


【盾铁】谎（非常规ABO+1984半AU，A！思想警察盾，O！双重人格铁）

by bloodyever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1984AU, ABO, Bottom Tony Stark, Dystopia, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 125,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyever/pseuds/bloodyever
Summary: 一个A盾O铁都在被迫装B，一边通奸犯罪）一边互相欺骗背景下的相爱相杀，互相拯救，最后打倒反派的HE故事强强。铁有自毁倾向。OOC注意。这不是一个甜蜜的故事，整体氛围比较压抑。但HE保证。梗概：地下组织领导人Tony隐藏了omega的身份，作为未婚Beta，被分配给思想警察Steve与其结合。Tony为了骗过思想警察Steve，诱导出另一个人格Antony.但他不知道的是，Steve其实是一个Alpha.他的计划失控了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 相关设定：非常规ABO融合了一些1984的设定，不完全是1984AU  
A和O数量稀少都只能是群众，被认为是低级的，只有B才有资格成为党员，且B可生育  
党员施行禁欲主义 只能党员内部结合，组织分配对象  
关于科技的发展状态比较模糊，比如互联网为了增强思想控制是不存在的，但比它更先进的东西反而存在。

Tony Stark满怀对食物的厌恶满脸笑容地咽下今天的炖菜。集体会议后去集体食堂用餐不知道什么时候成为了惯例。早已失水的菜叶干巴巴地拧成一团，他感觉自己变成了长着两角的山羊。“真是美味。感谢上帝。”他竭尽全力没有皱起眉头，虽然今天坐在了食堂那块巨大电屏的斜侧面，但这个所谓的高级食堂时常也有思想警察出入，不可掉以轻心。

_你的笑容太假了,Tony._

_那是因为你知道真相，亲爱的。而事实上他们都是没有脑子的傻瓜，越是浮夸的表演他们越喜欢。傻子总是愿意把其他人看成傻子。_他想。_你现在在电屏上看见我了？_他侧了侧身子。

_自从今天在电屏上看到你未来配偶的名字之后，我就发誓不再看那丑陋的东西一眼。_

Tony熟练地接收脑波信息，他能想象到Pepper以怎样的语气说出这些话。这几乎就让他露出真正的微笑。他鼓起勇气叉起一块土豆，仿佛注视上面的小洞陷入沉思。

_别这么紧张。这不代表我们受到了怀疑，他们需要我设计武器。事实上为了不引起怀疑我的年龄确实该找个帅哥了。等等——那人是个帅哥吧？_

_Tony._ _！_

_我知道，禁欲主义嘛。我保证我不会看上去像个色狼——_

_可你是个OMEGA!_

_你‘想’得太大声了，Pep._ Tony慢慢咀嚼着草叶混合土豆泥，这让午饭的口感变得好了一些。_Beta不会对Omega的存在敏感。拜托，Beta的阴茎不够长，做的时候顶不开Omega器官，我只需要把腺体深度伪装一下。感谢禁欲主义，我就**是**一个Beta._

_Steve Rogers __是个他妈的思想警察！_对方用思维‘吼’道，_醒醒吧Stark!他还是其中最好的一个！_

_哦。_Tony往嘴里塞了大量食物，顺其自然地噎住。_哇哦。_

他的思维像融化的冰缓慢回转。_这就更有意思了不是么？Steve Rogers，我听说过他。他之前叫什么——美国队长？现在也在做思想警察的勾当？你放心，Pep,我还有绝招没使出来呢。Antony在暗处等待了很久，是时候闪亮登场。_

_你要是敢蒸发——_

_我不会的。_他的想法温和而具有说服力，_好女孩，你也不会。事业未竟，我还不想去坐仁爱部的冷板凳。_

随后，他命令Jarvis立即关闭了脑波通讯。最近‘被蒸发’的人越来越多，仁爱部的窗子时常会让人感到后背发凉，他不想冒风险把自己哪怕一点点恐惧传递给Pepper。他低着头压抑下内心的反感，解决掉剩下的午餐，然后下意识地瞟了一眼电屏。

战争即和平

自由即奴役

无知即力量

Tony在心里翻了个白眼，脸上仍旧保持感激满足的笑容。现在标语随处可见了，口号瘟疫一般在铅灰色的天空盘旋久久不散，这就是电屏监控下的世界。他哼着小调回家，为内党会议上党永远取得的重大进展而“心生欢喜”。

回家路上他总是会路过群众聚集区，这里的电屏少得可怜，群众不值得党花那么多时间精力进行监视，也就多出那么点自由的空气。他看到大街上无数个疲于奔命的背影行色匆匆，或者破口大骂，斗殴直到头破血流，有时候甚至撞见一些香艳场景。作为一个omega，他即使一直在服用药剂，也依然能够通过气味辨别同类，这让他对公开的性过度敏感。巷子里的omega男孩跪下像母狗一样撅着屁股，他身上的那个男人，Alpha，同样潦倒，此刻却发狠地往男孩的体内撞，仿佛将生活所有的失败操进那个甜蜜到溃烂的洞，再把污言秽语密不透风地灌进去，直到血流下来，成为地上红红的一滩。

如果他出生在普通家庭，他的命运会和那个男孩一样，在被使用的过程中仅仅凭借浪荡的呻吟就能让所有人包括Beta发情。他会是欲望的源泉，是低贱，是下流，是美又是恶，唯独不是人。如果走近看，那男孩的眼睛空洞，他在性的绝对碾压下成为一具空壳，虽然其他Beta群众本质上也没什么分别。

Tony在想象中注视着那两具交缠的身体，听他们美丽放纵的喘息，嗅到混乱的自由。他畏惧Alpha的绝对征服，内心深处却因生理又不由自主地渴望。他一边痛恨这个，一边拿自己的身体适度享乐。毕竟他永远拥有不了一个真正的Alpha。

Alpha和Omega因为之间强烈的性吸引力被认为是低等的，只有不受其影响的Beta才能够领导一切走向胜利，党员中不允许其他性别的存在。而他，Tony Stark,从一出生就注定是个党员，不论付出多大代价。

他记得自己第二性别分化的那一天，Howard把他关在一个小黑屋里，被整个世界所遗忘。最重要的是，里面没有电屏。他为此感激Howard，虽然他被折磨得发疯，但他学会了如何应对崩溃。当他流了一地的水，意识涣散地将自己整个拳头塞进下身无望地缓解那可怕的空虚和阵痛，为了吞吃一根大阴茎可以做出任何事时，他学会，永远，永远，永远不要让自己落入这种境地。所谓的忍耐都是痴人说梦，Omega生来为了被操，Omega需要被操。

他的自尊被抠挖得鲜血淋漓，而他至今忘不了父亲那个失望的眼神。于是他依赖药品和其他手段“成为”Beta，顺利成为内党党员；他成为和平部高级顾问，武器系统如数家珍；他暗中发明Jarvis，并实现脑波通讯；他在没有电屏的地方接受后来又给予教育，壮大自由的力量，在灰色界限中执着于唤醒灵魂。

人分为五等：内党党员，外党党员，群众Beta，Alpha，最后才是Omega。Tony Stark 既是最上层也是最下层。他擅长在刀尖上跳舞，即使失足便万劫不复。

时机成熟之前，反击永远只能在暗处。作为地下组织的领袖之一，Tony心知肚明和一个思想警察结合带来的风险，但他能做的只有把风险降到最低。他和思想警察之间没有太多交集，只是作为内党党员每月都会有例行思想检查，他会单独和不同的思想警察谈话。他们大多严肃，古板，无趣，让人联想到腐朽多年还没倒的树。谈话内容也是大同小异，只要集中精神伪装就能蒙混过关。

Steve Rogers。他踏进家门时想起来了，揉揉有点发疼的太阳穴。他见过他，当然。Rogers曾是那些警察中的一个，但和其他的思想警察很不一样。

他有点太过明亮了。引人注目。

Tony闭上眼陷入回忆，英挺的轮廓浮现在脑海——真是个英俊的男人，他不动声色地赞叹，那头灿烂的金发，总是给人带来模糊又梦幻的希望，也是这个时代难得一见的东西。蓝色的双眼也如此清澈，温柔又坚定。军装凸显他身姿格外挺拔。如果不是因为他的职业，他会是所有人口中的甜心。他完全不需要费心去揪出犯思想罪的人，只需要和嫌疑人真诚地交谈，伪装成和他们有相似的境遇，表示理解同情，对方的真实想法就会不由自主地由声音溜出去。思想攻击于无形是他最可怕之处。

对方问他，扑闪着金色的睫毛，您相信有另外一个世界吗？

Tony对于政治军事相关的盘问信手拈来，而这个问题不明不白地抛出，他愣了片刻，直截了当地表示：我不明白您的意思。

这是暗示一切都有其他的可能性？还是要作政治意味的解读？对方的眼睛一直盯着他，但不像其他人一样就像老鹰盯着嫩肉，他的眼神看起来甚至是包容的——那是纯粹的关心和探询，就像久违的老朋友。对方甚至体贴地没有追问。

Tony发现这一点时，就知道自己已经输了。

_不要爱上他，Tony Stark。这就是个不能再明显的陷阱，你永远不知道思想警察究竟是什么样。那些盯着你的人想让你在诱导性的亲密关系里坦白，甚至是温柔的床边情话，也会变成利刃倾斜着刺入心窝。_

他趁裆部还没有明显异常，湿迹没有蔓延到外裤的时候躲避进那个没有电屏的小黑屋，经过改造后这里相当适合犯情欲罪。他从抽屉里取出他最喜欢的玩具，接着半褪下裤子分开腿，直接坐在冰凉的地板上。

他已经吃过阻断发情期的药了，身体却还是饥渴地收缩，明天他见Rogers的时候要加大剂量，他暗自思忖。这具身体明天被Rogers——那个Beta插入的时候要像一个受过禁欲训练的Beta一样，不能过分情动，后面不能流淫液。这对Tony来说有点难，毕竟他在掐自己乳头的时候都会湿。所以他去搞了一些Beta用的降低性欲增加痛感的药片，没有Alpha信息素的情况下应该还可以应付过去。

他挑了个正常Beta尺寸的假阴茎，打算临阵磨枪练习一下。这玩具的尺寸比他经常玩的要小，因此异常顺利地就几乎全部滑了进去。他紧闭嘴唇，不让任何一声呜咽溢出来，手指机械地将假阴茎推进推出，Tony按照手册上计算着节奏和速度。水声噗嗤噗嗤，他只能希望明天他真的不会流水。但没过一会儿，他就感到昏昏欲睡，自慰从来没这么无聊过。

不够大，不够粗，不够长，不够快——不够刺激。普通的Beta阴茎当然不能满足他，吃惯了鸡鸭鱼肉，对于肉糜自然没有兴致。而Tony此时居然有些庆幸——这意味着明天他或许能表现的足够“禁欲”，他对自己身体的自信又提升了三分。

Tony决定自我奖励一下。

他在那个抽屉里摸索，放过了平时常用的玩具，摸到了最边缘的那个大块头，违禁品中的违禁品。它下面有一张古早的碟片，封面上是两个男人露骨的胴体。

一次路过群众区域的监视电屏返回画面时，Tony发现一个Alpha强迫Omega在电屏面前跪着做，故意上演精彩直播。他只看了两眼，无比清晰的画面就这样在他脑海循环——那仍旧是个Omega男性，可能Omega女性没法玩什么花样，因为大多数根本活不过青春期就会被轮暴至死。男人长大嘴，吞吐着那根惊人的巨物。他无法完全含下，Tony清楚地看见那么粗，他的阴茎跳了一下。接着那个Alpha揪住Omega的头发，把自己沾了口水的亮晶晶的肉棒全部拔出来，于是Tony记住了那长度和形态。那是他第一次近距离看到Alpha的阴茎，那个热潮期每个Omega梦中寻求的东西。下一秒，Alpha猛地捅Omega的喉咙，直到全根没入，Omega被噎住无声哭泣，Tony心跳加速，甚至产生了自己喉咙烧灼撕裂的错觉。

回去后他亲手做了Alpha的假阴茎，违禁品商店都没有这个，因为Omega的需求永远不会被关注，他们只是随取随用的物品。他买了那张碟片——那是销量最好的，即使普通群众也爱看AO性爱助兴。现在它们派上用场了。

果然，色情影片都不真实，比如影片刚开始Omega下身令Tony震惊的喷泉——那绝不可能发生，否则喷出这么多水，还没做完就会脱水。此时此刻，镜头摇摇晃晃地对准Omega双腿大开后暴露的穴口，那看起来那么小，Alpha的性器却一点点神奇地挤进去。他坐在束缚椅上把腿拉到最开固定好，跟着视频的节奏，把玩具同样挤进去，只是更慢一些。这个尺寸对他来说有点超过，感觉有点撑的过满的异样，但还行。

Alpha迫不及待地动，Tony努力跟上节奏，发狠地操自己，因为那就是真正的Alpha会对他做的，只一下就逼出了生理性眼泪。在没有电屏的小黑屋里，Alpha散发出令他全身发软的信息素，把他绑在椅子上双腿肌肉酸痛，然后毫无保留地撞击他，直到撞开那片柔软的区域，插入成结，射给他。

他泪眼模糊地看着屏幕上那两个白花花的进行疯狂交合的躯体，内心竟然感到宁静。不需要再伪装，压抑情绪和渴望，他把所有不堪都安全地释放。高潮之际，他的眼前幻化出几片明丽的色彩——

是那个金发男子在微笑。

Tony把嘴唇咬出了血。

当然，他不会把这个显而易见的弱点暴露给Rogers，毕竟之前一个问题就让他慌了神。Antony会接管他做的很好。他清理好自己穿上西装，伪装好腺体，吃完足够的药。走出去，他就是对党永远忠诚的武器专家和绝世天才。

_Jarvis?_

_在，先生。_

_叫醒Antony。_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve视角的新婚前半天）

Steve Rogers要结婚了，随机分配的结果。他在电屏上密密麻麻的名字里找到了自己，而集体结婚仪式第二天就会举行。他的配偶——一个和平部的小胡子男人，才华横溢，拥有毫无污点的档案和灵动的褐色眼睛，他实在没什么可抱怨。党的决定永远正确。

Steve仔细地穿上正装，头发向后梳的一丝不苟，像往常一样把Alpha腺体隐藏好。他没有忘记给他美丽的新郎准备一束花，是新鲜的百合，上面还沾着露水。他们之前在问讯室的第一次邂逅实在说不上浪漫，不过对方面对问题瞬间的机警引起了Steve的兴趣。不同于其他内党老油条，他身上有一种鲜活而理智的生命力和创造力，被对方隐藏在圆滑之下。依靠思想警察的直觉，Steve判断他至少隐藏了自己20%的能力和智慧，这个结论对当事人不是个好消息，因此最终没有被写进评估报告。

按照惯例他们应当在婚礼前进行约会，但他打不通对方的办公电话，甚至调用电屏监控也没发现一点影子。直到婚礼当天，Steve仍旧一个人在一对对新人浪潮里停驻，戒指沉甸甸地握在手心。

在他几乎以为对方打算逃婚的时候，有人向他翩翩走来。

来者穿着一套白西装，搭配了一条浅金色的领带，宝石袖扣在阳光下熠熠生辉。发型和胡子都精心打理过，大眼睛没有了镜片的遮挡更加光彩照人，胸前别着一枚代表和平部的银色胸针。 “抱歉我来得有些迟，Rogers先生。”Tony Stark向前微微颔首。“有一些突发工作要处理。希望你不会介意。”他自然地朝Steve伸出手，仿佛早已熟识。

“你今天真是美极了。” Steve真心实意地赞叹。他轻轻牵着那只手，像牵起一片云朵，心跳如擂鼓，掌心拧出了一片雨。 “叫我Steve就好。”

“Tony.”对方点头，露出恰到好处的礼貌笑容，比想象中更温婉。Tony握紧了Steve的手，快步跟上了前面人的脚步。

结婚仪式十分简单，毕竟党对于婚姻的注解是更好地工作和繁衍后代。他们大量的时间花费在了聆听牧师的规训上，基本就是详细阐述了党的婚姻守则。Steve忍不住偷瞄Tony，却发现对方聚精会神地听，还频频点头。他们在礼堂里高呼党的口号，群情激昂，个个发誓要尽快生育重视教育和思想控制，从而为党培养出合格的接班人。最后新人们把小小的指环戴上，纯洁地亲吻额头，感谢老大哥带给他们幸福的生活。

一切都进行得过于顺利，他们结束仪式后一起享用了午餐。Steve着迷地盯着Tony小口咽下蔬菜，“和我讲讲你吧。我们应该加深对彼此的了解。”

“我以为你早就拿到我的档案了？而且你掌握的电屏资料可以把我的人生剪辑出来了。” Tony语气平淡。“我对你是透明的，Steve。这点你大大可以放心。”

“不，Tony，” Steve突然感到受伤，他是真的想要经营好这段关系，而不是将彼此当作熟悉的陌生人。“我没有怀疑你。”他顿了顿，对方抬起头，大口咀嚼着肉块眼神有点迷茫。“工作不是我生活的全部，婚姻需要忠诚，但信任更重要。我信任你，我希望你能够给我同样的信任。”他的话里故意留下了明显的漏洞，信任一个只见过两次的人怎么看都不明智。但对方只是回答了谢谢，之后安静地低头吃饭，气氛突然变冷。

“你不用害怕我。” Steve忍不住说，即使Tony并没有表现出来害怕，而是礼貌疏远，“相敬如宾”。他不知道哪一种究竟更糟。不出所料，他又得到了一个乖巧的点头。

“当然。只有存在僭越想法，犯思想罪的人才会害怕思想警察。Steve，你确定不要来一些熏香肠吗？味道好极了。”

_但那不是真的。_Steve想。_所有人内心深处都害怕思想警察，即使问心无愧的人。思想罪是不加节制滥用的最荒诞的罪行，因为它没有直接证据，往往最后通过语言定罪。在仁爱部下属的监狱，人们的精神像剁碎的猪肉灌进透明肠衣，在暗无天日的炉子里不断旋转熏烤，最终坦白任何罪行。_他叉起两片小香肠，烟熏的口感确实不错。_对党而言，它只是处理不够听话的人的借口。_

午饭过后Tony顺理成章地跟着Steve回了家，没有丝毫抗拒。他们都知道下面会发生什么，造人。Beta受孕概率较低，尤其是Beta男性。所以手册要求每周交配次数至少三次，新人要达到五次，直到怀孕。

“我是个接受者。”刚踏进家门，Tony无视了那个巨大的电屏，诚恳地说，“我的受孕概率被评估为5%，概率上来说，我们做20次，也就是一个月就可以怀孕。”

Steve感到有点尴尬，他没想到Tony这么直接切入正题，就像对待一件必须完成的工作。

但它本身就是。党正在努力把交配和感情或者欲望剥离开，才有了闪婚禁欲。何况他和他的丈夫昨天还几乎是陌生人。他自己的想法在这个问题上才是不够专业，Tony的表现在各个方面都那么完美，即使是最好的思想警察观察细致入微，绞尽脑汁都发现不了任何蛛丝马迹。但正是因为如此，Steve才觉得可疑。

记忆中的Tony镶了一圈耀眼的金边，边缘模糊融合在无尽的白光中慢慢远去，只留下一阵失落。

”你相信存在另一个世界吗？”

”不。”对方回答干脆利落。”我们身处的就是最好的时代，而我们只相信更加美好的东西。”

Steve顿悟。他之于Tony不过是一个随时行走会思考的移动电屏。出于自我保护，对方在自己面前一直在扮演乖巧忠诚又善解人意的机器人，他的演技以假乱真。他们之间永远有一面无法突破的无形的墙，语言是最苍白无力的矫饰。

_我怎么知道你是不是在监视审问我?_

他仿佛看到咖啡色的眼睛融合了电屏看不见的苦涩和深邃。

既然如此，Steve应该好好配合才是。他把这不甘归结于Alpha本能。在一群beta里面隐藏起来比Steve想象的要容易，因为Alpha的腺体很小，而且大部分隐藏在皮肤下面，骗过入党和入职检查不是什么难事。没有Omega的刺激，Alpha的激素也可以自行调节到正常水平。党相信出冰的英雄美国队长是Beta，那么他就是Beta，而且是处。多么政治正确。

他们心照不宣地走进卧室，Steve轻轻把Tony推倒在床上。Tony看着他，把衬衣下摆从裤子里拽出来，松了腰带。他踢掉裤子，直到下身未着寸缕，软的性器垂在腿间，隐藏在衬衫下摆后面的阴影里。

"你的润滑剂在哪里?"他问。好像是察觉到了Steve的局促，他又补充 "不用担心，我会把自己准备好。你只需要确保自己硬着，然后把我想象成一个可艹的洞就行了。如果顺利的话，几分钟就结束了。"

"床头柜。"几个字被挤出，Steve咬着牙看着对方满不在乎地转过身去，爬到床头翻找。他的腰窝低下去，浑圆的屁股在眼前不断晃动，令人很想在上面留下什么痕迹。Steve看着他把自己弄松。 Tony侧着身子，手指挖出一块润滑剂便向后面探去，轻车熟路像切肉的屠夫。他的表情可怕地冷静，没有发出一点声音，好像他按摩的并不是自己的肠道内壁，而是案板上等待料理的肉。_等待Steve料理的肉。_

“我服了禁欲的药。”Tony解释道。“快感对于接受者来说没有必要存在。”

Steve无意识地点头，他的丈夫正在为他做准备，以便更好地迎接他的插入，这个念头伴随着占有的喜悦盘旋在脑海里挥之不去。他看着对方按摩那个涂了润滑液的亮晶晶的小洞口，几根手指在里面抽插，一股异样新奇的热流从他下腹升起，点燃了某根神经，整个下腹都是暖烘烘的。他的阴茎悄悄抬起头，Steve的手搭上去，跟随Tony手指的节奏一下一下地撸动。

真正的欲望把他的胸腔都填满，几乎要溢出来。但他不只是想操进那个洞里去，他想碰碰Tony，真实地触碰感受他。他那闪着星光的眼睛，弧度漂亮的鼻子，灵巧的下巴，突出的锁骨，可爱的乳尖，充满肉感的小肚子和大腿，丰满的屁股，看起来有点脆弱的手腕和脚踝，还有他的性器。Tony的阴茎一直是软的，他确实没有在这个过程中得到快感，就像典型的禁欲主义Beta。Steve的手不由自主地伸过去，Tony的阴茎比Beta的平均尺寸要小，精致小巧地随着他打开自己的动作轻微颤动，是天赐的点缀。Steve希望Tony硬起来，希望他能够在被占有的时候感受到满足和快乐，这是他应得的。

“我不需要这个。” Tony在他触到之前就警觉起来拒绝了抚慰。“欲望侵蚀一切，Steve，最终会导致毁灭。”他把自己的手指抽出来，多余的润滑剂滴到了床单上，成为唯一色情的陪衬。“我准备好了。”

“它已经侵蚀了我。” Steve不假思索。血液冲上头部嗡嗡作响，语气上扬危险而狂热，却奏出动听的调子。他站在悬崖上，朝着深渊抛下标的物不管不顾地表白，准备纵身一跃。欲望就这样轻而易举地夺走他的理智，开成罂粟模样席卷一切。

“我想要你，Tony。让我们一起下地狱吧。”话语掷地有声恍如誓言。

“你想要我，为了使我诞下孩子。这是你想繁衍后代的本能。” Tony平静地说，完全不为所动。

_繁衍后代的本能是高尚的，而相伴随的情欲本能是可耻的。_结婚仪式上牧师的话如鸣警钟。_党章第四十一条。_

‘’这里没有任何电屏。‘’这句话一个字一个字蹦出来，Steve盯着他，另一只手还握着自己冲天的长枪，只差扣响扳机。

“我对犯罪毫无兴趣，警察先生。”他只是这样回答，似乎意有所指。

这不是Tony，至少不是那个Tony。那个Tony受不了主动出击的引诱，在当初那双眼睛里Steve就看到了他最终的选择。任何犹豫和不表态对于他来说总是倾向于未知。眼前的Tony冷静得过分，他害怕这是个陷阱。他把自己柔软地打开，满不在乎地奉献出来，同时又提高防备严密武装。他身上没有任何思想警察寻找的突破口。

“你会举报我吗？” Steve舔了下唇。

“当然不。”Tony表现得就像Steve说了个笑话。他背对着Steve趴跪下，抬起了屁股，端上了精心准备的祭品。“来吧，准备好了就操我。越快越好。”他把脸深深地埋进床单，紧闭眼睛紧咬嘴唇——这是禁欲主义Beta接受者最终的试炼。

Steve把对方衬衣剥掉，着迷地欣赏流畅的背部曲线延伸到收窄的腰窝，臀部高高翘起。拥有Omega曼妙曲线的接受者Beta可不多见。他居高临下地抓住那两片饱满的臀肉，用力地揉捏。他听见身下人从声带逃出来又被强硬塞进去的嗯啊，带着强迫性的甘美，性器又涨大了几分，顶端流出一点透明的液体。

“你太紧了。”他用性器磨蹭着对方的臀缝。即便做了准备，洞口还是太小，或者说，Alpha的阴茎对于Beta来说实在太大，他连头部都挤不进去。

“你可以试试掌掴？手册上这么写——啊！”

Steve迅速地扇了一巴掌。Tony的屁股剧烈地弹动，出现了红手印。“啪啪啪”，Steve把因为疼痛而想要爬走的对方拽过来，惩罚性地又扇了好几下。“放松，**亲爱的**。”他温柔地说，然后细细抚摸那片发红敏感的皮肤。粉红色的，轻轻一碰便瑟缩。“否则你就得不到我的精液了。我保证就像你希望的那样，你不会受到任何欲望的召唤。”

Tony在呜咽，可能在哭，也许并没有。Steve没有再去在意那颗毛茸茸的脑袋在床单的遮蔽下隐藏了什么，怎样才能操进眼前这个洞成了当务之急。巴掌的作用目前看来是杯水车薪，除了让屁股看起来更可口外没有实质性进展。

“直接强插进去。”Tony的声音闷闷地。“你最好快点射出来快点结束。”

“那会很痛，而且不一定成功。” Steve警告。

“你小瞧我了，**亲爱的**。” Tony回敬，他侧过头露出一个小小的微笑。那坚决的眼神突然就令Steve心脏瞬间停跳。_他经历过什么？_

Steve努力把臀瓣掰开到最大，斜着插进去一点。他在努力撑大那个穴口的时候，马上就见了血。Tony的身体剧烈无声地抖，他在拼命抑制自己逃开的冲动，在极端情况下不断逼迫自己，现在这场交配对他来说已经完完全全变成了残酷的刑罚。

不行，这样不行，他不想伤害Tony，至少不应该在这么早的时候。Steve抽出来，随即把他整个压平在床上。他们的肢体相互挤压，热度带着实感，亲密的感觉令人头皮发麻。他终于抓住了那具身体，得到了支配权，把呼吸脉搏的律动都禁锢在自己的怀抱。

“抱歉，可你得再放松点。”

Tony在抗拒，疼痛让他过于紧张。他扭动着侧过头，Steve便看到他漂亮的脸上的泪痕。Steve轻声安慰他，拨弄打着卷儿的头发直到乱到像鸡窝，再手指按压着头皮顺着发丝吻下去。他吻，吻微凉出汗的后颈肌肤，尝到了大海。他甚至尝到了一块礁石，后颈皮肤上一个小硬块博得了他的宠爱。

“这是什么？”

“胎记。”Tony的声音听起来有点微弱。Steve用舌头舔着那个小凸起，Tony忍不住发出朦胧的呻吟。他像发现了新大陆，又轻轻用牙齿咬。

“啊！”Tony低低地叫，打着旋儿。Steve受到了鼓励，他嘬吸着那个小东西，手钻进Tony下身和床单之间的缝隙，发现他硬了。与此同时，空气中不知怎的飘散着一股香味。Steve继续咬，紧接着过量的甘甜气息喷涌而出，毫无预警。

Steve深深，深深的呼吸，蜂蜜牛奶咖啡的味道，他贪婪地嗅着，用舌头卷走，大脑一片混乱。他闻到另一种味道，冷冽的松木香混合着阳光，陌生又熟悉。两种气味碰撞着交融，竟然如此和谐。他扳过Tony的脸对上视线，对方瞳孔放大，深沉的眸子里跃动的亮光写满了不可思议和无措，恐惧的影子被不断压缩。

哦，真实的Tony。漂亮的，摊开的，谎话连篇又身居高位的Omega。伪装了那么久，隐忍了那么久，自我逼迫了那么久，终于要绽放了。

“我是个Alpha。” Steve凑到他耳边，轻声吐气。“我猜你不会告发我？” Steve的手伸下去掐了一下他的臀瓣，那里已经全部沾湿了。他的Omega身下奔腾着一条河。“谁都有点肮脏的小秘密，**亲爱的。**”

他迷迷糊糊地沿着Tony的脊椎向下亲吻，发现对方整个背部都泛了红。情欲以过快的速度蔓延，仿佛全身上下都是敏感点。他用嘴唇描摹那曲线，经过凹陷下去的腰窝来到臀缝，透明液体还在汩汩流出。那个洞现在神奇地张开，像永不干涸的泉眼。咖啡的香气越来越浓郁，Steve的脑海里只有一个声音疯狂叫嚣：

_吃掉他。_

Steve将舌头伸进去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （不想承认是自己卡肉了hhh）


	3. Chapter 3

他在无意识的深海潜游。黑暗吸收了所有的光，清凉的液体丝滑地包裹，没有一丝扰动一片安然。仿佛回到了母体的子宫，他自然地蜷缩，放下所有抵抗做有温度的清梦，全然自由。

突然水流旋转上升，龙卷风一般咆哮，他被海底喷泉裹挟着起舞冲破黑暗。_不要_，他的四肢划过水流，想要顺应重力永远沉没在这海洋深处，他还没休息够呢。可尖利的哨声响起，穿过阵阵波涛，电流从他的头顶窜到脚尖。雷电仿佛直接劈进水里将他湿淋淋地捞出，重见天日。

_有什么事情出错了。_

Tony从沉睡中突然惊醒，Antony溃逃得无声无息。他后颈的小腺体正在被人舔舐细细照料，酥麻的感觉直冲头顶。

_不，不。_

他不自觉地抵抗，但被对方压在身下，Steve Rogers像一座不可撼动的大山死死地钳制住他的四肢，他久违的信息素在上空飘荡着，如重现于世的魂魄，Tony几乎已经忘记它多么甜到腻人。

_镇定，Tony。_他对自己说，_Beta闻不到信息素，你只需要假装什么都没有发生——_

接着他闻到另一股厚重的气息，像雪后照耀在松树上的阳光。

_这不可能。_他两眼一黑。_Steve Rogers怎么会恰巧是一个Alpha?_ Tony突然明白Antony陷入沉睡的原因，他的自我认同就是Beta，这个局面动摇了他的自我意识。现在Tony全身上下被抽走了气力，被信息素压迫动弹不得，犹如柔软香甜的瀑布蛋糕。

Steve扳过他的头，他大睁着眼睛因为这从未有改过的压制而晕眩。对方一定都看见了。他的脆弱，恐惧，崩溃的意志，都碎成一片片躲藏在那阴影里头。Steve在欣赏他的猎物，他温暖又锐利地注视进那片无人涉足的黑暗，悄悄刺破一个口子，等待不为人知的惊喜出现。

_千万不要在这时候审问。_Tony流血的下体还在疼，他希望更痛一点来维持仅剩的理智，但那原本苦涩的撕裂痛刹那间竟然变得微不足道，甚至带着甜头——禁欲药物在信息素的作用下彻底失效了。欲望美化疼痛欺骗神经和大脑的速度太快，他怀疑阻断发情期的药物还能坚持多长时间。可能它已经来了——毕竟他从来没有正面面对过一个Alpha，他有限的性知识无法告诉自己目前属于什么状况。

他唯一知道的就是他是一个坏掉空虚的水龙头，等着什么把他完全堵上。显然他对那色情影片的观点错的离谱，他喷的只多不少。滑腻的液体在他下半身肆虐，Steve掐了掐他的屁股便沾了满手。大量水分的流失让他感觉自己被绑在刑架上烘烤，身上挂满可食用的体液，散发着蜂蜜的香气引诱捕食者慢慢享用。

Steve确实在慢慢享用。对方在吻他，他的后背皮肤被嘴唇摩擦，吻过点点星火。全身上下仿佛都成为敏感空虚的性器官，等待统治和进犯。那舌头划过他的脊椎，在腰窝上留下了过多的唾液聚集成小小一滩水洼。然后它就直接钻进了那个洞——它几乎沸腾了。Steve两只手将臀瓣揉弄得变形，那灵巧的舌头卷走洞里多余的体液，舌尖逗弄着内壁声东击西。

这太刺激了。

他的脑袋空无一物，只剩下瘙痒的快感，和它引致的渴求。舌头填满不了他，也不够深，舌尖一次只能照顾到那一点区域，Steve快速地舔弄，点到即止，毫无规律可循。Tony猛地弓起身体，徒劳地胡乱扭动想要寻求更深入的接触和摩擦，呻吟一声接一声漏出来，却被极力压低，他害怕周围有人听到举报。而他身上的人反而玩性大发，变本加厉地挑逗。

痒。他拼命把自己往那舌头上送，使劲缩紧肠道，想要得到哪怕多一点点抚慰。_吃掉我。咬我。操我。只是别再戏弄我。_他又哭出来，只不过这次连眼泪都是甜的。恍惚之中他突然想起影片里的那个Omega。

“求你，”他不习惯地主动放低姿态，拙劣地模仿，“求求你——”他的声音故意碎掉了一半，引诱着Alpha上钩。Steve的动作停下来。“想要你，”词语继续流淌，空虚更加折磨着他，因为Steve收回了他的舌头。他狠下心，Tony Stark想要的一定会得到，“想要你的大阴茎——”

那陌生露骨的句子从他口中顺畅地流出，却没有一点违和感，甚至让他感到诡异的兴奋。只是这样一句话就够他坐穿牢底。Omega的嘴为这种脏话而生。

紧接着他就再也思考不了什么了。

他被插入，穿透，占有，在疯狂的捣弄里痛哭失声。那太大了，却异常顺利地滑入，强烈地压迫着他的内脏器官，肠壁又紧紧吮着，迎合对方的冲刺。他一定是把对方夹得爽了，Steve一声喘息，一边更强硬地撕开他一边赞美和诅咒。

从来没有人操过他，玩具和手陪伴他度过这么多年，他习惯于在性事中自己掌握节奏。而现在统治者接管了他的身体，他落入被完全掌控的恐惧——真正成为案板上的肉，欲望的符号变成实体，滑嫩油腻，予取予求。他从未如此卑微，双腿大开地被侵犯，为了盖住摩擦出的水声终于放声浪吟。

Steve每一次强力的顶入都擦过那个小腺体，鲜明的快感沿着肠道堆积，像骨血都被揉碎了混在一起，眼前是斑斓的闪光。每一次被碾过，群星都在向他招手。他只用了后面高潮，爱液浇透了那阴茎，它突然变换了角度，就那样轻易地顶进了最里面那片脆弱的区域，星光黯淡。

是了，那就是内阴，完全私密过于敏感的沼泽地。他被陌生的酸胀感击中心口瞬间恐慌，他永远没可能对标记做好准备。心脏砰砰地跳动叫他逃，酸软的肌肉却将他困在原地。阴茎贴着他紧张收缩的嫩肉慢慢生长，像在寻找适合成结的部分。

他就要被标记了。这个事实在他脑子里如气泡般漂浮，针尖一戳即破，反而毫无实感。轰隆隆的脱轨火车碾压过他，狂怒中甩掉所有的车厢，此时终于将走向终点。

他在绝望中等待，仿佛临刑前挣扎的罪人。他的刽子手把刀由后面捅进肚子，然后刀锋牢牢地嵌进肉里，融合得天衣无缝。而他本身并不感到痛，竟然体验到某种令人满足的完整。

在那一瞬Tony Stark是完整的，他错觉自己被爱。这幻象大概是AO交配的附赠品，或许是因为Steve突然的温柔。对方吻去刚刚滴出眼眶的泪，然后深深地吻他的唇。他们上下都连在一起，真正的爱侣一般最大限度分享彼此。Steve浇灌他，热流比血液还要滚烫，在他的腹腔里播撒自己的种子。

他们又做了几次，大概是一个星期的量。Tony几乎要累昏过去，他的世界只剩下羞耻，快感和高潮。Steve抱着他正面做了一次，他得以看见对方完全勃起的阴茎，那尺寸比他自己做的那个假的居然还要大的多，他能全部吃下去可真是天赋异禀。Steve还用了他的嘴，他迷迷糊糊吞下了所有的精液，结果Steve又来了一次，只是为了能射到他脸上。他身体所有部分都被利用得干干净净，像被人拆了骨头成为柔软的自慰器，自己也欲仙欲死。

最后一次他们在镜子前做，Steve在他身后干他，他被顶得不断向前爬，又被拉过来逼着直视镜子里的自己——Tony能清楚地看见随着抽插的节奏那根巨物顶端在肚皮上若隐若现，他被贯穿了钉牢在了这根阴茎上，自己的阴茎也挺立着但再也射不出任何东西。在能被衣服遮盖住的地方红痕和淤青交错，体液为它们镀上了一层闪光的亮膜。红肿的乳头被反复嘬吸掐弄，几乎快挤出了奶。他看起来比色情片里的那个omega演员还脏，活脱脱被轮暴过，但他只是Steve一个人的婊子，一个思想警察的婊子。他无形中引诱思想警察一起犯罪，警察从小黑屋里拯救了他，又用大到出奇的性器审判他的罪行，他吃下禁果，身体被蹂躏到哭叫求饶，感官却飞上云端。

令他感激的是，Steve没忘记中途给他补充水，不然他怕是早就被操死了。

“我们在电屏前消失的太久了。”他被抱着去清洗。这是他恢复意识后的第一句话。

Steve抚摸他灌满精液隆起且沉甸甸的肚子为他抹上沐浴液。“你在履行你的职责。”

Tony哼了一声。Omega的受孕概率很高，Steve这样玩他他不怀孕才是奇怪。“精力旺盛的Alpha？哈？”他话带讽刺，瘫在对方怀里一动都不想动，任由Steve亲吻他的肚皮帮他擦洗，谁料对方抬起头脸竟然飞上了一片红霞。

Steve可能是说了什么，估计是道歉之类，但他太太太累了，性交耗尽了他，终于肯把他放过交给了睡魔。

Tony醒来时太阳高照，Steve已经不见踪影。他穿着过于宽大的睡袍躺在床上伸伸懒腰，肌肉马上痛得直皱眉头。

他真的下不了床了，好在肿痛的地方都被抹上清凉的药膏。手机上Steve留下的信息表明他已经替Tony请了假，厨房有准备好的早餐加热一下就行。鉴于昨天吃了某人的不少东西，Tony毫无胃口。冰冷的电屏在一侧嘲笑他，Tony这才发现这和昨晚不是同一间卧室。

他躲进被子里蒙住头。刚打开脑波通讯，Pepper的消息就像连珠炮弹炸过来。

_我很好，只是昨天玩的时间有点长。你懂得，新婚一夜——_

_一切顺利？你可以把细节省省了。_Pepper马上打断了他的想法。_我不想知道他是怎么把你干到哭出来。_

_那确实有点儿疼，但一切顺利。唯一的疑点是他会惊讶地发现自己准头那么好，我太快怀上他的孩子。事实上，我觉得Rogers挺喜欢我。他表现的，嗯，过于不禁欲。_

_不能放松戒备。_Pepper警告。_在他身边万事小心。他可能只是为了麻痹你。_

_我现在还在被子里呢。_他仿佛听见Pepper倒抽了一口气。_没有Rogers的被窝里，不用紧张。他帮我请了假，不得不说他在床下真是个体贴的绅士。昨天我错过了什么消息吗？_

_又有几个基层的党员蒸发了。毫无预兆。_Pepper有些烦躁。_Nat说他们刚被招募不久，知道的信息有限，不会危及上面安全。_

_蒸发的全部是我们的人？_

_不完全是，事实上大概只有20%。我宁愿他们是为了业绩随机抓人，以使人人自危。_

_已经连续一周如此，我们不该心存幻想。承认吧，出现内奸的可能性大得多。人性不可考验。基层党员蒸发意味着他们已经把目光转移到了下层，而目前我们的活动空间几乎都在那片接近群众的灰色区域——_

_目前已经取消了所有会面活动。_

_难道我们只能静观其变吗？我早说过我们现在的方式太慢了，风险又太高。你有没有想过万一哪个思想警察骗过了上线成为了发展对象？那就是一个地雷，等待合适的时机搜集到足够的信息把我们斩草除根，任何人都不能幸免。_

_比如Steve Rogers?_

Tony的思维停滞了一秒，继而变得锋利，如淬火尖刀。_你知道我不会。你不该怀疑我，Pep。我含着他的精液孕育他的孩子并不意味着他会蛊惑我的心智。_

_只是担心你。_对方软下来，_我知道你想直接从顶端发动政变，但这太危险了，这不是你一个人的斗争。_

_武器和情报是关键。你不知道Jarvis可以干什么。我有一个计划。_

他再次掐断通讯。

_Steve Rogers__。_他回忆起Jarvis为他搜集的零零散散的信息。冰冻几十年的美国队长，出冰后已然换了一个世界。他突然投身于思想警察事业，老大哥利用他的威望很快巩固了统治。渐渐地，仿佛从大众视野中失踪，没人再提起他。

武器是他擅长的领域，而情报——

Steve或许是他最大的弱点，但也是他最大的机会。床上的Tony享受自己所处的那片安宁的黑暗，可以和他干柴烈火抑或缠绵至死，而在床下，在必要的时候，他会朝令人刺痛的那片亮光走去，即便众目睽睽。他总是。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车告一段落，接下来铁罐开始搞事？（不是）


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章没车！  
警告：提及对未成年的x幻想

4.

仁爱部的大楼没有窗子。室内只有冷光区分明暗交界线，任何阳光都照不进来。

作为最重要的部门所在地，Steve在无数人眼中看到过对这栋建筑的恐惧。他们认为普通人踏进来，一只脚就迈进棺材。而事实是棺材都不会有。他一直觉得这栋大楼最中央是没有气味的焚尸炉，太多人直接从高温下蒸发掉。一间间监狱，审讯室像隐藏在魔方内部不断滑动的小方块，暗无天日，但你知道就在那里。

_它们就在那里，暴力，疼痛，鲜血，尖叫，都隐藏在密不透风的小格子里见证从叛逆到驯化，从挣扎到屈服。最后，能听见刺啦刺啦的笑声掉进黑洞。 _

这里比它看起来要大。对Steve来说，他只熟悉他办公区域的那一角。大门两旁严格的检查过后，他拐进那个被无数块屏幕包围的角落。

电屏监控大厅总是最热闹的地方。监控司拥有相当多的人力，不出外勤的思想警察一半以上都在这里工作。它没有墙壁，四壁及屋顶全部是屏幕，同样被分割成密密的格子，实时直播重点公共区域的情况。其中最大的一个是仁爱部门前的监控，和其他人头攒动相比门可罗雀，总是一片阴沉死寂。唯有党的口号标语鲜红地印在惨白的石碑和旗帜上，接受Steve及其同僚们每天开始工作前的宣誓敬礼。

所有电屏的影像都会由简单的人工智能首先处理，筛选掉行为完全没有异常的人，给思想警察减轻负担。即便如此，工作量仍大得惊人。Steve每天睁大眼睛盯着监控，在茫茫人海中寻找他的嫌疑人，确认目标后就搜集更多信息展开深入调查。一句话，一个动作，甚至一个眼神都是证据。但正当他今天调出前几天没看完的录像时，屏幕上的任务清单窗口突然自动弹出。

是上级Pierce单独指派给他的一项机密调查。Steve盯着目标人物的名字。

他的丈夫，他漂亮乖巧的omega被人盯上了。

眼前仿佛依旧是昨晚Tony红着眼睛在他身下承欢的样子，耳边萦绕着不再遮掩的喘息。突然涌现莫名的保护欲填满了他的胸口，Steve深深呼吸。

那是一份相当完美的档案。光标在屏幕上飞快移动。Beta。优秀的家庭出身，优异的学习经历，高分通过思想测验，又有很强的业务水平，他在上层社会如鱼得水。父亲是早期党的创始人之一，母亲是思想进步的活动家。他从小接受了最好的自然科学教育和党的教育。在父母车祸去世之后，顺利地成为了内党一员。档案上的贡献一栏列举了长长一串，充满了Steve看不懂的词汇。

他的Tony那么耀眼，自豪感和保护欲一样油然而生。Steve紧锁眉头，枪打出头鸟。他依靠智能识别系统找到所有Tony的电屏记录，却发现误识别概率相当之高。他人工将那些错误片段剔除，这花了他整整半天的时间，结果发现总时长未免有点短。

Tony六分之一人生都在电屏外度过。

当然，他这个级别的官员是有一些特权，这并不能说明本质问题。于是，应验了Tony的话，他开始选择性地观看对方的人生纪录片。

电屏是在Tony小时候才普及的，他从小就被教育要当一个好孩子。那时候他的头发颜色要更浅些，大眼睛转动着看起来甚至比现在更有灵气，手里经常攥着一块电路板或者扳手。而那神秘的电屏之外的时间也从这时候就开始累计。

Steve很快发现了原因之一。在小Tony上学的路上，总是有一段空白。Stark家的别墅不在最中心的内党活动区域中，而是在比较偏靠近群众的区域，这不太符合他们的身份。而在Howard Stark死后，Tony并没有搬家，仍选择居住在老房子里。直到现在，他每天还有近一个小时的时间花在没有电屏的路上。

除此之外，在这些视频里，有一天的记录竟然是完全空白。

哦。Steve突然意识到了。那是青春期，Tony十六岁。他分化的有点晚，虽然Steve更晚一些。在那消失的一天里Steve不知道发生了什么事。但第二天是他的博士学位授予仪式，十六岁的Tony还没开始留胡子，站在他的同学中显得尤其稚嫩。他得体地微笑一如往昔，甚至还发表了激情四射的演讲，眼睛流光溢彩。他听党的话且雄心勃勃，仿佛不知道他已经真真切切地变成了“易操的”，他的命运将会因为这一点而彻底改变。

但知晓真相的Steve没有错过这些不易察觉的细节：被脂粉掩盖住的黑眼圈，小步走路时的颤抖。Tony作为顶尖的演员控制得很好，那极其像年轻人因为不小心平地绊倒自己的一个趔趄，它可以骗过所有人，除了Steve——这种行为在Steve眼里有种蹩脚的可爱。

_毕竟一旦知道真相，所有事实都在自动吻合。不是通过事实发现真相，而是由所谓‘真相’来解释事实。_

他庆幸办公桌将自己的下半身阻挡了在了电屏视线之外，因为他克制不住地硬了。他的勃起紧紧抵住了桌子下沿有些疼痛。他在电屏监控大厅犯罪，看着他错过的Tony——没有胡子点缀的年轻Tony神采飞扬，红唇一开一合，脑子里却是昨晚对方的嘴含住他阴茎的色情画面。Tony从来没做过这个，不知道应该怎么用舌头取悦他，但他同样是第一次，仅仅是插了几下喉咙就泄了进去。这两个影子逐渐在想象中重合，Steve唾弃自己的非分肖想，那时Tony才16岁——

_正是适合采摘的美妙年纪，像刚刚成熟的浆果，带着一点青涩的回味。而现在的Tony空窗了这么多年早已熟透，汩汩流出甜腻的汁水，信息素却越来越醇厚，反而更加别有风味。_

他低下头佯装看文件，为自己可怕的性欲和占有欲而胆战心惊。这就是所谓的Alpha和Omega之间的吸引力吗？他仿佛变成了一个性瘾患者，伴侣的身影总是能勾起他最隐秘压抑的爱欲之火，酥痒难耐。他希望能够在任何时间拥有任何时间线的Tony。昨晚电屏外过于放纵的极乐为他打开了一扇窗——而仁爱部没有窗，也永远**不允许**有。

Tony是对的，‘欲望侵蚀一切，最终会导致毁灭。’党是对的，Alpha和Omega被驱逐出党员队伍的规则不是空口无凭。

但他已经停不下来了。之前对Tony产生好奇是因为对方压抑状态下极其偶然流露的过度防备，他遮盖住骨子里的胆识和探索精神。那时候他极有可能成为Steve下一个工作目标。而当Steve为他沦陷成为共犯后，他们在明处又被完全推到了对立面。Tony是一把糖刃，外面坚脆闪着冷光，插进Steve心口的部分融化成糖浆。

他的手钻到桌子下面掐自己，疼痛一点点驱散欲望使他警醒，终于软了下去。目光仍黏连在监控上那些轮廓。Tony胡子一点点蓄起，岁月剥去年轻人的浮华留下沉静稳重，完全可以独当一面。

他沾染了无法抵御的毒，作为思想警察的Steve结局已经注定。但目前他的职责仍在，他依旧会以专业态度对待这个调查。

他要调查他的丈夫是否**叛党**。

午饭时Steve收到了Tony的信息，对方回家去了打算收拾点东西再搬进来。Steve 思索，一个字母一个字母敲击，“不用忙着收拾，今晚我们去你那里过夜。”

_是时候做个实地调查了。_

工作时间匆匆流逝，Steve并没有取得很大进展。他梳理了Tony前二十多年的人生，除了空白部分引人生疑，剩下更多是对他的欣赏。他的意志力几乎全部被用来控制下半身——他实在太希望早点见到他的omega。

下班的人流排着队接受安全检查，而后鱼贯而出。Steve开车，发现Tony的家比他想象的还要再远一些，路上大部分都是群众聚集区。

他从来没去过那里，关于群众的一切都存活在他模糊的想象之中，没有思想警察会在群众上花费力气。那是尚未开化，被抛弃的一群边缘人，即使有很大的基数。而路上他看到的一切也仿佛印证了这点：混乱。几个男女在路上大打出手，唾沫横飞，没有排队列的人们随意走动。习惯了秩序井然的Steve躲闪着，但不得不承认这也是一种生机，和他在Tony眼睛里发现的东西如此相似，某种熟悉感击中了他。

车隔离了两个世界，他仓皇，不知是逃离喧嚣还是冲向喧嚣。错乱感让他的记忆蒙上了纱，他确实到过类似之地，在遥远的冰封之前。那些记忆碎片早已剥落，反正也毫无价值。

Stark家的大宅分外显眼，里面光电屏就有几十个。Tony为他打开房门的一瞬，他就竭力控制住想要吻他的冲动，这里距电屏太近了，_不能过分亲密，不能流露过多爱意。_他冷淡地轻轻点了下对方的额头，Tony帮他脱下外套放在衣帽架上，眼睛没有在他身上停下一秒。

但Steve的目光还是忍不住多瞟了他几眼。Tony看起来精神不错，他稍稍安心，但他走回屋内的步子还是有点跛。Steve想抱着他走，险些被搞坏的omega不应该一个人走那么远的路。他跟随Tony的脚步到了客厅，对方却迟迟不坐下。

“我吃过了。”他指了指桌子上的食物，耸了耸肩，“用餐愉快。”在他拔腿就走之际，Steve拉住了他，有点用力过猛，结果Tony一屁股栽倒了椅子上虚弱地皱起了眉头，一声不响。罪魁祸首不免心疼起来，随即又硬了硬心肠。

“我们需要谈谈。”

Tony仿佛在等这句话似的，侧身沿着特定的路径离开。Steve跟上。

Steve没有看见管家或者仆人的影子。他们离开客厅走近一个漆黑的仓库，满满地堆放着各种杂物，勉强挤出一条人行通道。Tony在尽头的墙壁上摸索，过了一会儿打开了一扇门。

“你想知道的都在里面。”他的声音分外阴郁。“欢迎来到我的小黑屋。”

里面很黑，没有窗户。只有零星的壁灯飘带一样挂在周围，红红绿绿，宛如吐着红信子的蛇。隐约能看见旁边的柜子上排列着大量抽屉，旁边有一个屏幕。中央是一个束缚椅。没有床。

Steve 迫不及待地从后面抱住他的Omega，同时释放了他的信息素。Tony 的身体僵了一下，随即便舒服地向他靠过去。他的舌头自然地溜到了对方腺体的地方，轻易地破坏了那层伪装。“我猜你没少去那些商店？”

“你也应该去看一看。” Tony语言不卑不亢，身体像个无骨高热的软体动物紧紧地附在他身上，Steve 迅速把他剥光，满意地触到光溜溜的皮肤。“虽然这里面很多东西都经过了我改装。”他顿了一下，“关于空白时间我在做什么的解答。你去看过电屏监控了对吧？”

Steve笑了，温暖的感觉在他腹部窜动。他的Omega那么聪明，在质询之前主动坦白，他的脑子几乎比他的身体还要性感。“这就是你的禁欲主义？”他嘲笑道，一把打横抱起Tony，手指玩弄着他的腺体，引起身下人的哀叫。“婊子。你到底是怎么忍得住没有到大街上找个Alpha来干你的?”

“你知道为什么。” Tony冷静地喘息，对羞辱的话不置一词。但他的身体已经开始流水，仿佛昨天没有被过度使用一样。Steve托着他屁股的手隔着衣服感到了湿意。

他被放在那把特制的椅子上，并起的膝盖被Steve慢慢分开。“你知道如果我把这里公之于众，他们会怎么对待你么？” Steve虽然有疑惑但还是忍不住威胁，他太想看到Tony由游刃有余到支离破碎的样子。“身败名裂是小事。他们会把长而锋利的刀子从你湿哒哒的屁股捅进去，然后从内部切割，直到你的器官碎成肉块，稀烂的肠子被扯出来。”他俯视着Tony，像上帝俯视他的子民。“你害怕吗？”

“你会么？” Tony反问，他的声音云淡风轻，看起来完全没有被吓倒。他点燃椅子旁的一根蜡烛，明晃晃的火焰稳定成水滴形，一滴蜡泪流下。Tony用食指接住了它，轻轻‘嘶’了一声。

“我喜欢蜡烛，”他的眼睛在火光的照映下更加明亮，藏进了燃烧的流星。接着他又点燃一根，现在火光给他赤裸的全身涂上一层影影绰绰的蜜，仿佛从油画里走出来落难，带着不确定性。“它们不易发觉，足够刺激，又不会很疼。”

“你可以直接告发我，”他定定地看着Steve，“他们只会发现我身体里有外面不知哪个Alpha的结，反而会同情你。我是遭人唾弃的婊子，你是揭露一切的英雄。”

这个提议看起来如此诱人。Steve接到命令要调查他，现在物证如山，他只要报告这个发现就可以结案并且撇清与自己的一切干系回归正常，他的职业生涯会再添上光辉的一笔。他能在Tony没有对他造成更大影响之前把他除掉，从此不用再忧心自己误入歧途。

Tony把自己的腿在椅子上固定好，直到不能移动分毫。他把主动权痛快地交出去，最危险的赌局莫过于此，他的筹码只有他自己。

“你会吗？”

“你这是在玩火。” Steve眼神晦暗不明。

“我喜欢。”Tony拿起那根蜡烛摇了摇，火苗因为空气的流动改变着形状精灵一般，烛光摇曳令人眼花缭乱。

“Steve，”他慢悠悠地说，“我好奇，你现在最想要什么。”

Steve把对方的上肢固定好，接过蜡烛，倾斜了一下，那滴滚烫的烛泪亲吻着空气，最后落到对方依然发红的乳尖上。

喘息刺痛回甘。他在束缚带下发抖。

“陪你玩火。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次真不是卡肉，下面没有了


	5. Chapter 5

Tony在Steve的房子里待了足够的时间，脑子里已经出现了一张电屏地图。他盘算着电屏死角和最佳路线，不过即使以后他和Steve被捉奸在床也貌似没什么用。除了昨晚那间没有电屏的卧室，他没发现其他什么暗室。思想警察的住所是统一分配的，整齐划一是它的风格。Steve没有闲情逸致对它进行改造，这让Tony觉得无趣。

他午饭后带着酸痛的屁股光明正大地溜出去，想了想还是给他的丈夫发了一条消息。有些事情必须回到家才能完成，更不必说他还需要采购点东西。

哇哦。Steve迅速的回复惊到他了。那不如将计就计，对待危险的敌人先袒露自己的肚皮。

无视了自己的车，他压低了帽檐选择了公共交通。驾车不仅对他的屁股不太友好，而且还过分显眼。他尽可能低调地走进地铁角落，无聊地盯着地面上的灰尘。刹那间，猛然一阵心悸，太阳穴突突地疼，后颈的小疙瘩火烧一样嘲笑着他。一切发生的太快，他扶住地铁里一根冰凉的柱子，任凭自己滑落到地上。他的手去摸那个隐蔽的小口袋——药片，药片在哪儿？

_先生，已自动为您联络Banner医生。_

_Fuck! Jarvis, __不！_他瞬间清醒了意识，_其他人不应该知道这个。_

_Tony__？你还好吗？_Bruce焦急的想法传送到他脑子里。

_我只是有点头疼而已。我确实应该修改一下Jar的程序了。_

_到底发生了什么？！_Bruce严厉起来，_永远不要对一个医生说谎，Tony Stark!_

_我并没有在说——_

_先生被Alpha标记了。_

_什么？_Bruce和Tony的想法交织在一起，双倍难以置信。（你就这么把我给卖了？？？）_天啊Tony，你得赶紧到我这儿来，被标记后信息素会发生改变，影响你的内分泌，我们需要重新研制药剂。_

Tony莫名松了一口气。Bruce没有纠结于这个事实是怎么发生的，好医生只是站在专业角度给予帮助。

_现在估计不行——_

_你在哪？_

_地铁上。_他认输了。

_你旁边有Alpha吗？_对方突然警惕起来。

_见鬼的这是群众区的公共区域我不知道！_他的头昏昏沉沉，手努力抓着旁边的柱子想要支撑住自己，但仍旧站不起来。视野里灰影颤动，像白纱蒙住了电屏。有人在向他靠近，他本能地向后退，一直退，把自己蜷缩成一个带刺的球。他闻到自己崭新的味道，融合了Steve的信息素如此陌生，但他实在分辨不出周围有没有其他Alpha的味道。五感仿佛都钝化了，外界的嘈杂都化为白噪音，让他几乎想就这样睡过去。

_Tony_ _！_

一个小光点在意识海洋上飘忽，但他已经无法做出任何回应了。

“Stark先生！”

“啊！”他从黑暗中漂浮起来，猛地抬起眼皮，抹了一把脸上的凉水。“我错过了什么？”他看了一眼手表，一个小时过去了，他现在在Bruce其中一个诊所，像个该死的病人躺在病床上，还打着点滴。

Bruce神色凝重地看着他，手里拿着一个水瓶。Peter Parker冲他露出年轻人特有的微笑。“您终于醒啦！我当时恰好在附近——“

“这个孩子的问题回来再说。” Bruce责备地看着他，转头小声对男孩说了几句话，后者不太情愿地离开。“Stark先生，再见！”

Tony拉动嘴角扯出一个他最灿烂的微笑。他突然意识到自己已经有多久没有发自内心地笑过了。等到Peter关严了房门，Bruce才转过身面对Tony。

“一个孩子？Tony? Pepper知道吗？”

“我知道不应该把未成年人牵扯进来，但是Peter——” Tony心里有点发虚。

“不是他。”医生摇头，“当然他的问题也要算到你身上。是你自己。”对方看起来有点疲惫无奈。“你怀孕了。”

“哦。”Tony干巴巴地说，“我以为这没什么好奇的？我是说，我被Alpha标记了，你也知道AO交配的怀孕概率有多高？事实上，我正打算去买个验孕棒。谢谢你帮我省了麻烦。”

“所以你今天就晕倒在地铁上？群众区？我记得我和你说过标记后的风险？”

Tony咬着嘴唇，沉默了一会儿。“抱歉。”他最后说。他知道这一切全怪他。Bruce早在做手术的时候就提醒过他，但当时他觉得被标记就是天方夜谭，根本没有放在心上。

“那孩子找到你的时候你已经被几个人包围了。” Bruce叹气。“你该庆幸里面没有Alpha.也没人去找警察。”

一股凉意顺着Tony后背爬上来。Alpha面对被标记的Omega会被激发竞争意识更加凶残。他们本能地想让自己的标记把之前的标记覆盖掉，把Omega内阴捅出几个窟窿都不罢休。

他耸肩。“也许我就是每次都有这运气。不会发生了，Bruce，我保证。”

“给。”Bruce把一些药片针剂递给他。“新的抑制剂。能确保你在你的Alpha信息素诱导之外的情况下信息素封闭而且不发情。最近一周用量加倍。”

Tony点点头。“谢了，Bruce。你真是我的救星。”

“还有，标记对你的心脏也有影响。” Tony安静地听着。“可能需要一点时间适应。有时候，我真后悔当年给你做了那个手术。”

“我保证我在性生活里情绪不过分激动。”他故意使话题转了个方向，笑嘻嘻地。Bruce拍了拍他的肩，眼里全是不相信。过了许久，他几乎以为对方不会再说话了，准备扯掉吊针回家。

“他对你好吗？”

Bruce不是内党党员，他不知道那个Alpha是谁。如果不是他手上那枚戒指，他甚至不知道Tony已经结婚了。在他的概念里，Tony或许只是因为不堪寂寞去街上找了一个Alpha，或者压根是出于意外被强暴。Tony不知道与现在这种情况相比哪种更好。但他感激Bruce为他保留了这一点空间。

“挺好的。”Tony微笑，这次他自然了一些。和Steve做爱真实地让他爽到抽搐，直到现在他体内仿佛还有被Steve贯穿的鲜明感觉。_除了他的职业目标是置我于死地，没有比Steve更完美的人了。他就是梦中情人。_

他的梦中情人在梦里拿着刀一点一点穿透他袒露的胸膛，这样他就能永远沉寂在黑暗中了。

Tony不知道自己是不是在期待那一刻。

他回到家，直奔仓库里翻找。他记得家里有一些材料，小时候自己就玩过，在Howard去世之后就一股脑地塞进了这里。撅着屁股在收纳架前方移动的时间没有白费，一个熟悉的小盒子映入眼帘。于是他就地坐下，旁边的工具应有尽有。他把仓库的地板当做工作台，很快就切割出了足够小的异形芯片，将Jarvis一部分系统搭载上去。

他把自己的成果小心翼翼地放在一边，接着取下左手那枚指环。

内党党员的婚礼一切都很标准化，包括婚戒，他和Steve的戒指是完全相同的款式和大小。他第一次认真注视着这个闪亮的小玩意儿，通体发出银白色的光泽。上面简单地镶嵌有一颗蓝色的宝石，Steve眼睛的颜色，反射出璀璨的光，像Steve眨着眼睛对他微笑。

爱的承诺和象征。哈。闪亮亮。

他小心地将那颗美丽的小石头用工具取下来，把芯片在底座固定好，再重新安上去，把谎言包装在爱与承诺的信物里。Tony欣赏着自己的杰作，一模一样。足够平常不吸引注意，一直被随身携带，完美。

他将指环套回去，准备收拾一下这片狼藉。转身时一不留心，另一侧的文件收纳架一排的资料呼啦啦倒下来，在Tony意识到之前就散落在了地上。他无声地咒骂。这些文字材料他一直不是很感兴趣，上面已经积了厚厚一层灰。随意收拾起来后，一张档案却突然从档案袋里滑落。他不耐烦地捡起，瞟了一眼。

Steve Rogers.

又是他。Tony倒是不奇怪Howard和Steve之间有交集，了解自己丈夫更多的信息总归是好的，他耐着性子读下去。出生，服兵役，接受改造成为美国队长，这些都和他所了解的完全一致。但紧接着，不对劲的文字描述出现了——Steve Rogers外出作战为了拯救生命深埋海底。这几行字上面被一个异常显眼的红叉覆盖，有点像干掉的血迹。右边那行字写着：Steve Rogers因带头抗议《电屏草案》而被拘留。最后一个词又被涂掉，用粗笔写上了**监禁？试验？**

那是Howard的字迹。他永远不会知道了。

整理好的档案从他手中滑落。

《电屏草案》，他不记得它颁布的时间，或许他还没出生。这个时代下人对时间的感知总是趋向于模糊。准确的时间没有意义。党是时间轴上流动的真相。

_谁掌握现在，谁就掌握历史，也越可能掌握未来。_

他自己不过是上层不该出现的一个‘错误’，他是Howard发现一切脱离控制之后利用最后一点职权表面假意顺应实则亡羊补牢的最后一扇门，显然Howard自己预料到那场车祸。他只是不知道原来Steve Rogers.也可能曾经在这个计划中，甚至可能是看着他长大的双保险。

但他太早暴露自己了，太早了，甚至没等到Tony出生。_他坚持了多长时间？_Tony思绪麻木。_几年？_几十年_？_血清赋予他四倍的力量，因此他们不止满足于征服同化最后毁灭他，他们希望将他变成调转矛头的武器，这又何尝不是一种毁灭和嘲讽？

但美国精神的化身没有那么易折。他确实被冰冻，不过不是在无尽的海洋深处，而是某个阴冷狭窄的实验室。在初步失败之后，他们定格他的生命，尽最漫长的努力把他削成合手的利剑。终于，他们成功了。他们用Steve Rogers嘲讽了所有向往自由触犯法律的人。他是起始，也绝不会是结束。

他似乎隔着雾触碰到了真相，但这有什么用呢？Tony坐在冰冷的地板上。就算Howard写下的那句话童叟无欺，就算这一切推演都板上钉钉，最初的那个人已经**死**了，消失了，再也回不来了。

他颓然。Tony本可能拥有一个阳光般的亲密战友，他拥有闪耀的头发，剔透的眼睛，灿烂真诚的微笑，纯粹光明的心。他们也可能成为真正的爱人，不像现在这种以性犯罪联结的畸形又互相猜忌的婚姻关系，注定不会有好结果。

难道就没有一点办法了吗？

Tony不甘心。他的大脑飞速转动着。不，他们还没有做到极致。Steve在和他一起**犯罪**。倘若那些洗脑的鬼把戏真的完美无缺，Steve又怎么会那么轻易地和他沦为共犯。他对党的忠诚终究抵不过原始本能。Alpha和Omega之间的性是他们始料未及的漏洞。Steve被性吸引，也会被性打破。

Tony需要推他一把，放手一搏。

他可以站在悬崖边跳下，毫不犹豫。坠落时赌Steve尾随。

Steve之前可能来过这里。

Tony走进仓库的时候想，Howard房子的布局从来没变过。他缓缓打开小黑屋的门，释放瓶中恶魔，忍不住紧张战栗，又被Alpha的信息素抚慰。他被从后面抱紧，腺体被舔咬，马上就软了腿。然后他开始表演，这没什么困难，毕竟他擅长且乐于此。

Steve威胁的时候他想笑，如果害怕那些他根本不会走到今天这步。他从来都是拖延时间而已，延缓最终结局的到来。但这个Steve不明白这点。他将所有的注压下去，他要成为Steve目前不能理解并耽溺的存在，震荡他。在另外合适的时机，墙会倾倒，他的世界会翻转。毕竟道路不是一天所铺就。

当蜡滴因为重力作用落在他依旧红肿的皮肤上时，痛感混合身体和心理的双重快感飞速掠过神经，他知道他赌赢了。

他发出Steve渴望听到的声音，作为另一场狂欢的邀请函。Steve盯着他舔了舔唇，喉结滑动。Tony Stark总能走运。他是被偏爱的。

_来吧，让我看看你能干些什么。_所谓物极必反，触底反弹。性自由至少也是自由的一种。_来试探我的极限，我会让你夜不能寐。_

他看着Steve兴致盎然地调了几个抽屉撬开锁，拿出蒙眼布，鞭子绳子和其他一些小玩意儿。Tony其实平时几乎没用过这些东西。他把它们放在那儿锁上，仿佛锁上自己最脆弱的部分。随后他的眼睛被蒙上，只能依稀看到火光朦胧的颜色，像极了被砂纸磨过从暗夜中孕育的黎明前夕。

鞭子落在他身上，小心地避开了他的腹部和下身。痛觉沉重，快感轻盈，他在海洋里沉浮，很快被疾风骤雨裹挟不知漂流向何方。他的身体被穿刺上小铃铛，Steve正在以他喜欢的方式装饰。“你太美了Tony，”对方轻声说，那些零碎的声音混杂在鞭子划过空气的声音里。

他决定不去想，不去看，不去听，顺从身体的意志保持一团糟的状态。Steve正把一切感觉施加于他，各种可能的痛苦和快乐，他从来没有这么活生生地存在过。Steve甚至替他手淫。但最后他想扯掉蒙眼布。他后悔没看到Steve的表情。

他的腿在束缚椅上被分开到麻木。他能感到那沉甸甸的凶器磨蹭着穴口跃跃欲试。但当他准备好用依然酸痛的部位承受他的攻击时，对方却并拢了他的腿，命令他夹紧。他依言，却完全没力气夹住对方。Steve最后用手把他带着红痕的大腿往中间挤，大腿内侧的鞭印在灼烧。他摩擦了几下就射了出来。

Steve将他解放出来后想抱着他去清洗，他拒绝了，称这次没射到里面，也不想再在浴室里冒再来一次的风险。Steve没坚持。他看着对方把那枚指环小心翼翼地取下放在外衣兜里，挂好衣服后便走进了浴室的门。

Tony颤巍巍地走过去，将戒指掉了包。他不小心弄出了一些响声，被淋浴水声盖过。他想了想，又在抽屉里翻找着。

当Steve出来的时候，他看到Tony坐在地上。手里拿着一个棒状物体。

“我怀孕了。”

他欣赏咀嚼着Steve的表情。对方睁大了眼睛，嘴唇微微张开。

_我会让你夜不能寐。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有什么想法欢迎留言！


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章。希望不会很无聊）

Tony怀孕了。

Steve在床上忍不住把对方圈住。Tony早已睡熟，发出均匀的呼吸声，身上是Steve仔细涂抹的药膏。他想好好抱住亲吻对方，又害怕自己的触碰弄痛他。

Tony自己清洗完之后被强迫着处理身体上其他伤口。 “你知道那都是一点皮肉伤吧？” Steve回忆，Tony的声音听起来甚至有点不耐烦。“事实上，我本来以为你会做的更多。”他话中的重音引人遐想，又在Steve舔舐那些敏感的红痕时轻喘，狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。

所以之前他是怎么会以为他的Omega乖巧？这可真是可笑。明明是个勾出了他所有邪恶欲念的火辣骚货。Steve永远忘不掉不久前发生的一切。Tony被束缚在那里完全打开，鞭痕和滴蜡蝴蝶一样点缀在他身上，一点一点碾磨已经碎掉的声音和意识，让他快乐地乞求伤害。Steve让Tony高潮了好几次后，依依不舍地把乳环取下，虽然拉扯它带来的奇妙效果能让Steve瞬间硬成一块铁，但上面缀着的铃铛太容易暴露。而且不能让这小东西影响对方未来的奶水——他暂且忽略了Tony需要依靠特殊手段隐藏Omega各种生理特征（包括出奶）的事实。

我的。他想，我的。他要在Tony的地方住下来。这么美好的事情为什么是错误？他的头拱着Tony温暖的颈窝，吮吻了一会儿突出的喉结和锁骨，最终沉浸在满足感之中睡去。

第二天他们一起去上班，Steve开车。按照惯例，Tony要接受仁爱部的问讯。他们一起踏上仁爱部门前的台阶，接受安全检查。

“祝你好运。” Steve分别时握住了Tony的手。

“你也是。”对方没有什么表情，武装上冷淡的面孔。

Steve回到他那一角，处理昨天没有看完的监控。昨晚的温存不复存在，在这个大厅压抑的气氛下，Steve的职业操守占了上风。他一条条整理着那些视频，不放过任何一条可能的线索。但他现在工作的方向有了微妙的转变，他感情上迫切地想要证明Tony的清白，这一点也需要他有所发现。

他筛选了与Tony关系密切的人的资料。他的父亲Howard Stark, 母亲Maria Stark,管家Edwin Jarvis均已故。其中Howard的履历相当光鲜，Steve盯着那张照片，熟悉感逐渐升腾。Tony和他父亲在某些方面很相似，都是天才，做事滴水不漏，但又好像不仅于此。他见过这个人，这个人在他脑子里留下的最后印象是悲哀和愤怒，小胡子抽动眉头紧锁，就像他们刚吵了一架。

Tony似乎和同事们都保持相当的距离。他在集体活动里总是最积极的那个，是个天生的领导者，对待工作也极其认真。工作之外则更独来独往，私下里的社交记录几乎为零，没有任何证据证明他有关系不错的朋友。小时候唯一的例外大概是Pepper Potts, Howard Stark的养女，和Tony情同手足。Pepper在真理部任职秘书工作，主要负责新闻和教育，十分干练。和平部内甚至有暗中传言他们曾是私定终身的一对，而这实在是因为Tony履历过于干净，竞争对手不得不无中生有去污蔑私通。_他的Omega怎么会对亲如姊妹的Beta小姐动心？笑话。_

这个谣言没有掀起什么风浪，实在是因为Tony和Pepper自从入党之后，两个人几乎毫无交集，行为举止无可指摘。但他们联系太少了，这更像某个伪装。

度过少年时期后，经历了双亲的过世，青年的Tony处事更加小心翼翼。但意外还是找上了他——车祸像个幽灵黏附在Stark家族身上，他不得不在胸腔里安上了心脏支架。肇事者被判断精神出了问题，被押送到仁爱部秘密处决。

他注视着那辆白色的车以极快速度径直开过来，一条直线，瞄准油箱所处位置。他从一开始目标就是Tony，他想要一场酣畅淋漓的爆炸，他想要Tony**死**。幸亏Tony当时有所防备，运气又不错，才没有搭上一条命。

_这太明显了。_Steve调出Howard生前最后几分钟画面。那是一场完美的爆炸。火焰快速膨胀开来裹挟着浓烟和闪光，把一切吞噬为灰烬。Howard Stark开创时代的一生戛然而止。所有人证物证皆毁，除了结果，他和他父亲的遭遇如出一辙。行凶者完全没有掩饰自己行径的任何想法，干脆直接。

即使是暗杀，车祸也是动静最大的一种。有很多更好更隐蔽的方法可以达到目的，但制造车祸最为简单粗暴。指使者根本不在意，他的权力根本没有必要在意除掉一个人的方式——

冷汗从后背钻出来就像滑溜溜的蚯蚓蠕动。

是党。

_党永远正确。党永远正确。党永远正确。_他默念了三遍。那么Tony——

走廊上突然骚动起来。凌乱的脚步声意味着有新人入住囚室。Steve没有在意，上司却在这时传来呼叫。Pierce如此心急可不常见。正常来说，监控资料分析完成需要几周，而在几乎刚下达任务后过问显然是自找麻烦。

Pierce沉默寡言，总是有种压迫感，冷漠是标配。他在办公室里正襟危坐，抿紧嘴唇。“Stark调查得怎么样了？”他单刀直入。

“还在整理分析监控。” Steve如实作答。“为了和目标更好接触，我决定搬过去同他一起住。”

“发现疑点了吗？”

“目前还没有。只是他曾遭遇的车祸——”

“那不是你该关心的问题。”他的声音似刚刚削过的冰凌，锋利尖锐又冰冷。“那件事肇事者已经被处理了，结案。” Steve当然知道，仁爱部有问题的案件多了去，太多人被强制判决执行。

“Rogers,我希望你明白你们所谓的婚姻关系只是为了调查之便。再给你一周时间。” 锐利的眼睛盯着Steve，“一周之内如果还是没有线索，你去审问他们。”他指指门外，“那批新进来的客人。发现Tony Stark和他们之间的联系。明白吗？证据要足够充分。”他语速不快，像是在确保Steve每个字都听清楚了。“让他们尽快坦白。”

“明白。”

“还有，今天要处决一批改造良好的人。”他眯着眼审视着Steve，目光渗透，仿佛透视了他的摇摆不定。“你去执行吧。”

“为了党。”Pierce的注意力转移到旁边一盆绿植上。他摆了摆手，下了逐客令。

“为了党。”Steve回音般重复，他感觉自己变成了一个虚幻的影子，直直地走出去。_他或许从来都是某人的影子罢了。_

Steve审讯过新进来的犯人，他们往往会被先收拾一顿挫一挫锐气，再被关起来晾一段时间。等到在审讯室见到他们的时候，一些意志薄弱的人会直接崩溃，不过这些人往往并没有做出过什么忤逆的罪行。那些坚守的人则有可能真的知道一两个地下组织的秘密，比如他们的联络方式，最新的行动计划。

但没有人能到最后不坦白。打破他们只需要一个过程，没人能赢过求生本能。对于他们来说，Tony只是一个陌生人，压力之下没有不做伪证的理由。

他如果想拯救他的Omega, 需要在两天内拿出Tony**无罪**的确切证据。什么证据才能证明一个人无思想罪？而且是在被偏信的人证存在情况下？而如果他真的，真的与地下组织暗中勾结，他在诱惑以掩盖谎言下的真相——他的手指蜷缩起来，就像他们婚礼那天握手之前，只不过这次在身侧不由自主攥紧拳头。

Steve穿过走廊，他走向尽头那扇红色的小门。很少人去那里，那是刽子手的必经之路。通常这个任务会由思想警察轮流执行，为了保证他们的忠诚度以及心理健康。他按下流动密码，门咔哒应声而开，里面是一个小型军械库。

他挑了一把微型手枪装满弹，金属摩擦的声音清脆，婚戒碰到了枪体擦出了痕迹。它看起来很像自己常备的那一支，相同的型号，不同的颜色。它几乎能完全隐没在Steve的手掌中，以出人意料的方式开火。小巧，精准，杀伤力大。

Tony是个武器专家。他突然想到，这里所有的枪械都间接经过他手。他会在这个军械库前一一点评各种枪支的优点缺点，再为Steve选择最适合他的那把。他这样做的时候可能不知道这把枪，他的得意之作以后可能用在他身上。Steve想象着子弹飞出枪管划出微微弧线擦过他的小腿，Tony在远处的迷雾中跌倒，被拉起一条腿满不在乎地拖拽着，孕育生命的腹部被挤压，一路留下点点鲜红。他被手铐和脚镣锁着，纤细的手腕脚腕上是瘀痕，但全然不是出于他们两人之间的情趣。他腹部可见地隆起，若是前期足够幸运的话，那里还有他未出世的孩子。

那会是一尸两命。他的Omega，和他的孩子。

他的心口不知怎的因为这想象而疼痛。天平的另一端是党，党永远正确。_如果他叛党，如果他有罪——_这个可能性从未有过的清晰，他的思绪忽然间腾空了，清醒之后发现自己已经就位在射击位。这里距目标并不远，他看着一排犯人被押解过来，穿着整齐的囚服，眼睛蒙上黑布，有的已经不成人形，身形佝偻几乎站不稳。他们之中有白发苍苍的老人，有正值壮年的男人，也有哺乳期的妇女。此刻的他们是听话的，忠诚的，充分认识到自己的罪过，并准备好充满感激地拥抱死亡。党赋予他们的死亡意义。

不过是行尸走肉而已。他们早已经死了。Steve只是一个肉体的引路人。

不。Steve注视着那些人因为终于可以用生命赎罪而上扬的嘴角——这些人不会是Tony。他的幻象没有叠加在现实场景中反而去了另一个空间。Tony那样的人，那么闪耀的人，Steve想象不到他被耗尽后完全折服的样子。他会要求拿掉蒙眼布，甚至是身上所有的遮蔽，用他蜜糖一样的眼睛直视着Steve，就像那是他拥有的最后的武器进行逼问。

_我，还是党？_

Steve恍惚了一阵。这个二选一的选择题如此可笑，但他完全倾倒的天平现在摇晃了一小下。

_杀死我，Steve。如果这能让你感到正确。_

这甚至不是一个激将法。_党永远正确。_

Steve眨眼，现实的一切重新归位。犯人们已经就位，他们都在等最后判决的哨音。

尖利的哨声如期而至，仿佛刺破耳膜。Steve果断举枪，他计算好角度冷漠地连续射击，连续转身干净利落，脚后跟甚至没有移动一下，就像这只是一场再普通不过的打靶练习。

同僚向他比出一个大拇指，他不用确认也知道自己得到了最高分。犯人们像中空的多米诺骨牌依次倒下。他瞄准的是喉咙，因为他不想看到脑浆流出混合着血。出于怜悯，他在最后首先夺走他们的声音，而不是脑子。

Steve收好枪头也不回，原路返回把枪放进那个小方格。如果Tony被判决为叛党罪，他心中已经有了答案。他会亲手处决他的Omega，为了党。这是他曾自甘堕落的惩罚。为了避免这一结果出现，他必须全力以赴，即使那希望如此渺茫。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前两天电脑坏了...差点丢了存稿，enjoy!

7.

“最后，你们的性生活？”那个思想警察面无表情，脸上的横肉堆起来颤动，真令人倒胃口。Tony甚至觉得他已经无聊地快睡着了。他被事无巨细地问了一遍他的婚姻状况，拜托，他才结婚两天，虽然这两天确实发生了很多事。

“根据电屏显示，你们的性生活长度有些过长。”那个警察见他没有反应，提出疑问。“根据Rogers先生的生理数据，他一次大概10—15分钟？”

Tony差点控制不住表情笑出来。天哪，这可真危险。他绷紧脸，一本正经地回答：“是的，我们一晚上做了几十次。因为我受孕概率较低，我和我的丈夫都非常想让我尽快怀孕，完成我们的职责。”他停顿了一下，又贴心地说，“我建议最近不要布置给他太多工作，我觉得他有点吃不消。”他最后忍不住露出一个温柔的微笑。他不知道Steve怎么伪造的数据，他的持久力好到吓人。_十几分钟？这对他来说简直是侮辱。_

对方敷衍地点点头，并没有怀疑，在记录着什么。“你可以走了，党感谢你们做出的贡献。”

“一切为了党。”

Tony起身离开。他每次去的审讯室都不一样，他在脑子里一点一点慢慢补充地图一角，这个地方为了安全就像一个迷宫。 Jarvis其实可以做这个工作，但他还是自己记忆更放心一点。毕竟这里才是他最终的归宿。Steve的戒指通过了安全检查，很快他就能拼出一张更加完整的地图了。

他走出仁爱部的大门，前往和平部处理昨天搁置的工作。和平部的规模比仁爱部小得多，即使包括了兵工厂。武器的管理比想象的要严格，Tony作为高级武器设计师和顾问，其实并不具备任何调动武器的权力。他工作时的一举一动都透过电屏在仁爱部专职思想警察严密的实时监视下，所有的建模测试都由人工智能协助远程完成。他甚至从来没有亲眼看到过自己研制的武器，它们都是机密。而他经手修整改进的武器大部分是破坏力极强的导弹和随身携带的枪械。

他回到自己单独的办公室，查看未完成的任务列表，突然发现新增了一堆乱七八糟的待办事项。他在心里叹气，什么时候他也能拥有一个秘书，Pepper那样能干的——突然一声爆破，电屏上的新闻播报吸引了他的注意力。那是没有经过真理部处理的和平部内部的新闻通报，最真实的一手消息。

_哦。_他看着前线的画面。_看起来不太好啊。_Tony摸着自己的小胡子。电屏画面剧烈地震颤，带着血的残肢直冲向镜头，土地和浓烟下是不整齐排列的尸体，突然一个地雷从地下冲向天空，黄沙弥漫屏幕陷入黑暗——**陷落**两个大字弹出来，这是最后的画面。

年轻人最近死得太快，以至于党现在已经从群众中征兵，经历一段时间的洗脑培训就拉到战场。他们只是被送到前线替别人送死的底层。诚然不同国度军事力量其实势均力敌，并不能造成政权根本性的动摇，但最近他们节节败退。和平部上下都是热锅上的蚂蚁，而Tony敏锐的嗅觉告诉他——他的机会要来了。

传说中的党最核心领导层的秘密会议，只会在重大事件突发时进行，老大哥本人也会出席。关于这个会议Jarvis搜索不到任何结果，但Tony相信自己的直觉。这场秘密会议的时间，地点等信息，则是他想从仁爱部挖出的宝藏。他把注压在Steve身上，他知道Steve的权限。他能，也必须策反Steve。

比和平部更忙的是真理部，他们成了一锅粥，在所有的电屏和广播上播报着取得胜利的好消息，编造那些真实的细节，征兵广告铺天盖地。Tony几乎看见Pepper内心咬牙切齿表面如沐春风地干活儿。

群众根本不知道发生了什么，他们也没必要知道。他们只需要歌颂党领导下势如破竹的胜利。党对于群众的态度是只要他们在生存线上挣扎，就没有时间和精力思考反叛。Tony给他们空间。一些有潜质的人受到和党完全不同的教育，以及一定经济支持。

Peter Parker是其中最出色的一个。若不是上次晕倒在地铁上被Peter直接送到了Bruce那里，男孩的存在会永远是个秘密。现在他将不得不向其他人解释，但他还没想好说辞。知道计划的人越少越安全，不是为了提高计划的成功率，而是为了保护他们。能一个人完成的事情不要牵扯进其他人，这是Tony的行事准则。

_也许是时候去看看Peter了。_

Tony的视线从电屏移开，来到他最熟悉的工作台。大批武器等着他检修和改进，现在他还有很多活儿要做。他从多重思想中解脱出来，放纵自己沉迷其中。

结束工作后他本不想和Steve联系，却看到了对方发送过来的信息：“我在加班。不用等我。” Tony不再纠结，他驾车回家时拐向了另一条路。他在群众区的实验室隐藏在人迹罕至的僻静之处，森林河流小木屋是它最好的伪装。他其实平时很少去，更多的是把它当作一个安全屋提供给志同道合的人。现在那个地方是Peter的游乐园，他的聪明才智得以尽情发挥。

Tony刚从车上下来， Peter就蹦跳着打开了房门。

“Stark先生！”他的欣喜之情溢于言表。“您没有告诉我您会来！”

“因为我知道你总是欢迎我？” Tony张开双臂，抱住了男孩。“睡衣宝宝，近期怎么样？有什么进展吗？”

他们走进去，Tony听着Peter叽叽喳喳，新学的知识最近的实验甚至暗恋的梦中女孩，他像电屏时代之前的孩子一样无拘无束。一种放松的感觉从头到脚将他包围，他很高兴Peter没有受到外界太大影响，这里是他小小的世外桃源。

“交给你的任务呢？” Tony拍了拍对方的肩膀，视线转移到实验室中间屏幕上那副地图上。群众区和核心区分界线横亘在其中，核心区表面笼罩上一层闪耀的红光，密密麻麻的红点填充在其中，那看起来是一颗跳动着血脉贲张的心脏。

“哦！”Peter仿佛想起了什么，骄傲地说：“您放心，已经都完成了，这是所有的实验记录。目前选择的最大一块无人区域进行模拟试验情况良好，面积10平方千米，干扰器6台，中档功率，测试的模拟电屏全部失去信号。” Peter遥控屏幕，绿色的光点一点一点从地图那条分界线的边缘接连闪烁起来，在红光边缘环绕，如红花旁簇拥的枝叶。光点发射光线，编织成一张细密的网，紧紧缠绕在密集的红点四周，静悄悄等待引爆。“安置干扰器的计划还没有最终完成，预计最近几天就能实现全覆盖。”

那些是Tony精心挑选的位置。普通的干扰器作用面积小功率低易被察觉，在管控严格的核心区内放置根本不可能。在Peter的帮助下实现技术突破后，那些Tony间接帮助的孩子们把它们隐藏在边界线旁。只要一个指令，同时在群众区边缘施加超高功率的半圆弧脉冲，扩大辐射面积，电屏系统不瘫痪也要半身不遂。他在核心区的上空布下随时可启动的陷阱，静静等待合适的时机。

_Jar?_

_已连接所有在线设备，先生。目前成功率72.9%。_

Tony欣慰地微笑。“你做的很好，孩子。” 他走向工作台。Peter没有去过核心区，他还不完全明白这个计划的意义，脸上是受到前辈肯定的喜悦。尽管除了名字，他几乎对Tony一无所知，但他已然成为Tony计划中不可或缺的一环。

这意味着危险。

“做完这一切后，你要躲起来。好吗？” Tony轻声说。“清理掉实验的所有痕迹，所有记录，你知道规矩。”他整理男孩的衣领。“联系Bruce，说你需要一个藏身地，他会帮你安排好。”

Peter的眼睛暗了暗，闪烁着迷惑不解。“为什么？我觉得这里很安全。没有人能找到。”他的目光扫视过工作台上各种器具材料，以及陈列着的各种设计，流露出恋恋不舍。

“没有什么地方绝对安全。” Tony加重语气。“你的使命已经完成了，Peter，我很感谢你帮我完成了这项工作。”他停顿了一下，“我非常，非常感谢你。”

“应该是我对您说这句话——”

“帮我个忙。”他又一次抱住了男孩，郑重其事：“把自己藏起来，不管发生了什么事都不要出头。这是一项秘密任务。”

Peter看着他，仿佛一个接受命令的士兵。“我还能再见到您吗？”

“你不认识我。” Tony警告。“第一课。”

对方想说什么，最终只是点了点头，眼睛瞟向了陈列架。Tony会意，他把那个被男孩擦得亮闪闪的金红色金属头盔取下来，交到了Peter手上。那是他第一次在这个实验室完成的的半成品，Peter 一直对它爱不释手。“好啦，纪念品。确保其他东西都消失，收尾要干净利落。”

_先生，Rogers先生已经下班在途中。建议您即刻返回。_

他们道别。Tony知道Peter久久注视着他离去的背影。他希望自己再也不要见到Peter，这个孩子值得安静的生活，而他自己是一颗倒计时未知的炸弹。Bruce说的对，他不该把这个年纪的孩子牵扯进来，更不该牵扯这么深。他后悔了，希望自己的补救还不算晚。

回去的路上，他听了Jarvis对于Steve一天的汇报。简单总结就是，他有麻烦了。而Steve可能会亲手杀了他。这都在他料想之内，只不过他拥有的时间比他想象的短。仁爱部突然针对他，是终于认识到他潜在的威胁了么？还是认为他在战争中没有起到应有的作用没有利用价值了？遥远的上一次袭击失败之后，他们终于打算抹掉他。不过一周也足够做很多事情。时间来得及。

_恐怕现在的时间来不及了，先生。Rogers先生已到家。_

不管怎样他都要面对一场暴风雨，那枚戒指告诉他现在的Steve没有那么有耐心。Tony拿出手机，发现了几条未读短信和电话。当然，现在的Tony实时的一举一动都在Steve眼皮底下，当Steve发现Tony非常时期又从电屏下消失这么久时，愤怒似乎理所应当。

他不紧不慢地回到家，发现电子门锁开着,里面却没有开吊灯。进门第一眼就看到Steve在沙发上坐着。对方抱着双臂，两条长腿交错着搭在一起，整个脸庞隐藏在阴影里，异常紧绷如沉郁的雕像。不远处的台灯把他的侧影切割得狭长，映到了墙壁那边。

“你去哪儿了？”他冷冷地问。

“这是审问吗？” Tony的语调有点尖刻，突如其来的烦躁让他抛弃伪装露出了棱角。在他还没有意识到时，Steve嗖地一下站起来，那团黑影几步就冲到了Tony面前，几乎把他压倒。他们的胸口紧贴，他几乎能够感觉到那颗心脏在跳动。哦。Tony仿佛第一次意识到对方的身躯这么高大，像猛兽压迫性地抵着他。Steve的信息素随着热度在咫尺之遥发酵，Tony想瞪回去紧接着却感到窒息。被人掌握命脉的压力把他推向极限。Steve单手掐住了他喉咙，不由分说地拖着他走。

_Steve__习惯于此，他就是干这个的，_Tony终于意识到了。_太多的温柔表象欺骗了他。他获得那珍视，只是因为他没有触碰到那条底线。_

他溺水了。溺在Steve的愤怒里，看着天花板忽远忽近地剧烈抖动，黑暗从视网膜边缘蚕食，然后迸发出缤纷的光点。他被拖行，楼梯的尖角磨着他的腿和膝盖——然后熟悉的黑暗包裹了他。曾经甜蜜而安全的黑暗现在被捕食者侵略，他当然知道Steve要往哪去。Steve想要粉碎他的秘密和偷得的一点安逸。

当Steve打开尽头那扇门时，他的手松脱，Tony被扔在地上，得以蜷缩着大口呼吸，却吸进了更多的信息素。_他的Alpha。_他的视野迷蒙，眼前仍旧只有黑影。_终于来了，他的Alpha终于要行使绝对权力了。_

“Tony Stark，从今以后你要对我完全坦白。” Steve严厉地说，他已经完全不复温柔。Tony只看到对方眼中闪电照亮阴沉冻结的冰，折射出暴力和性的幻影。光明正大的暴力是他惯用的工具，而阴暗禁忌的性是专属于Tony的私刑。

“作为你的犯人，还是你的Omega?”他几乎就要臣服了。他的身体只想躺下来每一个细胞都张开，那是他的Alpha，他身体深处的标记被牵引着，绝望地渴望每一点点抚触。但他是Tony Stark，反叛意识从他脑海深处滋长，_站起来，Tony。站起来。你不是在任何场景下都任别人摆布的玩物。即使那个人是Steve Rogers也不行。_他晃晃悠悠失去了方向感，头昏昏沉沉。最终还是无力跌坐在地上。突然袭来的又一阵痛楚在冰冷的地板上慢慢蒸发。

“你会相信吗？”他张开嘴只发出气音。“你，会从心底——相信我吗？”

他感到自己的头被扳起来，然后是残酷到近乎暴虐的吻。Steve的牙齿磕破他的嘴唇，舌头再次掠夺他的呼吸。Steve在他嘴里挖掘真相，吞下那些还未出口的句子，搅动那些透亮的津液。金属气息越来越浓郁，他尝到自己的血，还有不知道什么咸味液体，尝起来是丝丝缕缕的绝望。Steve在咬他，仿佛最后一次吻，仿佛下一秒他就会腐烂掉变成森森白骨。

“我想，”那声音空洞遥远，褪去了所有感情色调变得极冷。“所以你**必须**证明给我看。”

“你在害怕。” Tony咳嗽了几声，缺氧的大脑混沌起来，“为什么你要害怕，Steve？你在害怕什么？”他吐出的句子模糊不清，嘴唇上是刚刚留下的痕迹。他跪着仰着脸，为了保持平衡不得不抓紧了对方的大腿，半勃的性器隔着裤子戳在他脸上，荷尔蒙的味道让人发懵。他听见Steve隐匿的支配感被满足的轻笑。

“为什么你不能在这种情况下识时务一点？”Steve轻声细语，手一下一下抓弄着他已经一团糟的头发，给予情人最温柔的安慰，信息素攻势却更加猛烈，如爆炸的导弹产生的浓烟。“我建议你好好考虑一下。”

“拿走我，”Tony终于在Alpha的味道里溃败。他悄无声息地彻底滑下去，哆哆嗦嗦地解开皮带褪下西装裤顺势把腿分开，他没穿内裤，地上已经有漏出的湿迹。

“使用我——我知道你想。”那个嫩红的小口已经张开了，一张一合。他们根本不需要前戏，只要几句话，一个吻，就能完全做好苟合的准备。

“明天我会带你去那里。我今天去的地方，比这里更适合坦白。”

Tony气息不稳。Steve盯着他良久，久到Tony因为信息素的逼迫和空虚而落泪。最后Steve只是再次附身吻去那几粒珍珠。

“早点休息，亲爱的。明天再领取你的奖励。”

对方没有再看他一眼，转身关上了小黑屋的门。Alpha信息素被堵在里面继续酝酿。

Tony恍然。他从Steve的犯人变成了甜蜜的Omega，然后被抛弃遗忘了，暂时。他翻出来玩具开始自慰，他为Steve准备好的穴过分松软，几根一起捅进去，却始终没有一丁点感觉，反而陷入焦虑。他根本不可能只靠自己达到Omega高潮。

_你等着，Steve。我不会就这么认输。_他狠狠，狠狠地嗅着空气中残余的信息素。

_我需要你帮忙，Bruce。_他求救似的发出信息。_今晚还有很多事情要做。_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一章顶两章。前面铺垫章节之后的一个小高潮。中秋快乐！enjoy!

Tony突然失踪点燃了Steve毫无所获的工作状态下最后一根导火索。

多方联系未果后，Tony显然没有料到Steve使用的手段。Steve本不想这么做，但真相和党比他们两个都重要得多。他的omega比他想象的要轻，被轻而易举地压制住。Steve毫不费力地掐着对方的脖子，感受求生欲望催生的无望挣扎和紊乱的心跳。他残忍地扼住他的爱和他的欲望，那些本不该存在的东西应该在被披露到光天化日之下之前被解决。

Steve要非常小心才能不让Tony直接被扼死在他手里。但如同Steve的判断，暴力没有让他的Omega崩溃，只是耗费了他抵抗信息素的力气，而不完全是惩罚的性压制最终俘获了他。毕竟恐惧和欲望是审问中的利器。

地上的Tony，还没完全逃离窒息的阴影时就急切地剥掉下身必要的衣物，流着水把自己掰开，想要Steve欣赏那片风光，再深深地撞进去占有。Steve的目光一点都舍不得从对方欠操的模样中移开，赤裸裸的欲望化成邀请从那身体里满溢出来，甜腻的气味扩散开，那个承欢的柔软洞口翕动着仿佛已经在吞吐一根空气阴茎。Tony被折磨得全身发红呼吸急促，他抛弃掉身体尊严之后的话仍然像个高高在上的命令。

祈使，不是恳求。直到这时候，Tony还在进行谈判。

Steve不怒反笑。他同样对抗着欲望，翘起的下体还在耀武扬威地审阅。但他这次**不能**完全让步。他要让Tony知道代价，以及谁在这段关系中是真正的掌控者。

Steve久久地注视他的Omega，吻去对方只有在床上才能见到的惹人怜爱的泪水，然后狠心把他留在那里离开。

他没有回头，因为他怕自己下一秒忍不住直接插进那他曾食髓知味的，温暖美妙的洞口。

Steve硬着头皮浏览与Tony曾经有一面之缘的人的档案，屏幕上冷光下的字体密密麻麻留下残影，他盯着很久无意识地发呆。Tony的影子总是在他面前晃动，盘旋在他脑海，仿佛牵着一根缰绳将Steve导向荒芜之地策马狂奔。天知道Steve怎么控制住没在昨天晚上狠狠操Tony一顿。他已经后悔了，现在只能希望自己的忍耐是值得的。

明明是他占了上风。如果一切顺利，Steve在今天就能得知真相。但自从和Tony结婚后，一种隐隐的不安感总是逃不出他的脑子。对方如果想耍什么花招——Steve握紧了身侧那把枪。他今天申请的这把火力更猛，枪管更粗，看起来更有震慑效果。他相信Tony足够聪明不会让他用到这个。

难熬的时间就快过完了。距哨响还有一刻钟时，手机的震动分散了他的注意力。

“下班后我来接你。”

Steve收拾好东西别好枪。他走出仁爱部大门时，看到了Tony那辆熟悉的跑车。他们照常吃饭，经过边界线的检查后，在一个隐蔽的地方换了辆没有电屏的车，那看起来像上个世纪的老古董。

“所以，我们要去哪儿？” Steve换上了Tony扔给他的一套便服，思想警察的制服太过显眼。他直勾勾地盯着Tony看。作为一个伪装大师，他身上的伤痕连带黑眼圈都被很好地掩饰。

“这里是群众区。”Tony瞟了一眼Steve，模糊地回答。“我猜你还没有好好逛一逛？我觉得我们需要一次无所顾忌的约会。然后，是的，我会坦白。”

“你昨天睡了几个小时？” Steve的手伸过去抚摸对方的脸颊，他似乎更消瘦了一点点，手指触到柔软干燥的唇角。

“我认为这个问题无关紧要。” Tony偏过头，抿紧的嘴唇张开一条缝隙。“我受到惩罚了，像你希望的那样。”他的语气平淡，整个身体线条绷紧，因为Steve的爱抚而轻颤。那之中透露着一丝身体记忆的畏惧。

“我会补偿你。” Steve的手指流连到对方的下巴，就像在搔弄一只炸毛的猫咪。“抱歉，Tony。我爱你。但我不得不做。你不应该瞒着我任何事。”

Tony在他手底下僵了一下，“因为你是个思想警察。”

“因为你是我的丈夫。”他没有说出Omega这个词，那样听起来总是有过多的占有欲和压迫感。

Tony没有回应，他谨慎地挑小路沉默地开车。七拐八拐过后停下。“剩下的路最好步行，”他说，“开车太引人注目。” Steve点点头，他一下车就拉过Tony牵着他的手，就像傍晚在街上散步的再普通不过的情侣。Tony没有尝试挣脱，Steve就又得寸进尺偷了一个吻。

他其实用不着偷。路上的行人不多，根本没人注意到他们。Steve从来没有走过群众区的街道，这里除了看起来更破败似乎并没有本质的不同，紧接着一股鱼龙混杂的气味让他警惕。

“放轻松。”Tony捏了捏他的掌心。“这里是其中一个特殊性别聚集区。街上会有一部分Alpha，和少数被标记过的Omega。”

Steve非常不适应那么多Alpha的气味一起在空中弥漫。他强烈的竞争性本能被挑起，展开自己的信息素攻势。“他们不会收敛一下信息素么？”他皱着眉头，用自己的信息素把其余的都逼退。生活在Beta之中太久了，他已经彻底忘记和同类相处是什么感觉。街上有越来越多的人开始注意到他们。

“别，”他感到Tony突然无力地靠在他身上，像风吹过树叶，显然他的信息素对他的Omega影响更大。“低调点，亲爱的？除非你想让我们现在就操起来？在他们的注视下？”

Steve的阴茎在他自己意识到之前狠狠跳动了一下。在公众场合拥有Tony，让所有人知道Tony属于他，他的下腹因为这想象隐隐作痛。Tony敏锐地察觉到笑意浮上嘴角。“哦，你喜欢这个。”对方有深意地舔了舔嘴唇。“那我们今晚可以安排一下。我想想，不如先去找点乐子？我和医生的约定还早。”

“昨天你是去看了医生？”

“自从我被标记后信息素发生了变化，药物需要重新准备。而且我怀孕了，所以——” Tony睁着大眼睛无辜地说。

Steve半信半疑。今天Tony表现好的过分，悠悠地浸泡在安详的月光中，Steve在自己意识到之前就用嘴堵住了那些句子，直到分开拉出银丝。_不要被冲昏头脑。Tony可以在任何时候变得迷人。_Steve不能让他的吸引力影响自己的判断。他们握着手重新向前走，路灯每隔几个发出微弱的亮光，投下稀疏的暗影似蛰伏在房间里窥伺路边的兽。旁边破败的廉租房瓦砾暴露，传来一阵一阵叫床声和哭泣，如死去多时的游魂尖声控诉。

那听着很不舒服，让他想起仁爱部里的鬼哭狼嚎。但居住在这里的人们是被仁爱部完全遗弃的人。他们的生活几乎没有电屏，没有多到可怕的规章制度，他们想和谁做爱就和谁做爱，不用像他和Tony在小黑屋之外对于任何肢体接触都战战兢兢。

“他们只是挣扎着生存罢了。” Tony平静地说，“Omega除了色情服务业找不到工作，Alpha在最底层干苦力，被Beta老板们用尽全力压榨而不自知，又被许给他们美好的愿景所蒙蔽。Alpha把所有的不如意都发泄到Omega身上，社会环境就稳定了。”他耸耸肩。“我们真是幸运。”

Steve点头。他对他的性别群体并没有什么共情。为了党的宏图伟业，这些都是可牺牲的。他自己也是可牺牲的，在必要时。这些念头像深深刻在他脑子里，却不知其根源，麻木的精神链接一次又一次将那些触点点亮，也没有减少半分疏离感。Tony盯着他仿佛在期待什么，紧接着放低了视线。

“尽管如此，我喜欢没有电屏的生活。” 他继续，“这是原因之一。”

与核心区谈性色变相反，群众区的色情产业发展得如火如荼。前方闪耀七色霓虹，暧昧而廉价的玫瑰色光线投射在黑夜照亮有着极低裙摆旋转的脱衣舞女。那栋建筑的一层完全是玻璃制作的，风光一览无余。一些衣着暴露的Omega站在风中揽客，身上可怜的一点布料缀着反光的亮片摇曳生姿。

Steve在今天之前没在电屏之外见过除了Tony之外的Omega。他们和Tony不同，柔媚且过分脆弱纤细，生来就只为了取悦和服从，满足别人的占有欲和凌虐欲。那混合起来的浓郁的信息素比Tony的更甜，急切地压过来把他完全包围，完全不具有侵略性只是单纯的引诱。冥冥之中，步子就被牵引过去。

Tony的笑声把他拉回现实。Steve 脸一热。“没关系，很多Beta没有信息素加持也受不了这个。”对方悄悄说，松开了手。“你是该享受一下真正的Omega了。”他向后退去，鼓励的目光隐没在暗夜。

Steve 梦醒般退回了几步抓住了松脱的手。“你这是什么意思？”

“嗯，”Tony略有惊讶，“我不是传统意义上的Omega。长期服用药物让我，”他歪着头思索了一下，“有一点残缺？在这个方面专业人士提供的服务会更好——”

Steve再次用嘴堵住他。“我们一起进去。”他不容置疑地说，用上了力度。Tony无所谓地点点头。他们到门口被警卫检查了腺体，红A和蓝O的标签被贴上，显然是为了方便Beta寻找Omega目标。

刚迈进去第一步，信息素爆炸的热浪席卷而来。各种各样Alpha和Omega的味道撞击，和肉体一起摩擦，升腾到变幻的灯光上方凝结成雾霭笼罩住一片光怪陆离的迷梦。所有人都在等待那一场瓢泼甘霖的到来。Steve每个细胞都仿佛被唤醒，他过度发达的四倍嗅觉把本能彻底激发，Omega信息素扩散的路线逐渐成形，他情不自禁地追踪他们——每一个等着被喂饱的Omega。

这是个市场。舞池中央的人们发射信号，商讨价格，然后走到边缘直接开干。他看见几个人把一个Omega围在中间，朝她身上扔钱射出体液。也有Omega直接面对街道被插到玻璃上，起不到播种作用的性器在玻璃和小腹中间高高翘起被挤压得变形，旁边的人一边起哄一边眼冒绿光，手钻到裤子里撸动。除此之外更多的是手活儿和口活儿。太多污言秽语灌进他的耳朵，密集的攻击宣告着权力和征服。

Steve本能地留下自己鲜明的气味。有人受到吸引黏过来，是个戴着面具的红发女孩儿，相当灵巧，她扑过来的时候Steve甚至怀疑她的骨头会被折断。她亲昵地拉近距离，整个人依附到他身上，嘴唇滑过耳畔，吐息撩过他的腺体。Steve闻到香水味，发现并不是Omega信息素。

“小姐，我并不想——”

“你的Omega不见了。”她低语。“你实在不该把他带到这个地方来。”

Tony。

Steve心中一惊，他环顾四周，旋转嬉笑的人群哪还有Tony的影子。他弄丢了。他的Omega不知在何时被人掳走，他在人群中努力分辨着空气中越来越稀薄的对方的味道，天杀的，那熟悉的味道好像越飘越远，被人禁锢在了心口。他心脏猛地紧缩，如果有人强迫Tony——

幸运地是下一秒Steve看见了他。Tony站在舞池侧边，他的西装还都好好地挂在他身上，除了添上一些不平整的褶皱。他带着点傲慢的神色和旁边一个男性交谈。那人距他极近，几乎把牙齿磕在了他的腺体上。

红灯。

Steve拨开人群，在人体连成的迷宫中找到最短路径，踩到了好几位女士的脚。他匆忙道歉，把自己从热情的Omega中间拔出来。Tony看到他时眼睛一亮，Steve跌跌撞撞地过去，他本来只想再拉住他的手，让他离别人远一点。

Tony挑衅地看了他身旁的男人一眼，突然直直地走到Steve面前迅速跪下去。

等到Steve反应过来的时候他的阴茎已经被Tony解放出来拍在那张漂亮的脸上。五光十色。Tony看起来并不着急。他充满表演性质地先是伸出舌头仔细地舔着柱身，直到那根粗硬通体泛着诱人的水光，然后露出粉色的舌尖快速刺激顶端的小孔。Steve被撩拨得失声喘息，酥麻的暖意回流到全身，他抓住Tony的头发往自己下身按，Tony从善如流地张大嘴吸进去，有节奏地快速吞吐，两颊肌肉鼓起又凹陷下去。

这不是他们的小黑屋，那个安全又阴暗的角落，他们在那里分享所有的禁忌。舞池的灯光远远算不上暗，流动的色彩映到Tony仰着头一直注视他的瞳孔中，绚丽如花火。他第一次看清楚Tony取悦他时的表情，认真专注，就像电屏中他在工作，凝神于每一个模型和镶嵌其中的零件，完成爆破试验。不同的是他被撑开的嘴似乎带着神秘的笑意，想要获得某种认可。

时间停止流转，周遭寂然，但Steve知道这只是错觉。有人在看着他们。有人在看着Tony吸他，包括那个妄想得到Tony服务的混蛋，而Tony显然有过剩的表演欲。他那张嘴吸吮时发出的淫荡声响在快节奏音乐浪潮中竟然完美地贴合了伴奏。Tony穿着和气场一点都不像一个Omega, 在市场上他更像一个敏锐的捕猎者而不是猎物。当他当众主动热情不由分说地跪下口交时，他把Omega的身份以及自己的归属权大方地亮给所有人看，很难有人不为此感到眩晕。绝妙的征服感在他心头荡漾，快感敦促他向前顶，阴茎朝喉咙口戳刺，那根软管一点点放松逐渐任Steve侵略，Tony被噎住，眼睛失去焦点蒙上雾。他又一次窒息，这次不是因为Steve的手或者嘴，而是阴茎。他在别人视奸的目光中因为吞吃性器太深太猛而窒息。

即使那些人都是移动电屏，即使他们明天就东窗事发被囚禁，Steve都觉得无比值得。通过在光天化日之下行肮脏之事，他们的关系被陌生人得到某种证明。_他是我的，_Steve继续凶猛地顶，喉管突然紧缩，他感到一阵射精的渴望，抽出来将种子播撒在对方脸上，他爱极了Tony被精液糊了一脸后沾着淌下来的液体一点点吃光。

“先生，这一次免费。” Tony舔着嘴唇故意说，声音响亮爽快，就像谈妥了一笔好生意，“报酬是奖励我用下面再吃一次。”Steve看到骚扰他的那个男人一边气得七窍生烟，下身一边硬得无法忽视。“你的胃口可真大，宝贝。” Steve宠溺地笑，他得极力控制自己不要那么快又硬起来。

“人模人样的婊子！”那人骂道，“该死的Alpha和Omega!”

“我觉得我们应该收个演出费。” Tony活动了下酸痛麻木的膝盖，在Steve的帮助下慢慢站起来，然后波澜不惊地掏出西装口袋里的方巾擦了擦脸。“至少有十三个人对着我们撸，包括刚才那个想要操我的混蛋。他可付不起我的价钱。” Tony刚被插过的喉咙发涩，他从服务生的托盘里拿了一杯气泡酒，上面还插了一枚小伞。他嘬吸着吸管，脸上的红潮还没褪下，接着仰头把清凉甘甜的液体渡到Steve嘴里。

“他是个Beta。” Steve皱着眉。“你可千万不要再从我身边溜走了。”

Tony 听出了他的言下之意。“他可能只是没见过我这种Omega想尝尝鲜。我本以为Beta不会对我感兴趣。你呢？Steve？有没有找到一个共度良宵的美人儿？” Tony咬着吸管冲他挤眼睛。

过了一会儿Steve才意识到对方不是在开玩笑。“不，”他惊讶Tony怎么会说出这种话。他们刚刚才接吻，才做过，他们结婚了，Tony还被标记了并且怀了他的孩子。难道Steve对他而言仅仅是一个被迫绑定的嫖客？

“我不介意三人行，”对方继续说，他注意到Steve沉下去的脸色，变得小心翼翼。“我只是不想剥夺你尝试的权利？你知道一个Alpha可以拥有好几个Omega的吧？” Steve当然知道这个所谓的惯例，但它和Tony比起来显然什么都不是。

“我想你才是那个美人儿，亲爱的。” Steve一字一句地说，直视进那片蜜糖湖泊。“毕竟想爬上我的床还没那么容易。”

“哈，”Tony笑出声，“收收你的甜言蜜语，”他脸上的红晕爬得更高，Steve得意地扬起了嘴角，将它视作又一个胜利。“如果你不是思想警察，”对方伏在他耳边声音极低，“你的床会被所有性别的人挤爆。当然，我会是其中让你最爽的一个。”

那个词仿佛针尖一下子刺破了漂浮着的七彩肥皂泡。Steve猛然惊醒，思想警察。昨夜的一切还历历在目，他是怎么掐住对方的脖子，用暴力和信息素逼迫，就像对方只是他手上一件可塑的工具，随时都可毁弃。今夜这一切华丽地悬浮遮掩在真实之上，他们默契地抛弃核心区的身份，真心实意扮演好另一个角色，截断偷走别人的时光。这种时光只可能属于普普通通的Alpha和Omega，但普通的Omega也绝不会像Tony一样强大又脆弱令人血脉贲张。他们塑造了自己的多重角色又被其重塑，而Steve早就不再纠结哪一个才是更真实的自己。

没有意义。

所以他含笑挑眉。“我倒是想检验一下。”

他的手扯出对方的衬衫，触到光滑发烫的皮肤，钻到腰部摩挲着，引起Tony轻吟。紧接着一使劲，Steve直接把他的Omega抱起来。一只手滑到臀部一只手揉捏着后颈，Tony一声惊喘。对方在他怀抱里褪去了坚硬的壳，他的四倍信息素肆无忌惮地扩张，热烈狠辣，直接击溃了所有对手。

他抱着他的Omega向前走，前方一片静寂，人群自动后退出现了一条通路——包括那些Beta们。他坚定地向前走，拐入旋转楼梯，众人瞩目。

那种感觉如此正确，就好像他们本该是最耀眼的新世界中心。

Steve随意地推开楼上房间的门，布置红黑交错。Tony被扔在过于柔软的大床上，翻着白眼。“行事真低调。”他虚弱地讽刺。“你最好祈祷没人觉得可疑报告警察。”

“如果他们真的如此大惊小怪，恐怕这里早就被勒令取缔了。” Steve舒服地斜靠过去，收敛了信息素，他得给Tony留点力气展现他自己。对方正在他对面玩极速脱衣游戏，迅速地把沾湿的裤子踢掉，直到下身空无一物。正当他急不可耐地想要扑过来的时候，Steve示意他把上身的衣物也完全脱掉，只留下那根金红色的领带。

“我想好好看看你。”他说，“之前总是太暗。”

“这里也不怎么亮堂。”但足够温暖。橙色的暖光照在Tony挺起的胸膛上。他放慢了速度，盯着Steve轻咬下唇，手一颗一颗解开纽扣，蜜色的肌肤从衬衫下露出隐约的影子。Steve的目光从缝隙舔舐过去，双手掏出自己的性器缓慢摩擦，最终投降变成了没耐心的那一个，他向前躬身拽住那条松松挂在脖子上的领带把Tony拉到自己身上来，紧接着撕开衬衣拽掉了领口的扣子，像从中间撕开礼物的包装纸。颈子和下方的锁骨夺走视线，那里还有昨夜的淤青。他的手指停留在发乌的痕迹上颤抖了一下，接着顺着领带的边缘在对方胸膛上轻轻滑过，最终抓住了下面那小巧可爱的半勃阴茎。一个完美的装饰品。

Tony自然地分开腿跨坐在Steve大腿上，沉甸甸滑腻腻地。他的手握住Steve的那根，将两人的撞击在一起。大小的鲜明差距令Steve偷笑，就像Tony空有狩猎者的心却被没收了作案工具。

“这就是为什么该我操你。”

“你是怎么伪造那些数据的？” Tony听起来完全不服气。“这根本不公平。Alpha也不可能有这么大的玩意儿！”他发泄似的使劲揉搓，Steve不禁发出呻吟，柱体仍然在胀大。

“但我是四倍强化过的。” Steve解释道，“待会儿你会把它完全吃下去。”他低声说，手指拧住对方胸前两粒旋转，力道足以使Tony眼冒金星。那里似乎比几天前更饱满了一些，如果仔细观察看能看见之前微小的穿孔。Tony不喊痛，不拒绝，任Steve玩弄，他似乎不知道自己的安全界限在哪里，他的言语不曾流露出身体显现的哪怕一丝软弱。

“是的，”他嗓子干哑，气喘吁吁。“我喉咙没为你做到的事情，屁股一定会为你做到。我让你插进我的子宫，搅烂我的肚子，让我疼，让我爽，让我抽搐，让我尖叫。” Tony扬起下巴，居高临下。“我允许你。”

“你比我更想要这个。” Steve无视了高傲的下流邀请，眨眨眼暗示。他才刚泄在Tony口中一次，他还能忍。

“现在不是讨价还价的时候，Rogers!” Steve见到Tony床上的怒火，虚张声势地以愤怒掩饰自己的弱点，但除此之外，他的Tony还总是果决又有执行力。“你答应我的！”对方突然抬起湿哒哒的屁股，扶着粗硬就坐了下去。

他被一片湿润绵密紧裹，猝不及防。那密道入口为他顺畅地舒展开，Tony控制自己慢慢下滑。他故意延长这个美妙的过程，缓解过于鲜明的侵入感，像在仔细品味慢慢被打开直至填满的感觉。Steve推了他一把破坏重心，Tony就哀叫着凭借重力作用被钉在这根大阴茎上。瞬间被完全包裹的快感让Steve叫出声，应和着被砸出的水声。Tony支撑不住自己一般向前倒去，埋在Steve胸前亲吻他的衬衫，而Steve知道他是在把生理性眼泪憋回去。

Steve终于又一次完整地拥有了他的Omega。不同于第一次犯情欲罪，这次压抑的氛围消失得无影无踪，他试探地往上顶，Tony从他胸前抬起头给了一个警告的眼神。“我来夹你。”这句话的语气比之前温润软甜，削弱了锋芒几乎是讨好。但不是请求，Tony从来不请求。

对方抬起屁股，直到完全抽出，Steve能看清内壁翻出挽留的样子，他的性器被侍奉得亮晶晶，肠液分泌得比唾液多得多。随即便是完全失力的下落，比之前那一下更猛更狠。Steve看着Tony红了眼眶，为几乎无法负担的快感啜泣，但他没有给自己留喘息的时间，马上用力又弹了上去。

Tony是个用力过猛的弹簧，每一次彻底下落都在为弹起蓄力。他坏掉了，摇摇晃晃，被操成一个闭合不了的洞，即使在摩擦的时候用力收紧也能让Steve完整地滑进来，每一次都进的更深。他在不同方向探索着自己柔嫩富有弹性的子宫边沿，富有科学精神，像是在找之前留下的标记。_他想在那个标记上再被标记一次吗？_Steve知道每一次的性是狂欢也是惩罚，因为它总能让Tony由外到内剥落，它让他脆弱。Tony讨厌脆弱。因此当执行人是他本人时，充满别样的惊心动魄。

他亲手加速了自己的崩溃，但Tony会将其解读为掌控——他是如此擅长按照自己的想法逼迫自己。而Steve被他夹得发疯。那摩擦和压力恰好处于疼痛的边缘，他每一下都在极力忍着射精的欲望，如果Tony奋不顾身骑他的频率再快哪怕一点点，Steve早就被迫缴械投降。他耐心地等待着，在美好痛苦的快感中颠簸，因为Tony迟早会力竭，他的前端释放过，Omega高潮已经过去了两次，过多淫液浇灌到顶端的感觉让Steve也忍不住颤抖。胸前一抹金红溅上点点白色彩带般飞舞，震颤幅度越来越小，像倦怠归巢的鸟儿。

是时候了。Steve翻身把已经很虚弱的Omega压倒。他以极快的频率干他，直到Tony痛哭，在他身下彻底散成一片一片，像被切割后破碎又尽是空洞的海绵，对液体仍旧有极强的包容力。过于敏感的器官在强烈的撞击后根本经受不住这样的刺激，不一会儿就又抽搐着高潮了。而这次Steve放纵自己把精液悉数射进去。他要坚持到现在，因为最终彻底击溃Tony的人只能是他。

一切结束之后他们保持着插入的姿势抱了一会儿。在床上得到满足后的Tony有点黏人，甚至还无意识地摇晃着屁股。Steve拥紧他，就像怀抱满天星辰。

“如果能一直这样该有多好。”对方喃喃自语，罕见地Stark式撒娇。“不用隐藏。Steve，想想吧，我们不用再如履薄冰地偷情，可以在任何地方接吻，做爱，玩各种情趣游戏，你可以向所有人宣布我是你的。”

“你知道这不可能实现。” Steve安慰地吻了吻对方的发顶。Tony是个彻头彻尾的现实主义者，但他身上总还是有些浪漫主义者才有的天真一面。或许正是这种矛盾打动了Steve。

“为什么。”对方平静地看着他。“因为无处不在的电屏吗？”

“不。”

“因为仁爱部？因为党？因为无时无刻不在注视我们的老大哥？” Tony的声音逐渐提高，他挣扎着从Steve怀里松脱一点点。

“因为在这种环境下，我是**我**，你是**你**。” Steve声音略带悲哀。

“呵，你区分的倒是清楚，” Tony冷笑，盯着他目光如炬。“所以你要完全抹杀掉这种渴望？对自由的渴望像毒品一样戒不掉，你知道，犯思想罪的人迟早会露出马脚。不是因为他们不够聪明小心谨慎，而是这种日子对已经觉醒的人来说毫无意义如同行尸走肉。他们迟早会从思想演变为越来越大胆的行动，像**我们**一样！”

Steve打了个哆嗦。他们是脱轨的列车，已经在冲向迷宫的终点了，碰壁无法避免，每分每秒都在离危险更近。没有人能幸存，只是时间早晚。

“你一直心知肚明，Steve，” Tony叹息。“否则你就不会如临大敌，一边想得到我一边想毁灭我。我和你不同，我想得到你，更想**拯救**你。”

Steve突然明白，之前酣畅淋漓的性仿佛虚假得从未存在过，Tony的意图昭然若揭。他想改变Steve，从一开始Tony就在观察他，而今晚所有的一切都只是增加的筹码。Steve原本以为他只是这段时光的匆匆过客，按照Tony的安排短暂逃避并享受。这听起来有点像世界末日之前情侣会做的事情，一次自由火辣的约会。但Tony口中的真相会如此不堪吗？

“你说对了一件事。”他停顿，眸子中火光燃烧炽烈。“因为我是我，你是你。我永远是这个我，但你，” Tony的目光飘向窗外，“几十年前，电屏还只存在于概念里，一个人挺身而出成为反对派的领袖，却过早成为靶子最终在此被秘密拘捕。”他淡淡地说，“他被包装成洗心革面又为国殉职的英雄。从此之后，反对派作鸟兽散，反对之声亦销声匿迹。”

“当然不是你，不是这个你。”

Steve漠然，心口却被重重地敲了一下仿佛醍醐灌顶。这太相似了，他胸中的答案正呼之欲出。不再需要什么其他证据，他捏紧口袋里的录音笔，拨动了开关。

“你要干什么？”他不再是个Alpha，而是武装起来的思想警察。

“其实你早就知道了，不是么？你如此敏锐的直觉怎么可能猜不到?我只是奇怪你为什么一直朝反方向努力，还是说我才是你最大的弱点？你在畏惧，在欺骗自己，你不愿意相信自己的猜测是真的。你一遍一遍痛下决心，拼命在想象中把事情框在可控的范围内，但事情已经完全乱套了，从你发现我是Omega的那一刻起。”

接着Tony凑近他耳畔，如情人絮絮低语。

“我理解，每个人都趋利避害，每个人都想找到平衡。但站队总是要被逼得非黑即白。我想知道，你真的会**下手**吗？”对方身上唯一的遮蔽垂落，如同从喉口奔腾流出的血迹，把他包装成巫术祭祀仪式上榨干的祭品。暖黄的灯光为他全身洒上浴血之金，仿佛披上隐形的战袍。

他面对的是必死无疑的战争。

“加入我，Steve。” Tony眼神迷离，仿佛在注视着这个躯壳里另外一个人。“加入我，我们一起真正地下地狱，你是你而我是我，我们或者后继者终将会创造新世界。”

“求你。”他低声说，垂下眼睑，脆弱一闪而过。“求你了。”他重复，嘴空张着颤动了几下，像是哀伤中突然清醒极力将已经到嘴边的话拼命咽下去，在行将就木之际努力割断突然对世界产生的一丝恋恋不舍。

Tony在请求，他在哀求。但他从来不会如此，心高气傲的Tony从来不会如此。即使他被暴力碾成粉末，即使他在床上被本能折磨得奄奄一息的时候，他都不会哀求。Tony是真的相信他能拯救Steve，毕竟他的信条之一就是向死而生。

“我会坦白，我言而有信。”对方很快调整了状态变得冷静。“选择权在你手上。”

Tony坦然地直视他，声音不高，坚定有力。前路遍布荆棘，他选择亲手挖掘自己的坟墓。

“警察先生，我坦白，我有罪。我背叛了党，背叛了老大哥，背叛了我的阶层，背叛了所有这个社会的既得利益者。”

“但我没有背叛群众，没有背叛人性，没有背叛自由。”

Tony深深，深深地望着他，对方的眼底终于再次有了波动。这次只是他，不是寄居在故事里的某个人。

“我没有背叛你。”

Steve被击中，他在自己还没意识到的时候就举起了枪。他们中间只有一把枪的距离，近在咫尺。他不用瞄准，手指放在扳机上却在颤抖。

“哦。”对方的脸上看不出什么表情。“所以这就是你的答案了。真遗憾。”

他的嘴，灵巧过分让Steve又爱又恨的嘴可能是最后一次张开。

“敬自由。”

粉嫩的舌尖伸出来诱惑性地舔湿了一圈枪口，不减风情。Steve绝望地又硬了，他能感觉到对方的嘲讽。他还埋在Tony温暖的身体里，他甚至还没找到一丝理智把它拔出来。

Tony下面含着他胯下的枪，上面又主动含着真枪实弹。他假意投降，又绝地反击。

他成功让Steve犹豫，但这改变不了结果。他能预见到接下来会发生什么事。录音笔已经全部录下了对方的自白，他只需要选择性地上交，就能全身而退。子弹会迅速地洞穿对方，不带一丝痛苦。和他之前想象的不一样，Tony的血会直接溅到他身上，完成一次热烈的洗礼。Steve的心也会跟着一起死去。

他自己的感受重要吗？

既然Tony对此甘之如饴，他也会成人之美。

他准备好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上半部完结。欢迎所有交流评论！


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久等！十一假期肯定要来一发！

9.

黑洞洞的枪口在他眼前摇晃，明明是威胁者却抖得留下残影。那是采用了新型材料的MK1970，Tony一眼就认出来，自从设计出来之后还从未真正见过它。即使是这个角度，他的孩子还是那样漂亮简洁的杰作，配得上Steve并不干脆但优美的判决。他注视着那个黑洞，像注视Steve第三只眼睛——它们都是无尽的空洞。

Tony昂起头。他当然料到了，他只是在验证，但赌徒心态之外，心脏还是在胸口蜷缩起来拧紧，又冲撞着旁边的血肉想要逃离，是他主动把Steve推到了这一步，那个答案掌握在对方落在扳机的手指上，每一秒时间都是天赐。

Tony虔诚地亲吻枪口，那上面沾着火药的味道。他舔弄它，留下一圈反光的水迹。Omega总是知道如何诱惑。他为一把冰冷的枪口交，尝试着吞下去，枪壁撞击到牙齿，金属的味道和之前的精液一样让人眩晕，仿佛会随时饮弹，而他总是来者不拒。

身体里对方那把枪如此轻易地被唤醒，硬硬地径直往里面钻，被依旧滑腻的软肉紧紧吸附。Steve忍不住发出一声挫败的低吟，令Tony心生愉悦。他依然在赌Steve对奸尸没有兴趣，虽然他上下入口都被插满，还真像一个狂放的Omega最后的死亡姿态，用淫乱致敬自由。

_来吧。让我看看你的选择。我不介意当你的陪葬。_

他看到Steve眼里撕出一道明灭的光，如破开夜幕的闪电，不舍又决绝。

枪口被推得更深，他几乎能想象到子弹从枪膛滑出顺着食管灼烧，然后在身体内部像烟花一样爆裂开，是无人欣赏的演出，一切瞬间结束。

扳机晃了晃，紧接着他呼吸一窒。

“你非得这样吗，Tony Stark？喜欢玩命？”

灵巧的女人从窗边翻进来，猫一样没有声响。“计划可不包括这个。我不会每次都来救你。”

Tony吐出嘴里的枪，响亮地嘬了一口，唾液在金属上闪闪发亮。“或许你只是判断失误。”他耸耸肩。“Steve不会真的开枪。我只是在尽可能唤醒他本来的部分。”

“因为你有一个好屁股？”Natasha略带讽刺地说。

“而Steve的口味没有重到奸尸。” Tony赞许地点点头，发现对方依旧面无表情。 “好吧，”Tony认输，“我看见你了。你从来不会对我放心？”他一边说一边抬起屁股，让已经软下来的阴茎滑出来，带出一片湿漉漉的体液。“事实上，我以为你会更早些行动。”他检查了一下Steve，强效麻醉枪让对方迅速陷入无意识状态，呼吸平稳。

“毕竟风景不错。” Natasha挑眉。

“谢谢。”他忍不住弯起嘴角。“可能我确实在有人观看的时候更兴奋？现在，我们的好医生在哪里？”他胡乱套上衬衫，在Bruce进来之后露出了属于胜利者的灿烂笑容。

“为什么我也要躺在这？” Tony敲了敲医疗床表示不可置信。“我以为我们的任务是在有人发现Steve不见了之前唤回真正的他？”

“你也要做个全身检查。”Bruce严肃地说，他的目光落在Tony脖子上发黑的痕迹上，Tony 被盯得心虚。“你差点被他掐死。” Nat正把药膏擦到他身上，丝丝凉意让他有点瑟缩。

“Steve不会掐死我。” Tony满不在乎。“他也不会开枪。”但Tony不得不承认，他真的在和Steve的关系中数次体会了濒死感。他甚至有点爱上被他的Alpha完全掌控的危险——下一秒就可能坠落崖底。

“他的大脑没有这样说。” Bruce认真地看着那些屏幕上流动的数据和透视图。“技术上，这还是一个危险的赌局。他们通过某种手段直接改造了他的大脑，”他敲了敲那些红色的区域，“一些神经突触发生异化，从生理上破坏他的防线，使植入的观念更加牢固，能够抵御很多冲击。”

“显然这些冲击并不包括一个Omega的献身。” Tony嘲讽。“他们最轻视Omega。他们早该做得更彻底，把Steve从生理上变成一个Beta。”

“这可能是一个试验。” Natasha突然说，“这个案例成功后会推广到其他和他一样顽固的人身上，彻底实现绝对的思想控制。”

“他们用不着。”Tony以几乎怜爱的目光注视着沉睡的金发男人，海蓝色的眼睛阖上，长长的眼睫没有丝毫颤动。对方看起来完全失去了攻击性，如此宁静纯真，仿佛沐浴在圣光之下。他的Alpha有足以欺骗所有人的外表。“普通手段已经足够对付其他人了，根本不必如此大费周章。他是唯一的那个超级士兵。Bruce，这个过程可以逆转吗？”

“过程可逆，但需要时间。”

“我们没有这么多时间了。” Natasha抱起双臂。“多亏Stark的盲目自信，Steve Rogers必须在明天回到工作岗位之前完全变成我们的间谍，否则后果不堪设想。”

“Steve不会完全任人宰割。” Tony沉吟。“一定会有一扇后门。”

“但这不是他的意志所能决定的东西！根除那些深层次嵌入的信念没有这么容易。”医生强调。“这些在他身上发生的试验，作用是一点一点积累起来的，经过这么长时间，他已经完全变成了一个全新的人——服务于党和老大哥的思想警察！”

全新的人。这个说法其实并不准确，毕竟他们只是篡改了Steve脑中与党相悖的部分，施加强烈的暗示，再为他虚构一个单薄的历史。与Steve所有的意识相比，不多，但有效。Tony清楚这个，因为他也曾经把这种手段用在自己身上——

“如果只是诱导了另一个人格呢？”他听见自己的声音，仿佛是从遥远天边反射的回响，如同惊雷在房间里平地炸开。Steve 有相当丰富的斗争经验，他的大脑飞速运转。“如果，他在这一切发生之前躲了起来得以幸存，那么解放原来那个人格，就只是瞬间的质变，不需要太久时间。”

一片沉默。“这个几率太小了，Tony。” Bruce最终低声发表意见，状似安慰，轻而易举刺痛了他。

“我才是他的突破口。” Tony一字一句继续。“他对其他人没有共情，除了我。我唤醒了他。他现在处于矛盾之中，我能把他拉出来。这是唯一的办法了。” 他的视线灼烧了墙壁，又停留在Steve毫无波澜的脸上。他看到真正的Steve在沉睡中斗争，他几乎已经把对方撕破了一个口子，摇摇欲坠。Tony必须要冒这个险。

“即使如此，我们并不确定他的状况是否稳定，值得长期信任——”

“无论任何代价。”他斩钉截铁。“我们必须相信这是可控的。没有时间了。”毕竟他的脑子里也一直锁着一个对党永远忠诚的一模一样的人。他有什么理由相信Steve做不到？

“Bruce，把我们两个的脑子连接起来。”

“你要想好，Tony，你只有一次机会。” 对方警告，“我们对里面的危险完全无法预知，Steve的脑子就是个千疮百孔的变异气球，装满了易燃液体的那种。它可能把你的意识吞噬得渣都不剩。”

“这就是我的方式。” Tony粲然一笑。他的眼睛里重燃了明亮的星光，神采不输以往。在闭上眼睛坠入黑暗之前，他起身转头吻在他的Alpha额头，蜻蜓点水，而后的词句几不可闻：

“我们会重新相遇。”

他以为自己会堕入一片腐朽的黑暗。而事实表明Steve的脑子里哪怕是纯然的黑暗都没有，只是一片混沌和风暴。阴沉沉的天已经被捅破，裂缝如闪电的枝杈迅速蔓延，尽头的强光穿过风暴顺着缝隙投射到深色发乌的血水中。他又像被扔进了一个立方体，一面天空其余五面都被封死，随机轮换。上帝掷下骰子，六分之一的可能性逃出生天。气流铸成囚徒的牢笼，他被引力吸向风暴中心。

“他来了。”熟悉的声音说。

“他来了。”回音渐弱。

风暴中心罕见地平静，云朵在四周波涛暗涌。这相当于核心控制室。不远处是被挣脱的镣铐，空无一人的监狱像最原始的关押野兽的笼子。Tony注视着一模一样的两个人，他的Alpha，他的情人，在两侧一齐注视着他，气喘吁吁。相同的动作，一致的呼吸频率，从始至终的清澈眼神。唯一不同的是身上伤口和血迹覆盖的位置。汗水滚落到伤口内部，如小心翼翼含住滴下的泪珠。

他们在对峙，以争夺Steve身体的控制权，但目前的情况显然旗鼓相当。

“你要带走哪一个，Tony？”他们问，眼里掺杂了阳光撒下的细碎金子，相同的希冀。只不过一个沐于朝阳，一个追随落日。海鸥停泊在那片蔚蓝中，凝神等待他的判决。

现在是他的判决了。他取过那个特制的镣铐。

Tony走向中间，审视的目光在两人中间跳跃。他未曾料想到这种情况，显然Steve脑子运转的模式和他自己不同。Antony是他手上最后一张王牌，安全起见，Antony和他的记忆几乎是独立的，他们从未见过彼此。但Steve，那个简陋的笼子仅咫尺之遥，他们两个都知道发生了什么，发生着什么，他们甚至可能共享感官——最初的Steve从未沉睡过，他只是被锁了起来，眼睁睁地看着另一个自己在党无孔不入的控制中变成武器。是Tony的出现帮他挣脱了锁链打破桎梏，现在，他需要Tony帮忙重获新生。

“我相信你。”右边的Steve轻轻说。“你会做出正确的决定。”他神色镇定坦然，眉头舒展，没有多说什么仿佛已经胜券在握，像极了Howard留给他的那一张肖像。

“我爱你，Tony。”左边的Alpha毫不示弱，他的声音充满真诚，Tony的名字甜蜜地滚落在舌尖，热烈的表白令人浑身发软。“我们会是最棒的战友和爱人。”那听起来相当诱惑。

“我们一起改变世界？” Tony接道，面前两个人同时热切地点了点头，相同的幅度。仿佛都会为他赴汤蹈火，在所不辞，哈。Tony心知肚明错误选择的代价，那颗一直待在枪膛中的子弹这次会一下把他射穿。或许每个Steve都对Tony有浪漫绮思，他们同时在争夺向Tony示爱的资格。思想警察的伪装术没有那么容易破解，毕竟他也是Steve，他是Tony爱着的一部分，只不过此时必须挥手作别。

“来操我。” Tony突然大声说，如同发表激动人心的宣言。他死死盯住其中一个的瞳孔。“你们说爱我，”视线转移到另一个人身上。“那就**证明**给我看。”

他压迫的目光下没有人动弹，Steve本能地怀疑这是陷阱？“来啊，”他激怒挑衅，“你们要我选择，这就是我选择的方式。还是说，你们打累了都硬不起来了？这里是这样运作的吗?” Tony胡诌，他分明看到从他出现以来，两个人都支起了小帐篷。肉搏后未消退的肾上腺素极易转化为情欲，他们刚结束不分上下的战斗，乱糟糟地，筋疲力尽又无处发泄。

下一秒他感到自己落入了某人的怀中，那熟悉的冲动来得猝不及防。双重四倍力的Alpha，Tony甚至不知道自己能不能挺过这个。“就在这做。”他冷冷地说，就像一个在检测对方床技的机器。Tony迅速将下身的衣物脱掉，直接跪趴在冰冷的云朵上面——那看起来没有地板坚固，总有一种即将摔下去的错觉，同时也在一直挠痒。他颤抖着分开腿，感到后面的Steve粗糙的手指已经在按摩他敏感的穴口，这触感竟然如此真实，他很快就被刺激得流水了，多余的体液全部被云彩兜住。他在天上做爱，Tony恍惚地想，置身云端，这可以算得上Tony Stark最奇妙的性体验前三名了。

但眼前还有一个Steve，他只是站在Tony面前不远处一动不动，Tony依然需要仰起头看他。远处从裂缝中钻出的白光打过来，照耀在他四周融合了天幕，勾勒出挺拔刚硬的轮廓，宛如不可侵犯的神祗降临。

“你可以使用我的嘴。相信我，我很擅长。”他就这样亵渎了他的神。他一方面想不断紧缩成一个封闭的小球，但只是把腿分得更开头扬得更高。Alpha们总是喜欢这个。“你们一起来吧。”

“不。”

“你要放弃吗？你不想要我？”他已经感到一根炙热的性器从后面抵住了他，突然有一种向前逃脱的冲动，“你放弃等于自动退出，我会选择他，把你亲手关到那个笼子里。”他咬着牙警告，眼睛酸涩，对方背后的强光使他什么都看不清，他也宁愿什么都看不见。这次他绝对会好好行使自己的权力。

对方没有说话，那个模糊的影子只是一步一步走过来，直到停留在他面前，温暖的手指触到他的脸和下巴。后面的阴茎轻松地挤入了洞口，一声呻吟溢出嘴角。

“我可以吻你吗？”前面的声音轻轻说，手指细细摩挲着小胡子，像在对待一件原本无法触及的珍宝。这声音混杂在水声和喘息声中间实在太像幻觉，但偏偏他后面被利刃一寸一寸劈开，身体向前冲撞时猛地点了点头。

影子半跪下来，直到他们差不多平齐。他昂起的头颅得到放松的机会，开始酸痛的脖子被手指轻轻按捏。体内的阴茎已经进到最深，他的屁股还在身后人的掌控之下被用力掰开，囊袋重重拍到皮肤上留下色情的声响。他心跳飞快，闭上眼张开了嘴，却并不是因为那令人恐惧的深度——他知道那伤不到孩子。他正在被开膛破肚，就像他要求的那样，他还在期待什么？

直到他触到了云朵，他的嘴唇终于找到了归属。那是一个异常生涩的吻，或许只是简单的摩擦，却意外绵长。这个吻属于没有经验的人，但Tony并没办法主导，他体内的凶器开始抽插，他被按捺不住地往前顶去。影子颤抖地抱住、支撑住他，虔诚地交换吐息。对方一开始只是浅浅地碰触，仿佛紧挨着就已经足够。后来舌头带来一片湿热，刷过他干燥的唇瓣，并不深入。身后的人故意碾过敏感点，那些呻吟就全都落入了Steve口中。

他自体内被撞散，鲜明的感官冲击让他完全意识不到Steve在做什么了，他只是在品尝云朵做成的棉花糖，那种丝滑又细腻的触感，没有血，没有眼泪，没有精液，没有掠夺。当然他还是哭了，身后位于标记上的密集攻击让泪腺失了守，但水分在沾上睫毛的一瞬间就被舔去。这次Tony Stark即使被操到痉挛也没有泪痕。

“Howard曾发誓你会是个女孩，因为男孩会太像他。”对方压低声音，像在进行最普通的聊天轻轻笑出声。“我倒不在意这个。Beta，Alpha，Omega，又有什么关系呢？”

他像被抓紧了胸口，突然无法呼吸。这次并没有什么东西塞在他喉咙里。

“我为你骄傲，Tony。”

Tony怀中的镣铐滑落到对方手中。对方会意。Tony允许身后人再在他身上获得一次高潮。他尽力了，他施展了浑身解数，他也确实让Tony又疼又爽。但这本来就不是一场公平的较量。

在他忙着灌满Tony时，Steve顺利展开了突袭，把思想警察关了进去。

“你背叛了我。”他在笼子里说。“但我依然爱你。”

“你会把我交给党吗？” Tony平静地问。

对方没有回答，只是幽幽地注视。

“那我们彼此彼此。” Tony又上了一道锁，之后没有回头。

“你知道有一天我会出来的，Tony。”对方叹息，“我在你的噩梦里永远存在。”

“至少不是现在。”他扭过头露出一个微笑。他的时间不多了。Steve抓住他的手。风暴逐渐平息，此刻上方正好是天空。他这才发现，黑夜的幕布已经被完全撕开，之前的裂缝互连而成的蜘蛛网被彻底割破，朝阳在远处的云层中升起，不遗余力地散发金色光晕，大地一片熠熠生辉。

此刻，天光大亮。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我诈尸了）实习什么的都去死吧）  
本来为了更流畅想多写一些，然而以失败告终。总是觉得不对劲儿  
为了庆祝洄波复更！即使不知道自己写的什么玩意儿还是发出来了！  
我爱十八！

10.

Steve睁开眼。

一个三明治晃了晃，双层牛肉和芝士中间夹了一片可怜巴巴的菜叶，又飞速地从他眼前逃走了。沉重的眼皮重新阖上，紧接着他感到两片柔软的嘴唇贴近，小胡子在脸上摩擦得麻酥酥，他被麻醉，任自己的口腔被湿热的舌头撬开了一个小口。甘甜的液体带着另一个人的温度被亲密地一点一点渡到他口中，掺杂着信息素的美妙余味。

Steve只是继续平躺着一动不动，任对方假借喂水之名悠悠地偷得湿润的吻。一下，一下，又一下。那条以前分外调皮的舌头此刻只是谨慎地探出舌尖，慢慢地凿他唇瓣间的缝隙，甜丝丝地引诱。慵懒和安静令他不忍打破，只能克制自己马上咬回去的冲动。_他不想成为另外一个人。_

“我不是个病人。”他最后紧贴着那嘴唇微弱地抗议，他相信Tony读出了唇语。那些液体滑过喉咙口还是痒痒的。

“但你作为睡美人，总会需要王子的吻。”对方习惯性地眨眨眼，热切的光几乎把人灼伤。Steve羞涩地扭头避开了那射线，接着Tony有点失落地拉开了距离。“这里没有电屏。想吃点什么吗？”他随意地问，手里还拿着那个看起来过分油腻的三明治，明显的Stark风格。“今晚你经历了很多。来一个？”

是Tony唤醒了他。真实感和疏离感在他脑子里交错起舞。

太久了。他注视了这长长的梦境太久，久到几乎已经忘了镜子外真实的世界。Steve带着头痛醒来，第一次真正用自己的眼睛观察四周。他回到Tony的小黑屋，这里不知什么时候多了一张床，Tony正坐在床边注视着他。中间记忆出现了断层，他只记得上一秒他看着自己对Tony举枪，下一秒就陷入昏沉的睡眠，现在他在呓语中莫名获得了解放。

“你经历了更多。” Steve坐起来，心脏在深谷中雀跃，保护似的伸出手臂想要把Tony圈紧，最终只是落在那双属于机械师的手上。

“Antony。”他庄重地唤对方的大名，就像婚礼上接吻前的誓言。今夜是他们崭新的开始，Steve要抓住这个机会。

“我以为你期待的会是Antonia。” Tony歪了歪嘴角。“Howard经常向你念叨她？”

“如果你喜欢这个称呼？” Steve一本正经，故意摩挲着他的手背，两枚冰凉的戒指相撞发出清脆的声音，格外悦耳。“是的，他可是很期待你的到来。我也是。”

“那你就是教母Stephenie。” Tony沉吟。“听起来还挺有情趣？”

他认真端详着Howard的儿子，完全没意识到自己笑出了声。“只要你想。”

他的——他的Omega。现在完全是他的Omega了，还怀着他的孩子。腹部流淌过一股暖流重重向下坠去，他紧绷着神经，沉浸在突如其来的拥有感中。遥远时间之前，Howard就满心期待Antonia的顺利降生，Steve永远不会想到见到这个“小公主”的第一眼是在例行问讯上。当他们结婚时，当他的身体不受控制地标记对方时，他畏缩着选择关闭尽可能多互通的感官。但悸动并不是被动的感觉，它从内部滋生，靠意识和化学物质控制生理，多么奇妙啊。这被他解读为孤独了太久后对另一个坚韧灵魂产生的共鸣。但他仍旧无法否认在身体不受意识控制侵犯曾经战友的儿子，无耻地利用性别压制对方的过程中，感受到的只有纯粹的快乐，是他从未肖想过的，漫长而无望的痛苦之巅隔岸随风舞蹈的烈火。

而现在，他已经被折腾了很久的Omega就在床边，穿着不久前被“他”揉皱的衬衣，带着一身痕迹在深夜等着他归来，并给他准备好食物，再像吻醒睡美人一般喂给他水。对方眼睛那么明亮，完全没有倦意，小口啜饮着液体，喉结缓慢地滚动仿佛在等待甚至期待什么。

Steve几乎控制不住自己伸出去的手，想要重新分享崭新的亲密。他们是战友，也是爱人，是可以互相信任互相依靠的人，他们不会背叛彼此。Tony的表情捉摸不定，收敛了锋芒罕见地犹豫，但又忍不住微微张开了嘴，伸长了脖子靠近他——

药膏下的乌青突然冲进了视野，突兀地点缀在脆弱的颈项上，如记忆里渴望冲浄的污点。

他甚至能感受到自己手上Tony身体的重量，重若千钧又轻如薄纸。血肉攀附在骨架上，钳制中稍不小心就会错位，如一戳就倒的纸雕。Tony在他手下呜咽挣扎，手掌上面沾染滚烫的血肆无忌惮，生命力随着冷却慢慢流失。Steve仿佛只用手掌就能将对方揉碎，再毫无保留地摊开，寄希望于挖掘真相后的重塑。

_你本会杀了他。你如此接近了。_

_但谁能知道，现在你没有在进行一步一步的谋杀？_

他猛地惊醒，和对方扣起来的五指忽地张开，不自觉地向远处缩了缩。

“现在不是时候。”

Tony停顿了一下。他倾斜的身躯凝固在空气中，接着迅速弹了回去。

“我知道。” 对方突然说，迅速竖起屏障，之前的甜蜜时刻仿佛虚空中催生的幻觉。那个三明治孤零零地在盘子上放冷了。“这对你的道德观来说很难接受。那时候的你控制不住自己，等到一切结束之后可以把标记拿掉，孩子也可以流掉，只要你想。”

他垂下眼睛轻描淡写，仿佛不知道这样做的风险，标记和孩子都是身外之物。“你不用背负任何他之前所做的事情导致的后果。”

“我不会逃避责任。” Steve正色道，一股无名之火混合酸涩的雨水在他脸上混乱地拍，他的Alpha本能令他感到被冒犯。“‘我’伤害了你，Tony——”_我不允许你继续伤害自己。_

而对方只是无所谓地摆了摆手，语气强硬。“是我引诱了你。是我利用Omega性别想唤醒你。现在目的达到了，我们没有继续假戏真做的理由。而且你说的对，现在确实不是风花雪月的好时机。”

“我——”

“你爱我，我知道。” 那三个字以轻佻甜蜜的方式从Tony嘴里自然而然地漏出来，Steve一阵难受。_他对多少人说过这句话？_”人人都爱我。”他恢复了平时自恋的姿态，没有给Steve 任何机会。

“爱有很多种方式。” 他们四目相对，那暧昧隐去了，褐色的大地上拨开了迷雾，只有星月流光。对方神情令人联想到不久之前的自白，他终究是面对深渊无所畏惧的战士。Steve只希望他不要不声不响地一个人跳下。

“不论怎样，欢迎回来，队长。”对方微笑，真诚地伸出手。“欢迎回到这个死神一直在背后躺尸的世界。”他耸耸肩。“我猜你早就想大展身手了？我们需要你。或许我们该重新认识一下？”

Steve把那些词语吞咽下去。他紧紧握住那只手不肯放开，贪恋那一点点热度和实感，这次不是爱抚只是机械般地摇晃。_或许这样对Tony会更好。_

“Tony Stark，“复仇者”负责人。”

“Steve Rogers.，”他略微停顿斟酌了一下。“久仰Stark先生大名。”

“希望你说的不是我老爹。” Tony假装皱了皱眉头。“他可是给我留下了一堆问题要解决。”

“听凭差遣，乐意之至。” Steve再次抬起对方的手，一枚纯洁的吻落入了那掌心。尊重暖黄的光线斜着照在他们身上，恍若授勋效忠的骑士和他恣意的国王。

这注定是个不眠夜。Steve最终解决了好几个Tony钟爱的三明治，而对方只是在一杯一杯灌着咖啡。在Steve整理完他了解的情况后，血管里都流动着咖啡的家伙令人意外地想要分享过多的信息，Steve则不断暗示，终于用火腿堵上了他喋喋不休的嘴。

“你知道，我不需要知道这些。” Steve很清楚这已经远远超过了他应有的保密等级。

“多了解信息总是有利于做出判断。” Tony嘴里还含着食物，含混不清地跑火车。“我信任你，Steve。”

_但他能不辜负这份信任吗？_

“我的位置太危险了，一旦他们发觉——”

“我认为目前最危险的是我。你还没有上黑名单呢，亲爱的。”他轻快地说，吞咽下最后一口肉制品，用纸巾随意擦了擦嘴发出满足的叹息。这确实是眼下棘手的问题。关于Tony的调查还在紧锣密鼓地进行，Steve清楚像他这种级别的官员的调查任务肯定不会只指派给自己一个人，而Pirece命令的意思过于明显。

他们的时间不多了。

“所以当务之急是洗清你的嫌疑。” Steve不自觉地提高声音。重新相遇的欣喜之后的恐惧浮出水面。无论是哪个Steve，这个绝对难题一直都横亘在面前。他之前没有什么可以失去，连人格都破碎，在绝地中拼命争取抓住哪怕一点点机会。当失去的可能性越来越清晰时，拥有是世上最残忍的一种诅咒。瞬间即是天堂地狱之差。他允许自己私下里被感性控制那么一小会儿，毕竟任何一个同伴都不该被轻易放弃，何况是Tony。

“当务之急是你要搞到那个会议的信息。” Tony和他想象中一样无动于衷，深思熟虑之后的平静从他声音里向外辐射。“别和我争辩，Steve。你知道我是对的，你比我更加清楚。”他加重语气，化为实质重重地敲在Steve心口。

静默。

Steve当然知道。作为思想警察，他清楚当一个人被怀疑后的所有程序，而这些案例全部殊途同归。思想控制是这种统治的基石，宁可错抓一千，不可放过一个。但他就是会对那渺茫的可能性不死心。只因为那是Tony啊。他已经坚持了那么久，理应亲眼见到未来的曙光。

“我会为你拖延时间。”最后他艰难地说。

“这才是我的Steve。” Tony的五官松弛下来勾勒出柔和的样子，他张开双臂想要拥抱，最后只是安慰似的拍了拍Steve的肩。“如果我们速度足够快足够幸运，这些，”他的手臂张开来比划着全世界，而Steve 懂得他指的是那些在暗处注视一切的眼睛。“都会加速消失殆尽，在他们拿我开刀之前。”

“但如果失败，” Tony话锋一转，”你要一直潜伏下去。”对方灼热的目光紧逼，那注视能融化切割钻石。Tony 在他身上下了很大的注，Steve 对两方都是珍贵的武器和资产。“我必须做好这个准备。你也要做好准备。”

“你要我看着你死。”终于，还是绕回这个原点。他竟格外平静。

“不。”Tony轻快地否认，微笑极浅，英气在眉宇间从未消散。“对我有点信心好吗？”对方故作受伤，大眼睛委屈地眨了眨，湿润的睫毛纤毫毕现。对方抬高下巴凝视，像恃宠而骄的少年。

“相信我。”星星点点的光芒在眼睛中闪动极具说服力。对方的声调昂扬，眼神却带上一丝哀求的意味。

Steve随即明白了，Tony点了点头。死刑是“改造良好”后的附赠品，Tony当然不会让他们轻松如愿。但作为一个普通人，他能坚持多长时间？

_必要的时候，你要看着我经历比死亡更可怕的事情。我请求你不要去冒险。你不能设法营救，甚至可能要成为帮凶。你的伪装会天衣无缝，直到胸有成竹开始最后一击。看着我，Steve，这些你能做到。**我相信你能做到。**_

Steve看着Tony，仿佛看透了他的希冀。脑海中还回荡着他们不久前的婚礼上牧师程式化的誓词。他不会读心，没有哪个思想警察能真正读心，但此时此刻，他能领会Tony未说出口的请求，残忍的，理智的请求。因为如果他们互换位置，Steve也会如此。置之度外的不仅是生死。

他要进行一步一步的谋杀。这次他谋杀的不是生命，是灵魂。

“是的，我能。”

他的喉咙干涩，但他怎能辜负Tony的期待？对方听到了许诺，郑重地给了Steve 一个长长的拥抱，像重新托付了自己的后半生。胸膛紧密贴合几乎融化在一起，皮肤上留下发烫的烙印。这次他们不是相撞的恒星，而在同心圆轨道上紧拥，一起挣脱引力束缚冲向漫无边际的星空。

“那里是怎样的，Steve?” Tony耳语。炙热的呼吸烘烤他的耳廓，令人联想到诡异的散发热气游荡的仁爱部幽灵。针尖在轻飘飘的记忆气球表面滚动试探，难以察觉，突然被刺破惊醒。脑海里落锁的小门在重重迷雾下不甚清晰。他亲手锁上了这道闸门，而现在还不是打开的时候。

“在某些事情来临之前，人永远不会做好准备。” Steve的手臂紧紧环过对方的腰窝，他们依旧脸颊相碰，他记住对方小胡子摩擦带来的酥痒和肌肤相亲的压力，有力蓬勃的心跳想要蹦出火热挺直的胸膛，经过仔细雕琢的柔软嘴唇演绎令人沉湎的吻。他采撷还没来得及拥有的全部，搜集素材以便拼凑完整，直到对方在他心里扎根别无二致，Tony的一部分就不会随之泯灭。

“这可真令人安心。” Tony察觉到Steve的紧张，抓住了那两只扣紧的大手。“我现在在这呢，我哪里都不去。”他下意识轻声安慰，不停在Steve怀里轻摇磨蹭，又有些不满。“你现在表现得就像我是个活死人。电屏下这样可不行。”

“电屏下我们还是合法伴侣。”

“所以求求你不要表现得马上要离婚或者丧偶，否则逃不过内部自查。”

Steve红着脸低下头，他现在不得不先解决一点小问题。

“哦，哦。” Tony很快如梦方醒，迅速地弹了出去。“抱歉，Steve，我不是故意的，我——”他猛地后退一步，盯着那个被极力遮掩的精神的大家伙，差点被自己绊倒。

“不是你的错。” Steve的声音闷闷地。Tony安慰人的方法永远这么独树一帜。他确实成功地转移了话题，但他们刚刚才认同了拒绝风花雪月。沉重和尴尬，Steve不知道哪个气氛更好些。

“我只是习惯了，抱歉。”对方盯着他的鞋子小声说。_Tony对他的身体有依赖感。_当然，他们有信息素和标记的帮忙。

“你想要吗？” omega小心翼翼地问，差点咬到了舌头，又急忙补充：“我是说，现在你看起来需要帮助，很明显我是始作俑者，而且我们是合法伴侣，这是我的责任，不用很麻烦，手或者嘴都可以，你想——？”

Steve选择不去想这件事发生的可能性。

“我们在电屏下是合法伴侣。”

“嗯哼？”

“电屏外不需要假装。我不会勉强你，Tony。”

对方咬了下嘴唇，满不在乎地哼了一声。“所以我们要分居吗？”

“不。”Steve温柔地说。“我们至少要在一张床上。如果你讨厌我，也请不要自己滚到床下去。”

Tony 的白眼翻到天上。“ ‘Tony Stark 是个伟大的混蛋’。不过显然Steve Rogers也是。.”

“什么？”

“紧急关头的礼物，我的睡美人。你会喜欢的。” Tony打了个哈欠，靠着Steve的肩膀迅速瘫软挂在了他身上，紧接着就出现了全无戒备的微弱鼾声。柔软的头发一下一下搔过掌心，Steve轻轻揉弄，最终还是没有忍住吻了头顶。

他挂着Tony小心翼翼地沿着电屏死角把对方重新安置到主卧，自己选择了床的另一边。他们大概睡了两三个小时，或者说，Tony睡了两三个小时。对方在睡梦中迷迷糊糊地爬过来，在被子下紧紧地缠住Steve。

他的胸口为此甜蜜到发痛。至少，这一刻，在被黑暗掩盖的电屏下，Tony还在这里并属于他。Tony这次看起来睡得格外安稳，早上Steve为了叫醒他不得不又背对电屏“动手动脚”，Steve甚至怀疑他是故意的。

_一切小心。_

Tony今天系上一条鲜艳的领带，引人注目。对方满嘴牙膏泡沫目送他出门。

Steve向自己的丈夫露出礼貌的微笑。_你也是。_

_我不会放弃你，就像你没有放弃我。_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊好懒不想改了就这么凑合发吧OR2元旦快乐！双更愉快！

11.

重新踏入那道门的感觉和之前并无不同。Steve没有去自己的办公区域，转而来到资料室。

仁爱部的文件系统独立于其他部门，安全等级更高。他们有太多见不得光的东西会被定期销毁。但出于党员内部自查的要求，所有仁爱部党员经手的任务摘要信息都有备份，而党所有的活动不可能没有安保。Steve以怀疑Tony在仁爱部内部有内应为由申请进入资料室的数据库，他需要在零碎的信息中猜测拼凑。

他要寻找的目标应该不会很大规模，过多警员的参与会太兴师动众。保密级别较高的那些人成为了重点对象。Steve逐一调阅，在长长的任务列表里并没有很大发现，任务重合率都极低。

越重要的事情，越可能隐藏在水面之下。规律且日常的便装外勤任务的掩护似乎也有可能。但这些任务频率太过频繁，信息冗杂，如何缩小范围是个问题。根据Tony的推测，时间是一个突破口，会议只有在紧急情况下才会召开。他根据印象中红色警戒事件的时间点梳理成轴，因为影响较大，这些时间点的任务及涉及人员也同样最为密集。

什么事件影响范围小知情人少又足够重要？那必定是影响了党的统治的内部诱因。或许，遥远时间之前——

Steve颤抖着输入一串数字区间。他完全在赌。他永远记得那一天。

搜索结果寥寥。有一项常规外勤任务代码其中的几位数字变成了字母。THE AD。广告行动？

他屏住呼吸。电屏大厅里每个人都在盯着屏幕，没有人注意到他。屏幕左侧Tony办公室的电屏直播还在进行。此时对方好像完成了一项工作，猫一样伸了个懒腰，紧接着啜了口咖啡，明亮的眼睛直勾勾地盯着电屏，就像在注视着Steve。

_他知道我在看着他。_这让Steve的心莫名安定。

这个关键词71.4%的记录与Steve所列时间轴吻合。参与人员不多，随机性比较强。地点也是五花八门没有什么特殊规律，但都位于核心区内党党员较为集中的地方。最新的一条记录显示，时间地点为两天后晚上的中央剧院。而在任务指派人员那栏，竟然是空的。

Steve想起来了。最近发生了太多事以至于铺天盖地的宣传没有对他造成任何作用。那是真理部新编排的舞台剧的第一场演出，仁爱部专场，Steve本人也在观众名单中。那是所有党员都要分批观看以示警戒的作品。首场的全部观众和除了演职人员的工作人员都是仁爱部官员和警察。

仁爱部大规模的集体活动十分少见，多数案件和会议都被分成一个个小部分单线处理，除了必要的外勤，他们之间的合作几乎都是间接，但总会有例外。他们根本不需要额外指派，半数思想警察严阵以待，那间剧院拥有最高警戒力量，对党来说俨然是最安全的公共场合。

他的视线越过屏幕。墙壁上的一张宣传海报上一只散发红光和绿光的巨大眼睛映入眼帘，流着污浊的血幻化成张牙舞爪的字母。

_我在看着你。_它说。_我在看着你们。没有人能逃掉。_

这一秒如此漫长，Steve盯着屏幕做出决断。_Tony不能知道这个。_左侧电屏中的Tony像是感应到一般抬起头看了电屏一眼，审视的目光锐利。

_抱歉。_Steve垂下眼睛不敢与其对视。对视总会泄露秘密。仁爱部的专场，理应由他来完成任务。高规格的戒严下其他人也很难浑水摸鱼，他是最合适的人选。他说了要为Tony争取时间，而进攻是最好的防守。

这就是致命一击。Steve攥紧拳头。

在记下该任务所有信息之后，他迅速关闭了窗口。此时电屏中的Tony仿佛在凝视着他，交叉手指托着下巴，嘴唇抿紧皱着眉头,紧绷地陷入沉思。Steve甚至能看见眼底跃动的火苗。_他可能只是在思考一个切实可行的计划。Stark总有计划，_Steve安慰自己。_但——_

_我在看着你。_

他好像在说。

Tony从来没有睡得这么好过。他把Steve当成床，自然而然地靠过去，一下就睡着了。这是他的Steve，真正的Steve，在对他做出承诺的时候会露出受伤表情的父亲的朋友。他的Alpha。（删除）_他得控制自己别做太多出格的事来。_他还不想这么快被Howard带走。

因此当他在前后夹击下被迫醒来后，不由得骂出了声。Steve的手指把那些脏话全部堵回去，Tony没忘记咬了咬，然后没事人一样套上衣服对着镜子打理自己。Steve脸色变了一点，没有多说什么，只是一直看着他。Tony确信Steve一直向他发出死亡射线，直到他灵魂出窍。

他们的生活理应没有任何不同。毕竟在电屏下，他们都表现得像被设定好程序的机器人。但对视总是会泄露秘密。Tony好几次故意避开他的视线，最终不得不把他拉到死角里悄声提醒。

“停止这样看我，Steve。”

“那个‘我‘明明之前也是这样？”

Tony翻了个白眼。“对我的意义不一样了好吗？这样太容易被看出问题。”

“那是你的问题，不是我的。” Steve很无辜，一脸纯洁。“你可以装作看不见。你是个很棒的演员。”

Tony捂住眼睛哀叹一声，任何一个这样盯着他的战友绝对会被他扔到床上去。Steve不该在拒绝的同时还给他留下遐想空间，_他得控制自己。_

天才如Stark，Steve被拉出来的过程异常顺利，有Bruce的帮忙，Steve醒来后脑子并没有出现什么异常，谢天谢地。Tony实在没忍住借喂水之机吻了对方的嘴唇，但是Steve毫无回应。好吧，他有点郁闷地想，可能真的是他自作多情。不过现在这个问题并不重要。重要的是，真正的Steve Rogers，已经回来了。

他会掉转剑锋，以最直接的方式深深刺入敌人心脏。即使Tony目前的幸运之路戛然而止，Steve也会作为埋藏在党的核心里威力最大的炸弹成为翻盘的最好机会。他们不能拿这个机会冒险，所以承诺必不可少。

但Steve的表情令人心碎。Tony几乎要因为这个对自己心软了。他们的关系现在变成了他们两个共同的弱点，Tony应该当识趣的那个。_他得控制自己。_

他在自己的办公室漫不经心地进行大批量武器调试，刚打开脑波通讯的瞬间就被Pepper的怒气轰去了北冰洋。

_你失踪了！Tony! 你知道我有多担心吗？？？！我以为你秘密蒸发了！我真的后悔上次见你的时候没用高跟鞋狠狠踩你的脸！_

Tony不禁用手捂住了脸。他在脑海中长长叹气，试图盖过对方思维激起的浪花。_那可是很久之前了。会议上我们的位置中间隔了大概30个人，我相信你不会这么做。_他察觉到可怕的低气压，慌忙补充，_当然我相信你有这个准头!你总是能把我的脑袋炸开花！_

但Pepper仿佛识破了Tony想把她气得无法思考的阴谋。_你什么都不告诉我！_她继续歇斯底里，_我逼问了Bruce！Steve Rogers是一个Alpha，他标记了你，你怀孕了，他想杀死你，而且差点就成功了，你把这些情况叫做很好？？？_

_嗯哼。顺便一提，在靠近他的时候我似乎还会分泌过量多巴胺和催产素。_

_为什么我一点都不感到奇怪？_对方冷笑_，你的血清素似乎也分泌过多了？很显然，你从不把别人对你的担心当回事。_

_亲爱的，我很抱歉，我错了，真的，_Tony马上蔫了，他停下手中的工作，他对那把笨重的枪实在是兴趣缺缺。_但我现在好好的！一切都在按计划进行，Steve的倒戈难道不令人振奋吗？或许你可以冷静一点？继续爱我？虽然这一点儿也不公平？_

对方突然沉默。精神活动的死寂让Tony突然没了底。_嘿，嘿。_他的思维揉成了一团杂乱的毛线球。_没关系的，我的好女孩。你相信我，不是吗？_

_当我以为你蒸发了，我并没有在开玩笑。_她的想法终于平静下来，依旧坚决。_我们已经失去了很多人。_她完全没有控诉的意思，尖锐消失了露出疲惫。_我真的很怕，Tony。万一有什么事情出了差错呢？计划总有被打乱的时候，万一你的运气——_

_看看你的四周，我们每秒都在冒险。_Tony慢慢地想，他尝试安抚对方，虽然他的方法只是让她再次认清事实。_在这里我们的存在就应该被抹杀。我们早有心理预期了，我只是在做我该做的事。_

_以极端的方式。_

_因为这本身就是个极端的世界！_Tony没办法再假装了。_我不想像温水煮青蛙一样慢慢耗尽。我不想在越来越狭窄的生存空间里一边苟延残喘一边担忧什么时候会蒸发掉。他们就是靠这个来消灭人的意志的，你的工作包括了宣传和舆论，你最了解！_

那边再也没有信息传来。她切断了通讯。

Tony无声地叹口气，眼睛重新盯着那把枪的立体投影，不假思索进行无用的检查。他不应该这样对Pepper。他相信她最终总是能做出正确的决定。但是在涉及Tony的问题上，她好像又变成了小时候最初那个感情丰沛的女孩。只是因为他们是真正的亲人，他们的感情从未折损。他的女孩已经很坚强了，她在其他人面前把自己伪装得如此之好。

而他的父亲，留给他的除了烂摊子只有难以破解的防护系统。和平部系统最后一道隐藏的核心密码，Tony尝试不成后暴力破解过程占用了Jarvis后台快三分之一的运算空间。现在只能希望哪一天突然被幸运女神砸中。

_先生，Rogers先生好像发现了什么。_

_不愧是Steve。你能获得他屏幕上的信息吗？_

_已识别完毕。需要我给您投影吗？_

_好。投在电屏上方。_

Tony的视线跟过去。Jarvis给他提供了多个视角，他能同时清楚地看到屏幕上的搜索结果以及Steve的表情。他一眼看到了特殊的那条。就是它了。Tony压抑住内心的喜悦，他就知道Steve可以做到。

Steve的演技足够出色，没有人能看得出来他查到了什么秘密。除了瞳孔扩大，他神色平静，清澈的眼睛一眨不眨，眉头甚至往上又耸起了一点。但他注视那条记录的时间太久，就像在计划解决一个棘手的问题。

他在迟疑，手指微微颤抖，最后缩成了一个拳头。Tony托着下巴，一边无意识地拆卸枪械一边看着电屏，猛然意识到了什么。

Steve不打算告诉他。他想要自己处理这件事，以“保护”的名义。他太了解Tony，他不想让Tony参与哪怕一点点，想单枪匹马抵御所有风险。Tony几乎不能相信这是昔日的“美国队长”对待战友的态度。Tony信任Steve，但现在看来没有在他面前过早暴露Jarvis成了一个明智选择。

_现在究竟是谁在逞英雄？_

Tony冲着拆卸开来的零件暗暗骂了一声，他盯着Steve，确定Steve也在看着他。自从他被调查以来，Tony Stark 24小时生活秀一直是Steve观看的保留节目。Tony一边旋转着武器模型投影，一边透过电屏盯着对方，在想象中施以无形的压迫。

_你真的要这样做？_

Steve面无表情，却突然垂下眼睛，注意力集中在了桌子上的文件。他又长又密的眼睫毛在平日一定会赢得Tony的夸赞，此时不过是心虚的佐证。但在外人看来，他若无其事，关闭了查询窗口就离开了。

_先生，Rogers先生无法与您进行脑波交流。_

_该死的！_ Tony咬住了舌尖。疼痛让他控制自己不要表现出异常。他以为美国队长总是会奉行团队至上，隐瞒和私下行动更像是他自己会做的事。但他忽略了一个变量——或许觉醒的人只是旁观自己多年从警的Steve Rogers。他仿佛洞察了Tony在知晓之后会做的决定，想要在此之前就把他完全推开。而Tony甚至不能为此过多责怪他。因为如果Steve告诉他，他确实会尽全力让Steve待在安全线内。Steve要隐藏到最后一刻。

_Jar,_ _帮我接通Pepper._

_Potts_ _小姐目前无法联络。先生可留言。_

_好吧，好吧，让我想想。事情本不该这么复杂。_那条信息在脑海中密铺开闪烁。_等等——为什么我不能去当个演员呢？_他比了比那把枪的尺寸，做好优化记录。他会是一个很棒的刽子手。只不过没有亲身实践而已。

_您已经是一百年内最伟大的演员了。不然您存活到现在简直是个奇迹。这一句要留给Potts小姐吗？_

_当然不。_Tony沉吟。_直接把Steve查到的消息给她。她会主动找我。_

_根据历史数据推算，Potts小姐有81.4%的可能性不会赞同您的想法。_

_只需要把它稍微美化一下。_Tony并不是太担心，那可是Pepper, Stark家的冰雪玫瑰。微弱的电流令人战栗，他的大脑坐上了过山车经历大回环，波动频率加快，逐渐攀至最高点，然后在Steve不知情的陪伴下飞速下落。

_Jarvis__，记得随时做好准备。_他在空中围绕枪托旋转那把枪的虚拟投影，像舞女飞扬的哥特式裙裾。

_好戏就要开始了。_


	12. Chapter 12

12.

雨水敲打着玻璃窗淅淅沥沥，奏出杂乱的音阶，被窗外偶尔飞速驶过的车轮碾断。月色混合着雨水顺着伞面滑落，又藏在人们的鞋底在室内留下影子。水痕交错在一起，在地面上扭折出藤蔓和花朵。

号声尖利，Steve条件反射般起身，撑起伞冲进雨中的队列。Steve的心情并没有比天气明朗多少。虽然罕见地，这两天上级没有再找他施加压力，他准备好的说辞毫无用处。他寻找了尽可能多的对Tony有利的客观证据，暗示在战事不顺之时急于处理和平部高级顾问不是一个明智选择，但提交过后也是没有任何回应。Tony的调查已经被转移了吗？新的突破口留下了怪兽的咬痕一般令人不安。唯一使人安慰的是Tony的状态目前没有任何异常，似乎只是更忙了，他们没有机会进行其他交流。

中央剧院距离党员食堂并不远，只需十几分钟步行路程。Steve的脚步仿佛黏在脏兮兮的地面上，和雨化成的胶水作斗争。那座剧院里住满了从仁爱部逃走的幽灵。天使怀抱着新生命降临在剧院顶，死神在地面收割，对台上的拉线木偶虎视眈眈。

传闻有人直接死在这里，似乎是混乱的枪战。带着弹孔的大幕拉开，只见另一个行刑场。

思想警察们在队伍中不发一言，只能听到鞋底和地面挤压雨水的声音。剧院门口有人进行身份核验，队列缓慢进入，Steve谨慎地观察四周。剧院不算大，通道有些阴暗狭窄，电屏安在了头顶，那旁边历史久远的吊灯仿佛也受阴雨天气感染，连光线都是阴暗潮湿的。室内剧场门前的伞架上密集地挂着一模一样收紧的黑伞，敛了伞翼聚成一道滴水的屏障。Steve挂好伞从侧后门进去。一楼后排侧边过道处，足够低调，也方便行动。

这个舞台比他想象的要大，布置极简。剧场内的冷光刺眼，勾勒出黑盒的轮廓。盒子上搭着的灰色幕布紧闭，上面是一只和宣传海报上相同的巨大的暗红色眼睛，瞳孔漆黑，仿佛烧成了一个洞。无论从哪个方向看，它都在盯着你。而在每一排座位背后，都有一张难以忽视的电屏。个人专属。

Steve直直地坐着，没有接触冰凉的椅背。他看了一眼手表，距开场还有十分钟，观众已经陆陆续续就座。他刚才认出了几个打过交道的官员，在前排中间耳语，大多数人则鸦雀无声。按照惯例应该有个演讲或者致辞，很明显大家都保持紧绷的状态等待命令随时起立。

但是没有。秒针一下一下无声地跳，将不情愿的分针拖曳过去。一楼开放式池座不太可能有线索。他得想办法上去。

他抬头，楼上不同大小的包厢在半空中错落有致，突出的侧边底部镶了一圈不规则镜面，映出密密麻麻的瞳孔。侧边舞台候场处站着一个穿黑色斗篷宽大袍子戴面具的人。那是一个深红色的面具，被斗篷严丝合缝地包裹没有任何面部轮廓，像一张戳了三条缝隙的纸裁切下来仅仅为了遮住脸。那个演员仿佛察觉到他的视线，烫到一般缩了缩身子，直到彻底隐没在黑暗中。

恍如露出马脚的幽灵落荒而逃。

Steve握紧了身上的通讯器。

Steve看见他了。

Tony一惊，Jarvis的报告令他迅速地闪到里面彻底躲到幕布后头。他完全确定隔了这么远再加上重重包裹，对方不可能认出他。但他还是不免做贼心虚。

请求Pepper的帮忙不那么顺利，但他的软磨硬泡总会成功。于是原先的演员顺理成章地由于个人原因无法上场，而B角又极不凑巧地因病只能卧床，Tony得以以临时演员的身份提前进场参与彩排。按照计划，他偷偷在道具里藏些隐蔽的好东西，又从舞美设计师那里顺点舞台效果需要的化学物质，躲在电屏处理过的卫生间里悄悄搞出炸弹。接着佯装寻找不知遗落在何处的某件道具，溜过剧院角落，到每个密闭空间的门缝里里留下自己特别的礼物。如果Jarvis判断室内有异常，他可以马上送他们见上帝。

而他自己的任务，剩下的只有完成这场演出了。

_那剧本很恶心。_他想起Pepper的嫌恶。_我感觉我的精神被强奸了。_

_这可是你手下最受党赏识的编剧作品！_Tony当时回应，_你应该感到全身心被强奸才对。不过姑且算我们终于达成了一致。_Pepper回给他一个‘我就知道’的思想表情。

实话说，这个剧本还没有到令人呕吐不止的地步。但演出快要开始了，Tony现在根本不愿意回想台词。事情比他想象的要复杂，他只来得及跑过一遍对演员来说触手可及的后台以及周边。剧场一楼公共区域可以排除，但二楼和三楼相对私密的包厢，则成了可望不可即的地方。演出中途演员很难有时间和机会到楼上的观众席去，而Jarvis也因为距离过远无法探测到那边的情况。

Steve在一楼。好消息，也是坏消息。一楼绝对在安全范围，但也意味着戒指上的Jarvis不能带给他更多有用的信息。他们的目光在看不见的地方偶然间相遇。Tony透过两条细窄的缝盯着那个角落，被识破的焦虑并不能敦促他移开视线，即使只能看见一排排制服上党徽闪动的亮光。

_他们中哪一个是Steve？_Jarvis给出的定位不足以在人群中分辨。Tony不禁猜测，仿佛知道Steve确切位置会更加安心。但事实是，对方查到情报后目前完全按兵不动。他对对方的计划一无所知。

48秒。他在低声训斥声中到舞台后方匆忙就位，险些绊倒。袍子和斗篷对他来说有点过大，他还穿上了特制的增高鞋，为了更有震慑力？所谓的舞台效果。他明明在舞台上，众人聚焦下，但面具遮挡了电屏的视线，他反而成为顺理成章从电屏时代逃脱的人。Tony第一次在公众场合无所顾忌地翻了个白眼，最终还是安静地充当了人形背景板。耐心是一种美德。

没有任何开场音乐或者信号，灰色大幕被从中间撕破，掀起了两角缓缓拉开，留下一层薄薄透光的布供光影切分。他们的男主角佝偻着跌跌撞撞地走到右侧，一个趔趄跪在地上。灯光把他的侧影清晰地投射在布屏前。另一个人从对面走来， Tony站在中间宛如宣布审判的法官。

Tony在面具下挑眉。呵，他们又换了演员，彩排时搭戏的两个人不知所踪。意外发生得过于寻常，即使是以仁爱部的标准。他们的主角身上没有看见任何鲜艳的假血袋。他对面的男人低沉地唤他的名。

“是你。”男人费力地昂起头，视线轻点了一下就越过对面的人直接投向了舞台侧边的角落。他的声音像真正的子弹飞过的轨迹般平滑，低低地擦过地平线。那不是惊异，也不是控诉或者哀求。他扫了一眼Tony，毫无波澜的脸庞上眉毛拧起。空洞的眼神突然向深处撕了一道口子涌现出惊惧。

Tony感到刺痛，他没忘记按照剧本举起了手。_他太投入了。观众们此时只能看到几个摇晃的影子。这根本没必要——_

真正的开幕哨音没有多等半秒。枪声比想象中小，像去掉消音器的真家伙，缺少戏剧独有的夸张色彩。他没看到子弹的影子，但红色的东西从洞口喷溅而出，透光的幕布上挂着的点点鲜艳颜色迅速在空气中氧化暗沉。

那不是血袋刺破后温和黏腻地流淌的色素混合物，而是从奔腾的血管中逃逸绽放的礼花。致命的一枪过后，执行的男人开了消音器，在大动脉上又开了几个洞，用真实演绎戏剧化。于是他们有了很多的血，就像剧本中描写的那样，藏在布屏后等待被展示。

Tony望着应声倒地的男人，他仰面倒在地上，身体甚至蜷缩着没有完全伸展开_。他是个道具，榨取新鲜血液的道具。舞台对于行刑来说总是太明亮浪漫，但他倒下去的时候只是作为一个不知名的黑影，交代一个虚拟角色的结局。或许是因为他们本来就足够相像，故事源自真实。_

Tony上前注视了一会儿。他不认识这个人，或许他为地下组织工作过，或许只是另一个冤魂。没有什么差别。他为对方阖上双眼，戴上头套。血液的腥气隔着面具钻进他鼻腔，他咬牙别过头不再看一眼。

扮演一个死神总是容易的。气流在脚边托起过长的衣袍，飞扬的衣角流动的线条杂乱地舞蹈。逐渐变凉的身体沉重地将他的手腕向下拖曳，灯光师变换灯光的方向和角度，虚化他投下的几重影，逐渐扩大边界直到吞噬整个布屏。

他只是向前走去。还带着红色的刀片割破浅浅的中轴线，两面屏缓缓向两侧移动，密闭的笼子开了一条缝。被刻意释放出来的秘密饥渴地逃出去，任光切割，被塑造成各种期望被看到的形状。所有的光都受了吸引聚焦在他周围，在他旁边那具毫无生气的躯体上，鲜艳欲滴的颜色挣脱了束缚跃到众人眼前，没有一丝阴影干扰。画布上晕染了墨般的深红。

_是我杀死了他。_

这种错觉来得太突然。是那个角色杀死了他。但他自己真的与之毫无干系吗？

他慢慢走到舞台前沿，观众席所有方向都堕入一片漆黑和死寂，和视网膜被聚集的强光灼痛而产生的闪动黑斑重合。_他们发现了这是真正的死亡。显然这不在任何人预期范围内，即使是天天注视死亡的思想警察们。_Tony下意识地寻找那个身影。_Steve——_

_Rogers__先生已经离开了，先生。_Jarvis好心提醒。_他在你们对视之后就离开了。_

Tony心里咯噔一下。_他不会袖手旁观。_

他的注意力没有被观众席的黑洞吸收，反弹回聚光灯下。血液浸湿了手掌，他在屏上写。“回到——”他暂停，在字母后面画了一串波浪，然后紧紧握成拳头，有黏腻的液体从指缝滴落。

故事可以倒叙，而生命不能。

Steve错过了开头，也就是错过了结局。

“长官，我相信这里混进了不法之徒。我认为有必要对观众身份进行二次确认。”

Steve低声说。演出快要开始了，他得在被困在座位上之前争取到一定自由活动的余地。说服老顽固的过程有一段插曲，最后还是得到了许可。谨慎永远不过分，而Steve时刻热心工作为党奉献。

他顺理成章地溜到二楼。当他踏入第一个包厢的时候，第一幕已经过去了。Steve完全不想了解之前发生了什么，也对身份验证兴趣缺缺。但每个包厢的电屏让他不得不专心一些。

二楼的视野比一楼后排更开阔。Steve侧着身请观众拿出身份证明，余光瞟向舞台。灯光从四面照在盒子中央，就像四面都有观众一般。市中心的三雕像复刻版接受人们的瞻仰，战争胜利之后的表彰大会群情激昂。舞台的四面环绕着镜子一样的实时“电屏”，人群悄然变灰隐去，只剩下死死盯着电屏的两个人。

Steve不会叫它一见钟情。在电屏的角落里同时注视彼此，同时发现对方注视自己。电屏上的一个人轻轻舔了舔嘴唇。

_他们会被发现的。_

Steve的本能在叫嚣。这太明显了，所有思想警察都受过这种基本训练。两块隐形的磁铁不着痕迹地靠近，其他人都像失明了一样完全投入到胜利的狂热中。他们放低视线顺着人潮慢慢移动，亦步亦趋，直到隐没在舞台侧边的阴影里。

Steve完全低下头去。他机械地拿出手电检查又一张主动递过来的身份卡。Brock Rumlow。他对上那双冰冷的眸子。

对方露出一个礼貌疏离的微笑。“长官命我来协助你，Rogers队长。”他凑近Steve的耳朵，以电屏记录不到的声音说，“你不是想有所行动的唯一一个人。”

Steve没有回应。此时几束光线在舞台左右两侧打转，忽明忽暗。热烈的口号成为背景音乐，没有人察觉到两个人的奔逃。那两人站定，面朝与人群相反的方向。

“你为什么盯着我？”

“你为什么跟着我？”

“这里没有电屏。”

“**这里没有电屏。**”

Steve再次抬头。前面那人转身的一瞬，他听到衣料摩擦的声响和急切吮吸的声音。舞台完全暗下去了，缩成茧里的暗室。

“你害怕吗？”另一个人气喘吁吁地问。他开始顶动似的，让对方发出有节奏的隐忍的哼哼。那很接近真正的呻吟了，几乎就要让Steve联想到Tony在“他”身下的样子——但是还不够。听起来太压抑充满逼迫，那不是能暂时令人忘记一切的快乐。Rumlow低声冷笑，仿佛从未纾解过欲望。

灯光突然亮起，两具在地面上交叠的身体荡漾。褶皱的衣服还好好地盖在上面。在他们后方，不知何时竖起了一个戴着面具的黑影，刹那间举起了镰刀——

“你害怕吗？”他仍然轻吻对方的唇，如亲吻沾满了甜酒的花瓣，芳香醉人。

_你应该害怕。执行者计划了一切。_

刀尖擦着上位者的脖子戳到了地下。大概他是准头最差的死神。Tony俯视躺在地毯上纠缠在一起的俩人，他们连裤子拉链都没拉开，不得要领地摩擦。看演员们努力制造各种情趣噪音其实还挺有趣，吃力不讨好。他们肯定没经历过真正的性，动作僵硬就像公开处刑。声音倒是有些迷惑人，但也只能欺骗未尝禁果者。

幕布拉上的一刻，Tony没忘记对地面上的两个人伸出援手。他们有些窘迫地低声道谢，脸和未经人事被调戏过一样红。工作人员忙着布置下一幕需要的道具，Tony还是需要安静地充当背景板，悄悄跺了跺发麻的脚。

时间一秒一秒按部就班慢悠悠地溜走，后台依旧没有一点异常迹象。Steve上二楼去了，他旁边突然出现了另一个全方位移动电屏。Jarvis探测到旁边包厢表面上没有任何不寻常之处。Tony计算着胜率。只靠Steve身上那把枪，在他开枪之前脑袋就可能被一屋子警察爆开了花。

是时候和Steve摊牌了。以一敌众需要条件，明枪暗箭缺一不可。

剧情已经到了集会的桥段，反叛集会规模大得惊人。有人妄想一个鱼饵钓起一整片海洋。舞台效果要求“反叛者”聚集在同一个地理位置，上面还有‘打倒老大哥’的白色旗子。他们故意压低声音说话，情绪激动地讨论破坏，仿佛一切抗争都是烧杀抢掠，极端暴力恐怖分子几个字就差写在脸上。

电屏的存在从头到尾都被否认，但还有那只眼睛。钟声敲了三下，会议进入尾声，也到了收网之时。Tony脚下的台子将他带向耀眼的高处。

Steve刚才和Rumlow分头行动的建议遭到了拒绝，不过两个人检查的速度倒是快了一倍。检查进度过半，没有任何异常。在Rumlow的眼皮子底下，他对工作之外的事情始终保持沉默。

台上处在下位的演员的呻吟断断续续，令人心烦意乱。Steve没关注到底是谁先迈出了叛党的一步，烂俗的剧情渐渐对他丧失了吸引力，总之通奸的人不会有好结果。这种安排会使这场首演成为一次效果很好的自查行动。如果仁爱部内部有人实施类似犯罪，就差怼到脸上的电屏会一五一十地记录下所有的微表情。在他们心怀鬼胎地迈出这个剧院之前，就被停职调查扔掉。

突然一声巨响。

那是Steve开场前看到的那个人，_他是那只眼睛。_Steve皱眉。黑袍人似乎无处不在，总是在黑暗中等待发动攻击，每一次却都在中途放弃，就像他真的只是虚构出的毫无实体的魂灵。此时他出现在中央逐渐升起，聚光灯齐刷刷地照在那张毫无表情的面具上。所以他的眼睛不会因为强光而流泪。

第一次，两个主角看到了他。

“你是谁？”

“打倒老大哥”那块布被干脆利落地撕掉，正如简洁有力的回答。

“我是死亡。”

光影赐予他背后伸展的羽翼，他撒下能够包裹整个舞台的黑色巨网。台上和Steve穿着同样制服的警察一拥而上，Steve定在那里。刻意低沉的余音盘旋在他耳边，嗡嗡作响。当然，黑袍人耍了一点小把戏，尽管如此，他还是和电屏中那个演讲台上假扮成熟的青涩男孩的身影重合了。那时的他赞美被灌输的一切。他遵守这个社会的规则。

男孩长大了，他为自己遮上假面，隐藏翅膀，一直潜伏在死亡的阴影下。

但这怎么可能？

那是Tony。_他的眼睛不会因为光而流泪。他要成为光。_

上半场结束，Tony匆匆跑下台。不用Jarvis提醒，他也能想象得到Steve此时的心情。在电屏纪录片里被他自己的声音折磨这么久，Steve认不出来才是奇怪。事实是Steve的震惊消化了5秒钟才拔腿就溜。Jarvis向Tony汇报实时位置，很明显是冲着后台去的。Tony不需要换衣服补妆看台词本，直接去后台被他黑掉电屏的洗手间单间里等他的Alpha。

_先生，Rogers先生距您不足10米。目前门外没有其他人。_

Tony开了一条缝，黑色长袍从门缝里露一点出去。门外的脚步声暂停了一下，接着敲门声砰砰响起，Tony伸出手就将对方拉了进来。

怒气冲冲的Alpha差点跌在了Omega的怀里，粗重的呼吸扫过Tony耳畔。Tony心里一颤，Steve警觉地看着角落那个没有用处的电屏。

“被我暂时黑掉了。” Tony懒洋洋地说。“传过去的电屏画面是经过处理的片段。”

对方立刻有点粗暴地把他的面具和兜帽拉下，蓝眼睛死死盯着他就像在索吻，或者将他杀死。Steve一只手保护性地圈住他的腰，另一只手按住了他堆积了过多脂肪的柔软腹部。单间对于两个成年男人来说太小，他们的大腿纠缠在一起，过近的距离让Tony除了信息素，多巴胺和催产素的分泌也持续上升。

科学家叫它爱情。

“如果不是现在这个时候，我真想和你来一发。” Tony舔着嘴唇调笑。Steve 瞬间变了脸色。“别误会，纯粹的性吸引。”他找补道。“你知道标记带来的影响吧？”

Steve的手马上尴尬地移开。Tony没找稳重心趔趄一下。对方的眉头好看地皱起，凛然不可侵犯。

“Tony，这是怎么回事！”

“我为什么在这里？” Tony被点着了火，“你应该比任何人都清楚。我本应该在这里，所以我来了，即便你不想我来这里。”他的手指了指对方的胸口。“反而是你，Steve！你保证过的！你怎么能要求我置身事外！”

“你不能在这儿！” Steve压抑情绪。“你知道这里有多少警力和火力吗？你一旦露面——”

“半个仁爱部。我知道。他妈的这些枪和火药都经过我手！这不是你隐瞒信息擅自行动的理由！”

话一出口Tony就后悔了。现在真的不是质问一个Alpha对他的Omega过剩保护欲的好时机。Steve并不是他的下属，他有个人行动的自由。而Steve只是垂下眼，深深，深深地呼吸。“这件事我们回去再说。”

Tony没说话表示默许。刚才Alpha的情绪波动使空气中的信息素剑拔弩张，他被搞得有点腿软，宁愿手扶着墙也没有接受Steve的帮助。

“我在搜查二楼。” Steve低声说，“目前还没有发现目标。”

“发现了的话你会干什么？直接冲进去用你那把可爱的小东西扫射吗？在他们把你打成窟窿之前？” Tony叹气。“不是我不相信你的枪法，只是自杀式袭击也要有点水平。不是所有牺牲都值得歌颂。”

Steve没作声，他看起来还在努力控制自己的信息素。Tony拍了拍对方肩膀，顺手把一袋沉甸甸的小东西塞进了他口袋里。

“‘明日之星’。”他满脸骄傲。“说不定它就是历史的造就者——或者终结者。”

“我从来没听过？”

“因为是我一小时前在这里发明的。” Tony耸耸肩。“制作时间太短效果可能有点不稳定。”他看了一眼对方的表情，“放心不会自爆。只是理论上每一枚威力在平均水平上上下浮动30%，用是足够用，不过我没做过实验所以也不知道具体情况——”

他被一个紧紧的拥抱打断。“谢谢你，Tony。”

对方金灿灿的头发划过脸颊发痒。和自己的Alpha再次紧密相贴的感觉好到难以形容。Steve的身体让人感到温暖又安全。_为什么会有人放弃这个？_ “哦。”他只能说出这一个字了，轻轻拍对方的背，“不客气？记得打开开关扔了它就回头跑。我还不想在天堂见到你呢。”

他们分开。现在Steve已经能很好地控制信息素了，Tony舒适地眯了眯眼。对方指了指Tony的肚子微笑。“它也不会。”

“我确信现在它还没有意识。” Tony继续翻白眼。“注意安全。我会完成剩下的演出，散场后的安检程序没有那么严格。分头回家。我记得家里还有芝士汉堡？”

Steve点了点头，嘴角勾起堪称宠溺的微笑。他看起来想说什么，Tony放任自己等了几秒，他不知道下次和Steve单独相处要到什么时候。

“你不是死神，Tony。”对方最后认真地说。“我知道你不是。”

Steve不知道刚才有个人真的死了。他不知道甚至在此之前自己的手上就染上了血。他不禁扯动了嘴角。“你信任我吗？”

“当然。”

Tony忍住胸中升腾的那团痒酥酥的火苗，只是回给对方一个贴面吻，然后拉开了单间的门。

Steve洗了一把脸，凉意从皮肤渗入毛孔，驱散了刚才Tony身体的热度。他需要好好清醒一下。Tony回避了他为什么在这里的问题。他看上去还好，虽然可能只是看上去。至少还没有被发现，还没有受伤。Steve从未如此希望时间过得快一点。他跑着回到二楼，撞见正在楼梯口晃悠的Rumlow。

“正在找你呢，队长。有什么发现吗？”他指指楼下。

Steve遗憾地摇了摇头。

“我以为你火急火燎地下去是有了目标？”对方似笑非笑。“刚才有确切消息今晚混了人进来。你真是有先见之明啊。”

Steve攥紧了拳头。一块沉重的石头向胃里坠去。_Tony 还不知道。_“只是直觉罢了。”

“上级要我们继续。为了不打草惊蛇，目前消息还没有扩散。”

所以现在主要是仁爱部另一半场外“观众”紧盯着剧院内的电屏寻找线索。Steve只能祈祷Tony掩饰得足够好，演职人员还没有得到足够的重视。现在上台对他来说反而最安全。他们从另一个方向朝中间搜索，半场休息时间所剩无几，观众们有序回到座位上。镶嵌在幕布中间的塑料眼睛骨碌碌地转。Steve低下头，来到包厢的最边沿，电屏里找不到的地方。

“现在我们工作都要打感情牌了吗？” Rumlow 突然开口。“我以为没有人会相信爱情那种东西了。”

Steve保持谨慎。“但舞台上这些极端反叛分子——显然剧情里他们相爱。”

“这也是他为什么该死。”

“为什么是**他**？”不是他们？

“因为他对爱情有幻想。他对党不够忠诚。”对方斜眼看他。“他的潜意识就犯了思想罪。我们只是把他的罪行实质化，再对有价值的人放长线钓大鱼。”

有什么不对。这些话该死的熟悉。在回忆的小径上走两步，一条岔路上长满了杂草。Steve惊觉有一些东西和另一个人格一起被关进去锁住了。

“这是你之前在报告会上的发言。” Rumlow靠近，直勾勾的眼神黏上去妄图在他身上撬开一条缝。“这场演出，”他重重停顿，“改编自Steve Rogers队长几年前的成功案例！上面显然想要推广你的经验。编剧没去采访你真是一大失败！”

Steve突然明白了接下来会发生什么。他想要干呕，舌头狠狠抵住下颚。牙齿陷进肉里有了血的味道。_是他诱惑他们，拿感情欺骗他们，再把他们毫不怜惜地推下去。_现实不会像剧本那样浪漫，他和那些可怜人还没有发生过实质关系，就已经亲手用手铐把他们带走。但Tony不一样，Tony——

“是的。”他飞速反应若无其事地点头。“我这样问只是想知道你的真实看法。不是我自己的。”

_Tony_ _预备把所有东西都给他。_

“我的真实想法？”对方冷笑。“或许你以为世界上所有人遇到你都会变成傻子。Rogers，并不是所有人都像上级一样信任你。”冷峻的白光在台边闪耀。“演出即将开始”的条幅在被抹去前短暂地存在了几秒。

“是感情毁灭了他们。无一例外。”

大幕再次拉开，Steve一眼看到明亮的舞台后方的那个熟悉的人影。他的爱站在那里，带着阴冷面具面朝被乌云掩饰的满月悬挂的方向，一动不动仿佛朝圣。

_先生，距离下半场开场时间还有2分钟。_

_好的，好的。我每次都能成功踩死线，不用担心。_

Tony在卫生间单间里小睡了一小会儿。出于谨慎，他得把信息素打扫干净。最简便的方法就是自己吸收掉。大概适量Alpha信息素让人放松的功能太过明显，Tony深一脚浅一脚拖着长袍向台上冲刺，整个脑袋轻飘飘地磕嗨了。

_Steve__，Steve，Steve。_这些字母在脑海里挥之不去，幻化成绚烂的色彩和音符冲击视觉振动鼓膜_。迫不及待想再次见到他，当然是在新世界的庆功宴上。Steve_ _不会失败_。Tony能想象到真正的阳光照耀在那灿烂金发上，美酒琼浆在他喉咙口滚动的样子。或许唯一的遗憾是他们会拿掉那个标记。那时候Alpha和Omega不再低人一等，Steve可以找到更好的，更适合他的Omega。而他自己，Tony Stark属于自由。没有Alpha能困住他。

胸口突然刺痛，脚步一个踉跄。物体的影子在他眼前不断晃动，而那绝对不是因为奔跑的颠簸。

_这样不行。Jar，电我一小下。就那么一点点小火花——_

_抱歉，为了您的生命安全，我拒绝。_

_来吧！_他辨认着方向。_左转，右转，再右转？_Tony已经看到了熟悉的门。_除非你想让我磕在上台的台阶上——_他几步跨到舞台侧边，却突然止住脚步。

他赶来时一路都太安静了。相关负责人为什么没有发疯？他向舞台内探头——

还未开幕的台上已经有了一个人。

浑身过电。那个身穿一模一样衣服的冒牌货站在他应该站的位置，脚下踩着一圈阴影。他仿佛感受到他的凝视转过头。磁极的同极相遇了，两张面具相对，看不到任何表情。但对方明明亮出了獠牙，笑容逐渐扭曲。他的个子比Tony高一些，居高临下张开血盆大口。

_我才是真正的死神。_他用唇语嘲弄。

_所以你应该在地狱烂掉。_Tony咬着牙回敬。

——“ 因罪恶相遇

因谎言相爱

你用枪将我分食

我用吻迎接子弹—— ”

诡异的歌声飘荡在剧场上方， Steve加快了进度。他现在拥有全场搜寻的权力，他的效率决定了Tony暴露的风险。虽然Tony在台上，没有人会在这时候找台上演员的麻烦。他的角色下半场又变成了木头人。他不会让发生在主角身上的事情发生在Tony身上。

绝不。

_跑。_

Tony脑子里瞬间只剩下这一个念头。_有什么地方出错了。他被发现了。_红色警报声在脑子里盘旋，压过了所有向外界的求救声。他从舞台侧边溜出来，直接回到了那个卫生间。_还有一点时间。_他面对镜子大口喘气。_我还有一点时间。_空气中若有若无的信息素交缠的味道让他冷静下来。

他现在不知道对方到底掌握信息到哪种程度。但就算他插翅难逃，他至少还可以做一件事。

胸膛里那颗不属于他的心脏砰砰跳动着。_Jarvis? _他呼唤，敲了敲自己的胸口。_你在吗？_

_先生，我永远在您身边。您确定要启动代号E？_

_你第一次这么善解人意。_Tony用手指擦去了镜面上的水雾，对着镜子笑了一下。猛然发觉自己是第一次在镜子里看到自己的笑容。这可真是一张漂亮的脸蛋。_真可惜，我应该多笑一笑。_

_根据您的设定，我需要重复以下内容并获得全部确认才能开始进程：_

_您是否确认撤销三法则第一条？_

_您是否确认启动内嵌反应堆自毁程序，并同时启动所有干扰器？_

_您是否确认将造成死亡至少413人，包括正在靠近核心爆破点的Steve Rogers先生？_

_确认，确认。_半个仁爱部，加上党的高层。这笔买卖绝对值了。但——

他会和Steve在天堂见面吗？

_“你不是死神，Tony。”_

Steve错了。他就要成为他们之中最明亮的一个，像最耀眼的流星一样，把身边人都拖拽进那片无尽的死亡光亮中。他能以这种方式驱散黑暗。_他应该第一个下地狱。_

而Steve**相信**他。

Steve……值得更多。

通讯器突然传来震动，四处嗡鸣。所有的观众都收到了讯息，几乎把它们同时拿起。一起握住的还有上膛的枪。

Steve没有听一个字。

他只是奔去。

Tony向前跑。这次过长的袍子没有成为阻碍，它裹挟着不利于Steve的证据在他身后被飘飞的火星侵蚀，后摆舞成灰烬。“明日之星”在后方爆破的声音悦耳动听，他带着面具没有回头。成为舞台上定义的真正恐怖分子的感觉还真不赖。不过少年时期曾无数次想象过要把和平部彻底轰平，最后来了机会他只选择了一个小小的后台卫生间。哈。简直太不STARK了。

他冲到舞台上，奇迹般地没有任何阻拦。演员大呼小叫退了场。已经有一部分警察冲出了观众席，剩下的看见他定在了座位上，紧张地一个个举起了他所熟悉的含着子弹的金属块儿。没人敢轻举妄动，仿佛Tony下一秒就会拿出一个核弹。

Tony没有振臂高呼，没有尝试攻击，他只是突然窜出来，和舞台上原本的黑袍死神并肩而立。他在等待。

砰。

眩晕抓住他。这一声来得太早又太晚。他双腿一软跪下去，钻心的疼痛和血液流失让其他所有东西都淡化了，他甚至没意识到伤口在哪。那颗等了太久的子弹回应了他的期待，心里居然涌现一种诡异的轻松感。终于，终于。

_先生，已触发紧急危险预案。处理方式选择代号D还是E？_

“我抓到他了。其余人后退！”

他听到那个声音。他望向开枪者。他差点大笑起来。

Steve Rogers躲开他的视线。冰冷的手铐作为介质困住了他，手心意外相碰，他温热的血落了对方一身。他甚至能感受到那身体辐射的热量，心跳声咚咚咚咚，情绪波动下信息素又不可抑制地倾泻。他忆起上一次他们做爱，子弹在枪管待了太长时间。Steve总能让他如愿。

_D__。当然。Delete。._他在面具下毫无顾忌地咧开嘴。要记得微笑。

_意识替换程序开始启动。再见，先生。_

他终于，终于能再次陷入甜蜜的睡眠。这次如果顺利，将一劳永逸。

_再见，Jarvis，再见，Steve。_

_再见，我的爱。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这两章卡得我欲仙欲死......越写越潦草，已弃疗。如果有看官赏个评论呗）


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 春节四连更大放送！  
月更的我太难了.jpg  
希望你喜欢！
> 
> 前情提要：铁进去了）

一切是那么模糊不清。

他在黑暗中奔跑，妄想接住一颗陨落的流星。那颗星过早暴露，在夜空中划过燃烧的弧，终点是猛兽环伺的舞台。他看到聚光灯和枪口一起朝向它，如同演出结束后应得的鲜花和掌声。它不能落入他人之手，那是他的星星。

Steve瞄准。开枪。

它被击落，轻飘飘地落在他怀里。这场戏讽刺地以死神倒下收场，那只眼睛合上。

Tony跪下去，安静地谢幕。_对不起。_Steve抓住他，用镣铐锁住他略纤细的手腕，手掌在他腿间移动想要止血。红色的液体沸腾着喷涌奔流，很快浸透了袍子却找不到伤口。Steve的手在对方身上胡乱摸索——他明明瞄准的是小腿，但为什么，Tony身上千疮百孔，仿佛在场所有人都轰了致命的一枪？

血液漫出的速度太快，从中央向四周肆虐成一片。舞台在血湖中飘摇。不。他叫出声。他闻到Omega信息素逐渐变淡，被血腥味盖过，生命力随着血液一起流失，几乎和黑暗融为一体。Steve把逐渐僵硬的身体背起来，黏腻的液体滑过皮肤冰冷刺骨。

其他人不知何时都不见了。舞台空间向所有方向延伸，Steve朝着那唯一光亮的尽头狂奔，_快啊，再快点_，Tony被消耗得太多，他在Steve肩膀上的重量越来越轻，仿佛只剩承载灵魂的一小片，等待召唤，不时飞走。光线剧烈摇晃，尽头光环的黑点随着向前的脚步扩大，Steve背着Tony举着枪一头扎进白光之中。

那个人影清晰地竖在那里，随着Steve的喘息颤动。Steve看到自己在对面单手持枪，暗红的痕迹零零落落。Tony的腿在后面毫无生气地垂着。

尽头被镜子封住。或许从来都不存在出口。

但镜中影子突然对他微笑。对方衣服上的党徽被血液擦拭过分外刺眼。一瞬间，他感到有什么擦着他的脖子飞过去了，_Tony！_他猛地侧身，连续扣动扳机。

砰砰砰砰砰！

那些火光却触到镜子被反弹回来，Steve调整角度紧紧挡在Tony面前。痛楚被他拧成钢绳编织成盾，子弹穿透了血肉钻进另一具已经残破的身躯。

“来不及了。”分享同一副面容的人笑容扩大，毫发无伤。 “你们会葬在一起。”

Steve惊醒。

黑洞洞的天花板上尾随着噩梦的影子。自从Tony被他亲手逮捕之后，他就搬回了自己的公寓。Tony的房子立即被强制收缴，一伙警察过来搜了个底朝天。Steve只是冷冷地站在那里，看他们冲到小黑屋里面，嫌恶地把那些罪证——性玩具和违禁录像带一个一个打包好，仿佛会脏了他们的眼睛和手。除此之外没有一点有价值的线索。Tony的前瞻性让事情简单很多。

Steve无声叹息，梦境碎片仍令人心有余悸。他尽力将那个尽头的人驱赶出脑海，随便披了一件衣服下床。他打开电脑继续撰写报告，查看了早已提交的参与Tony后续审讯的申请。还是没有批阅。

剧院发生爆炸的消息很快被封锁，拟定巡演的演出也被延期。剧院事件的秘密调查组已出具完整报告，但Steve没有阅读报告的权限。他无法得知，Tony身处险境究竟是因为哪里的消息走漏了？是否有关键人物叛变？是否危及到整个反叛组织的安全？无论如何，都应更加小心行事。

Tony被扭送到仁爱部审讯司之后他们还没见过面。在正式审讯之前，他们会被关一段时间的禁闭。没人知道具体是多久。没人知道他们会经历什么。Tony蒸发了，各种意义上。他的历史档案被清除，所有曾和他相关的一切被修改。和平部没人敢再提及他的名字。

Steve甚至错觉除了自己之外，没人记得他。虽然这不是事实。

第二天下午，Steve旁听了仁爱部对Virginia Potts的问讯。Tony把她描述成‘用高跟鞋在你头顶走路的人’，确有几分道理。抛出的关于爆炸事件及演出所有问题她都对答如流，滴水不漏。控制新闻舆论不是容易的差事，而Pepper相当擅长她的工作，Tony被捕丝毫没有影响到她的能量就能证明这一点。她亲自参与了消息封锁，修改历史，因为和Tony养兄妹的关系被仁爱部纠缠了许久，最终那几个思想警察毫无所获。提问的权利给了Steve。

“你如何看待Tony Stark?”

他违反惯例提到了那个本应只存在于仁爱部内部的名字。其他所有人都必须将他存在的痕迹完全抹掉，甚至脑海里的记忆。

而对方没有任何惊讶反而很平静。她的眼睛里只有一片空白。

“**和你一样**。”她轻声说，双手交叉。 “他是谁？”

_科学家、冒险者、不可救药的疯子。引水扑火的飞蛾，被海浪淹没的灯塔。_

“他从未在这里存在过。”

“谢谢你的诚实回答。” Steve了然。“抱歉打扰你珍贵的工作时间。”

“事实上，真理部还有以你为原型的宣传材料文案需要指正。欢迎Rogers先生有时间时赐教。”

显而易见的邀请暗示。_她掌握着需要告诉他的信息。但现在太危险了。虽然没有任何不利于她的证据和风声，按照惯例她会面临至少一周的特殊观察期。Pepper不能再承担暴露的风险。_

“或许在您的名字被那份名单完全划掉之后。” Steve冷言。电屏仍旧记录对话。他看到玻璃后的那面实时监测屏。Virginia Potts对提及Tony Stark的情感波动稳如无风的海面。又一个对她有利的证据。

“好自为之。”

Potts女士露出标准的微笑。“我会建议您去看看医生。失眠不利于我们为党工作。”她意味深长地看了Steve一眼，踩着高跟鞋离去。

这片群众区的夜晚总是灯火通明。遥远战事仿佛一点都没影响到人们寻欢作乐。Steve当然不记得自己昏迷时所处位置。他去了Tony坦白的夜总会附近，几经寻找，在一条弯弯曲曲的小巷子里发现了那个“急诊”的小牌子。它隐藏在过大的商店招牌旁边，过于斑驳以至于看不清了颜色。由于医疗资源的短缺，群众区的医生地位很高。像这样一个低调的小诊所已不多见。

一楼的门虚掩，他放轻脚步踩上通向二楼的台阶。木门敲击的声音有些沉闷。

没有回音。

意料之中。他稍等了一会儿，在门上敲了一串摩斯电码。还没有敲完时，门突然打开。

“就算你是Steve Rogers，今天也太晚了。”

面前的人却没有一点睡意。他的黑眼圈说明已经几天没睡好觉了。他目光警惕，扫了Steve后边。发现只有他一个人时脸色略缓和。

“抱歉打扰。我猜我们或许见过？” Steve伸出手。“我还没有亲自感谢你。Tony对你大加赞赏。”

“武器。”对方没有动弹简单地说。

Steve注视着他毫不退缩，不动声色地把随身携带的枪支交给对方。

“还有？联络监听录音设备。”

“我现在不是以思想警察的身份和你对话。如果我是，那你早已经被逮捕了。” Steve抿紧嘴唇。“我没有带这些，因为我们用不到。你可以选择不相信我。但由于你是Tony的医生，我认为为了Tony的现状着想，我们应统一战线。”

对方听到‘Tony的现状’，显然松动了。他伸出手，“先进来吧，队长，我可以给你泡壶热茶。”

“Tony怎么了？”刚一落座，Bruce就开口问道。在惨白的灯光下面他的眼睛遍布血丝。“从几天前开始我就再也没有收到他的任何消息。不止是他，还有其他人。但Tony是我们之间的纽带。我很担心他。”

“他现在在仁爱部审讯司。” _拜我所赐。_Steve开口，发现这比想象的要容易。他已经在Tony完全消失的世界里度过了三天。多亏了连轴转的工作，它让Steve对时间的感知快到可以忍受Tony的杳无音信。他没有选择‘蒸发’这个表达，在这种情况下‘审讯司’居然拉近了Tony与现实的距离。Steve坚信，只要有人还记得Tony，他就没有完全蒸发。总有一天Tony会回来，不论是什么方式。

而在这里，他能感受到所爱不是一个从未出现的鬼魂。他感到鼓舞。

他们默契地陷入沉默。Bruce并没有太大惊讶，只是心中猜测被证实，流露出真切的难过，近似于默哀。_他曾和Tony并肩作战。_Steve心口隐隐作痛，_而自己却可能永远丧失了这个机会。_

“目前我不知道究竟哪里出了差错，也不知道他现在的具体情况。” Steve黯然，“但我会努力，我已经向上级提交了介入申请。我希望你能诚实地告诉我Tony的身体状况和其他可能有用的信息。”

Bruce垂下眼睛没有回答。

“怎么？”

“队长，”对方慢慢说，“Tony向你介绍的时候没有提过我们的原则么？”

Steve沉默。他不想首先捅破。

“我们从不营救。” Bruce还是一个字一个字说出来，分外刺耳。“没有例外。虽然Tony厌恶任何规则，但他一直都在遵守它。”

_所以他刚才是真的在默哀。因为在他心里，Tony Stark已经彻底地，完全地死去了，成为了一个令人怀念的存在。_

“但那是Tony。他值得尝试！”

“我比你更懂得Tony对我们的意义！” Bruce提高声音颤抖着，他的语调嘶哑，饱含了毫不掩饰的痛楚。“没有Tony，就不可能有今天。他是出生于上层社会的天才。他本可以……”

_他本可以做个乖宝宝，和一个永远发现不了他性别秘密的Beta结婚，过上优渥安逸的生活。_

“所有人都会为战友蒸发而难过，但他不营救任何人。因为我们的优势就是完全在暗处，从仁爱部营救的风险太高，承担不起。他懂得。每个人都知道自己的归宿就是那个没有窗的地方，生命无所谓长短，但他潜意识里还是会把那些人命算在自己头上！”

Steve突然懂了Tony那个眼神的含义——当他告诉Tony他不是死神时，隐藏在深处填充裂缝的悲哀。

“他是一个Omega。他的心脏有问题。之前的你标记他，占有他，威胁他；让他怀孕，掐住他的脖子。” _而现在的我会向他开枪，把他逮捕。_Bruce并没有真正指责他，医生只是陈述事实。Steve从一开始就在不断伤害Tony，在未来的一段时间内可能仍是。

“他选择用自己换回你。” Bruce直视Steve，“他觉得你值得！我相信他的判断。他也肯定让你做了保证。他总是会做好有去无回的准备。你会让他失望吗？你忍心让他的牺牲，让他所坚持的一切白费吗？”

_不。但为什么一定是二选一？_

_我会证明他值得，Tony会在胜利的终点等着我。_

“不会。”Steve斩钉截铁。“我没有说我们要现在营救。”他站起来昂起头，注视窗外一弯朗朗明月。月光倾情为万物镀银，连带着蓝图和梦境。目光穿透迷雾，目标从未如此清晰。

“我们只有那一个终极目标。我们只需要帮助他坚持到胜利到来的那天。”

“之前你们无法行动，是因为没有仁爱部内部接应。我会加速他们的毁灭。”

“我保证以大局为重，在万事俱备之前不会牵扯进其他人。”

Steve俯视对方。他已经准备好了。这场战斗中他有必胜的决心。

**他不能输。**

“Bruce，作为Tony的朋友，你愿意帮助他吗？”

“当然。”Bruce换了一种神情。“Tony总是对的。我会尽我所能。”

“那好。”Steve紧皱的眉头并没有舒展。“我们需要谈谈他的Omega和心脏问题。”

“Tony认识我之后，他的性别隐藏问题都是找我解决。他之前用了太多抑制剂，因此有很强的抗药性。他的身体本不适合标记以及怀孕。你标记他导致他怀孕之后，我不得不重新调整了配方和剂量。如果是正常的工作生活，这些药剂足以使他远离性别麻烦。” Bruce拿出一些花花绿绿的药品。

“但那里是仁爱部。” Steve的心沉到谷底。

“激烈的近距离身体接触可能会导致暴露。以及X光。我只能调整他的生理激素水平和发情期，无法在器官上做出掩饰。” Bruce遗憾地说。“考虑到他怀孕的事实，一旦他的肚子肉眼可见地大起来，他们很有可能带他去做检查。Omega和Beta的生殖器官有一定差别，他们知道他是Omega是迟早的事。我很抱歉。”

“至少可能把这个秘密维持久一些。” Steve坚持。他们晚发现一天，Tony就少受一天罪。Omega会受到怎样的对待，Steve不愿去想。

“我准备了一些浓缩型药物。希望可以帮到他。” Bruce目光里是不忍和担忧。 “你已经做了你能做的。”

Steve知道Bruce是好心安慰。他浅浅笑了下，尽是无奈。“Tony总是这样，是不是？”

“我第一次见到他是那次车祸。” Bruce放下茶杯陷入回忆。“他那时候流了很多血，陷入昏迷。等待官方救援遥遥无期，条件有限，我在电屏外马上开始紧急手术，在他胸膛里放了一个维生装置并处理了其他内外伤。当他清醒过来后看到我的第一眼，是让我重新打开他的胸腔。”

“听起来很Stark。”

“毫无疑问我觉得他疯了。但是他看起来冷静又理智。最终我被他说服，把他的造物放在了他的心里。紧贴装置的上边缘。一个插入芯片的微型反应堆。”

“什么？”

“Jarvis。Tony这么叫它。他没有告诉过你吗？”

“没有。”Steve讶异。他从未听Tony说过Jarvis，但这个名字却有点熟悉。它属于Stark家已经去世的管家。

Bruce有点疑惑，但并没有多说什么。“他的心脏损伤可能需要的药也都在这。上面有说明。” Bruce将所有药物打好包递给Steve。“你自己也要小心。” Steve听出了暗示。“只要你足够坚定强大，那个恶魔会一直被压制。”_我们容不得再出错了。_

“我梦到了他。” Steve低声，诚实地说。_他杀死了Tony，杀死了我。_

Bruce眉头微皱。 “只是残留意识而已。我们之前在你身上尝试了反洗脑，测试结果较为稳定。你会战胜他，Steve。你必须。”

Bruce起身欲送客。“安全起见，不要再到这里来了。”

Steve踌躇。“可以再多给我一些镇痛和安抚类药物么?”

Bruce对视一眼，马上理解了。他走到药柜前，直接取出了那个小罐子塞给了Steve。

“这是所有的。告诉他坚持住。”医生用尽温柔。“我们都等着他回来。”

他们紧紧拥抱。

Steve这一晚意外没有失眠。他没有再梦到剧院和舞台，或者牢房审讯室。他能救下Tony，他不是一个人。为了完成任务，他需要休息。

当他再次醒来检查文件批复状态时，收获了几天来最好的消息。上级认可了Steve的忠诚，伴侣的影响力有助于审讯调查。他可以在审讯司的允许的条件下辅助审讯。关于Tony的案件记录即时可查，其他权限稍后才能开放。

Steve颤抖地点进去。他一眼看到最新记录的第一行：

Tony Stark，Omega, 38，孕期一周。胸口发现不明物体。

那张图片上，一个裂成几瓣的圆形物体被从血淋淋的胸口拖拽出来，仿佛发出最后一声呼救。一枚断成两截的芯片侧面如真正的新鲜伤口，还在向下滴血。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暴力和虐警告。请斟酌。  
声明：本文冬和铁不存在任何暧昧关系。

Anthony很安静，或许有点过于安静了。

任何一个突然被铐着带到仁爱部不知所以然的人都不会这么安静，何况他昏睡前才刚刚发现自己竟然是一个Omega。但仁爱部不需要聒噪的人。党不需要。即使他现在面临数项指控。使局面变得混乱对他没有一点好处。

他的腿经过了包扎依然很痛。那颗子弹钻进去的地方不致命但是布满了丰富的神经末梢。他是在床上被干到昏迷了一星期吗？否则一切无法解释。本来要配合他进行光荣的床上生产任务的好丈夫现在反手把他逮捕，对方甚至不断避开他的视线，又忍不住偷偷瞄他。他只能得出结论：他的Omega身份被伴侣Steve Rogers发现，并且尝试逃跑？而后者是忠于职守的思想警察，他勇敢地开枪，不应该蒙受这种心理煎熬。

“不是你的错。” Anthony终于在自己被移交前找到机会安慰对方。这次他很幸运获得了一个对视。“我也没想到自己会是这样。你做了应该做的事。”

Rogers仍然麻木，眼神里的压抑没有半分减弱。Anthony错觉对方有千言万语梗塞在了喉咙里，最终没有吐出一个字。太奇怪了。他们明明只认识这么短时间，Anthony却感觉有一个世纪那么长。在审讯司的狱警把他押走之前，他还恋恋不舍地看了对方一眼。

这次他绝对在那双美的过分的蓝眼睛里看到了痛苦，即使转瞬即逝。

他被与其他犯人完全隔绝。警察们给他准备了一个豪华单人牢房，除了铁栅栏之外的三壁完全由电屏组成。负责看守他的那个人是个大块头，有一条冰冷的金属手臂，眼神阴冷。

“你知道其实你没什么必要一直站在外面盯着我吧？”在对方站在那里盯了他4小时后，Anthony变换了姿势忍不住问。没有比长时间大眼瞪小眼更尴尬的了。

“不许问问题，保持不动，Stark!”电屏中的电子合成声音马上尖声叫道。Anthony立刻住了嘴。他从没指望和金属手臂搞好关系，更没指望能从这里出去。他是一个Omega，他向党隐瞒了自己的下等性别，虽然这件事他自己都不知道。这种程度的欺骗足够他把牢底坐穿。但金属手臂居然走得更近，突兀地说了一句：

“你很好看。”

Anthony措手不及。对方更加仔细地审视他。

“可惜。”

刺耳的铃声盖住了单词的尾音。等到Anthony再回过神的时候，另外几个高大健壮的人已经把他团团围住。金属手臂脸上没有任何表情。一根尖锐的棒状物体捅破了他腿上的纱布，猛地狠狠插入伤口内部。他尖叫一声倒下去。

那些人仿佛听到了战斗的号角。

Anthony没能昏过去。他尽力了。他因生理疼痛和恐惧无法抑制地挣扎，皮肤记下了每一拳每一脚，淤血和青紫在其上大片盛开，血红蜿蜒。至少他们还没开始对他用刀，钳子以及喷灯或者其他奇怪的东西。不知为什么，他们也没有去真正动他的脸，只是把他身上其他地方流的血刻意地抹在他的脸上。结束后他瘫在地上连颤抖的力气都没有，紧接着被绑着双手吊起来。粗粝的绳子几乎要把他的手腕勒断，磨出的液体一直流到手肘。

他们问他，密谋叛党人员名单。联络方式。全部行动计划。

我没有！他叫，我没有叛党！他第一次获准了表达的机会，用尽全力撕心裂肺地喊。我没有干过任何蓄意造反的事情！被疼痛刺激的神经抓住最后一根救命稻草，期盼党能回应他的呼唤。

回应他的还是疼痛。没有人不想逃脱疼痛。他徒劳地掂着脚尖把身体向后缩，小刀片卷成的器具晃了他的眼，他因为恐惧闭上，但等待受刑的时间更难熬。锋利的薄刃卷进皮肤的想象令人浑身发麻，他只能看见血包裹泪汩汩流出。柔韧的鞭尾蘸着它迅猛扫至别处，就落下蛇行蜿蜒的红肿山脉。冰凉的锐器随即贴上割下，收割的是声带扭曲扎成死结后撕裂的悲鸣。

他被捅破了。他被侵略，被切割。他在爆炸。他仿佛成为机器，与外界的信息交换停止，只剩下神经对身体的过载警告：伤害，伤害，伤害。那些密如蛛网的神经网络张开罪恶之手自身体内部玩弄他，喷薄出疼痛的源泉，肆虐开来，直到他的意识溺毙在这汪洋。

但他没办法窒息。每一条神经的痛楚都仿佛释放了肾上腺激素，让他在海平面上不断挣扎大叫。每一根纤维都是过载的燃料，随扰动产生裂变反应。爆炸吧！他在爆炸！他裂成碎片，又熔成一团火一样的铁，在冷激中淬成钢冲向天空！那刑罚停止了一刹，火辣辣的鞭痕上悬了万根针，将那溶了氧的红色从皮肤介质中挑破，扎进酸软的穴。他终于不能动了。感受不到手臂，双腿，头颅；他紧闭的双眼，鼻子，嘴唇，耳朵被灌了个彻彻底底。每一处都有感觉等于没有任何感觉，他的存在被抹杀，他就是疼痛本身。他的所有都在分崩离析成原子，水压越来越大，他向痛苦之海的深处坠去。他们就要融合。

一个又一个问题飞出尖刀，直接穿透了他的咽喉，割下他的舌头。我没有叛党！他不再能说出这句话来。我忠诚！他的气息郁结在胸口，反倒成为引力带着他向上升。那些强烈的疼痛因此减轻。

_你是地下组织的负责人。_有个声音在飘荡，是塞壬美妙的歌谣。_你计划了恐怖袭击。你炸了中央剧院。你密谋刺杀夺位篡权。_

不。他微弱地反应。他没说出来，他再也说不出了。他逐渐意识到他们说的没错，在审问中否认叛党本身也是一种叛党。他已经能够熟练地使用“双重思想”技巧思考很多事情。忠诚的人善于欺骗自己，而党总是对的。他在无意识的情况下犯了大错，他需要被改造。

我认罪！他垂下头。改造我！他想要变得正确，因为错误的东西终将走向毁灭，就如他破碎短暂的婚姻。他怕他的丈夫，没有人不怕思想警察，而他自己确实成为了后者职业生涯的一个污点。他是错误的。他需要新生。

_密谋叛党人员名单？_

战争，自由，色欲。

_联络方式？_

电屏。

_全部行动计划？_

老大哥万岁！

疼痛又袭来，这次是直接一个耳光。有人揪着他的头发往墙上撞。他的记忆开始变得零碎，不太记得自己曾是谁。他是谁重要吗？他是个Omega。这是他唯一心甘情愿招认的东西，但他们完全没有理睬。_你计划了恐怖袭击。你炸了中央剧院。你密谋刺杀夺位篡权。_这就够了。他会被打死吗？他的脑子出了问题，需要像那些武器一样返修。他会被修好，在修好之前他不配死去。

但正确回答那些问题才能被修好。他陷入恐慌，该死!他拼命猜，但完全想不出，因为他绝对忠诚！完全找不到所谓雪藏的记忆，他编不出来叛党的故事。为什么党自己没有答案？为什么？他所做的一切都只是奉命行事！

那个声音幽幽：_你制作热武器。_他默认。_我猜你不太想失去你的手。独臂对于玩枪还真是有点麻烦呢。_

别。他不知道他们是否认真。不要，我真的不知道！

_或许你的胳膊可以和这个家伙的换一下。毕竟你这么喜欢金属。_

旁边金属手臂的脸色突然变了，更加阴沉可怖。

“不，完全没必要。他还不该进入这个阶段。” 金属手臂的发言居然有警告意味。他们好像妥协了。他看到其他黑影近身，麻木地感觉到冰凉的金属擦着他的脖子边缘。这次他们终于要给他放多点血。他是否会被自己的血淹死？但当那把刀转到他后颈时，行刑者的刀突然滑动，凉意离开他的身体。他知道他们在说话，语调上上下下，比沉默要振奋人心。

接着后颈一下重击，意识如愿弃他而去。

Anthony再次醒来，久违地躺在一张床上，整个头都快陷进柔软的枕头里，身下是干燥而蓬松的毛毯。这感觉像家。如果不是一眼看见了那个金属手臂，他会以为自己从噩梦中得救——他仍然是个Beta，在自己的岗位上为党散发光和热，没有人会怀疑他的忠诚。

“你是个Omega。”对方看着他，故意踩他的痛处。

Anthony没有理他。他的身体表面仿佛压了一座冰山，锋利的冰碴被嵌在他身体里，寒冷和窒息感如影随形。他就是个僵硬的冰雕。胸口有什么被挖去了，空空荡荡。他费力地一点点抬起胳膊，抚摸到胸口那些崭新的针脚。他的胸膛被重新开过，加速的心跳开始紊乱。

“Omega。”金属手臂念叨着，“被标记过的，怀孕的。”

他不敢置信似的瞪他。“你说什么？”

对方两步走到他的病床前，那只冰冷的金属手臂伸进被子里。他被抓住，抓牢了，只要对方想他就能被穿透。冰凉的手指从囚衣下摆探进去，仿佛点了他的穴使他动弹不得。Anthony在冰冻中战栗，抖落一室雪般的痛。金属在肚皮上避开伤口小心逡巡，一下一下温柔地点按探索。他感到痒，下意识想要避开。

“它只有一周。”他用几乎听不见的声音说。“多神奇。”那语调竟然有了温度，带着真实的赞叹。金属手臂的身材很高大，他向Anthony俯身，几乎能将他全部包裹起来。他用低低地吟唱，破碎的音符依附在低沉微弱的声音里，随口中呼出的热气一起飘啊飘。音节在上升的寒冷中凝结了，化作Anthony眼角滴下的水。那不是熟悉的调子，甚至有点单调不能称之为旋律。但这是他听到的第一支除了尖叫哭泣之外的摇篮曲。

Anthony突然被感染了。他的世界如飘零的雪花震动重组。病床，伤痕，疼痛，金属手臂，Omega, 腹部，这些词混乱地交织在一起，点亮了新生的星火。他的手轻抚腹部没有破裂的皮肤，那里还存在淤青，没来得及肿胀起来。

有一个生命在那里。他温暖的腹腔迎接了新客。虽然它还只是一颗小小的种子，但它已经机智地避开了那些毫不留情的拳头，薄而锋利的刀片，冰凉又灼热的鞭子，贪婪地索取营养物质——这种欲望直接给他带来了饥饿感。他需要食物，真正的食物，而不是营养液。即使他的喉咙吞咽就像吞针。

他想要存活的愿望从未如此强烈。他的生命突然被赋予了另一种意义。这种冲动真实得从他空荡荡的心脏跑出来，在他的腹部和金属手指一起转圈跳舞。

他要活下来，他必须活下来。

他终于面对这个事实：他永远修不好了。

日子似乎在一天天好转。奇迹般地，他一直待在特护病房，仿佛成为囚徒中的贵宾。审问没有停止，当然没有停止，只是那些身体上的拷打完全变成了言语和自尊羞辱，以及恐吓和威胁。鉴于他Omega的身份和性犯罪的指控，这点对于那些审讯官们太简单不过了。“婊子”、“母狗”，‘贱货’是最温和的称呼。他们一致认为他身上的标记以及这个孩子是他欲求不满上街求Alpha操的产物，对他的伴侣Steve Rogers报以最真切的同情。但Anthony从来没见过他。在这里没有其他人能拥有他那样一头灿烂的金发。

他的孩子会有太阳一样耀眼的头发吗？

那些人骂他的时候金属手臂一直在他旁边站着。偶尔金属手臂会去帮把手，不过他实在没什么眼色。被要求打Anthony耳光的时候他会用他仅剩的那只真正的手。仿佛为了证明Anthony确实很好看，他避开了五官。

他们问他各种问题。他放弃了，不再绞尽脑汁去回答。渐渐地，他落入空白区域，什么都不去想起。

除此之外，他没得到真正的食物，他们给他输液。那不止是营养液，还有些其他什么药物，顺着静脉流向全身暖融融，仿佛每个细胞都怒张着接受滋润。他会呕吐，过量药物的不耐受在他身上体现得很明显，后果就是加倍地注射回去。他开始分泌一些东西，气味，金属手臂悄悄说那有点太甜。

甜，他忘记了这是什么味道，太遥远。一个人为什么可以在完全不摄入的情况下产生？他的孩子被虚幻的甜蜜气息包裹，成长得很快，过于快，短短几天腹部就有了凸起。他能感受到那个小肉块在他的子宫里迅速膨胀，强取豪夺。他会情不自禁地感受它在腹腔内的蠕动。他变得越来越敏感，无意识地想要用力蹭下体。蔑视的目光不再能伤害他。他已经不剩多少这方面的自尊心。

他们不断拿刺眼的白光高频率照射他。

他们强迫他看最极端的性虐马拉松录像带，以及其他人被折磨的惨状。

他们让他从内而外虚弱。但还没有崩溃。他每天都会哭，他痛恨自己的软弱。他的眼睛太过敏感以至于要从这里消耗掉太多水分，金属手臂只会一遍遍重复不要哭，不要哭，然后再给他挂上两瓶水，注射不知什么药剂。那些东西让他感到舒适又宁静，他得以休息上那么一会儿，甚至进入半梦半醒的状态。

幻觉中他闻到令人安心的味道。淡淡地，仿佛指引。令人想到雪后照耀在松树上的阳光。他几乎要忘记这种味道。他拼命嗅，张开每一个细胞，接受那股信息素带来的安宁，不顾身体里标记越来越渴望的烧灼。

那是他的Alpha。

Anthony感到安全，终于沉沉睡去。


	15. Chapter 15

Steve盯着电屏中的人发呆。

此时正是两轮审讯的间隔。Tony安静地躺在床上，空洞地依照命令盯着房间里的电屏。Steve不知道他们强迫他看了哪些东西。过于瘦削的脸上颧骨高高地凸起，脸色发白嘴唇青紫。他因为惊吓微微颤抖，眼窝深陷，眼睛睁得过大却没有聚焦。眉骨和眼周有伤，他仿佛能看到皮肉包覆下的骨架。即使他没有力气把自己缩起来，Steve也看不到对方身上正在缓慢愈合的伤口。至少他正在经受基本的药物治疗。那个看守用被子把他裹得很紧，Steve竟然生出一丝感激。

“他还是什么都没说？” Steve问主管审讯的那个人。Ivan Vanko，在审讯司以高效著称。他保持着使犯人最快招供和最快思想改造的记录，阴冷毒辣。

“有价值的，完全没有。他的脑袋里似乎完全没有那些罪行的影子。Rogers警官，相信你已经翻阅过所有资料了。”对方冷硬地回答。“他是块难啃的骨头，坚持了更长时间。这也说明他确实是一个重要角色。我们有一套完整的策略方案，会逐步打破他。”

Steve知道这只是开始。首先只是皮肉之苦，然后是精神压力。接着他们会视情况逐渐夺去肢体和器官，切割，穿透，粉碎。让一个人成为失去所有希望和价值的废人，有时候只需要一把刀。而对一个Omega来说，达到这一目的又存在其他方式。

“据我所知，你们之前对其他人的审讯并不是特别成功。” Steve施加压力。“那些招供的很多信息都已经丧失了时效性。”

对方的眼睛危险地眯成了一条缝。“那是因为他们本身掌握信息就很少。而他，” Vanko 朝屏幕努了努嘴。“他是他们的根基，只要挖掘足够深，就可以把他们连根拔起。你不该怀疑我的能力。目前该犯人最高决定权仍在我。”他不让一步。“我敬佩你为党立下的汗马功劳，但在这里，你的主要职责是监督，以及提供建议。”

“当然，我会履行自己的职责。” Steve保持礼貌，把嘴唇扯出一条弧线。

“不越界？”

“不越界。”Steve应答。初来乍到之际没有必要指手画脚，引起不必要的麻烦。

一触即发的紧张气氛消散了些许。 “Omega。”Vanko哼了一声。“我见过的第一个，还是怀孕的。我们把这婊子像珍稀动物一样保护起来可受了不少阻力。文件上说你和Stark是婚侣？”

Steve冷淡地点头。“没能及时发现他是Omega以及他所犯的罪行是我的责任。我有愧于党的信任。”

“是你把他送进来的。”对方反而宽慰他。“没人能想到他是个Omega。内党，和平部，仁爱部，伴侣……他在骗人方面真有两把刷子。如果不是用小刀割他脖子时割到了隐藏的腺体，谁也不知道这家伙居然把性别隐藏了几十年。最高生物学家Maya Hansen来做了检查，结果发现了未知标记和受精卵。”

_还有胸口的Jarvis。_而Tony甚至都没对他讲过一个字。Steve胸口隐隐作痛。他阅读了研究人员关于损毁芯片的报告，里面的智能系统在被取出前自毁，烧掉了所有痕迹。那个圆形物体被判断为未知能量体，极其幸运没有被燃爆。

_他把自己变成了行走的炸弹。_

“嗯，”Steve迟疑。“他的孩子怎么样？”

Vanko对Steve报以同情。“那个细胞十分顽强。我们推测他是在和你结婚前去外面找了Alpha干了他，标记并不慎留种。他在婚内没有对你不忠，如果这能让你好受点？”

_Tony__当然不会背叛他。他自己的性别还是安全的。_Steve五味杂陈。

“Hansen博士打算在他身上做实验。这年头强悍的Omega太少，怀孕的尤甚。之前的实验样本根本熬不过去。”

_是了。这就是他们给Tony特殊病房照顾他的原因。他们需要他作为实验样本。_ “他不是心脏有问题吗？如果猝死就什么有用信息都得不到了。”

“他的生理体征一直受专业人士监视。”对方指着实时电屏旁的一个密密麻麻不断变换数字和波形的屏幕。“博士向来很珍惜她的资产。”

“她要做什么？”_你们要对他做什么？_Steve想大叫，喉咙一阵发干。

“催熟他。”Vanko的目光移到电屏上，落到那苍白憔悴的脸上。然后凑近Steve的耳朵，半笑不笑。

“你见过Omega最肥美多汁，也是最罪恶的样子么？”对方语气玩味。“如果不是为了安抚所谓的Alpha，他们活该被烧死。他们是罪恶之源。”

Steve把所有的情绪埋葬不置一词。_Omega__。他们看到Omega_ _就只能想到性。_他们要为Omega量身打造一个地狱，那首先就要唤醒他身上所有隐藏的低等性种特征。他们不是Alpha，但仍然想用性碾压来打破眼中的玩物。

下一轮审问就要开始了。虎背熊腰的打手粗暴地扯掉了吊针，把Tony单手从床上拎起来，后者差点摔到了地上。他身上还未愈合的伤痕无所遁形，红色的枝杈遍布全身鲜艳刺目。金属手臂的看守沉默地调整了站位扶了他一把。Steve因此看见了他的脸。

那有些熟悉。

“请帮我调取所有Stark进来之后的电屏录像。”

Steve在配药室见到James Buchanan Barnes本人是傍晚时分。显然根据实验计划，他需要来拿每天所需药物。他很难辨认出来这位昔日好友。对方看起来对注射的流程特别熟悉。这与他的印象不太相符，直到Steve瞥见了他左手背上密密麻麻的针孔。

拥有一只金属手臂的人像是没有注意到Steve的存在，径直走到已经配好的1号篮子清点药品。Steve跟过去，他看到针剂，药片和吊瓶堆满了那个篮子。对方比对着手中的清单，一件件拿出来清点数目。

“我看到了。”他凑近低语，确保只有对方可以听到。“Bucky。”

Steve轻轻呼唤那个名字。上一次他这样做是为了警告大声呼喊。作为最好的助手，Bucky在刹那间就躲过了自后方射来的一枚子弹。他们的抗议瞬间见了血。记忆的波涛卷起人潮形成包围圈，他们尽力突围却还是不得不放下武器。那是Steve几十年前最后一次看到他，冰冷的手铐和冰冻技术把他们引向陌路，洗脑后分道扬镳。

那只金属手臂停顿了一下。“先生，你认错人了。”他的声音比记忆中更加粗犷阴沉，毫不客气。

“我看到了。” Steve轻轻重复。 “你为他的孩子唱歌。”

对方无动于衷。

Steve的思绪顺着电屏画面漂浮，不死心地哼了几个音节。“姑娘们总是喜欢你唱，布鲁克林小王子。”

他看到Barnes为新生唱歌，那是他们少年时久违的曲调；他看到Tony被打的时候Barnes的视线一直看着地面，双手背向后。

Barnes依旧毫无反应。对方已经清点好数目，正将所有药物收起来。

“先生，你少拿了一些东西。”Steve提高音量，拍了他的肩膀，指着篮子旁多出来的散乱药品。

Barnes扭头，灰色的眸子与他对视。Steve努力寻找极寒中融化，能够照见熟悉的影子的一滴水。

金属手掌颤抖了一下，抓住了最上面抗抑郁剂的小瓶子，仔细端详。

“谢谢提醒。”对方低下头，把剩下的所有东西都收入囊中快步离开。

Steve转过身轻呼一口气。在性本能完全释放之前，Tony暂时没有危险。他要把这个过程尽量延迟。

他相信Bucky Barnes。

在监控室里打开Tony的实时电屏——查看Tony的生理和心理评估——观察Tony接受审讯，Steve看到但触碰不到。他只能眼睁睁地看着这整个流程中Steve如一只在暗室里的无头苍蝇毫无进展又如坐针毡。

已经又过去了一周。Tony身体其他部分，甚至包括胸部都在一点点瘦下去，只有肚子一点点鼓起来。虽然补充了更多营养液，那个孩子还是试验药物的作用把他掠夺得太狠。与此同时，他的性征体现得越来越明显。他从某一天开始止不住地释放Omega信息素，那熟悉而甜蜜气息鬼魂般从总是紧闭的门缝里逃跑，在弯曲走廊里兜兜转转，最后飘进Steve的鼻腔。在夜深人静时，他会禁不住释放自己的信息素予以回应。

而另一方面，Tony在审问中渐渐不再反应，被动接受所有，仿佛丧失了感觉。Steve希望是Bucky给他的短效药物发挥了作用。他太虚弱了。

“他太虚弱了。” Steve说出口。“他的意识清醒时间过短。那些药物抑制了他的大脑活动和应激反射。这样无法得到答案。”

“他的生理指标都很正常。”

“看看他。”Steve提高声音。“看看这几天脑部活动的检测。你真的认为这样继续下去他会吐出点什么吗？也许他就是吃软不吃硬。我认为有必要让我直接参与。我们是伴侣。我比你们更了解他的性格和弱点！”

Vanko 盯着他，说话不紧不慢。“我们都知道你们的婚姻是怎么回事。你觉得他会不知道么？”他继续戳Steve的痛点：“你凭什么觉得你还能赢得他的信任？”

_凭你一次又一次伤害他？_

Steve默默咬牙。“我研究了很久他的电屏资料。我希望这些经验能够直接为你所用，更快找到他的突破口。”他在赌。对方的手段已经近乎山穷水尽了。上级很明显不想让Tony丢掉一条腿、一条胳膊或者几个器官。他还是试验样本，是资产，目前还不能受到不可逆的肉体损害。

“你现在对他的影响力还不如标记他的Alpha。”对方冷淡地指着电屏监控。“看看他，”屏幕上的人四肢被残忍地固定，在床上仍旧努力蹭来蹭去。“这个淫贱的婊子这几天一直硬着，后面湿的要命。看起来他更需要插入而不是审问。”

“那既然现在找不到那个Alpha在哪，不如让我试一试。” Steve不卑不亢。

Vanko沉默了一会儿，四目相对。“我看到了你提交的方案。如果目前的策略失败，我们会把它提上日程。”

Steve稍稍松了一口气。Vanko的让步是一个信号。如果他能主导Tony的审讯，Tony被保全的可能性大大增加。

“不过现在你好像有另外的工作要参与。”

Steve扭头，打开那个递过来的信封。上面是真理部部徽，侧边“战争即和平”的字母镀了金。他打开它，是征兵动员大会的邀请函。Steve Rogers被书写在正中。而右下角邀请人的签名格外醒目：

Virginia Potts。

仁爱部对战争局势的了解像普通民众一样，完全依靠经过真理部粉饰后的报道。因为仁爱部只对内，不对外。但征兵工作往往是3个部门各司其职。真理部宣传，仁爱部鉴定思想先进性，和平部负责训练。仁爱部思想警察有时也会受到真理部邀请参与宣传活动，虽然大多是充当吉祥物。

这一次全面紧急征兵十分突然。Steve推测不久后可能有一次大规模高风险军事活动，可预计多数伤亡。Tony从和平部消失之后，和平部虽然没有乱成一锅粥，但党失去了高科技火力的绝对支持，军事力量被削弱，因此就在“士兵”这个要素上大费周章。Pepper也因此提前结束了观察期。

下午，Steve提前查看了审讯安排，确认Tony安全后来到核心区和群众区的交界范围，那块没有被电屏完全统治的灰色区域。简陋的台子已经搭好，正对着街道上唯一的那块巨大电屏。他一眼看到Pepper，她站在真理部长旁边十分出挑。

他没有直接走过去，默默站在台下另一侧，望着密密麻麻的人群。他们基本都是年轻人，群众Beta，每个人都希望被选中成为军人。即使可能要千里迢迢赶来。对于他们来说，无法成为党员，征兵就是跨越阶级的第二次机会。如果能立下军功，便有机会成为党员，甚至内党党员。

虽然这些都只是可笑的痴人说梦，但真理部的职责就是鼓舞气氛，将美好的愿景吹得天花乱坠。当然也可能有些人是想蒙混到军队，接触到武器后逃跑换个地方生活。总之，这些人是对生活还有向往的那些人。而世界只能被有希望的人改变。这无疑也是地下组织暗中扩大势力的机会，绝对信仰和绝对仇恨，两种极端总是并存。

大会的内容比想象还要无聊。Steve望着前排那一张张被喜悦支配的专注聆听动员讲话的脸。职业习惯让他不由得开始审视。

一个孩子突然跃入眼帘，明显不到征兵的年龄标准。他个头不高，被挤在侧后面掂着脚向前看。但他的视线不是投向台上，而是投向台下的Steve。刹那间他们对视。

那眼神很干净，带着一丝纯真。

此时掌声响起，真理部工作人员催促Steve上台发表演讲。Steve调动所有感官让自己兴奋起来，保持亲切的微笑，开始讲自己从一文不名的群众Beta怎样通过征兵成为军人，不断立功成为核心党员，并加入了思想警察的光荣队伍为党奉献的故事。

他就是该死的天生擅长这个。Steve扫视观众，那些喜悦现在攀升至了狂热，在锅里上下沸腾，着急于改变命运，但那个引起他注意的孩子却悄悄消失了。

“战争即和平！”

他以高呼作为结束。下面一排排的声浪把他的声音盖过。他直接跳下台，站在群众前面仿佛检阅人群。群众掌声雷动，自动给他让出一条路。Steve在人群中寻找，却再也没有发现他。心里莫名一阵烦躁。

他直接走到了电屏看不到的尽头。Pepper也相当小心，等会议完全结束后从另一个方向过来。等到他们拐到一条无人破败小巷见面的时候，夕阳在天际留下最后的华彩。对方手里掂着高跟鞋赤着脚小跑过来，精心描画的妆容仿佛瞬间剥落，路灯下的影子整整小了一圈。

“我时间不多，恐怕他们起疑。”她首先开口。“Tony现在怎么样？”

“在我的监视下。目前没有生命危险。他挺过了第一阶段，没有泄露任何真实信息。” Steve尽量简短说。“我从Bruce那里拿了药物，能够缓解一点他的精神压力。”

“谢谢你。”她坚强的外壳出现裂痕，有点哽咽，几乎说不出话来。对方眼底映入了月光，一片波光粼粼。“谢谢你没有放弃他。虽然他早就做好了准备。”

“我爱他。” Steve平静地说。他抱住Pepper，给予他所能给的一点安慰。“他的Omega身份曝光了，被发现怀孕。”他听到Pepper抽了一口冷气。“而且，”他只能继续，“他们发现了他胸膛里的芯片。不过好在目前研究人员还没有任何发现。它似乎在被暴力折断前就自毁了。”

“芯片？你是说Jarvis?” Pepper抬起头，恍然大悟。“这就是了。所以我们几个都无法通过思考联系彼此，全部回到了电屏控制下的信息暗室。所有人都忧心忡忡。”

“Jarvis是什么？” Steve直接问。“Tony从未告诉过我。”

“他是Tony的个人智能管家。党员之间的联络全部由它牵线搭桥。如果没有它，党员之间碰面联系迟早会被发现举报。但没人知道它究竟能干什么事，Tony有很多事情瞒着我。它非常重要，可能隐藏了Tony的后续计划。”

“好的。我会重点关注。”_Stark总是有计划。_为了胜利，为了Tony，他们必须重建Jarvis。

“我们能谈谈那一晚究竟发生了什么吗？”

Pepper的情绪已经稳定，她点点头。

“Tony让我帮助他混进去。”她回忆，“我觉得风险太大不情愿，但还是做了。一切都很顺利，直到我被叫去销毁爆炸事件相关所有的资料，我才知道出事了。”

“有人走漏了消息。” Steve神情严峻。“当时仁爱部收到了一条有人混入的消息。奇怪的是并不具体，来源未知，但马上就被采信。这不是仁爱部挖到底的作风。”

“不。”Pepper当即否认。“这不可能。如果是我这边走漏了，那一定会波及到我。这几天他们最后还是提前放我回去，他们手上没有我任何把柄。”

“你确定吗？” Steve不肯放弃。“会不会是间接安排的人被策反？”

“我确定。”Pepper斩钉截铁。“我不会发展真理部直接受我管辖的人。而且，我从头到尾都没有以我的名义出现。”

“是‘老大哥’。”一个清脆的声音从不远处响起。

Steve循声猛地转身，为自己竟然没有察觉偷听者而自责。枪口毫不意外地对准了那个他下午看到的孩子。那个少年举起双手，指着手中一份充满引导词汇的报纸，“如果是我就会这么做。”

“是的。”Pepper惊异，捏紧了高跟鞋。“你是谁？”

“Peter Parker.”少年颇为自豪，向前走了几步伸出手。Steve和Pepper对视一眼，完全茫然。

“不要动！” Steve不敢掉以轻心。举报的风气盛行，未成年人也可能成为暗箭。

“我不会去举报！我发誓！”孩子站定了，双手举得老高。远看像一个卖报童。他面向Steve：“你是思想警察，这里没有电屏，我就算去举报对你也构不成威胁。我想知道，Stark先生在哪儿？”

“我真的不敢相信Tony正式招募了这个年龄的孩子。他顶多能算培养观察对象！”

“他有自己的理由。” Steve坚持。“我们要相信他，Potts小姐。”

“Pepper.”她软化了，“任何能让Tony Stark头疼的人都可以这样叫我。”

“所以有人解答我的问题吗？” Peter一边叠着报纸一边插嘴。

“首先，‘老大哥’？”

“真理部主管宣传，” Pepper解释道，“真理部是老大哥的口舌。每一段老大哥讲话的电屏内容都是由真理部事先处理好的。”

老大哥讲话，这已经成为一个专用名词。老大哥在这些视频片段里往往不以真面目现身，他每次都在固定的地点录制，固定的帘子后面只有影子。

“你二次处理老大哥讲话直接对相关人员下指示？”

“可以这样理解。” Pepper点头。“这招很少用，但非常有效。服从是第一要务。没有党员会不服从老大哥。怀疑老大哥，就是怀疑党。没有人愿意冒这种风险去坐仁爱部不见光的板凳。”

“酷！”少年发出赞叹的声音。“我刚才只是随便那么一说——”

“那么仁爱部得到的那条模糊的信息，也有可能是由这种方式发出。” Steve迅速反应过来。“完美的不用负责又受到极大重视的匿名举报。”

“只有较少人参与处理过程。我可以尽快整理一份名单。”

“当天演出的下半场有两个死神。” Steve回忆。“那个人先找到了Tony。他是唯一的先知者。如果排除仁爱部设套，他们可能是同一个人——”

“当天演职人员的名单。” Pepper跟上思路。“我相信真相很快就会水落石出。”

“合作愉快？”Peter小狗一样凑过来，眼睛眨巴眨巴。“所以我需要做什么？”

“你应该回去。” Steve言简意赅。

“你的联络人呢？不要告诉我Tony没给你找除他之外的联络人。” Pepper一副要找人算账的样子。

“别！我自己偷跑出来的！和他没关系！”少年耷拉着脑袋。“Bruce不肯告诉我Stark先生怎么了……”

气氛突然凝重。_他会没事的。_Steve想开口，但始终说不出话。他自信可以将Tony救出来，但他经受的这些——他被挂在墙上，十字架上，头颅低垂。鞭尾留下的红肿痕迹层层交叠，诡异的凸起越摞越高，再被推去烤火。最后利器将它们全部戳破。只要有时间，皮肉伤可以被慢慢治愈，但精神方面——

不详的预感弥漫了群众区这一方天空。残阳如血。玫瑰金色的云层如刷，蘸了打翻颜料的调色盘，在未完全黯淡群星初现的天幕上渲染深深浅浅的金红，放肆涂抹，张扬如昔。血渐渐吞噬了金光，压住云层流窜，直到中了病毒似的发乌。

他的手机突然振动。是一个陌生的号码。

上面只有3个数字：101.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章开车！


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暴力和虐警告。Rape未遂警告。请斟酌。  
含有一辆温柔车。

高热将Anthony包裹。

因为畏冷，他躲在被子里，曲起膝盖，在不压迫鼓起的腹部的情况下缩成一个球。粉紫色的新药在他体内循环，把他改造成一座火炉。为了等待药效发挥作用，他暂时逃离了漫长无效的审问和四肢固定。

大量使用慢性药物积累的性欲还在爬坡。之前他被禁止自行缓解。烧红的阴茎翘起，紧紧戳着他膨胀的肚皮。那太疼了。Anthony唯恐孩子受到伤害，他侧分开腿，用右手抚慰阴茎，另一只手伸到后面黏腻的甬道里自渎。Omega与生俱来的本领让他的手指很快就戳对了地方。他紧缩着避免自己震颤从而引起注意。新药提高了他的敏感度，抚摸让他舒服，但就是没法达到高潮。

这药绝对有问题。冷汗不断向外冒，恶心头晕已是家常便饭。所有的血液都哗哗往下身涌。他已经硬了很长时间，自从进来之后他的后穴从未干燥过，那里的内壁被火苗烘烤似的越来越痒，甚至因为分泌物质出现刺痛。他一边快速抽动手指干自己一边由于高烧呓语。

_救救我。_他粗暴地摩擦，手指们在下身留下痕迹，甚至指甲立起来掐住脆弱的粘膜，像揉一块破抹布用力拧出一片湿黏，希望借此战胜欲望。但他的疼痛阈值早已拔高，对于已经习惯它的人来说那只是又追加了一点甜头。下腹的标记顶着孩子已初步成形的头，得不到信息素开始阵阵酸痛。

他可能就要死了，不是因为肉体和精神残害，而是性饥渴。现在空空荡荡的不仅是身体，还有脑子。他可以为了得到成人手臂那么粗的Alpha阴茎做任何事。

他们改造了他，成为完全的罪恶。他变成了他们想要看到的被性别原罪惩罚的贱货，请求别人猛烈操干的施舍。他为此而哭，小心翼翼地守护仅剩的自尊。

_救救我。_他意识混沌地重复，拉开被子胡乱脱掉衣服，身体因为孕肚有点沉重。他看到金属手臂早已背过身去，一动不动。破门而入的警卫说了什么，金属手臂发出不赞同的声音，紧接着他就被拽下来。

Anthony强制自己睁大眼睛。如果他有那么一丝希望出去，知道自己在哪可能会救命。但头套隔绝了所有光线，他的肚子有点沉，差点在路上绊倒。即使如此，他还是凭方向感记下了路线和大致距离。他们走了很远，头套被拿掉后看到了一个小房间。101，两支箭在两边预备去扎穿一个洞。

_Tony_ _因为晃动睁开眼，感受到睫毛上舞蹈的风。他揉揉眼睛，迎面对上绽开在如洗天空的笑脸。_

_“你醒啦。”Steve的脸远去近来，荡起了秋千。Tony去寻找转轴，后知后觉是自己在吊床上，Steve晃着他就像在晃摇篮，而Tony是他最钟爱的孩子。他抓住对方的手臂拉近，把他们的距离固定在一吻之遥，直到他能看见对方眼瞳里自己的倒影。_

_这与Tony想象的不一样。他在Steve眼里看起来更年轻，容光焕发。在自己构建的天堂，他回到了生命最好的时段，和他生命中最好的人，野餐？_

_“我做了一个可怕的梦。” Tony抓紧Steve，攥着他的手放在自己胸口摩挲。他在流汗，不自主地发抖，热量穴居在体内找不到出口。“我错过了你。我遇到了你。我拯救了你。然后我放弃了自己。”_

_“不。你从来没有放弃过。” Steve的嘴唇主动弥合了最后一道缝隙。Tony 品尝到**甜**，那是Steve 刚才从他手中咬下的新鲜草莓。“你值得休息，亲爱的。相信我。让我们来个中场暂停，你理应获得奖赏。” Tony第一次发现Steve的声音这样动听。之前他的注意力总是被他的内心以及外表夺去。_

_“所以你就是那个奖赏？”他仍然睡意朦胧。Steve这只大型犬在仔细舔他的耳廓，黏糊糊地令人发痒。他的头顶被抚摸，手指擦过头皮的压力以及之后的轻松感宛如享受一场按摩。Steve点石成金的手指在他脑壳上敲一敲，他脑袋里所有的忧虑都一扫而光。完美男友。一切都是完美的。Steve会确保事情没有差错。_

_“你想要吗？” Steve在他耳边厮磨。Alpha信息素一点一点掌控了局势。没有征服只有安抚。对方的手掌溜到了他明显鼓胀的腹部。Steve凝神谛听，仿佛在记录新生的心跳。_

_“你想要什么都可以。我就在这里，Tony。”_

Anthony被粗暴地推进去跪倒，幸好没有挤压到沉甸甸的腹部。他的孩子像他一样坚强。整个空间没有光源，他因为情热在冰凉的地板上蹭来蹭去，手指探进洞穴里面，流出的液体在地下聚集成小小的一滩。他向前摸索，希望能够找到一个棒状的物体缓解体内虚空。

突然开了一盏冷光灯。屋子另一边用透明玻璃隔开，几束红光在地面上交替投映。几个黑影在里面晃动。紧接着有什么被捅破了，几种辛辣的味道混杂在一起飘过来，令他马上软了腿，浑身紧绷。

是Alpha的气息。过于浓重的侵略性，带着肆意的狂喜。罂粟花绽放，朽木迎风燃烧。等待交易的恶魔现身，拖曳着烧焦的羽翼留下硫磺。心跳漏了一拍的瞬间，渡鸦在耳旁忽地振翅。

他没看见那具正在腐烂的尸体，或者是透明的鬼魂。

这不是他的Alpha。他们没有一个是。不安全感随着玻璃后的黑影涌动，Anthony心悸，勉力用胳膊支撑把自己拖向后方，睁大眼睛缩在角落里抱住赤裸的双腿。热潮的折磨让他想直接冲过去扎进黑影——疼痛怎么样？死亡又怎么样？那都是下一秒才要面临的问题。至于屈辱，更是不足挂齿。冰凉的温度并没有缓解他的欲望，空虚的瘙痒驱使他一步步向前。他需要Alpha的阴茎，他需要被彻底使用，填满，攻占！虽然他的标记对于其他Alpha的气味深恶痛绝，他必将因为这被迫背叛的罪恶而承受加倍的侵犯。

生物本能无助地摇摆。渴望和恐惧撕扯分裂他，前者裹挟着热潮将他丢进前方去喂豺狼，后者刻在标记上悬崖勒马穿墙而逃，或许二者本同源。他在惊惧中无法移动，体内的空虚几乎把他耗干。无论怎样他都得不到他自己的Alpha的信息素和精液，无论怎样他都不可能满足。只是从一个深渊挣扎跳向另一个深渊。

背叛，或者被强迫背叛。无法两害相权取其轻。

他做不到。

_“是的，是的。” Tony在Steve啄吻的时候伸长了脖子，给男友更多活动空间。他急不可耐，又自私地希望一切都慢一些，再慢一些。将一场欢爱的每一秒切分为无数次体验，那就是永久。_

_Steve_ _的热度和气味环绕着他，连对方的呼吸都像是噙着他的皮肤，他情不自禁地释放出更多信息素，把腿分开，腿弯斜着搭在吊床两侧。他下身湿得厉害，吊床的编织绳托着他的屁股，随着移动摩擦，这时他才突然发现身上的衣服不知何时已经无影无踪了。_

_Steve_ _此时反身跨坐在他身上，单手拿捏着他已经发痛的阴茎，不轻不重的搓揉。不难想象老处男手活儿很好，但这也太棒了。Tony压抑着喘息，紧接着就被榨出了惊叫。舌头将他敏感的地方完全裹进去，喉口不断收缩。他能看见对方宽阔的背伏下，舌头围着他的性器打转。挑逗与深含交替进行，他无意识地斜向下，向对方滑去，无望地追逐。他前面的性器很少有过这种待遇，毕竟那类似于装饰品。与此同时，手指直接插进了他后方已经湿淋淋的入口。吊床下面都被他分泌的肠液沾湿，液体滴落在草地和清晨还未消逝的露珠为伴。_

_双重刺激是为了满足Tony孕期内逐渐增大的胃口，Steve尽力在他下身耕耘，另一只手不忘去抚摸他那因为怀孕而饱胀的胸。Tony逐渐直起身把胸往前挺，身体随着重力下滑，Steve的嘴顺势向上寻找他开始二次发育的乳头。Tony被吮得很舒服，满足的叹息被对方淫荡又响亮的嘬吸声音压过。_

_“天哪，你真会吸！” Tony忍不住赞叹。Steve仔细舔舐，牙齿一点都没硌到他。他被完全接管了。_

_向上帝发誓Tony爱指奸。几乎什么都比不上Steve灵活的金手指，除了他的大家伙。Tony能够在被操的过程中享受到每一片茧子细密摩擦的快感。Steve细致地把玩他，又加入了两根手指。他的甬道被从多方向剪开，中间的虚空让分泌的液体一下全都浇在了 Steve的手掌。_

_“哦。”对方愣了一下，不知所措又可爱。“你之前从来没有流过这么多水。”_

_“你把我开发得很好，太好了，甜心。你对我太好了。我觉得我能吞下更多。” Tony从无意识的虚空挣脱，扬起嘴角傻笑。他当然能吞下Steve的更多更多，只要Steve想要给予。_

_他们对视。对方凌乱的头发下脸蛋上的红晕跳跃着，不过他也没理由嘲笑Steve，毕竟他自己现在全身都是愉悦的粉红色，活像第一次经受性事。_

_又一根手指慢慢插了进去。Steve专注地看着他。他感觉还不错，催促似的继续向下滑。对方没有理会他，耐心地开拓着，直到他完全适应。Tony被填得很满，从未有过的饱胀——_

_但这还不够。从来都不够。_

哐哐哐。

锐物的敲击声将他从纠结中捞出，富有节奏地。他看见了，他看清了，那些榔头，警棍，锤子和斧子，以不一致的频率撞击那面厚厚的半透明的玻璃，唯一的阻隔。裂痕从锋利的尖端释放在玻璃上，狰狞的枝杈扭曲地发散，又如投河落水之前看到的大片即将淹没他的尖锐浪花。

那些令人头皮发麻的录像带在眼前交替重现。他恍然。他自己就是那玻璃。那是他展开后完全暴露的身躯，脆弱且透明，一览无余。只需要破开小小的缺口，便一推即碎，完完全全。他身体的每一寸都不能幸免，每一寸。

包括他腹中已经呼吸的生命。

不。

心跳和敲击声赛跑，刻在他身体内部的小东西猛地获得了力量，断然拽着他爬向他进来的门。他不管不顾地求救，呼喊，嘶哑地大叫，抠那紧闭的门缝。他不能。他就是不能。他们告诉他拥有了它，他们修补他不堪的身体为它创造环境，他们甚至输送了太多液体加速了它的成长，原来就是为了这一次的消耗和祭祀。

门边电屏中的女声平稳地问他，循环重复，宛如箍紧脑袋的魔咒。人员名单？联络方式？行动计划？他突然又有了力气，拳头砸向电屏，_不！_他再次叫出来。_我不知道！_只要说出那些东西他就能离开这里，他拼命想，拼命想，拼命想，但没有通路，记忆就是没有这些东西一点影子。

我忠诚！他坦白，转过身靠在坚固的门上，语调绝望。

那些Alpha一下一下地凿。单调，汹涌又气吞山河。裂痕勾勒的碎花蔓延开来，每个花瓣都对着光，盛着同样破碎的泪滴。他尽力挽留此刻下腹的酸涩和饱胀感，那或许是小可爱最后存在的证明。

他快被击碎了。他们就要成功了。

_Tony_ _望着Steve。对方湛蓝的眼眸浓缩了天穹和深海，关切与爱意描绘了梦幻的愿景。他手上的动作温柔又坚定，体贴又自信满满。Tony想完全把他包裹起来，他们一起律动必定是灵魂的震颤。这一次，Steve不会让自己再受伤。他期待这美妙的融合太久。Tony粘好自己，全副武装，从他的计划里挑了最温和的一个，再自愿葬入悠远深沉的黑暗。伊甸园同情他，给了他一把Steve的钥匙。_

_“继续。”他命令，实际的语气却像他的身体一样高热而柔软，沙哑热忱。“更多，Steve，更多——”_

_手指消失了。取而代之的阴茎摩擦着肠壁异常顺利地滑入深处。Steve上前拥抱，直到他们每一寸紧紧贴合，仿佛心脏旁那个空洞也被填补了，完满而舒适。_

_他被修好了。他是珍贵的。他值得。_

Anthony认命地闭上眼，但是他还有知觉。他听到玻璃终于炸开，四溅的碎片扎进他的脚踝；他听到杂乱的脚步声，恐惧影响了他对于人数的判断，六七个或更多；他尽力把自己缩成一个球，四肢保护着下腹，仿佛能尽力回避那些肮脏的触碰，得到更多安全感。

他知道接下来会发生什么。那些每天被强迫观看的影像和生理知识告诉他一切，但这种事情总会存在意料之外的“惊喜”。急于争夺主权的Alpha没有任何耐心，他们完全靠速度争夺第一个覆盖发情期Omega身上标记的权利。他们的眼中只有洞，标记，生殖腔。他的腿会被像玩具一样掰开或者折断，扭曲成各种姿势，上身直接撞上墙壁或者地板。他的孩子的头颅雏形可能由于冲击力直接破裂。残存的碎片在腹腔里，随着被操的节奏摇晃成一锅粥。第一个人往往选择直接钉进那个洞，往深处毫不怜惜地捅。已被标记的Omega身体的吸吮和排异反应共存，他会变得很紧，本能地抗拒进入，导致直肠被完全撕裂，直到内腔口开合的两瓣。粘了太多血的阴茎会开始撞击，每次都撞在原先标记边缘，直到那块突出顽固的肉脱落，重新抓紧内壁成结覆盖。

这个过程会重复下去。最后只剩操烂的性器官和死胎。Alpha把他完全拆解，然后丢弃。

_Steve_ _并不急着在Tony身体里驰骋。他抱紧Tony在空中一滚，被坚韧的吊床兜住的时候已然上下互换。Tony被插着旋转，短暂的失重感让他在对方背上留下了痕迹。他从最下面抽出手臂，软软地撑着饱满的腹肌坐起来，没忘记翻了个白眼。_

_“我不想出力。”_

_Steve_ _笑笑不说话，只是向下使劲。吊床的弹性材料支撑了两个成年男人的体重，也具有很好的延展性。反作用力让他们上下颤动起来，Steve跟着节奏向上一下一下地顶。阴茎继续膨胀，一点点磨着只有Alpha才能造访的柔嫩区域，酸痒之处被抚慰，Tony立刻呻吟出声。_

_他在Steve身上弹动飞翔。那些意料之外的颤动带来许多小惊喜，仿佛Steve故意逗弄他的恶作剧。对方胯部的力量把他颠起来，而他看见的只有对方晃动的笑脸。_

_“我会追上你。”对方的十指紧紧扣住Tony的移向两侧，Tony缺少支撑的上半身下落，嘴唇正好被Steve用吻接住。“我会接住你。我们会成功。”_

_“是的，”Tony咬着对方的嘴唇摩擦，说话含混不清。“我知道。所以我能不顾一切。”_

_这次做爱超乎想象地漫长。他们在阳光下完全融化了，最终一起越过了顶点。经历了最温柔的高潮之后，他们共享一刻钟的温存，黏腻紧贴。_

_“我要走了。” Steve突然说。他的手指还按摩着Tony的头皮，一缕一缕地梳顺调皮的卷发。_

_“你要去哪儿？” Tony浑身依旧绵软。_

_“你需要的地方。需要你的地方。”他微笑，晴空下鲜花绽开。“等着我。”_

他们扑过来了。

Anthony看到不远处反光的亮片。那些人会为这个错误决定后悔。他极力控制瘫软的身体，手掌紧紧攥住那块玻璃，鲜血淋漓。跑的最快的Alpha已经抬起了他的一条腿，掏出狰狞的凶器就要往里面插。他胡乱刺向对方，玻璃大概划破了那个人的手臂。他听见愤怒的大叫，辱骂，他们都过来了，脏手伸到他身上又掐又拧。有人握着他的脚踝拖行再往地上摔。他的头重重地撞上墙角，眼前一黑。

他尽力了。浓重的Alpha气息令他哭不出声，他再也没有一点多余反抗的力气。他被完全打开，屁股和腿根被击打的声音尤其响亮，穴口前挤了好几根阴茎蓄势待发。Anthony把最后的能量和注意力都集中在右手上，悄悄划破手腕上的大动脉似乎很容易。

他已经感到锋利的边缘刺破了那周围的皮肤。那一点都不痛，像是天堂。

天堂飘来梦中才有的气息，比梦中更浓烈，仿佛近在咫尺。

雪。松树。阳光。

有人在叫。那些人放在他身上的手突然全部消失了。标记被蒙骗得到暂时满足。他被轻轻抱起来，全身陷入放松的状态，任凭从未有过的安详宁静把他带走。

他的胸口上伏上一个脑袋，皮肤相触。有几滴滚烫水珠滑落其上，直接滚进了心口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之后会越来越好啦。计划20章结束。如果有人康求留言，长篇作者伤不起）


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家情人节快乐！此章狗血预警，出现黎明曙光）

Steve不敢眨眼。他唯恐已经积蓄在眼眶里的液体控制不住落下，101的四面电屏还在监视，他不能太过真情实感。

_一切都会变好。_Steve默念，_一定要变好。_他的暴怒还未完全消散，就赶紧压住Tony手腕破裂处。幸运的是割口并不深，红色小溪立刻断流。正当他松了一口气时，那片染血的玻璃从对方攥紧的手掌中怎么都抠不下来。Steve害怕造成二次伤害不敢用力，只能释放过量的Alpha信息素祈祷对方彻底放松。

Tony无意识地抓紧那块晶莹的碎片，他仅有的武器，就像抓紧解脱的唯一机会。不是求生，而是求死。

他终于忍不住，小心翼翼地把头埋进对方温热的胸口，死死咬着嘴唇。

在爱人破碎的胸膛上，电屏看不到他无声落下的泪。

“他还好么？”试探的语气令人厌烦。

“不好。”Steve毫不客气地说。他从Tony的电屏监控上移开视线，盯紧罪魁祸首。“101没起到任何正面效果。你趁我不在给他注射过量发情诱导剂，安排那几个Alpha把他团团围住，电屏完全看不到他的情况。**他尝试自杀。**如果不是我及时赶到，我们永远没办法得到任何东西了。” Steve的语气极冷。他该料到，Vanko急于求成的心态和对Omega的敌意让他不惜冒风险提前进入他计划的最后一步。

“不应该是这样。” Vanko眼中是不可置信。“没有人能抵抗过101！”他的脸因为未曾预料的结果而扭曲，Steve 不再看他一眼。

“他到底是谁？！”失败者愤然不甘。

101本应该打破他，Steve内心认同这一点。101房间的设置根据是Tony身体和心理评估。那是对于一个Omega最原始残忍的摧残方式，发情期内轮暴，循环覆盖标记，胎儿死亡。他不敢想自己没有及时赶到的后果。Tony用什么方法守住了心理防线？Steve强迫自己回放101的电屏录像，很快视线就模糊不清。

Steve第一次在Tony眼中看到他面对威胁爆发最强烈的求生欲，千番努力搜刮不得结果后一瞬的绝对认命。奇迹般地，Tony被打破了，但他没有**失败**。

Steve全身刺骨般寒冷。_他对自己做了什么？_

“我相信他说的话是真的。” Vanko在耳边留下这样一句。“Rogers，你尽可以在他身上施展拳脚。你挖不出什么的。”

Tony的心已经被挖出来了，Jarvis是无声的证人。仁爱部不存在法庭，证物室摇身一变为硝烟弥漫的战场。Peter应该得到了妥善安置，Pepper没有透露过多消息。他们必须安全地找回Jarvis。

Steve想为Tony多争取时间休息，但他不能。

“我能让Stark相信我就是他的Alpha。” Steve践踏失败者的背影。对方停顿了一下没有回头，恨恨地说：“祝你好运。”

“伪装Alpha”计划形式上需要给实验室几天时间制出仿造Steve的信息素。在那之前，Steve还需要解决一个问题。

为了避免引起注意，Steve没有利用职务便利直接为目标安上思想罪的罪名，只是采取了简单粗暴的手段。实施伏击比想象还要顺利，目标住宅附近电屏死角有点多，查哨很松，很容易通向群众区。男人有点吵闹，Steve在他嘴里塞了一块破布之后就扔进了后备箱。他把车停到位于荒郊的安全屋前，把目标拖进屋。

Steve拉掉头套，盯着这个男人。

“你知道自己干了什么，Killan。” Steve微微笑，手里拿着枪和电击棍。“不想吃苦头的话，坦白，现在。”

“这不是仁爱部。”男人的手脚被铐住无法动弹。他看着Steve的脸，他的制服，突然笑出了声。“你想让我坦白什么？你是来戴罪立功的吗？”他朝Steve吐了一口唾沫。“我认得你，Rogers。你干的那些勾当，别以为会瞒天过海，终究会被党发现！”

Steve神色凛然。“而你假冒老大哥的名义发号施令，自有人裁决！”

对方歪头，笑声哗啦啦撕裂了真相的口子。“虚伪。那本来只是一个试探，是他自己掉进了陷阱。Stark那个婊子——” Steve当即给他一棒。电流承载怒火在神经中流窜，对方高声尖叫，痉挛地在地下打滚，龇牙咧嘴。“Stark跪下把你的脑子也吸出来了？你什么都不知道！”

_他怎么敢？_

熟悉的狂怒电光火石之间烧断他的神经，子弹在Steve意识到之前就脱离了枪管。他选了一个取巧的位置，遍布神经末梢的非要害部位，足够疼痛。“我警告你说话的态度。” Steve沉声。

_铁门被晃动哗啦啦地响，关在里面的人突然有了精神，用身上的锁链不断摩擦钢筋，企图逃离桎梏。_

他掐男人的脖子，指甲深深陷进去，直到他的声带无法振动，然后松开听对方继续痛叫到耳鸣。“我不介意在你身上多开几个窟窿。”

“我死了你又能得到什么？”男人呼吸急促，挣扎着说，“Stark在里面可是少不了求死的念头。”

Steve差点捏碎男人的手腕。_让他死！_那个人继续摇晃监牢的门，高声尖叫。_让他去死！_

“激怒我没有好处。我能让你生不如死！”

他掰断犯人的一根手指，毫不手软，骨头断裂的声音被惨叫淹没。

“我看见了！”对方叫，“我看见那个婊子主动把你的鸡巴塞到喉咙里，Alpha和Omega！” 怪诞的笑容没有收敛，“真令人恶心！”

风声萧萧，Steve把自己从不存在的金属撞击声中拔出来。是那次口交。无数双眼睛盯着他们，别有用心的人混在寻求乐子的人中间，同样忠实地记录下每一刻。Tony用性自由刺激Steve的冒险给别人留下了可乘之机。但不是随便一个党员就可以经常暗中出入群众区，若不是经常出入，恰巧碰见的概率有多大？

“你没有证据。” Steve狠狠地踢他。“作为党员你去那里同样触犯了法律。没有电屏，没人会相信你。”

“就算有证据，思想警察明星和名义伴侣通奸，那只是你获取信任的一种手段罢了。我只是个写字的，我写了那个剧本！但总能等到人赃并获的机会，不是么？”男人吐出一口血。他张开嘴，因为痛楚不断呻吟，说话磕绊。

“有什么，比亲眼见证你们自相残杀，更有乐趣呢？”

这不可能。

_哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——笑声几乎要掀开监牢的顶。你明明和我一样！可怜他选择了你！别挣扎了！_

“你并不知道他一定会去剧院。”阴翳笼罩棚屋里的冷光。

“但他怎么能放过这个机会？我恨Stark！他就是密谋者，我在为党铲除毒瘤！”痛叫切断了句子，因为Steve不小心打折了他的腿。刺耳的笑声和尖叫混杂，Steve努力理清思路。

所以确实是他，第二个死神。Aldrich Killian作为剧本创作者，有正当理由参与指导演出。在演出前他在剧院就有所准备，很容易发现存在演员临时更替，而唯一从头到尾都用面具遮挡的死神最为瞩目。发现鱼咬了钩之后，利用老大哥和仁爱部的距离关系在后台触发准备好的匿名举报。

_他绝对有信息源。_真理部的编剧不过是向外宣传施压的棋子，没有其他人的帮助无法存在这样的活动空间，不用说还要入侵电屏。

“是谁？”Steve逼问。“是谁指使了你？！”

他已经快要压不下去了。冲动促使那杆枪戳着对方的脖子下压，几乎要捅出一个洞。

“你真该看看他看见我时，他的眼睛，”对方的脸挤压在一起，洋洋得意的神情被疼痛击碎，他张着嘴，狰狞又嘲弄地笑，痛哭的眼泪流下，快意浮上脸庞。“他看见我站在台上，天啊，”他像是被自己的血呛住，“伟大的Stark，贱货Stark……总是自以为是，那不可思议，那绝望……”

Steve的拳头落在男人鼻子上。男人的脸歪向一边。

“那可**真美**。”

Steve怒吼。“到底是谁？！我发誓——”

“真可惜，戏没有演到最后……”男人继续挣扎。“那个故事的原型是你，Rogers。你不想知道结局吗？”他的鼻骨也断了，脸上一片血肉模糊。“也罢，我得承认，你们两个演的结局，比我写得更好！”

Steve咬着牙克制自己只是把对方打晕过去，他们还需要那个名字。他不知道Killian激怒他有没有其他目的，他不能再这样下去。

脑子里那个声音近了，又远了，仿佛在他的头顶跳踢踏舞，又好像在上空盘旋寻找同化的机会从而打开那扇门。

明天真理部会收到通知，Aldrich Killian罹患一级传染病，其居所将被完全隔离，所有人会对这个名字却步三尺。蒸发有多种方法，不见得非要依靠仁爱部。至于他本人的处置——

“有些人就是不见棺材不掉泪，虚张声势倒很行。”

Steve扭头。背着弓箭的矫健男人站在门口。“抱歉没有敲门。”

“把他先交给我吧。”对方淡淡一笑。“Peter那小子带来了消息。我猜你可能需要帮忙。”

这间审讯室墙壁上有一扇特殊的“窗”，只能看到厚厚的窗帘紧闭，透不进一丝光。Steve命令下属撤掉了桌子，镣铐以及刑具架，放了两张舒服的椅子和一张圆床。柔和的浅色调将房间装点一新。他尽量将室内融入更多的温馨家庭元素，甚至准备了一束鲜花。但地板上积累的厚重黑色血迹无法冲洗干净，像随时会打破幻梦的烙痕。

因为101事故，在Tony的审讯和身上进行的实验被暂停。Steve怀疑他们已经拿到了想要的数据，但不是想要的结果。他还没有向Bucky道谢。

金属敲门的声音令Steve收了思绪。他旋开门，看到Tony被一条暖融融的毯子包裹，只穿着一件过大的衬衣，肚子鼓起，下身未着寸缕站在门外。经过照料，他脸上恢复了血色，眼周乌青的痕迹变淡不少，精心复刻的小胡子让他有了些许精神，仿佛从没被磨去棱角。记忆的火柴擦过Steve纠结的胃，暖而灼痛。太久了。他想象对方唇柔软的质感，小胡子磕在嘴边摩擦的酥麻感，拥抱里劫后余生的力度——

但有什么不一样了。棕色眼睛警惕的光下是努力维持的平静。Tony抿紧唇，眼里没有深埋任何笑意或戏谑，像一盏黯淡的小灯。流动的光静止了，对方甚至不愿再看他一眼。Tony低下头，过长的睫毛把人拒之门外，双手环抱在胸前把自己裹得更紧，脚后跟拽着脚尖向后移动靠向Bucky，像脆弱的小动物无望地寻求庇护。

Steve站在那里突然无言。他等这一刻太久，大半个月的心痛焦灼堆积成山，应该因重逢而被安慰的Alpha此时慌了神。他见过Tony更糟的样子，当然，但这是清醒地在他面前，不是哪个天杀的监控屏幕上，也不是意识混沌的生死一刻。Tony清醒而**畏惧**让Steve感到害怕。

Tony带着表面越来越好的假象，演绎了排斥和拒绝。他精湛的演技连Steve都找不到漏洞，仿佛他从心底认为Steve的存在就是为了解剖吸干他。

Bucky注意到Steve的眼神，把Tony带进来就关上门出去了。Steve坐在椅子上没有动。

“我不会伤害你。” Steve终于出声，悲哀地发现低声安抚毫无作用。“这不是一场审讯。我，”他吞咽一下，嗓子里的针穿透了声音一般，把他的话戳了很多窟窿，苍白无力。他甚至无法说服自己。

“我在这里是作为你的伴侣，我很担心你。我觉得我们应该谈一谈。” 他尽可能言辞恳切，身体前倾。

对方接收到了善意信号，目光扫荡了四周，发现没有造成威胁的器具后肢体语言有所缓和。

“电屏被关上了，如果你在担心。” Steve指了一下拉上的窗帘。仁爱部没有通向外部的窗，电屏在窗帘的包装下暂时被遮住。

“金属手臂说是你救了我。” Tony开了口。

Steve点点头，这个话题应该算一个好开始。接下来的走向却又脱离了他的预期。

“你们到底想干什么？” Tony终于直视他，却是为了质问。眼睛亮起来，里面是水雾凝聚的子弹。气息不稳的声音来回震颤磨动刀锋，徒劳去削风中无处可归的雨，落得生锈下场。

“你们还想怎么样？”疲惫俘虏了他，眨眼间带他重历已经发生的噩梦。“我什么都不知道！如果这又是一个让我燃起希望再狠狠踩碎的计划，你还是什么都得不到！”

Steve的下腹仿佛被绳子箍紧陷入痉挛。对方发抖的声音崩碎成玻璃渣镶嵌进骨头缝隙，他被无力感深深攫住。太逼真了。Steve开始自我催眠：_Tony不会真的这样想。Tony以自己作为代价信任他，现在他们只是逢场作戏。_

但他就站在那里，看着Steve，身体颤抖着分崩离析，就像Steve还有一百种折磨他的方法，逼迫他反复坠入地狱。而他看起来就像临刑前丧失求生欲望的人，深深相信Steve是他的刽子手。

Tony没必要这样表演。

这就是仁爱部做的，他们改造人。在Tony身上Steve不再能分清真假虚实。

“我救你不是为了再次毁灭你！” Steve加重语气，以谎言的名义陈述事实。隐藏的电屏依旧在房间内默默工作，讽刺感迎面扑来。他以怀柔作为伪装向上级交差，他擅长于此，这次恰巧在监视中吐露心声。

“不是吗？”Tony反问，面无表情。“那是因为什么？因为那些秘密？在我这里你得不到那个。” Tony回归平淡。“我知道你忠诚。我也一样。你只能尽可能拿走我的身体，我的孩子，甚至我的精神，我的想法，我存在的所有痕迹。但你拿不走那个。因为我没有。”

“我救你是因为——” Steve深吸一口气，他要用事实配合对方演下去。

他们之间的时间太少。他想到彻夜未眠的夜晚里那几个小时，狭窄的卫生间单间的那十分钟，在消灭老大哥之前他们没有机会表达更多。Steve不后悔。他并不想这时候说的话被记录下来，和“他”之前办案时虚假的甜言蜜语亲密地划归同类。但他控制不了自己，他需要**坦白。**

即使可能**无人相信。**

“我爱你。”

Steve低声说，他抓紧Tony的手的骨节摇晃，求救似的，仿佛自己才是备受折磨初愈的人。

“为什么？”对方没有挣脱开，不过依旧淡漠。_他已经不相信自己被人爱了。_Steve看到Tony呼吸，再次呼吸，身上的毯子从骨头凸出的地方剥落，悄无声息地滑落在椅子上。

“因为你是我的伴侣吗？还是——”他打着颤朝Steve靠近，眼里雾化的水稀释了深咖。

“因为我是一个Omega？” 他残忍地说。

“Alpha先生，是你标记了我。”

Tony昏迷般跌入他怀中，分开腿跨坐在他大腿上。对方的重量和记忆相比轻了些，薄薄的衬衣恍若无物，胸膛贴着胸膛。Steve太久没有得到和自己的Omega亲密接触的机会，坦白时没忍住释放的信息素在肢体间若即若离，而后被勾出更多。

Omega被信息素绕过温和的抑制剂拉入濒临发情的圈套。他湿了，流到腿根处的液体沾湿了衬衣下摆，后者被撩起，手臂钻进去轻轻抚摸身上愈合的伤痕。对方用力压在他身上，伸长脖颈去嗅Steve的腺体。水珠滴滴答答，润湿制服的领口。

一只手掠过冰凉的戒指抓着Steve的手摸上凸出的肚皮。Steve小心翼翼地触摸光滑的皮肤，避免造成疼痛。他们的孩子以此为生。各种注射药物在血管中流动，仿佛运送堆积到子宫。

“你一直戴着它。” 对方念叨。他的指肚慢慢擦过那枚金属圆环，上面宝石过于闪耀的光芒刺痛了眼。

“抱歉我把它丢了。”光秃秃的指节相碰。Steve摸索，原本戒指佩戴处留下一圈凹痕。_是他们把它扔掉了。任何金属制品都被没收，因为他们害怕Tony偷偷做什么。_

“不是你的错。” Steve用两只手把对方的手捧在手心。“是我很抱歉。我很抱歉你经受了这些。” 交融的信息素和过近的距离让原本剑拔弩张的气氛迷离了几分，Tony的外壳在他身上软化。

“我没有叛党。” Tony重申，他还在坚持。“我只是不再去想它。既然不能让拷问停止，我的忠诚没有意义。”

“我相信你没有背叛。” Steve郑重地回答。这是他今天字面意义上唯一的假话，但他相信Tony。他相信Tony不是死神，也不会被死神带走。Tony孤注一掷从而差点唤醒他的那句自白仍旧有效，他的爱人没有背叛自由，没有背叛他。

“我会救你出去，相信我。”

对方再次垂下眼睛，咬着下唇。

“那么为什么是你把我送进来？”

Steve无言。他张着嘴说不出一个字，无所适从，事实再次像刀片割裂了他的声带。_Tony没必要这样表演。_沉重的预感袭击了他。

他听到Tony机械地说：“忠诚，我懂。”

_Tony__真的懂吗？_Steve机械地想。

一番挣扎后，Tony用两只手抚摸Steve戳在他肚子的硬挺，和他自己的并排缓慢地摩挲。

“带我下地狱吧，如果救不了我。”

“对不起，”Steve喃喃。欲望和惶恐纠结缠绕，在他心脏周围熔了一个洞。他放弃努力，不再尝试用吻拂去伤痛，因为他不知如何修补。Tony努力了，Steve看得见。AO之间的联结让Tony极度想要信任自己的Alpha，但Steve的许诺似乎太渺茫。

蒸发从不可逆。

Steve知道对方需要的不只是那一根阴茎。他知道对方在做一道证明题，其结果像Tony之前坚持的那样——一切都是因为性。Tony会认为自己被彻底标签化。

Steve没有选择，他不想让Tony因为Omega问题再疼了。

“对不起。”他不断重复，“对不起。”三个字的魔咒本无效用，语言和身体苍白无力。他带着戒指的手指触摸对方缝补过的胸口。他今天必须弄清楚Jarvis有关的问题。既然Jarvis如此重要，一定在其他地方存在备份。Tony不会任由自己的造物就这样自毁，他总会做好最坏的打算。

他用唇重重地压在对方耳廓的软骨上，他极轻声恳求，控制好最低分贝：

“Tony，我们需要知道怎样拯救Jarvis，还有你的计划。”

Steve祈祷。

Tony怔了一下，大眼睛里尽是迷茫。他张开嘴。

“谁是——”

未出口的句子被Steve及时用吻堵住了。

_Tony_ _不记得Jarvis，他不记得自己为之抗争的一切。他确实没有叛党。_

Steve几乎要绝望。可能是监禁拷打破坏了Tony的海马区。他麻木地想，他还是没能阻止那些人永久地损害了Tony。没有人能从Tony口中得到任何信息，包括他。Tony之前暗中所做的任何工作，他的心血，都和他的记忆一起被罪恶的鞭子鞭笞后雪藏在虚无之境，最终付之一炬。

而在Jarvis的缺席下，组织里的党员们无法进行有效沟通。这会导致战线无限期拉长，很难再看到黎明的曙光。

他不敢想这种情况下Tony的最终命运会是怎样。覆巢之下，岂有完卵！

冰冷的现实拍在他脸上，对方的唇却是热的。Steve不甘心。他们不会以这种方式失败。他一定能通过其他方式找到Tony蒸发后留下的“遗产”。他发泄似的咬了那唇瓣，狠狠地吮吸，第一次顺从Alpha本能带来的酷烈占有欲。

他吻，伸出舌头在对方的口腔里攻城略地，第一次无所顾忌，酣畅淋漓；他吻，像是要把这段时间所有的心痛忧虑，所有的思念牵挂在无声中全部倾诉；他吻，完全接管Tony的呼吸，奢望这种力度就能唤醒那些电屏下明争暗斗、电屏外又闪光的记忆，像Tony曾经用性刺激并唤醒他那样——

他这样吻，因为这是他们之间第一次，或许也是最后一次。

他们在接吻中拥有了最漫长的时间。情欲是最好的伪装，它在他们口中化作多种感情被嚼碎吞咽，唾液是他没有流下的泪。他愤怒，他哀悼，他真的不甘。Tony值得更多，他们所有人值得更多，这个世界值得更多！等负面情绪燃尽，他会自动做好心理建设，像Tony希望的那样冷静自持，背负着未曝光的一切继续潜伏，即使最后只剩他孤身一人。

希望永不会燃尽。

_Rogers_ _先生，不必难过。这是先生自己的选择，为了信息安全他唤醒了第二人格。为先生的心肺功能考虑，我建议您中止接吻。否则先生生命体征不稳定，我可能再次陷入沉睡状态。_

明明白白的句子从他脑子里冒出来。Steve一个激灵。他急忙中断了吻，Tony因为缺氧迷迷糊糊瘫软在了他怀里。

_你是谁？你在哪里？_Steve拼命想，那个答案呼之欲出，他脑子一片空白。

_我是Jarvis，先生的管家，您或许听说过我。_那个声音十分礼貌。_我的实体芯片在您的婚戒上，作为主系统的备份。先生托我给您留言的大意是他十分抱歉，之前用我来监视“您”的行踪，您回归后也未告知，不过您现在应该对这份大礼十分满意。_

Steve支撑着Tony把头埋在对方颈窝，他取下手上那枚亮闪闪的小东西，Jarvis。美丽的石头散发璀璨的光芒，下面隐藏着更加巧夺天工的设计。Tony骗了他那么久，他却一点都生不起气来。他要寻找的东西居然一直在他的手上，在他们婚姻的信物上。

Tony早就把他的“遗产”留给Steve了，只是他自己没有发现。原来在Tony这里，他只需要以逸待劳。但还存在一个问题——

_为什么你现在才出现？_Steve有些疑惑。

_主系统检测到危险指数飙升随即自毁，我也随之下线。我必须探测到先生生命体征平稳，且他的安全感在阈值之上才能重启。_

Steve百感交集。Tony的另一人格在他身边感到安全，即使Steve和那些折磨他的人一样都是思想警察，即使他知道Steve是朝他开枪把他送到仁爱部的人。

“你是安全的，亲爱的。你现在是安全的。”

他把这些词句小心翼翼地吹进对方的耳朵，确保这是属于他们两个，还有Jarvis的秘密。

“你做的很好，非常好。”他突然哽咽。他想笑，又想哭。“下次不要这样了好吗？任何事我们都可以一起讨论商量。你差点就要骗过我了。只差那么一点点。”

情欲还未燃尽。Tony还无意识地磨蹭着Steve，在他的怀抱里乱拱。Steve把自己那枚可爱的小指环取下收好，再毫不迟疑地满足自己的Omega。

他们拥抱着做爱，一起陷落。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是甜的，对吧？眨眼）


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另一个人另一种角度的故事。

他第一次“见”到老大哥时还是一个孩子。那时党还需要笼络人心。大概是因为他是第一个条理清晰地把周围所有人都举报得干干净净的人，老大哥破例给了他一个机会。

“我要成为思想警察。”他冲着藏在屏幕后面的人说。“你不知道我过的是什么日子。”那时候他如此愤怒和单纯，是绝好的一根引线。

那个身影没有出声就切断了联系。他失望，接着发现自己和他所举报从而蒸发的人一起被送到仁爱部。只不过那些人被关在小格子里，他在格子间游荡，看着他们一点一点破裂然后重塑，最终消失。他先是笑，得意，很快就感到害怕。求救的声音凝固粘连在每一面墙壁上环绕，他跑，仁爱部里挤满了二次蒸发的鬼，追着他不放。鬼的血泪从高处冲刷想要溺死他。_抓住我们，成为我们，他们号哭。_他在审讯室旁一个“不存在”的屋子睡，梦里是此起彼伏的尖叫。

几年后，他在电屏里又看到老大哥的影子。

“你还想成为思想警察吗？”那个声音虚幻而遥远。背景乐是锐器刺入血肉的声音，没有尖叫，这次审讯时犯人的嘴被完全塞住。他这才发现寂静更可怕，暗示未知和虚无。

他闭眼，这次什么都没看到。

“是的。”他重重点头，因为他已无处可去。他是第一个主动让自己在外界蒸发的人。他将所有与他的存在有联系的人全部举报进了这里，这里是他存在的全部意义。

仁爱部简单而纯粹。在这里人只有一种颜色，一种声音，一种想法。党，党，党。

后来，有人给他刀枪。他把那些鬼影斩碎，忽视絮语在耳边漂浮。习惯之后他什么都不怕了。他在仁爱部里长大，他注定加入思想警察宣誓。他能从人群中分辨本该属于仁爱部格子里的鬼。他是其中最好的。

他在仁爱部拥有了自己的一块私密地盘。101房间后的暗室极其容易被忽视，那里有一张记录之外的电屏。老大哥绕过Pierce和他保持直接联系，虽然次数不多，但他仍是被**偏爱**的，直到Rogers醒来。

Steve Rogers曾是一个传说。没人知道这个群众眼中的战争英雄到底在101后面的实验室里冻了多少年，那些孜孜不倦的研究人员同样。历史记录随时更改的结果就是即使身在旋涡之中也没人在意，他也不例外。

直到一声令下冰棺被启封。不久后，最强大的思想警察作为几经雕琢的艺术品问世。

没人关注Rogers之前先行试验的那个失败品。James Buchanan Barnes。

是他打开了Barnes的冰棺。在被迫接受改造之前，被绑缚的Barnes灰色的眼睛射出剑光，愤怒又单纯。后者在整个过程中剧烈挣扎，磨灭反抗意志的程序影响了他脑袋里本应正常运转的部分。他被尝试从Alpha改造成Beta，不太成功的实验导致了后遗并发症，Rogers因此逃过这一劫。超级士兵实验也进展得不那么顺利，最后只能寄希望于试验品在101里激发出潜能。

为了离开101，Barnes失去了一条胳膊。试验正式宣告失败。他记得那肩膀断口流出来的血，浸泡了一方天空。

Barnes是仁爱部的鬼，他们都是。他写申请为Barnes争取到义肢和在这里继续生存下去的机会。他把对方领到他的地盘，特意打扫了一番迎接新室友。Barnes看着他，冰冷的眸子毫无波澜。良久，男人用一只手慢慢地给了他一个拥抱。

大概鬼魂之间也能感受到温度。

老大哥对于他留下Barnes的行为不置可否。

“不要让他成为你的弱点。”

“我需要在这里有眼线和耳目。您知道我的忠诚，我属于这里。”

“他呢？”

“他和Steve Rogers一样忠诚。”

“你似乎对Rogers很有看法。”

作为思想警察的Steve Rogers和作为战斗英雄的他没有太多不同，除了立场。改造实验同样艰难，但最终效果拔群。Rogers是思想警察中的异类，因其从诞生之初就备受宠爱，101产生的影响经过处理可以忽略不计，他们建造了充满感情的效忠机器。超级士兵本人就是一个完美的陷阱。

他不服。

“我不服。我可以比他做得更好。”

到底是怎样的傻瓜才会相信感情从而把自己交出去？Rogers践踏了太多这个时代的潜规则。根本无法指望以这种可笑的方式消灭地下组织。

更重要的是，他不信任Rogers。Barnes身上的悲剧，Rogers也难辞其咎。Barnes是第一个试验品。倘若不是完美的Rogers作对照，Barnes怎么会被当成残次品被主流放弃？

“让我去。”他说。“让我做我想做的，我不会让您失望。”

他会用另一种方式把涌动的暗流揭发个彻彻底底。就像他小时候做到的那样。

伪装成底层愤青对他来说并不困难，他曾是其中一员。在党面前压下锋锐并不代表嵌入骨髓的激进仇恨消解。极端之间容易倒转，他只是去探索当时第二种选择。

应征入伍的考核现场人声鼎沸，他排在长长的队伍末尾并不着急。外围有一些不符合条件的看客凑热闹。他目光漫不经心地快速掠过，判断是否是搜寻目标。灰绿色的眼眸引起了他的注意，它主人的目光在情绪蒸腾的现场过于冷静。

那位红发女郎向他微笑。她身形灵活小巧，款款走来。

“有时候我真希望他们对于性别的要求不那么严苛。你叫什么名字？”她开门见山。

“James. James Barnes.” 他没有思考就脱口而出。

James Barnes，群众Beta，小时候所有亲人都被他人举报蒸发，有充足的理由仇恨这个社会，政权乃至一切，且善于隐藏自己。他根本不用费力去扮演这个人设，相当于重活了一遍。

黑寡妇从试探到信任他用了比较长的时间，不过即使没有参照物，他自信地猜测这个时间还是比正常程序短。他们对于发展下线很谨慎。一开始，在为数不多与她单独碰面的机会中，他面对的只有学习材料以及一些小任务。他们不给他配枪，只是差遣他暗中在群众区“走动”。他在考核期里耐心地等待，从不问任何不相干的事。

机会总是留给有准备的人，再机敏的人也免不了阴沟里翻船。

他在群众区“无意”碰见了一次罕见的思想警察扫荡，千钧一发之际替黑寡妇挡了一弹并成功掩护几个组织内的人出逃。虽然他对Rogers行事有意见，但在展现自己能力的同时，他也会利用感情——感激之情为自己增添筹码。那次之后，黑寡妇对他的态度产生微妙的变化，他被允许参与一部分暴力活动，很快成为一大片区拥有下线的负责人，摸清了地下组织外围的活动情况。但黑寡妇之上，却一点线索都没有。

他像地下组织的忠实成员一样思考。思想警察的力量很少浪费在群众区，这里自然成为组织发展的土壤。但它太过贫瘠，这也是党放弃对群众区实行电屏监控的原因。阶级固化从根本上夺走了群众的武器，在这里任何扰动都不会对党的统治产生实质影响，他们一定有更大的计划。小鱼小虾不是他的目标，他要挖出隐藏在上层的反叛者。因此他一边适度透露消息给仁爱部以加强核心区和群众区之前灰色区域的搜查防范，一边继续隐藏等待时机。

Rogers即将结婚的事他略有耳闻。他拜托仁爱部里的Barnes用他的权限稍微调查了一下结婚对象，这不可能是真的“随机”人选。Stark的履历完美无缺且富有才华身居高位，在他身边安插Rogers充分证明了他的重要性。

Stark也同样是Rogers的突破口。

Killan这时从天上掉了下来。一个游荡在夜总会外面躲起来皱着眉头观望的男人总归太显眼。

“为什么不进去看看？”他走过去友善地建议。“里面才是好看的。”他故意挤眼。党员一开始看到这些总是好奇又抵触。但既然他能冒风险远观，就抵御不了刻在基因里的生物本能。即使是Beta也同样。

对方看着他很警惕。“我来寻找灵感。”

“艺术工作者？上面想要你描绘一下红灯区的生活？”

男人有点尴尬。“我需要一些群众区的感情素材。”

“那你来错地方了。”他耸肩。“这里只有性，不谈感情。”

“性，”对方思索，恍然大悟似的，“也可能是他的手段。他们应该有豁免权。”

“他是思想警察？”他敏锐地察觉到了什么。

对方被他审视的目光盯住，动弹不得。

和Killan摊牌时他保留了一些信息。对方在提及Stark时流露的情绪有点意思，他衡量对方的利用价值，多一个棋子总是好的。没有电屏的地方容易给人虚假的安全感，如果Stark真的有问题，那他不信他不会在群众区——他们的大本营露出马脚。

他对黑寡妇的动向很敏感。那个晚上他联系了Killan去蹲，收获颇丰。Rogers和Stark，一箭双雕。Killan喜出望外又怒火冲天。“他们在犯罪！”对方歇斯底里。“他们绝对不是第一次！Stark居然是一个Omega，怪不得这么擅长跪下吸老二……”

_Stark__是一个Omega。_现在这个人彻底引起了他的兴趣，能把性别隐藏这么久的人不可小觑。Rogers一向实行的“感情”计划和AO关系相比不值一提，Alpha利用性别优势能把Omega压制到任何地步，那么理论上，Stark的任何问题都不值得担心。

可惜只是理论上。根据Killan的描述，似乎Stark才是主动的一方。Stark主动把Rogers拉到找乐子的地方，他主动为Rogers口交，如果不是有特殊目的，只能理解为讨好和生理需求。他们肯定操了，或许已经完成标记绑定，或许Rogers之前给了Stark放置的惩罚。

这段关系中到底谁才是捕猎者？

情欲罪的指控远远不够，他需要抓现行。

剧场事件的促成没费多少力气。真理部在和平部Stark必经的走廊张贴了海报，上面有系统任务代码混入的字母，和平部的权限足够查询最基本信息。Killan太想把Stark关到监狱里，现成的信息和条件，一切都水到渠成。但他就是克制不住自己去现场观看表演的欲望。多年来第一次，他走出群众区，穿上思想警察的制服和诸多同僚并列，竟觉得有些不适应。

他看到观众席的Rogers面无表情，隐藏在面具之下的死神Stark满手鲜血。他跟Rogers过去一起排查，参加Rogers的荣誉保卫战。Killan在修改过后的剧本里添加了更明显的性元素。Rogers脸上没有痕迹，他读不出想法。

他体贴地给这对“爱情鸟”中场休息的时间，Rogers不出意外向后台奔去。猜测一点一点明晰，他抛出准备好的“炸弹”，又用言语试探。

Rogers的反应如失忆的魂魄。炙手可热的思想警察对以自己为原型的故事套路如此生疏，对方的眼中甚至闪现一丝惊惧和悲哀。他这才意识到，面前的Rogers似乎有哪里不一样了。

舞台上死神Killan已经登场，或许还和死神Stark打过了照面。这幕剧距离被打断应当还有几分钟时间，主角的谎言仍在继续，荒谬的剧情带着已被篡改的历史重影，照见现实通天路途的终点。不过是轮回。这一次它是否会被打破成为终极悬念。

“是感情毁灭了他们。无一例外。”

_感情同样也会毁灭你。利用感情的人终将会被感情反噬。_他想要大笑。Rogers曾用感情欺骗了那么多人，落得如此下场。Rogers沦陷了，他在为Stark哀鸣，无人听到。

而Stark才是他们两个之中的捕猎者。

今天，轮到他被狩猎了。

通讯器响了。Rogers早已狂奔下楼。周围人站起前去支援，他在视野开阔的二楼包厢一动不动。舞台后方爆裂声将其他演员轰下台，真正的演出才刚开始。他望见两个死神隔空对峙，属于Stark的高调谢幕。

枪响。

Rogers延续了原本的剧本，因为没得选。一个死神猝然倒下，另一个悄悄溜走。他不动声色，在混乱之际离开。

他不再与黑寡妇碰面。Stark的蒸发让群众区外围活动也安静了些许。他得以协助剧院事件的调查工作，把Killan留下的洞给补上。

重要的秘密都系在Stark的命上，Barnes作为其看守，确保审讯司不会把他搞死，或者Stark找到机会自杀。他不太相信Stark这样的人会轻易松口，地下组织每个人都知道自己的最终归宿是仁爱部，只是时间早晚问题。Stark的防线一旦崩溃，很可能导致整个组织的覆灭，因此他不可能没有针对的计划。

Rogers一定会介入。他还没法动Rogers，甚至不知道他现在是否还忠诚于党。Barnes每天都会给他汇报情况，他选择静观其变。在严密监控下，Rogers除了帮助审讯也做不了什么。

Stark的开关或许只有Rogers才能打开。他用更多的时间寻找Stark和群众区相联系的线索。没有电屏监控的情况下，事物还是会留下痕迹。

比如一个未开启的电子设备。

他站在那个偶然被挖开的土坑旁，盯着刚挖出来剥离了伪装的东西。不远处是查哨分界线，他背对那些士兵悄悄把它收进了口袋。

等他再见到黑寡妇时她看起来憔悴了不少。

“发生什么了？”解决必须处理的问题后，他不再回避直接询问。

“没事。”她闭上眼睛，还是把自己全部封闭起来的模样。“只是在想一个人。”珍稀的烟卷被她噙在口中，烟雾缭绕。

“我以为你没有‘任何人’。”

她是个伪装的Alpha。一种奇异的感觉涌上心头。她认识Stark。Stark对她来说是怎样的存在？朋友？她对他是少数性别者之间的惺惺相惜？从寡妇这里凿开缝隙还需要点时间，不过他可以等。

“我只有党。”她灰绿的眼睛很平静，讽刺意味渐浓。她递给他一支烟，随即被敲门声打断。按照惯例，他向她道别，离开时注意到门外是一个从未见过的十几岁男孩，头上还亮晶晶地蒙着一层汗。

他放缓脚步，轻轻绕到房屋后面。

“你来早了。”

“抱歉，”那个声音略显稚气。“事情很紧急。”

“慢慢来，男孩。”

“这里安全吗？”

寡妇考虑了一下。“足够。”

他仿佛听到男孩紧张地吞咽唾液的声音。

“我发现Stark先生的东西被偷了…对，干扰器…Stark先生交给我的任务……”

空气凝固。他听不到什么，又耐心地等了一会儿，直到开门声响起，和同龄人相比聪明又警惕的少年跑出来。他远远地跟着，发现那个身影消失在一间隐蔽的屋子门口。二十分钟之后他去敲门。

“我们刚刚才见过面。黑寡妇分配到我这里的一些任务需要找人去完成。孩子，感兴趣吗？”

“是什么任务？”那孩子的声音出现了，因为门的阻隔闷闷地。

“有助于营救Stark先生的任务。”他许诺。“我可以先进去吗？”

门应声而开，少年双眼发光。

“你好，我是Peter Parker。你是？”

他的眼睛收窄成一条缝。

“Brock Rumlow.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 信息量很大的一章。山雨欲来。

Steve安置好Tony之后去食堂领取晚餐。他平常总是飞快地跑过去，这次却慢了一些，站到了队伍最后。他又忍不住想到了Tony，努力控制自己不要脸红。这毕竟是他主导的第一次。

Steve有点后悔刚才没控制好力度做的太狠了。可能是因为第二人格的缘故，Tony这次特别软，迷迷糊糊黏着Steve，十分受用的甜蜜哼叫像小猫的爪子轻挠心脏，让他忍不住一直向滚烫的深处抽插，直到对方经不住这样的刺激直接昏过去。

_Rogers_ _先生，我很抱歉。我无法把先生的原人格唤醒。况且他现在还未完全脱离危险。_

Steve不得不承认Jarvis是对的。在仁爱部的牢房里，他无法时时刻刻保护Tony的安全。作为思想警察，他还不太适应在Jarvis面前没有任何秘密的状况。

仁爱部内食堂的午餐种类比其他部门更丰盛，每天都有定量真正的肉蛋奶的供应。Tony需要补充更多营养。Steve将那些富有蛋白质的食物打包，最后想了想，还是加上了两片生菜。

_Jarvis_ _，你已经联络到他们了吗？_

_在先生为其配备接收器，目前频道可供联络名单中，Potts女士、Banner先生已在线。我会对脑波信息直接做标注处理。实际上，在我上线之后Potts女士就已经——_

_我完全没听到你刚才是怎么回忆Tony的，Steve！_是Pepper，她严肃声明。_我对你和他的私生活不感兴趣。_

_你应该多给他带一点蔬菜的。_Bruce发表评价，_你的判断完全正确，但两片完全不够。你不能这么惯着他。_

_给我们的金发男孩留一点空间吧。_这次是一个陌生女人。_他还没学会怎么在Jarvis的平台上隐藏心理活动。这不公平。_

_请问你是？_

_我救了Stark的屁股，你或许不记得那天晚上你被唤醒之前的麻醉弹。Natasha，你可以叫我黑寡妇。很高兴和你交流，队长。_

Steve听到这个名字了然，在心里点点头微笑。_也谢谢你那天更早些时候的提醒。_

他拿起饭盒走到角落坐下，一种长时间以来被忘却的归属感让他陡然放松，甚至饭盒里的再生红薯和土豆都变得可爱起来。

Jarvis回来了，信息桥梁被修复，他们在一起很快就能找到反击的机会。

他们是一个团队。

_你们都是Tony的过命之交，谢谢你们对他的照顾。_Steve叉起一块萝卜，简单回想了一下Tony现在的状况，_他现在由我负责，短期内应无大碍。我找到了剧场事件的主谋，多亏了Pepper提供的名单和安全屋地点，但他背后还有幕后黑手。现在犯人在鹰眼那里。你们这段时间有什么消息吗？_

_我们提高警惕暂停了某些活动。_Bruce有点无奈。_一个孩子不见了，应该不是蒸发，他甚至给我留了暗号。_

_Peter__？_其余的人同时想到。Bruce讶异。

_他跑去征兵现场，碰到了我和Steve。我就近安排他去找了Nat。_Pepper安慰Bruce，后者如释重负。_我这边已经摆平犯人Killan从真理部消失的问题。意料之中，没有人关心他。_

_他今天来告诉我他偶然间发现Tony的东西被偷了。Nat有些凝重。_

_什么？是他在郊外安全屋隐藏的资料吗？_Bruce一惊。

_思想警察去那么远的地方的概率很低，除非被人举报。_Steve一边小口咀嚼食物一边发表意见。

_不。是他和Peter的研究。就在群众区和核心区分界线上。Peter只和我说是某种Tony交给他完成调试的干扰器。_

_Tony__招募Peter这个年龄的孩子是有原因的。_Steve吞咽一口人工菜花，叉子紧贴饭盒侧壁。_Jarvis，可以告诉我们Tony具体的计划吗？_

_当然，Rogers先生。先生和Parker先生一起研制了电屏干扰器，目前分布于群众区和核心区的分界线上围成一圈，两两配对。我可以远程控制开关，开启后干扰信号可覆盖到核心区大部分区域，但因为能量消耗太大，只能维持一段时间。_

_他想消灭电屏。_Steve无意识地抬头看了一眼侧面的屏幕。它现在没有向外播放任何信息，一片死寂泛着冷光。实体电屏是一切的开始，虚化的电屏是维持这一切的基石。电屏失灵会造成核心区监控系统崩溃，能为他们争取更多突击的时间和空间。当年Steve因反对《电屏草案》而入狱，现在Tony的电屏干扰计划能为他们带来期盼已久的曙光么？

_Peter__有和你详细说明情况吗？_Bruce问。

_没有。目前还不知道是谁拿走了它，是否有人发现它的真实用途。_

_现在基本可以确定组织里存在内鬼。_Pepper慢慢想，_如果是被那个内鬼拿走——_

_她控制住自己没有想下去。思维凝固在他们中间，一片沉默。_

_要保护好Peter。_Steve敏感地察觉到。_他是除Tony之外最了解干扰器的人，是他组织了干扰器的安放，他清楚每一个地点！他还是个孩子！_

_我之前叮嘱了Clint盯着他。_Natasha依旧冷静。

_哦。但他现在应该在忙着审讯真理部的那个犯人。_Pepper轻轻想。

Jarvis之前的缺席造成的信息暗室已经带来了问题。Steve皱着眉头吃掉了最后一块硬硬的菜茎，他收好餐具，踏上归程。

_别担心，Peter是个聪明的孩子。_Bruce宽慰大家，他很警惕，他会识别危险尽量避开，或者向我们求救的。

_我这就去找他。_Natasha的想法迅疾如箭，_是我安排了他的落脚处，距我现在所处的位置并不远。如果他出事了，是我的错。_

_别这么想，Nat_。Pepper温柔地叮嘱。_一路小心。_她的思维留下担忧的痕迹，很快就被掩饰了过去。

_Jarvis__，你可以联络上Clint吗？_Steve询问。

_暂时无法接上。Barton先生可能正处于可探测范围之外。_

_告诉我Tony在和平部工作的成果。_

作为和平部高级顾问，Tony不可能没有夹带私货。抗争总是需要火力，Tony更明白它的重要性，他甚至能在最艰苦的条件下造出威力不小的炸弹。Steve在返回途中加快了步伐，他想早点看见Tony，确保他安全的欲望越发强烈。

_因为监控严密，先生在和平部实验室无法单独研制秘密武器，所有他经手的自动化武器都加了一个隐藏得很深的触发程序。但最底层的被设置的安全密码还没有破解出来。目前无法实现操控。_

Steve对这未完成的工作并不意外。如果密码已被破解，Tony用不着再以身犯险潜伏进剧院，可调用的杀伤性武器瞬间就能把整座剧院轰平。

_你现在可以继续解密进程吗？_Bruce问。

_先生输入猜测的关联数据，尝试多种启发式算法未果之后将它搁置了，命我在后台暴力随机搜索。计算程序会拖慢系统进程，所以我作为备份没有输入外部数据信息。_

_那些需要的信息在哪？_Steve停下脚步。

_取决你猜测的关联是什么。_Bruce无声叹气。_太多可能性了，Steve。这个时代信息就是谎言，党一直在修改它。问问Pepper!！她每天要修改多少事实！就算这个密码的初始设定依赖于特定信息，这条信息也可能早就被修改覆盖，使得现在那长串数字变成毫无意义的随机乱码。_

_我会尝试给Jarvis提供信息。_Steve很坚定，_我们要争取所有的机会。_

没有地方比仁爱部拥有更多信息，在这方面他比Tony更有优势。他掉转方向，前往自己的办公桌。此时另一个声音突然出现。

_抱歉，我来晚了。不过我带来了你们想要听到的消息。_

Steve在走廊里大步流星，下意识放慢了脚步。

_是James。那个名字，他说了。_

Anthony从昏迷中醒来，发现自己躺在一个陌生的地方。这里看起来不像牢房、病房或者审讯室，更像有两张单人床的穴居所。和刚才他和Steve Rogers的做爱地点比较，这里有真正的生活痕迹。原来除了犯人之外，有人真的愿意一直住在仁爱部。

他的身体因为之前激烈的性事而酸软，但门未关紧，脚步声还是让他紧张，他忍不住将自己蜷缩成一团。直到他看到来者是金属手臂，才放下了戒备。

“你醒了。”对方简单地说，递过一个装得满满的饭盒，甚至还有一盒牛奶。“我猜你消耗了很多体力。那种事情。”他说着说着，脸上竟然浮上了一点点红晕。“不过你的精神状态确实好了很多。”

Anthony接过食物很诧异。这时他注意到这间屋子的电屏和其他的不一样，更小巧精致，上面甚至有一个开关。普通电屏不需要开关，因为他们永远保持工作。

“谢谢，Alpha信息素的作用。”他回答，用手指了指那个电屏。

“它是**真的**关着。”金属手臂微妙地说。

“我知道。我只是从来没有见过这种电屏。”他忽视了肚子的呼唤，反倒来了兴趣。

“特制版本。”对方语焉不详，Anthony也就没再追问。

在仁爱部地狱般的日子里，金属手臂的默默陪伴让Anthony自动和他拉近了心理距离，但他们很少交谈。在电屏下看守和犯人时常进行非必需的交谈无论怎样都不明智。Anthony只是默默感激对方。他打开饭盒盖子，被饥肠辘辘的肚子催促着，三下五除二把它解决掉。

“你能闻到我的味道。”他在咽下最后一口甜菜时突然想起。“你对我说我很甜。”

坐在另一张床上的金属手臂突然低下了头。“那是个失误。”他像做错事的孩子避开Anthony的目光，盯着床边的角落，仿佛陷入回忆。

“我，现在是个Beta。”他的语气有点怪异。

“但你曾经是个Alpha?” Anthony慢慢地说，他确实从未闻到过金属手臂的气味，但只有Alpha才能闻到Omega信息素。

“或许吧。”对方的声音流露出一丝困惑，但他本人不怎么在意似的。

“你知道AO之间的那些事，你甚至知道怎么照顾一个性交之后的Omega。” Anthony盯紧闪躲的目光。“事情再清楚不过了。”

“那又有什么关系？！”对方突然用沙哑的嗓音吼，金属手指曲起又松开。Anthony本能地向后爬，他仿佛第一次了解金属手臂拥有的力量。

“你，”Anthony小心翼翼地观察对方，“你难道不想知道自己之前是什么样吗？”他自嘲地笑笑，“我还是挺想知道我是哪里来的Omega。很显然，他给我留下一堆烂摊子。”

接下来的几秒，金属手臂打量着他，脸上没有表情。

“你从来都没说谎。”他几乎是轻柔地说。

“现在和以后可说不定。” Anthony眨眨眼，朝关闭的电屏做了一个鬼脸，就像那里有人能看到。“要和我一起发现旧自己吗？”

Anthony没多少期待。金属手臂和其他人不一样，不止因为他对Anthony的态度，他本身有一种自相矛盾的不确定性，这本不是仁爱部所容许的。他们都是丢掉自己某部分的人。

“听起来不坏。” 出乎Anthony预料，金属手臂有点惊讶，耸耸肩露出一个小小的笑容，有点悲伤。 “Steve Rogers是一个货真价实的Alpha，他标记了你。”

“恭喜你找到了症结。” Anthony拍了一下手。“他——他让我，”他绞尽了脑汁想一个合适的词，“迷惑。”足够中性。

金属手臂没出声。他认真地听，就像从未有人和他分享过感受。

“他对我很重要，我能感觉到。” Anthony下结论。

“或许是因为Alpha对Omega的影响力?”

Anthony控制自己没有翻白眼。“一开始我也这样想，但是我一想到他，就会把他自动和美好的事物联系起来，没有标记可以做到这个。我感觉自己已经认识他一个世纪，但我们结婚甚至才一个月。在被他逮捕之前，我只记得新婚半夜。这完全没道理。”

“你会害怕他吗？”金属手臂不动声色地问。

“不。”Anthony摸了摸自己嘴唇若有所思。“我害怕的是他身上的秘密。他看我的眼神。”

对方被“秘密”这个词触动了。他不安地起身打开门，望向门外，似乎在等某个人到来。金属手指敲着门边，发出单调且规律的声音——

就像那些Alpha正在砸玻璃。

呼吸，他对自己说，就只是呼吸。_你可以的，你能战胜这个，现在并不在那个该死的房间，金属手臂也并不打算这时候伤害你。你必须证明给他看，你并不是看上去这么软弱。_

“当一个人既伤害你又拯救你，你很难判断这两个究竟哪个为另一个服务，甚至有可能会将他们混为一谈。理智让我想要逃跑，但他看我的眼神又把我盯在原地动弹不得。那是透过我看另一个人，我承受不起这么重的感情。”

Anthony快速说，他控制气息努力掩饰。他想，想能把他拽出水面的东西，比如他造的结结实实的枪炮。_他在水下吞下气泡似的安全感直到它破裂，然后有个影像侵入了他的脑海把他捞出来，他以为会是Steve Rogers。_

_但不是。_

“所以你其实在害怕自己。”金属手臂并没有扭头看他。“你害怕那个他们口中的叛党之人。”

_他看清楚了那个人，如同水仙之神纳西索斯望向水中倒影。_

“他害我至此。”他顺着对方的思路下去，温顺服从，话锋接着陡然一转。

“但真的是他害我至此吗？经历了这一切之后，我开始理解他。”

_他在崩溃之后，用思考把自己一片一片黏起来。服从和认命对脑子来说是轻松的，但他有太多问题，太多恐惧。这注定会催生出什么来。_

“当你知道这里每时每刻发生的事情之后，你还能一直保持无动于衷么？觉得这就是世界原本的样子？”

_如果有机会逃出去，你会一直在这里成为帮凶吗？_

敲击的声音停止了。“你最好是在说谎，Stark。” 金属手臂转过头看他，眼神复杂。“我看到过很多从101出去之后的人，你和他们不一样，你的脑袋让你更容易误入歧途。”

“我被伤害了。我差点疯掉。” Anthony缓缓说，一字一句。“我从不否认它，包括101的遭遇，这是事实。直到现在，我的身体和意志仿佛剥离开来，任何一点负面情绪都能轻而易举把我拖入旋涡，丧失对身体的控制权，那种无力和窒息感。但它确实给了我新的思考方式，忠诚不能救我，忠诚不能救这个世界。当我暂时逃离有喘息之机，我意识到我必须强大起来。”

Anthony真诚地看着对方，发现灰色的眼眸里竟然有某种亮闪闪的东西。金属手臂见过这么多摧残，听过这么多尖叫与哀求，他甚至参与其中。由于Steve Rogers的介入，Anthony不确定自己在他眼里算不算得上“悲惨”，很难相信他仍旧能对这种“寻常”的事情产生共情。

但他或许从未听一个亲历者谈起过这些。

“你曾经也在那里。” Anthony恍然大悟。“为什么？发生了什么？”

“那些经历不该存在。一个差错，一个失误。”沉默许久后金属手臂应答。“我以为是噩梦。”对方轻声说，“那些人说我的脑子不太好使。”他垂下眼睛轻描淡写。“但他不这样说。他只会给我一个拥抱。”

“你的‘他’？” Anthony望着房间里的两张床。

“他救了我。他让我把你带到这里来，照顾好你。”

“Steve Rogers？”

“不。”金属手臂脱口而出。“闪耀的Steve Rogers身上总是有太多秘密。”他皱眉，“我不认为他们关系很好。他很久都没有来过这里了。” 金属手臂听起来有点失落和烦躁。

“好的。”Anthony说，“你想和我讨论一下他吗？在他来找你之前？”

金属手臂有点怀疑地盯着他，最后轻轻点了点头。

“你叫什么名字？” Anthony放下心来，“我一直叫你‘金属手臂’，因为它看起来非常酷，如果你不介意的话——？”

“James Barnes_._”对方想了想。“叫我Barnes就好。”

_James__？_Natasha突然警觉。

_James__？_Steve差点撞到对面的人。

_很多人都叫James，_Pepper想。_我们恐怕要费些时间。而且这可能不是真的。_

_是真的，或者是犯人认为的真的。_Clint回答，_他只知道名字，没有姓。_

_James Barnes__。_Natasha没有理会，果断地补全。_是我带他的，他那天还来找过我，我应该——_

_不。_Steve打断，一种难以言说的情绪涌上胸口。_James Barnes自从和我一起冰冻被改造之后一直在仁爱部任职。他这段时间一直在Tony身边！他把Bruce的药物给了Tony，他给我及时发了信息，我才能及时赶到101救下Tony！_

_你那么相信他吗？_Natasha冷冷地想，_我口中的‘James Barnes’也救过我，不止一次。有的人拯救别人只是因为它还有利用价值，因为他想骗取信任。Steve，你真的相信我们所说的两个人无关吗？_

她没了消息。一片难捱的寂静。

Steve头一次发现仁爱部内的路程如此遥远。他想马上回到Tony身边去，亲自看着Tony完好无损，再找个电屏看不到的地方询问Bucky这一切都是怎么回事，他需要这样做，但他现在还是一步一步背离那个方向，他们更需要尽快解密。沉默蔓延开，Jarvis也不发一言，结果就在不远处等待他们验证。

_他不见了。_

黑寡妇仿佛进行了最后审判。

_什么？_

_屋子里没有人。Peter Parker不见了。_她想法里的锯齿敲击着所有人的心口。_门锁着无人应答，我破窗而入。_

_或许桌子上有一张留下的纸条？_Bruce还怀有一丝希望。

Steve的心跟着震颤了一下。

_没有，Bruce。_Natasha的叹息打破了它。_这次什么都没有。是内鬼带走了他。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜你在凹三发现提前更新掉落（调斜体格式真的很麻烦= =）  
如果有人来冒个泡？）
> 
> 虽然大家都不那么喜欢康快速走剧情的桥段，但我好难.jpg，希望有人能和我一样喜欢它）


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 妇女节快乐！犹豫了一下还是决定更一章！

Rumlow以解救Stark为由轻松地把他的目标骗上了车的副驾驶位。他在途中给他的客人讲了很多Stark相关的信息和好话，把这个小粉丝耍得团团转。他在核心区的一个常用落脚点停下，朝他的目标露出最温暖的微笑。“下车啦，孩子。”

“我不只是个孩子。我是Stark先生的助手。”Peter Parker纠正，“叫我Peter。”

“好的，Peter。” Rumlow应和着，有点心不在焉。他们已经进到屋里坐在柔软的沙发上。

“我们在核心区。” Peter皱着眉头，“他们从来不让我来这里。这里很危险，到处都是电屏。”

“并不是所有地方。” Rumlow耸耸肩，“组织里有的人在核心区工作，就像在群众区里有安全屋，核心区里同样也有。”

Peter 点点头。“像Stark先生那样！”

“是的。Tony现在也被关在核心区里。”他清清嗓子，“你向我们报告了干扰器的失踪问题，我们马上和Tony暗中取得了联系——”

“是通过Rogers先生吗？”

哦。看来还有点意外收获。

“没错。”Rumlow连连应允。“出于安全考虑，Tony需要把这一批干扰器全部处理掉，我们需要你的帮助。我们需要每一个干扰器的精确位置，才能尽快销毁。”

“为什么？”Peter惊异地问。“那里才是他们发挥作用的地方！为了安全，应该尽快启动才对！”

“启用装置出现一点问题。目前没办法执行相应程序，只能销毁。” Rumlow抛出准备好的说辞。

“Jarvis。”Peter十分紧张。“Jarvis也出事了吗？”

Rumlow记下人名，控制住自己上斜的嘴角，表现出一副忧心忡忡的样子。

“是的。”他说，“时间太紧不能详谈，现在已经到了最危急的时刻。我们怀疑已经被思想警察发现，他们知道干扰器的用途只是时间问题，Tony的状况会更加岌岌可危。”

“你之前说了任务是去救Stark先生。” Peter怀疑地说。“我们先把他救出来，就不会有涉及到他安全的问题。”

“仁爱部里面全是电屏。就算有接应我们也不可能把人安全带走。”

“所以，你骗了我。” Peter有点情绪不稳。他咬着下嘴唇，小狗一样的眼睛亮晶晶地，令人心生怜爱。

_他是真的很关心Stark。Stark会不会更关心他呢？_

“你仍然在救Tony，” Rumlow强制自己耐心地劝说，“只是换了一种方式。”

“你在要求我毁了我和Stark先生这么长时间以来的心血。” Peter大声说。“这不公平！我需要时间思考。”

“他肯定教过你安全比什么都重要。” Rumlow继续出击，他预感自己马上就要搞定这个小家伙了。男孩对Stark的崇拜简直不能更好利用。

果然，Peter低下了头。Rumlow期待地看着他。Peter把这些位置说出来，他会以最快速度通知仁爱部，毁掉这些Stark被关进去之后还阴魂不散的小玩意。Peter Parker和群众区的黑寡妇等人会蒸发掉，Jarvis同样会被调查，Rogers相关的事之后再慢慢清算。

“你说的对。安全最重要。”男孩仰起头慢慢说，十分坚定。“我会配合。”

“但我只会告诉黑寡妇。”

_绝对是他。_Natasha的想法听不出情绪。_我会找到他的。我很清楚他经常在什么地方活动。_

_不管他是谁，他都会尽快把Peter带到核心区，远离你平常的活动范围。_Steve想，_注意安全。_

_Nat__，冷静。_Pepper劝慰道。_显然他有双重身份，不能低估他的能量。_

_我会跟着她去。_Clint想，_犯人那里已经挖不到什么了。_

此时Steve已经步入电屏监控大厅。井然有序的工作环境与平时无异。晚上轮班的人不比白天少，由屏幕填充的墙壁上，Steve第一次注意到反光。仁爱部没有窗，但有灯，有光源。它像一枚隐藏的锋刃，悄悄在传输画面上切割一条发亮的口子，静悄悄等待。他们现在有机会从缝隙里撕裂监视的网。

_Peter__是个聪明坚强的孩子。_他思索，_为了安全，我们必须做好最坏准备。_

_泄密的代价太大。_Pepper同意。_这可能是我们能拥有的最好机会。_

最大的电屏上方，有那只凝视一切的眼睛。Steve与它对视。他们远没有做好万全准备。但此时不做更待何时？

_Jarvis_ _，按照目前你能连接到的干扰器推算，启动后我们有多长时间？_

_如果干扰进程不受破坏的话，大概有百分之七十的电屏会关闭五个小时。_

_足够我们行动了。_Steve判断。

_哇哦。Clint感叹，没有电屏的五小时，真棒。我们要杀入核心区吗？_

_核心区请求群众区武器支援。_Pepper绝对甜甜一笑。_某些外党党员已经等不及了，不是吗Bruce？_

_没错。_被点名的医生罕见地开起了玩笑，_我其中一个诊所的患者们在Jarvis缺席的情况下估计快要憋疯。军心不稳，大家急需一剂强心针和发泄的出口。_

_或许你的大家伙也该考虑上场了，_Natasha提出，_他最好更愤怒一点。_

_他已经叫嚣很久了。没人想错过第一战。_

_是的，第一战，也是终局之战。_历史不会记录距离Steve被捕之后，电屏占领土地有多久；也不会记录距离Howard出车祸之后，Tony和其他复仇者们在电屏之外秘密斗争有多久。静止在观念里的时间是党的婊子，他们即将迎来真正属于自己的时间。

_我们需要行动计划。_Steve更加冷静。

Natasha先发制人，_我去追查内鬼和Peter。_

_你要当心。_Clint想，_多数电屏关闭后，我先召集一些人对边界线的固定查哨实施伏击，然后把群众区里属于组织的所有人和武器紧急集中，冲向核心区和Bruce接头。_

_好的。Jarvis上线后党员不同频道间的联络没有问题。我们终于可以大展身手了。_

_那些尚未觉醒的党员们也需要一个信号。_Pepper突然说。_在电屏被关掉之前我会尽可能多地控制电屏传达消息。_

_来得及么？_Steve知道Pepper想干什么。_规模太大了，风险太高。一旦有人发现你的越权行为——_

_最后一次了。_Pepper坚持。_这值得一试。_

_我会利用职务之便——_

Steve_。_Pepper把Steve的想法打断。_除非必须，你要尽可能隐藏自己。你是我们最后一张王牌，Jarvis是Tony在你身上的延续。想想Tony。_

_你的伪装会天衣无缝，直到胸有成竹开始最后一击。_

Steve的思维凝固了一瞬。

_我可以在不引起怀疑的情况下行动，我是合法活动范围最广的人。_他轻柔地想。_不用担心我，Pepper。_电屏关闭后可能会陷入混乱，尤其是核心区，_大家都要小心。尽快做好准备后给我信号，然后_Jarvis启动所有干扰器。

_我们是不是应该有个称号或者口号？Clint插了进来。毕竟师出有名。_

_打倒老大哥还不够吗？_Bruce想，_就像他们一直以来宣传的那样，让那些他们痛恨又害怕的妖魔化势力从影子里走进现实。_

_我更愿意称我们是复仇者。_Steve想起那一晚Tony的自我介绍。_Tony Stark，“复仇者”负责人。_

他们要复仇，不止是向老大哥。

电屏上端那只眼睛盯着Steve，Steve瞪回去毫无惧意。滚动的眼珠不知疲倦地骨碌骨碌转动，Steve看着钟表上秒针追赶分针，跳动的声音在倒计时。

倒计时的终点，几声哨音未落，又吹响了前进的号角。

_复仇者，集结。_

Steve坐在电屏监控大厅目睹了那个瞬间。密密麻麻的屏幕同时失去控制，清一色全是熟悉的构图和影子。那个人影根据Pepper的设想降临了，堵塞了监控大厅所有的信息源。Pepper隐藏在屏幕之后，召开了老大哥掌权以来唯一一次，也是最后一次大规模以电屏为介质的会议。

思想警察们慌忙站起来，因为动作不够整齐又重来了一回。他们不确定要不要喊口号，因为这件事从来就没有预演。Steve尾随其他思想警察起立，那些人站的笔直朝着屏幕敬礼，仿佛接受检阅。他们在等待光荣而神圣的任务下达。

“摧毁电屏。摧毁它。”

全场静寂。

“这是一个试验。不要让我失望。”

_就是现在。_

_已连接到全部控制范围内的干扰器。启动。_

阻断不同位置电屏信号过程有微小的时间差。多米诺骨牌效应从电屏大军的边缘向中心扩散，影像消失那一瞬视觉残留导致的闪光如银河坠落。Steve睁大眼，接收最后一点信号的余波，仿佛透过电屏挖开墙壁，直接注视此刻夜空中的繁星。

_干扰信号维持稳定。_Jarvis尽职地报告，_剩余工作电屏不足以形成监视网络。_

这里是最大的电屏集体葬礼，大厅中镶嵌在电屏上空的眼珠还在转，但没了焦点。真正的时间和空间在队列中等待被归还。

思想警察们凝固在原地，整整齐齐，没有意识到发生了什么。他们注视画面黑暗之前最后的闪光，就像仍然在注视老大哥。

没有电屏的情况下思想警察的工作毫无意义。“老大哥”否认了电屏，也就否认了他们的存在。Pepper企图动摇他们训练出来的双重思想。当党的一贯原则，他们本身的存在和老大哥出现矛盾，哪个优先级最高？

Pierce的声音从通讯器里爆炸，怒火万丈。紧接着他就从办公室冲了出来。

“那是假的命令！婊子养的！调查之前的电屏记录！查清楚是谁干的！”

但——

监控司密密麻麻的思想警察中，仍旧没有人动。

_这是一个试验。不要让我失望。_

老大哥党内等级绝对高于仁爱部最高长官。Pierce忘记了这个事实。短时间内除非老大哥本人现身来辟谣，没有人敢冒这个风险。一旦有人与“老大哥”的意志明显违背，他也不再享有权威。

在党控制下，“机器人”的逻辑短路需要多长时间才能由外部打破？谁才是老大哥本人？

“你们……”Pierce气结，“我会自己查清楚！”

Steve上前一步。

_别干预。_Pepper出声。_别，Steve，在上级面前晃悠不会是好选择。你不知道他有没有怀疑你。我们需要你。_

_你会被发现的。_Steve想。Pierce已带着怒火离开。

_我们每秒都在冒险。在这里我们的存在本应该被抹杀。我只是在做我该做的事，别忘了我也算半个Stark。_她轻快地想。_真理部现在也一团糟，我在尝试溜出去与Bruce他们会合。_

_好的。_Steve应答。他趁乱离开监控大厅，距离仁爱部进行有效部署还有一段时间。

_边界线的突袭取得初步成功。_Clint报告。_已发射信号。_

“听起来他对你很不错？” Anthony用被铐起来的手托着下巴支撑自己。“但如果这样的话，为什么这几年他从不让你见他？”

“他有秘密任务。他不在这里。” Barnes在对话过程中一直注视着墙角。他短暂地打开心门后回到了自我防御的状态，不想过多解释什么。

“我猜我们四个可以组成秘密之家。” Anthony耸耸肩，并不催促。经过双方初步了解，他们之间达成了某种微妙的平衡。“这不正常。电屏看不到的缝隙居然能有这么多秘密。好吧，对于思想警察来说这太正常了。你信任他吗？”

Barnes看他就好像他在说一个笑话。 “他一点都不像Steve Rogers。”

“我在这方面也一点都不像你。” Anthony停顿，转了转眼珠。“你和Steve比较像。只是你需要更长一点时间。”

Barnes可见地瑟缩了一下，声音依旧保持平静。“我不是思想警察。”

Anthony睁大眼睛认真地看着他。

“是的，你不是。但你其实知道你是谁，即使在梦里。”

通讯器不合时宜地发出嗡鸣，打破了Anthony充满希望的幻梦。Barnes瞟了一眼内容，马上眉头一皱冷下脸来。

“你没资格评判我。我警告你，Stark，别想玩花招。”

对方的眼神变了，语气极冷。Anthony识相地闭上了嘴，以卵击石也要讲究时机。Barnes谨慎地检查了Anthony身上的锁链确保安全，离开时锁好了那扇颇为怪异的门。

Anthony在门关上的一刻差点虚脱。刻意绷紧的神经终于能松懈下来，他现在还不想让Barnes发现自己的一部分仍旧被困在那个暗无天日的小房间。

他等待着，体力耗尽的困倦几次要将他拖入梦乡,导致他错过了发现外界仓促改变的机会。他不知道，Barnes是去确认电屏工作情况，与此相隔几百米地方的人们此刻正瞪着毫无内容的电屏发呆，仁爱部除了Steve之外的所有人乱作一团。而Steve和他自己是造成这个局面的直接原因。

他不敢睡，睡梦里那些Alpha会找上他。Anthony痛恨自己的无力。

清醒让他虚弱，但是他不害怕。因为清醒时他知道，Steve会来救他。

Rumlow把晕过去的男孩扔到车上。他努力了，对方还是不太听话。真遗憾，他本来不想搞这么麻烦。他拿出那个被称作干扰器的东西，这东西目前的作用还不可知，他希望寡妇还没有把遗失的消息上报。他之前给Barnes发了一条讯息，Barnes还在仁爱部等着他，是时候启程了，他们等会儿就能看到Stark是不是那么关心他的男孩儿。

突然一声爆裂。

他上车前抬头朝天空看，一些彩色斑斓的光在完全暗下的天幕上爆炸，宛如稍纵即逝的闪耀珠帘穿成的锦簇花团。

他一时没意识到这是什么。没人会在这个时代浪费火药做这么华而不实的东西。

那很近，过于近了，紧接着成簇的亮白色雪花沿着银河流动的轨迹爆裂开，越铺越远，它们上升过程中捕获了星星，下落时裹挟一片拖着尾巴的流星雨。群众区的方向横了一条醒目的波浪似的亮线，一方天空被映照明亮，如同白昼。

那是在边界线上。Rumlow突然意识到。干扰器所在的位置，同样也是查哨所在的位置。他不信这是因为干扰器的自爆而产生的奇异现象，有人以高姿态昭告于天下。

_那是……烟花？说真的？_Natasha忍不住想。_我以为这个玩意儿只在我们偷偷摸摸传阅的纸质禁书上有。_

_Tony__只给我们留下了这种信号弹。我怀疑他是故意的。_Clint无可奈何。_我们整理了仓库里的所有存货，至少它足够醒目。_

_非常Stark。_Natasha评价。

_我记得它很美。我小时候很喜欢。_仁爱部没有窗，Steve看不到那一圈意味着伏击胜利而燃烧的灿烂烟火，但他在模糊的记忆里感受到了它的炫目。

_现在也很喜欢。_他悄悄想。

_这可是Tony的烟花。_

有什么不对。

Rumlow钻进车里迅速发动车子，掉转车头，边界线有事情发生了。他极速狂飙，原本夜晚的宁静被路上突然涌现的人流冲散，偶尔见到巡逻警察拿着警棍挥舞呵斥开枪扫射，随后被人团团围住摁倒消失了踪影。

他从来不知道核心区的夜晚有这么多人。虽然没有执行绝对严格的宵禁，但普通党员若被电屏记录夜晚外出次数增加，就会被划入重点监控范围。平日缩在居所里，在电屏的注视下继续完成工作的人们发疯似的走上街头。原本设立查哨的地方开了水龙头，那些人冲破闸口，手里的东西紧握，月光下的金属面亮得刺眼。

这是一场暴动。Rumlow熟悉这些，但这不是在群众区，而是在电屏监控范围内！没人敢直接这样做，很快就会有大量警力出动镇压，而那些人见了仁爱部就会双腿发软。他习惯性地瞟向记录罪证的屏幕，却发现它们突然在暗夜里隐没了。

机械监督者保持沉默。上面除了冷月与路灯带来的反光什么都没有。

电屏被关闭了。

Rumlow向远处眺望，之前在路灯下闪耀的电屏环带被截断，只有少得可怜的电屏还保持微弱的信号，又被人直接用锐器砸烂。

操！

Stark研究的是电屏干扰器。有人抢先一步启动，他们知道得比想象中快。Rumlow看了一眼还在昏睡中的Peter，他没办法联系上老大哥。给Barnes和Pierce发信息过后，他掉头追逐涌动的人潮。

杂乱的枪声压过喧闹，愤怒的Alpha的信息素仿佛化为实体，他们冲在最前端如过无人之境，压迫过久的弹簧刀触底反弹。火药在前方开路，在头顶冲过砸向距离边界最近的据点。浓烟和火光跟随烟花的脚步继续点燃黑夜，向上盘旋着吞没外勤塔楼。

Rumlow不知道群众区有这么多武器储备。他这才明白自己卧底掌握的信息可能只是冰山一角。

他妈的混蛋Stark，蒸发了还在外面阴魂不散。

一粒子弹斜着击碎了车窗玻璃，Rumlow熟练地躲避火力，从后视镜里看到了黑寡妇冷冽的神色。

“抓住他！”她或许这样叫，Rumlow没听见。各种器物碰撞爆裂的声音随风飘荡，有人贴近了他的车身，他把油门踩到底，不规则S路线甩掉了他们所有人——

除了黑寡妇。她骑着一辆摩托，在后视镜角落出现。这在射程边缘范围，他要把她的弹药耗光。

后视镜中的人枪口稍稍斜向下。她的目标是轮胎。

Rumlow突然急转弯驶入仁爱大道。

这条笔直的道路上，终点是他唯一的家。

仁爱部疯了。

外勤警察的增援请求纷至沓来，Pierce责令思想警察出去镇压，没有具体指令，没有分管任务，没有人知道即时具体情况。除了必要的驻守，能找到的思想警察几乎倾巢而出。得益于思想警察思想的先进性，没有几个人因为电屏关闭失去监督而违抗指令。

Steve是个例外。

监控大厅风险较高且能得到的数据有限，他没有浪费一秒溜到信息更全面的资料室。基于电屏的身份验证系统形同虚设，他依照Jarvis的指示在电脑上执行程序，给Jarvis开数据接口。

_Tony_ _曾经尝试过哪些数据？_

_先生尝试了和平部和党在初期具有标志意义的大事件数字以及文本数据，甚至包括党章和口号，但未能发现线索。_

Steve搜索了和平部安全系统相关背景资料，留下的信息出乎意料地模糊。和平部的建立信息被人几经删改，仿佛它中了魔法似的凭空诞生。

_安全密码。_Steve思忖，_Tony的思路最显而易见。存在的一切都是为党服务，那么密码也不例外，可能就是简单的一曲党的颂歌。但这可能是一道连党都不知道的暗门，不能排除隐含内容更具有个人色彩——_

_特别是当设计它的人有可能是Howard Stark的时候。_

Steve比Tony更了解Howard，他记得Howard对他的赠予。记忆冲破闸门，他现在只能相信自己的直觉赌一把。

_压缩数据传输中。预估需8分49秒。数据传输完成后，会自动进入解码模式。_

在等待的过程中Steve打开James Barnes的档案。

_他带着Peter进了仁爱部。_沉寂许久的Natasha突然提醒，_Steve，他是仁爱部内部的人。_

Steve盯着缓慢移动的进度条，压抑下胃里翻涌的感觉。

_你还确定他和你曾经的朋友无关吗？Tony可能有麻烦了。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道你们是否满意这个 揭竿而起，这大概是唯一一个没有动作描写的起义现场or2）还放弃了环境描写。  
我尽力了。


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝十八生日快乐！！！本章爆了字数1w6...黎明前的黑暗就要过去啦！希望你们喜欢！

Rumlow摆脱了黑寡妇，从仁爱部后门进去，只进行了身份校验没有遇到安检。他将绑着的Peter弄醒，没费心思给对方带头套，只是为了避免引起注意在他嘴里塞了一块布。

101的门是虚掩的，Rumlow看到了他的Barnes。对方站在里面一动不动，眼神就像Rumlow第一次把他解冻时那样。

“你来了。发生什么了？” Barnes低头并不看他。

Rumlow没说话，他把男孩扔在地上，在吃痛的喘息中走上前触到那只铁手臂。Barnes突然用那只手把他钳住。他几乎忘了对方是多么有力的存在。Barnes手臂冰凉，紧紧地箍着他的腰和背，有点粗暴地把他们挤压在一起。

这力度配得上他们的重逢。Rumlow记不清上次见到Barnes是什么时候。他的时间感总是很模糊，何况他不仅仅是去卧底，他仿佛真正活成了另一个James Barnes。

“Brock,发生什么事了？” 真正的Barnes的呼吸直接打在他耳畔。“这段时间你在哪里？”

“你看到的这样。” Rumlow从恍惚之中终于抽身而出，他简单地说。“电屏被关闭了。我们现在要解决这事。Stark在哪儿？”

Barnes脸上和之前一样没什么表情。“我把他铐在我们的屋子里，很安全。这个人是谁？” Barnes指指Peter，后者在锁链的束缚下一直挣扎弄出声响，又被Rumlow抓小狗一样拎起来。

“能让Stark开口的人。” Rumlow看着男孩眼中闪烁着的星星，突然厌倦。他把对方嘴巴里的布扯出来。

“哭吧，孩子，这没什么。” Rumlow安慰似的，“我来带你找Stark先生，我说到做到。你或许真的能拯救他。”

接着一口唾沫飞到他脸上。“你休想！”男孩的愤怒喷薄而出，“你这个叛徒！你永远不会得逞！”

“果然是Stark看上的小崽子。” Rumlow不生气，嘴角反而倾泻出弧线，淡定地把唾沫擦掉。“我希望等会儿的场面不要太感人。”

他们押着男孩到101另一扇极少人知晓的门旁，Barnes摸到了钥匙。

“Stark什么也不知道。” Barnes打开那扇暗门之前突然说。“Rogers也没能让他开口。”

“Rogers？”Rumlow冷笑。“你还相信他吗？”

Barnes不置可否。他们对视。

“你也和Stark谈过了？” Rumlow眯着眼审视对方。这是他的James，没错，或许头发更长了一些。虽然他们那么久没有见面，但他们经常联络，Barnes是他在仁爱部的眼睛，他是唯一一个老大哥允许拥有搭档的思想警察。不久之前Barnes还很好地完成了他的指令，他的James总是这么棒。他们配合一直很有默契，他们之间不会有任何怀疑和顾虑。

“你自己问他比较好。” Barnes把门推开之前和Rumlow对上目光。

_等到Jarvis数据传输完成后我就赶过去。_Steve回答Natasha，心头一紧。_把Tony交给我，你去帮助其他人。Pepper的策略有一定效果，但他们也已经开始组织反击。其他人怎么样？_

Steve赶紧跑向他安置Tony的地点，没忘记带着那个饭盒。准确地说那里不是监狱，是实验室旁的一个临时医学观察室。很少人会经过那里，会更安全一些。

_Bruce__的脑子现在在另一条线路忙活，不过我能看到另一个他刚刚把老大哥的雕像砸碎当了某种武器。_Clint想。_好消息是我们动员了比想象更多的人，现在战场全部转移到核心区内，包围圈在不断缩小，仁爱部的几个外勤据点被炸毁，而且和平部大规模杀伤性武器还没介入。真理部情况目前不清楚，上层可能还没反应过来，电屏无信号的情况下他们缺乏宣传介质，至少现在还没看到有人出来拿着之前被封禁的大喇叭。_

_Tony__被捕后他经手的武器被冻结，甚至有可能在排队等待销毁。_Steve想，_那是相当大一部分，他们没这么快解冻调用。坏消息？_

_Pepper__长时间没有回应。我远望发现和平部的军人已经列队出发，甚至包括刚招进去的新兵。_Clint停顿一下。

_Steve__，我们可能人手不够。_他委婉地想。

_弹药也是。_Steve加快脚步，_我和Tony会想办法，好吗？_

_我们会尽全力拖延时间。冷兵器也并非一无是处。_Natasha的讯息传达过来，_去解决你的麻烦吧，队长。_

_好的，随时保持联系。_

复仇者抢先关闭了电屏赢得先机。进入仁爱部的内鬼可能会大发雷霆，如果Peter说了什么，设计干扰器的Tony现在岌岌可危，虽然他们从他嘴里挖不出任何东西。Tony仍旧在给他们其他人争取时间。

Steve奔跑，一切发生的太快。他要去把Tony铐在自己身上，现在没有地方安全。Bucky也会在那里，Steve会找到冒用他的名字的叛徒。

这种想法在他绕过走廊的转角时化为泡影。

门是开着的。Steve冲进去，早已人去屋空。他手中的饭盒滑落，伸手去摸床铺上完完全全冷掉的床单，上面仔细嗅还有一点残余的Omega气味。Bucky也不见了。

他望着门外。对面密密麻麻的监狱小格子隐藏在冰冷的水泥之后，肿瘤般的硬块把幽灵都砌进了墙里。但Tony现在可能在仁爱部任何地方，甚至可能已经被推下火炉。没有电屏监控，寻找一个思想犯谈何容易。如果足够幸运，电屏关闭前留下的最后讯息可能会提供一点线索。

Steve去监控室调取了录像。

_是James Barnes。是他带走了Tony。_

没有人回应他。复仇者们默契地保持了沉默，包括Natasha。但她之前的想法在他心里徘徊不去。

_ 你还确定他和你曾经的朋友无关吗？ _

_Tony__。_Steve压抑住叹息，他用手捂住脸，虽然没有电屏在记录他的表情，虽然周围没有人在意他。

错信使他如鲠在喉。他即将为此付出代价。

_你在哪里？_

门突然被推开之前Anthony什么声音都没听到。为了转移注意力，他正忙于研究这个房间分析自己的状况。Barnes趁他没有知觉时偷偷带他过来，他不知道任何方位。Anthony认为这里是在官方记录中不存在的暗室。至于Barnes和他那个室友，仁爱部里秘密居住的两个人，就更有趣了。

意外地，他在应激性思考中获得了力气。那个他一定经常处理这些突发情况。他沉浸进去，焦虑被驱赶，一会儿便没了影子。他做很多假设，猜测，玩思维游戏。

他在等待游戏的谜底。

“Stark先生！”清脆的声音突如其来撬开了门，还带一点哭腔。那个被绑住的陌生男孩身上没有明显的伤痕，一看到他就想扑过来。Anthony注意力迅速集中，他颤了一下慢慢几步走过去，随即发现男孩的后脑勺上顶着一把枪。

“谨慎点，Stark。” 用枪指着孩子的陌生人看见他微微一笑。“这把枪扳机有点松。”那人个子不算高，没有穿仁爱部的制服。事实上他从各方面都像刚被抓到监狱里属于群众区的思想犯，除了过分锐利的眼睛。Barnes跟在后面关上门，盯着房间的角落。

Anthony立刻清醒了。“所以你就是那个他。”他用了怜悯的语气，注视没有抬头的Barnes。

“我有幸观赏了你精彩绝伦的演出。”陌生人没耐心地挥了挥枪。“但我是谁并不重要。重要的是他。”看起来熟悉的枪口在男孩太阳穴绕了几圈，几乎看到破皮的血痕。男孩倒是比想象中冷静坚强，他死死咬着嘴唇没有哭。“你可爱的小家伙。”

“我不认识他。” Anthony盯着男孩冷漠地回答。他说的是实话，丝毫没有感情色彩，孩子略失落的神色也没有改变这一点。他的年纪还不太会完美掩饰。

“他与这些无关。放他走。” Anthony说话用上力。

“是吗？”这个问句很轻。陌生人随意地走近，太近了。Anthony甚至能感受到移动带来的微弱气流。在仁爱部里他是个受害者，而陌生人绝对是个思想警察。Anthony每天都会被类似的眼神剥个精光，他以为自己已经麻木习惯不再害怕。

对方贪婪的视线被火烤过，他的神经提前受到刺激蜷缩，他痛恨的应激反射使预警信号过早亮起红灯，他能做到的是让自己的脚紧紧抓着地面。抓牢。他不后退。

他还没有被触碰，但他知道那只是时间早晚的问题，熟悉的压迫感即将把他推过边界打回原形。他清楚地记得反抗带来的后果，他的身体不接受这个预判软弱地想要挣扎。他靠自己拥有了多出来的想法，但101里顽固的声音重现喋喋不休地规训：_就只是接受它，接受所有，希望不过是幻想的代名词。没有希望，就没有绝望。_

对方继续入侵安全空间，突然掐住了他的手腕。Anthony屏住呼吸。

“那为什么，你的脉搏加快了？”

思想警察的另一只手伸向他胸口破洞修补处摇晃。有手指隔着囚衣慢慢触摸针线缝补的边缘，温柔的错觉让他想到Steve——现在这个念头让Anthony恶心。他胸膛中央漏风的泵完全脱离了控制，急切地跳动，血细胞随之抢跑。

“不要说谎。”对方冷冰冰地补充。 “我不是被你欺骗的其他人。”

这其实没必要。他在思想警察面前还不会说谎。有意愿但缺乏经验，注定无法蒙混过关。

“你。”他干脆放弃了，垂下眼。“满意了么？”

毫无预兆地，对方松开了手大笑起来，笑声怪异尖锐。他笑得止不住，泪水在眼眶边上乱晃，仿佛见证了世上最疯狂的黑色默剧。

“原来你也就这点本事。”思想警察失望地嘲讽。“Barnes说你熬过了101。”突如其来的一耳光响亮清脆，“啪”，他失去平衡，眼前一黑直接倒在床上。Anthony的手臂本能地环住腹部，耳朵嗡鸣，但还是能听到孩子略稚嫩的尖利哭喊：“不！”

_对不起，_他想说，_对不起，你不应该看到，你从一开始就不应该参与其中。_是他曾把这孩子推入泥潭中，记忆只是大脑欺骗自己的假象。每个人都是过去的鬼魂，他需要承担这个。推搡声引发锁链震动，清脆的声音散落一地，Barnes轻而易举制住了濒临失控的孩子。

“我得打破你的小家伙的幻想是不是？他觉得你能在任何地方绝处逢生？”思想警察轻声说，“不得不说我高看你了，Stark。我还以为……”Anthony睁开眼，嘴角渗出的血滴在雪白的床单上，如寒冬中点点梅花碾碎后滴下的汁液。他挣扎着坐起来，努力睁大眼睛。Anthony看着Barnes，Barnes一直都没有和他对视。

_看吧。_他望着Barnes。_看。睁开你的眼睛。_

“他那么崇敬你，”思想警察刺耳地继续，“是你腹中孩子的命更重要还是Peter Parker的呢？”他重新举起枪对准男孩头部，又放下枪改变了想法。“Barnes，你来。Peter会很想知道这个答案。我们都拭目以待。”

James Barnes眼中掠过一片阴影，他朝男孩举起上膛的枪，条件反射一样毫不迟疑。

“你恢复电屏，否则他就去死。”

思想警察下了毫无创意的最后通牒，他没忘感慨一声，“天哪，你已经害多少人死了？舞台上那个当场刑决的可怜人会是最后一个吗？”

_恢复电屏。_Anthony敏锐地捕捉到关键词。_所以外面的电屏现在被关闭了。Steve找到了他需要的东西。_

他突然释然，用手撑着床沿一使劲站起来，坚定地张开嘴。

“我没有熬过101。”

“什么？”

“我没有熬过去。唯一我没有松口的原因是因为我不知道答案。对于你的问题我同样。”

Anthony终于死死盯着思想警察。这是进仁爱部以来他最平静的一次。这一次，他看到了曙光。

那个他太聪明。他自己早就料到未来可能陷入的地步，他为自己堵死了出口。这反倒是他反击的最好方式。

“你可以把他的命压在我身上当做对我的惩罚，以刑讯伤害程度衡量，你的方式该死地正确，甚至比101更加正确。但这改变不了结果。”

他是一个受害者，但又不仅仅是一个受害者。Anthony感到Barnes的目光转到自己身上来。这次是Anthony回避了和他的对视。所谓的受害者仰起头，直接面对审判者代替他宣判：

“你除了失去一个人质，什么都得不到。”

_Anthony_ _一无所有。但他在另一个维度拥有全世界。_

思想警察愣了一刹那，之后他的枪口立即掉转。

“那你让你自己变成完全没用的了。”他遗憾地说。“你有这个觉悟做好准备，那Peter宝贝呢？”

枪口粗暴地陷进了Anthony锁骨上方凹陷的地方，像一把用钝了的刀压住喉管。他感到呼吸困难。

“Peter会眼睁睁看着他的导师，他的英雄因为他像小丑一样陨落吗？沾一身你的血？他会一声不吭，然后偷偷为你哭泣吗？”思想警察怒吼。

_他激怒他了。_那个叫Peter的孩子这次很安静，没有发出一点声音。_好样的。_

“你……真的认为……之前的我……会把什么……都告诉一个……孩子？”词句断断续续地蹦出来，求生本能令他大口呼吸，他试图把自己从空白的窒息边缘拉回。

“至少他知道所有干扰器的具体位置。”

“哈……”Anthony咳嗽，“越过防线清除这么多……来不及了。”他凭直觉开始胡说八道，脑子刮起龙卷风。 “外面一片混乱，谁知道你们还剩多长时间？”

效果立竿见影。思想警察继续把枪口往下推，他还掐住了Anthony的脖子。他在熟悉的窒息感中漂浮，越升越高。他们已经是老朋友，没什么大不了的。

真奇怪。他之前在仁爱部无数次以为自己要死了，也没有现在这种奇妙的感觉。最开始他因为本能害怕死，然后他求死，不管怎样生死对于他还都具有明显的倾向性。而现在，他明明在赌，但他不在意这个赌的结果，不是因为生死对他来说等同。他相信之前的自己考虑周全，那么他目前的存在的确像思想警察所说的那样失去意义，他的死亡某种意义上还能为Steve了却后顾之忧。如果他没有死，那么他还能为保护Peter再尽一些力。

事已至此，他没有遗憾。

压力骤然减轻。

“你是对的。我有更好的人选。”

Anthony大口喘气，恍惚中他听到门猛地关上的声音。

他走了。

Anthony望向控制不住而泪眼朦胧的男孩，用最后一点力气紧紧抱住了他。

“没事的，”他轻声安慰，“你做的很好，Peter。你是叫这个名字吧？”他轻轻拍对方的背。他知道Barnes在看着。

“好孩子，一切都会没事的。”

而Peter只是趴在他的怀抱里，除了道歉一个字都说不出来。

Steve在寻找。

电屏没给他留下多少线索，Barnes在审讯司的地盘比Steve熟悉得多。而Jarvis在他追踪Barnes的过程中意外发现了焚尸炉的隐藏入口，也没能探测到Tony。为了提高一点胜率，Steve命Jarvis几乎把所有的运算空间都用来破解密码。他甚至开始求助于还在仁爱部的工作人员。

“我的一个犯人逃走了。”他这样说。“你们有谁看到他吗？他个子不高，偏瘦，但肚子有凸起，棕色头发，大眼睛，留着小胡子……他的看守有一条金属手臂。”

没人理会他。

他抱着Tony可能被按规定重新转入思想犯监狱的想法在监狱的网格穿梭。缺少了很多狱警看守的驻扎，栅栏外被半自动隔板封住，只留下一个小小的观察窗口。那些犯人们很安静，仿佛没有注意到电屏已经损坏了似的，一点声音都没发出来。

Steve从一个个小格子里看去，没有了电屏中强迫性规训的声音，大多数犯人瑟缩或者平躺在地上抓住仅有的时间休息和放松，几乎让人意识不到有生命的存在。Steve脑海里浮现Tony在前期审讯时位于此地的电屏监控录像。_Tony不属于这里。_但Steve从来没有如此希望过Tony和其他思想犯一样，正躺在格子里某处。

他在监狱里看到了Pepper，她没能在真理部封锁前逃出去。她干的事情被查到几乎是板上钉钉，Steve感谢抓她的人依旧遵守了仁爱部的规矩。她失去了意识，但是看起来没有受什么损伤。Steve希望她只是睡着了。留守的思想警察们现在没法把精力投入到审讯上，现在她在里面反而安全。

除此之外，一无所获。Steve只能另觅他途。

Barnes避开电屏带走了Tony，接着内鬼闯入仁爱部。_是回到。_Steve在脑海里纠正。这不可能是巧合。名字，时间，他却仍然不想解读为背叛。

是他自己太过盲目相信了Barnes。他以为Barnes会和他一样，毕竟对方是他唯一和那段历史之间活生生的联系。他太过渴求这个而犯错，他必须修正它。

Steve又回到资料室。他查阅了Jarvis新发现的相关资料之后，他重新细细阅读James Barnes的档案，排查关系网，他一定漏掉了什么。内鬼既然选择他的名字作为掩护，一定和他本人脱不了干系。但他的资料中，除了和狱警之间多如牛毛的简单合作关系之外，没有任何内容能引起注意。当然，Steve的名字也不在里面。他甚至没有一个固定负责的上级。

它极有可能被人篡改了。谁会有这种权限？

这时，突然有一个人影出现在门口。

“我能帮助你吗？”

室内惨淡的灯光下，曾有一面之缘的同僚向他露出微笑。

“不用了。”Steve干脆地说，Rumlow没给Steve留下什么好印象。

“我想帮助你。”对方换了一种说法，语气强硬不容拒绝。

“为什么？”Steve没有抬头。他一点都不想浪费珍贵的时间。

“你做的非常好，Rogers.” Rumlow似乎回避了问题。“太好了。我一直在等你犯错。从你被‘生产’出来的那一天起，不得不说，你让我等得有点久。”

“如果没有其他事情的话，请出去。” Steve冷漠地说。“你对我个人有意见并不能成为阻碍我办公务的理由。”

“哈哈，”对方忍不住笑起来。“公务。”他重复，“调取Barnes档案恐怕并不能成为公务的一部分。”他走近弯下腰，冲着Steve的耳朵低语：

“我知道你想找什么。”

Steve无动于衷，暗中绷紧了身体。他继续盯面前屏幕上最新任务那一行的字，直到它们虚化。

Barnes甚至没有一个固定负责的上级。是谁直接指派他负责Tony？

“档案是我改的。” Rumlow随意地靠在桌子上，“在那里你找不到你想要的。”

Steve终于转过身。

“所以，”他吹了一声口哨，“为什么不听当事人说说呢？”

Barnes把他们绑在了一起.。Anthony知道刚才离开的思想警察去了哪里。Steve不会受花言巧语的蛊惑而妥协——但愿他不会，否则另一个Stark可能会直接气醒。他感觉自己就像个笨重的袋鼠，肚子里有个宝宝屁股后头还有个小机灵鬼的那种。绳子勒得很紧，他现在没有办法用身体护着Peter，好在Barnes一直都没什么暴力倾向。他们默契地保持沉默。

Barnes可能接到了新命令又出去了一会儿，Anthony抓住机会和Peter进行了一场友好交谈。他们沟通的效率很高，彼此很快就弄清楚状况。但Barnes归来时带来一些意料之外的东西。这实在没有必要，明明有比这更简单易行的撕票方式。

他看到了那个装置上面的倒计时。他们还有不到二十分钟。

他永远是个赌徒。Anthony看了一眼Peter，对方心领神会。

他准备开口。

“是你。”Steve盯着他。有人不请自来。那块石头悬吊得太久，有朝一日绳索被割断才发现，它早已失重。

_已判断为危险目标。目标携带一把轻型手枪，两个普通容量弹夹。Jarvis报告。据测算，您抢先下手制服的成功率为61.7%。_

“我以为你的反应会大一些。”对方耸肩。“不急，我们循序渐进。”

“你把Bucky和Peter怎么了？” Steve直接问。他没指望得到答案。他刻意没提到Tony，他还存在一点点幻想，如同落水者紧紧抱住枯木。

“我救了我的James。” Rumlow似笑非笑。“他不是你的Bucky。我以为你在来之前就意识到了。你该问问自己曾经对他做了什么。”

“他是我的故友——”

“记忆不是现实。这一点就证明了你不再是完美的，Rogers。” Rumlow伸出一根手指摇晃，眼神忽而狠毒。

“你，毁了他！” Rumlow咬着牙拽Steve制服的领口，Steve没有挣扎被迫向前倾，他们灼热的呼吸交错。他之前看见了对方制服口袋里锃亮的手铐，手不禁握紧了枪。“你的存在是对Barnes为党效忠的最大制约。”

_分析他从哪里来，Jarvis。_

Steve冷静之中绷紧下巴。“你在宣读我的罪状？你没有任何证据。容我提醒，思想警察之间没有平级调查举证的先例。”

“他为你挡了那些不可估实验的副作用。” Rumlow没有理会继续说，“当然，你成为了炙手可热的明星。”对方干瘪的笑声像被扎破的气球。“他丢了他的胳膊，坏了一半脑子。”

一个想法突然成形。

“是你干的。” Steve握住枪直视愤怒的双眼，大胆猜测。“你负责了他的项目，之后动了他的档案。无论上面是谁授意，是经过了你下了那些改造他的命令，你躲在他看不到的地方，再出面充当他的救世主。你只是不敢承认。”

“他只有我！”

“不，是你只有他。” Steve的声音饱含怜悯。

“我有党!”他叫，“党造就了我！做任何事情都有代价。”

_目标情绪波动较大，Jarvis提醒。根据先生为思想警察建立的主观模型，峰值超过正常忠心阈值。暴露可能性74.3%。_

“是吗？”Steve审视过去，他把Rumlow彻底推开。思想警察身上的火药味令他皱眉，他厌倦了这种游戏，他现在已经不在乎了，主动捅破了那层纸。“你能骗过Natasha只有一个原因，你原本就来自于底层。你曾受压迫，但你不会为它而战。”

“我恨他们，我举报了他们所有人。我也会举报你，Rogers。你是有史以来最大的思想犯！”

_目标危险指数增加。彻底暴露可能性95.2%。不排除其同伙正在靠近。_

“你也是。” Steve步步紧逼，“你不在乎党。你只是以党的名义做自己想做的事。你享受那种掌控感。你到底干了什么？”

_Jarvis_ _，保持与其他人的连线。_

“我们都是叛徒。” Rumlow站定。“但你才是叛党的那个。Rogers，考虑到现在是在仁爱部，更有资格质问的是我。你到底干了什么？”

“我在做正确的事。” Steve不假思索。

“正确？党永远正确。”对方脸上突然多了一丝隐秘的笑容，他的声音空洞又遥远。

Steve一抖。正确或者错误的二元论是典型的思想警察思考方式。仁爱部里不存在灰色地带。

“熟悉吗？”Rumlow笑，他认真观察Steve的表情点了点头。“哦，你还记得这个。”他赞许道。“这是他们扎进你脑子的第一句话。用Barnes做过试验之后他们成功改造了你的大脑。你应该是完美的。”

“我得到了其他正常人的一点帮助。” Steve怒目而视提高声音。“任何人都不应该由党来定义！”

“但党可以。” Rumlow摊开手。“就在刚才，我联系上了老大哥。他告诉我一些有意思的事情。关于你。”意味深长的凝视令人厌恶。他希望Jarvis可以快一点。

_信息采集完毕，已开始路径分析。Rogers先生，由于有限的运算空间，请稍等。_

“我一直很好奇，你从仁爱部诞生以来就从来没有注意过Barnes。为什么是不久前？”

“因为Stark？”

Steve没有回答。

“你因为一个Omega的献身而背叛党。” Rumlow自顾自地说，讲最俗套的故事。“你完全被他吸引了。Stark很聪明，又足够诱惑，他试图在生物层面上用本能对抗党的成果，但最终结果仍取决于你。令人遗憾的是，你向他投降，回到了实验之前的状态。”

_正在进行重构。_

“你证明了Alpha性别同样是彻底无可救药。自制力如美国队长都不能逃脱性陷阱。你是我们之中唯一一个Alpha，Steve。你就没有想过是为什么？”

_初步方位已确定。_

“关于你的试验从未结束。你才是那个提前布下的隐形陷阱。”

_Steve__！_Natasha向他发送信号。_我们集中力量攻陷了富足部，现在外面暂时进入了僵持状态，思想警察有散开趋势，可能在向仁爱部回流。_

“他们寄希望于你。反叛组织隐藏得太好，我们需要一个机会引蛇出洞，然后一网打尽。即使这之中发生了一些小插曲，也无关紧要。”

_我很好。_Steve回应。_注意军队。_

“之前招募的军队不是为了对外战争，是为了镇压。你以为关闭电屏就能赢得胜利？是我们利用了你。”

_无法锁定精确位置。_

“就这样？”安静听完长篇大论的Steve面无表情。“你在说谎。”

“你是最好的思想警察。”对方说。“我不得不承认。”他咬牙切齿，眼睛燃起一抹癫狂的亮色，“现在看着我，告诉我，”热切的话语向上升腾，门外的天空划过一道闪电。

“我说的是谎言，还是你不愿意相信的真相？”

Steve继续审视，丝毫不惧。“你吓不倒我，Rumlow。”Jarvis给出大致方向还不够，他握紧枪，枪上留下了湿痕。

“我知道你害怕什么。” Rumlow 没等他下结论，他不需要那个结论。“Stark发明的小黑屋魔咒有美丽的副作用，你们也发现了。你是最好的演员，你和Stark都是。但Stark都告诉我了，Rogers。他一看见我就害怕地发抖。”对方嘴唇扭曲，不屑地哼了一声。“看来你的Alpha信息素没有把他完全喂饱。”

Steve猛地向前一步。

“你对他做了什么？！”

“什么都没有，” Rumlow饶有兴趣地看着他，一种‘果然如此’的心满意足。“目前为止，因为他很听话。”对方轻声，“他哭着告诉我关于电屏的事是你捣的鬼。不得不说你们俩之前在电屏下的表演很有默契。Omega哭的时候真惹人怜爱不是吗？我心软了，我给你最后的机会允许你做一个交易。”

“我之前看不起你的手段。但有机会以其人之道还治其人之身，何乐而不为？”

Steve和对方几乎同时举起枪。

“相同的训练。” Rumlow眯眼笑。“你是比我要快，但你不敢开枪。”

Rumlow把画面投影在空白的墙上。Tony,Peter和Barnes在房间里，火药在地上凌乱地堆放。Tony和Peter在靠墙的角落手背向后，被严严实实地绑在一起。Bucky望着他们不发一言。那里静如死水，如暴风雨来临的前夕。

Tony没有看那个电屏。他侧过脸，嘴唇微微张合，他在和Peter轻声说着什么。Peter脸上的惊惧还未完全消散。

“他们在哪里？” Steve高声质问，“我怎么知道这不是之前的录像？”

“这不重要。因为到现在你只能相信我。” Rumlow摇头。“你可以选择赌一赌。”他怜悯地说，“打开所有电屏之后放下武器向党投降，满足我所有的要求，Stark和小家伙可以活。否则——”他指着投影，瞄了眼时间。

“你还有不到五分钟考虑是否合作，时间一到定时炸弹会自动爆炸。只有我的命令才能让Barnes阻止它。事实上，Barnes希望它被炸掉，他在隔壁可没有什么美好回忆。”

“你疯了。” Steve说。“你的行为是在叛党。党不会允许——”

“当然，这会记在Stark头上。”对方满不在乎，“或者，你想把罪名揽过来？”

Steve依旧看着屏幕。Barnes走过去朝他们说了几句话。Tony转过头，他表情很平静，只是向Barnes确认了什么，就又迅速别过头去，离Peter更近了一点点。

Steve与电屏上的Tony打交道的时间远远超过他本人，但在电屏上告别——他应该料到会有这样一天，Tony之前警告过他。Steve看着电屏上的Tony，他还穿着病号过大的衣服，被绳索一圈一圈束缚紧，只留下凸出的肚子——该死的他身上还带着Steve留下的痕迹，Steve能看到脖子上的半截吻痕。而Peter——Steve忽略不了心脏抽痛，他还是个孩子，他——

_Rogers_ _先生，探测到其他移动危险目标。_

“你知道的，Rogers，放聪明点。” Rumlow催促。“你想让Stark在世上彻底蒸发干净吗？他知道你在看着他。他在等他的英雄去救他们。”

五分钟太短了。他无法在这段时间内放倒Rumlow，冲出以他为目标逐渐缩小的包围圈，再找到Tony和Peter毁掉炸弹。而Tony不肯看他。对方甚至不肯施舍给Steve一个眼神，而且有充足的理由：Steve不久前才向他许诺过，‘我会救你出去，相信我。’

Steve绝不束手就擒。他早已做了决定，闭上眼睛。

_他会理解你，Steve。_一个轻柔的声音在脑海响起。_我听到了，他会做同样的选择。_

不知何时恢复意识的Pepper想法飘忽。

_你尽力了。他可以休息了，他值得。他会…_

_他们会沉睡在光明中。_

“我不谈判，也不做交易。”

对方讶然，眼中有一抹遗憾之色，仿佛不相信Steve这么快就选择放弃。

Steve抓住对方晃神的机会，一个箭步冲上去用手肘撞掉了那支枪，侧身闪避攻击之后立刻绕到后方用枪抵住Rumlow的脖子。

“让他停下，否则我开枪。”

“那你就开枪。” Rumlow懒洋洋地没有挣扎。“你作弊了，Rogers。我的命在我们两个看来都没那么值钱，Barnes不会听你的。你拒绝交易就是为了你并不相信的获胜可能性抛弃了自己的Omega和他的两个小崽子。你还剩不到半分钟。”

Steve看见投影中的Barnes已经丢下Tony和Peter离开了房间，他已经丧失了中止的机会。

_Jarvis_ _，报告情况。随时准备突围。_

毫不留情的闪光刺进视野。

两个人的面庞被瞬间吞没，烟雾覆盖上整个画面直到什么都看不见。爆炸声紧随其后穿透凝固的空间震荡，宛若一串惊雷。

Jarvis静默了三秒。

_由声音判断，爆炸源在101附近。_它停顿。_根据先生的算法，生还可能性为，0.013%。_

Steve的心理防御机制让这一切毫无实感，他甚至没有感到悲伤。

Tony逃过了汽车和剧场，躲过了蓄意谋杀和陷阱。他在最危急的时刻选择放过了自己，没有引爆曾嵌入胸膛的炸弹。而现在在仁爱部，在党统治的核心，爆炸比之前声势更大，仿佛这就是Stark永恒的宿命。而Peter，他还没来得及开始他真正的人生。

再见，Peter。再见，Tony。

再见，我的爱。

“他救了你，但你放弃了他。”

“有些东西你永远理解不了。” Steve继续用枪指着Rumlow迅速搜身，他收好武器弹夹之后给对方带上手铐。

_100_ _米范围内检测到5人，均持有武器。_

“美国队长的原则？”他讽刺。“我几乎要被你们两个感动了。看来Stark的命比不上那些没有生命力的电屏。他本来能活下去。真遗憾，我以为你会有所突破。你还是杀了他，像曾经的你会做的那样。”

“是你**杀**了他们。” Steve停顿。

“是你。”

下一秒，Steve推着Rumlow冲出门外。子弹擦着他的身体飞过，他借着后者身体的掩护瞄准四周射手。Jarvis提供的信息让他很容易做出预判，一枪一个干脆利落，他没浪费一粒子弹。

Steve不知道Rumlow向其他人透露了多少，这只是最先响应的几个人。Rumlow策划的爆炸以最直接的方式宣布仁爱部已进入紧急状态，足够引起所有人注意。他必须加快速度。他关掉通讯器的定位功能，拖着被乱弹击伤的Rumlow闪进包抄的缺口，选择到思想犯监狱最近的路线。

Bucky Barnes无视了刚才巨大的爆炸声。他亲手毁了它。

结束了，他完成了自己的任务。如果Steve Rogers选择妥协，结果是否会有不同？Barnes应该去找Rumlow，即使对方并没有后续命令。但他现在没那么需要这个。电屏关闭之后，他看到了另外的可能性。

他在倒计时结束前飞奔，把过去的碎片抛在脑后。Stark说的对，炸掉他噩梦开始的地方没有他想象的那样令人快乐。他的感觉无法预测，脚步拽着他返回现场，或许他只需要眼见为实。

确认之后再在过去的废墟上重建。

Stark。他想，Stark……

既然已经暴露，Steve终于不用藏匿。他扫除了所有路上遇到的零星威胁拿走战利品，包括每层监狱里留下的几个象征性执勤看守。他径直走进寥寥几人的审讯司监控室，把还在坚守岗位的人爆头。

Rumlow看着里面的控制台，明白了Steve的意思，笑了。“你为什么觉得我有这个权限？”

“闭嘴。”Steve冷冷地说，一把抓住他到验证区，无视了痛叫。扫描了虹膜和指纹之后，屏幕上“验证成功”的字样跳出，明晃晃地差点花了Rumlow的眼。Steve狠狠敲他的头使其昏迷，继续操作控制台。意料之中，输入密码的提示弹出。

_Jarvis_ _，先破解一下这个。_

Steve知道仁爱部的密码系统和和平部相比弱得可怜。他们太相信自己所谓的生物信息。Jarvis只花了五分钟腾出一小部分空间把它解决。Steve给了Rumlow一刀，抑制了自己剁碎对方的冲动。

_Pepper, _ _等下向你左手边方向走，下到最低层。我会去找你。_

他输入那组密码，打开所有囚室的门。排列整齐的格子瞬间被抽去了挡板。党改造了曾忤逆他们的囚犯，而Steve不相信这些人已经全部变成心甘情愿走向毁灭的傀儡。之前证明了关闭电屏对他们来说不够直接，他们是否还留存一点逃离禁锢的天性？

_收到。_Pepper回答。_其他囚犯也行动了，Steve，他们之中有的还带着伤。我们要组织他们——？_

雷动的脚步声作为最好的回答传来。零星几点开枪声如同石子陷入汪洋，没有激起什么水花。带走了大多数武器装备的思想警察大部队还没回归，包围圈逐渐收紧，在仁爱部内固守无异于自杀。他们缺少武器。他们几乎什么都没有。

几乎。他想起Jarvis之前的扫描，除了那座焚尸炉。

_要尽可能让更多人逃出去。_Steve思索。

_距此最近的出口在上次爆炸源附近。_Jarvis回答。_那里被炸出了不小缺口。附近一片树林里存在通往地下安置点的隧道。_

_让他们去101。Nat，你还在附近吗？_

黑寡妇给出肯定的答复。_我去接应指引他们。_

Steve关闭延迟触发的一级警报声，插入紧急广播。他向所有犯人简单描述了目前状况和101所在的方向，而后脱掉思想警察的制服，冲向门外移动的人流。

Bucky Barnes站在废墟里。

这里已经没有一点原来的样子。101并不只是一间房间，它更像一个位于仁爱部边角的审讯司下属机构。Rumlow在这里享有特殊的权力，包括所有不在记录上的东西。他们一起毁了它。

支撑性的架构全部倾倒，甚至落入地下。仁爱部一侧高高的外墙同样受到波及，月光从巨大的缺口倾泻而下，照见废墟上几点闪光。

Barnes得以第一次向外望。他带着被仁爱部禁锢久了的好奇心从废墟上看过去，夜深人静的核心区本不繁华，围墙外区域有点荒凉。视线中有一扇真正的窗户，里面亮着灯，人影晃动。他看不真切，又向前走了几步。倒塌的围墙附近有一处反光突然变亮，有着月牙般完美的弧度。

他走到交界线上弯下腰打开光源查看。那是一个圆形的金属物体，色彩剥落，所见之处意外地完整。

他听到隐约短促的警报声，有人在联络器里吼。他没在意，花费了一点时间除去了旁边的障碍物，用金属臂使劲把那个金属物体从碎石中往外拽。他听到远处的脚步声，还有身后废墟上小碎块滚动的声音。越来越多的人来了，Barnes知道那不会是赶来现场调查损失情况的思想警察。

Barnes注视着自己在光滑金属面上映出的倒影。

他看到了金属上刻着的那颗星。

出乎Steve预料，逃跑的思想犯比想象中有秩序得多。他们没有大喊大叫，没有质疑和慌乱，就像奔跑已经预先榨取了所有的气力。有的人受伤摔倒，再也没有站起来。Steve逆行受到了一定阻碍，他放慢速度避免和人迎头相撞。

直到人潮中的Pepper迎面扑向他，Steve抱着她闪避到旁边的格子里，然后摘下那个牢牢套在手指上的圆环，稳稳地塞进她的掌心。

“带走Jarvis，它是我们获胜的希望。”他说着又递给她一把满膛的枪。“先去更衣室搞一套衣服然后从后门走。Jarvis会告诉你怎么做。”

“你也应该走。” Pepper握紧手掌，眼里还晃动着水珠。“你暴露了，Steve。思想警察正在往回赶，你自己干不过他们这么多人。而且你也没有接收器，你会失去联络。Jarvis是**Tony**留给**你**的——”她在那个名字上落下一个颤音。

这件事突然有了实感。Steve试着不去想Tony，但他控制不了，他还得把那个自己锁起来。他无法欺骗自己，在爆炸发生之后他的每一发子弹都是为了什么而射。如果Tony还在，他会怎么做，他会希望Steve怎么做。

“而你是仅剩的Stark。” Steve说。承认这个事实比想象得容易。他把自己封装好，成为和Stark一样的战士。

“我现在把它转交给你。” Steve很郑重。“我相信你，Pepper。**他相信你**。”

Pepper哽咽了，她说不出话只是重重点头。

“我是思想警察。这里是我的战场。”

_你相信有另外一个世界吗？_

“敬Tony。”

_我们正在创造它。_

“敬Tony。”

他们对视。

“跑！”Steve大声呼喊，“快跑！”Pepper擦干眼泪留下最后一个眼神，坚决转身头也不回。她略显瘦弱的身躯像一张拉满了的弓瞬间射出的箭，带着希望追上其他奔逃的囚犯，如一滴水终于汇聚入海。

暗处的子弹突然袭来，Bucky Barnes反应迅速，用手中的金属圆盘挡了回去。

他注视着突然出现对他开枪的女人，放下手中刚刚挖掘出来的东西慢慢举起手来。

“你是谁？”女特工注意到他手中那块金属，警惕地看着他的制服，依旧用枪指着他。

“Bucky。”他说。

“是我炸了这里。”

Jarvis会帮助Pepper。她会逃出去和其他人会合。Steve收回目光在心中默念。他在岔路口转弯选择了另一个方向，路过Pierce空无一人的办公室。Steve不知道仁爱部的迷宫内还有多少秘密房间，非常时期长官们早就躲到他们觉得安全的去处。他要他们无处葬身。

拉开安全距离之后，Steve为了吸引更多注意打开定位。有驻守军官发现了他，Steve取下消音器开枪，故意一击不毙命。呼啸的子弹射中了对方的大腿，那人腿一软倒下，血流没有阻止他开口传递消息，Steve能听到联络器里的咆哮声。

思想警察中的背叛者比监狱逃犯更重要。现在他们的目标是Steve自己了。

他把自己暴露在敌人的视野下，像散发美妙气息的诱饵。Steve突然理解了Tony。他的Tony擅长把自己当做赌注，因为对他来说冒险最积极理性。忽略沉没成本，藏匿永远是为了爆发，这像一种令人上瘾的本能。

Steve兜兜转转，和急匆匆赶来的曾经的同僚用子弹玩捉迷藏，几乎耗光之后向远处投放了烟雾弹。那几个人停下脚步，另外几个突然从另一边闪现，子弹擦着Steve的肩膀飞过去，Steve嘶一声拐进之前Jarvis无意中发现的狭窄入口。

原本就冷清的地方此时空无一人。他打开布满蛛网的隐藏门，崩碎老式锁链扬起一片灰尘，里面伸手不见五指。Steve打开手电，闪身进去关闭铁门，踏上贴着中央炉壁仅能容纳一人通过的螺旋形阶梯向上冲刺，他还有点时间。

楼梯末端连接一个平台，Steve摸索着爬上高处向四周俯瞰。夜幕下的仁爱部不复寂静，高高垒起的围墙被撕开一道缺口，上面最后一波逃离的人们正在翻越边界。清冷的风从中央炉顶开放式结构渗透，操作台灯光应声而亮。

仁爱部内的塔楼不是为了侦察，而是用来消除所有痕迹。Steve没有处理过遗体，他只负责过带走生命。每次被处决的人的遗体被从不同的隔离点扔到封闭的传送带上投入火炉，完全自动化的程序把这些人在世上最后一点残留处理掉。它为曾经的反叛者预留足够空间盛放骨灰，完成二次蒸发的最后步骤。

除非再也没有改造任务，这里的火永不熄灭。这是仁爱部囚犯的最终归宿。

Steve聚精会神盯着操作屏。巨型火炉壁上鳞片般排列整齐的投放口此时处于关闭状态，没有传送带与它们对接。炉中燃料大概有一半存量，燃料运送燃料的阀门同样关闭。

那是液体燃料。

Steve远望。101爆炸缺口处已无人影。平台下方警察子弹敲击圆壁尖利地警告。风在不经意间打乱了节奏，来势汹汹，此时是他绝好的助力。

最快速度注入燃料。增大压强。打开所有投放口。

用Tony的方式反击。

Bucky在指引了最后一个逃犯之后被塔楼吸引了目光。

火红的光晕透过墙体，瞬间撕开裂口，压力找到出口释放，耀眼的金色朝各个方向喷薄而出，如同岩浆喷发。

那是一个大型多层喷火枪，击中之处瞬间一片火海。燃烧的明亮液体从空中挥洒，在任意平面肆意流淌。风赋予火焰锯齿状獠牙，生长绵延于迷宫围墙之上，推翻，扫荡，吞没。它不放过任何物质，而人体是其中最脆弱的东西。

锁于炉中炙烤、依附于层层粉末的鬼魂张牙舞爪，裹挟火焰极尽愤怒，重力和风充当永动机，将它们送到角落复仇。他睁大眼睛，仿佛也成了复仇者的一部分，仿佛看见了火焰吞没的所有机器和生灵，而他在最后一刻之前斩断了自己与仁爱部的链接。

仁爱部成为第一个深夜中被点亮的光明之所。Bucky向思想犯的方向奔跑，他承担了殿后工作。

他听到嗡鸣，望向天空。

思想警察登顶的速度比Steve预料得更快。一个小队赶在打开投放口之前已经来到安全高度。

Steve在按下确定键的同时，子弹从背后嵌入了左肩和右腹部。他忍着疼痛反身瞄准射光最后几颗子弹，趁其不备撞掉另外一人的枪。瞄准的目标纷纷落地。有人扑到操作台前，Steve迅速伸腿绊倒，迎接他的是一下电击。这时塔楼的外壁失去支撑已经完全坍塌。

Steve咬牙不松开，他压在一人身上掐住另一个的脖子，双臂使劲抡向冲他补枪的那个——Steve腿上开了花，冲击力让那两个从炉顶掉下去，消失于火海。剩下的唯一对手却抓住机会把Steve压在身下，用力把他往炉边推。

Steve抓紧边沿僵持。攻击他的思想警察没有用普通的子弹。毒素虽然被血清抑制，但还是以缓慢的速度扩展开。他的内部被逐渐冰冻，依然无法抵御下方扑面而来的热浪。汗水湿透了衣衫，他在虚脱感中摇曳。

到现在局面已无法逆转。掉下去，成为仁爱部的陪葬，像Tony一样殒于闪光，这个选择也不是那么不可接受。以Tony潜意识里的标准，他们都不无辜。Steve的手上有比Tony更多的血，说不定他们会在烈焰中重逢。

Steve不知道自己在想什么，蒸腾的高温或许麻痹了他的脑子，削弱了意志力。他抓紧的手在颤抖，几乎力竭。

他就要松脱了。

突然夜空中一点璀璨的东西抓住了他的视线。

Steve定睛一看，STARK的夜光字样在和平部方向上空漂浮，之后果断原地下沉炸出一朵礼花。这只是前奏。

是Jarvis。

Pepper成功了，他成功了，Tony成功了。和平部安全密码被解开，从诞生之初一直在卧底的军火此刻终于有了用武之地。

为了欣赏这个他也得再坚持一会儿。

Steve突然有了力量，他猛地向上一顶，在纠缠中挣脱控制打破平衡，翻滚了一圈把对方扔下去。他没听见失败者的尖叫。

Steve用双手支撑自己坐起来，望着仁爱部被火墙推倒的建筑。他从来没有以这个角度注视仁爱部，火光互相映照，他还能依稀辨别出他曾工作的地方。他看到被困惊慌的思想警察失去了方向感四处乱撞。其他武装力量受到Jarvis的攻击对他们无暇顾及。

焚尸炉是用思想犯消逝的生命堆积出的另一个太阳，一个不断喷发的星体。它同样是双重墓碑。Steve做到了。他注视这场Tony本可以见证的葬礼，Tony只差了一点点。Steve错过了Tony斗争的前几十年，Tony错过了Steve奋力一击的终点。他们互相伤害，互相拯救。他们之间太少时间。

但很快这些都不是问题了。

毒素继续扩散，伤口流血的速度变快。Steve不感到疼痛，他的末端神经被麻痹，移动对他来说越发困难。他没给自己留退路，没有人知道他在哪里。作为仁爱部里最后一个思想警察，他的死亡会为这场葬礼画一个句号。他相信Pepper, Natasha, Bruce, Clint和Jarvis不会令人失望，他相信群众逃脱党的思想控制后不会令人失望。

明天会是新的一天。

他靠着炉壁侧躺下，深深呼吸，静静看Tony创造的礼花一朵接一朵盛开。他的视野逐渐朦胧，冰冻了这么多年之后如此短又如此漫长的人生跳到眼前。

Steve闭上眼睛。他看见Howard严肃地和他商讨，对方情绪激动提高声音，最后变成了恳求；Bucky默默无言站在他身边，他们一起冲锋陷阵；他看见仁爱部、冰冻仓、101、电屏和警徽被焚烧殆尽；复仇者接管了这里，群众区和核心区各种意义的边界线消失；Alpha和Omega在任何地方都能牵手，并受到所有人真诚的祝福。

他看见Tony在前面向他招手。对方拿着只有Tony才能做出来的油腻三明治，脸上是电屏外才能看到的灿烂笑容。

_我等你好久了。_幻觉中的Tony容光焕发。_来吧，Steve，结束了。我们可以永远在一起。这次你不用担心再伤害到我。我们都没有什么可以失去。_

“我做到了。” Steve轻声说。他想去触碰对方，情不自禁伸出手。即将追随Tony而去产生的归属感和满足感充盈整个身体。他知道还没这么快，他还远远没到天堂或者地狱的边界，由于血清的作用引领他的死神比其他人慢了不止一点。或许Tony就是他的专属死神，对方还不急。Steve找回一点理智：Tony当然希望自己活下去，无论用任何方法。

“你做到了。”另一个声音低沉地重复。“我们做到了。”

那声音一点也不熟悉。Steve不想破坏幻听的真实感，但还是睁开了眼。

一个金红色的发光机器人从空中落地，仔细瞧着他。这个风格太明显了。金属面板没有表情，Steve还是看见了关切。

Steve没有太惊讶，他在回忆里搜索。“所以，你是Tony之前说的，那个紧急关头的礼物？”

“没错。但我比那个更好。”机器人轻快地说，他的金属音本该没有任何感情。他走近检查Steve的伤势，被金属手臂摆弄的感觉意外地令人安心。

Steve莫名屏住了呼吸。他拼命压下内心诡异地升起的小小期待。

“我是钢铁侠，主人最先进的人工智能，比Jarvis要聪明一百倍。我的任务是确保Rogers先生的安全。”对方庄重地自我介绍，字正腔圆。

Steve愣了一下，失落的情绪重新填满胸口。他不应该期望太多。

“那你为什么不先去救你的主人？” Steve吞咽，最后还是忍不住质问。他的语调过于尖刻。“他——”Steve说不下去了，咬着嘴唇低下头，不再看机器人一眼。

对方突然发出一串刺耳的笑声，摇头晃脑。它不需要呼吸，笑得上气不接下气。

Steve怒目而视。

“抱歉，”机器人说着，面部的金属面板打开，“抱歉我骗了你，抱歉现在才赶到。事实上多亏了Peter，我才知道我之前发明过这么棒的东西？”他夸张地说，“我真是爱死自己了！”

Steve眨眨眼，又眨了眨眼。

他看见熟悉的小胡子，蜜糖一般的眼睛，大脑一片空白。他掐了自己一下，空张着嘴，又不知道说什么。

“当然我还是更爱你。”对方见状迅速找补道。总是死里逃生的人戴着头盔笑，一脸骄傲。他和Steve之前的幻觉完美重合。

“Tony Stark，你这个伟大的混蛋！” Steve最后骂，却笑出了眼泪。他想把拳头砸在Tony身上，不过得等到他恢复力气，以及对方脱掉那身高调的硬壳之后。现在，他只偷了一个浅浅的吻。

“收一收你的信息素！”对方叫。“我们还需要飞一会儿。” 金属面板重新合上，‘钢铁侠’紧紧抱住他，准备起飞。

“Bucky让我把这个给你。” Steve这才注意到Tony携带的那个金属物体。它的颜色剥落了，但还是可以辨别上面的图案。

那是属于美国队长的星盾。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来个缓冲。

他又梦到火。

之前他只是在梦里静静坐着远观火天相接的一线。他并不担心，那只是与他无关的边界。他甚至不好奇那边有什么。焰锋被风驱赶，一刻都未停留。没有浓烟污染，没有爆炸，天际安静地燃烧，就像没有混合均匀落在画布上的颜料。

但这一次它近到触手可及。火苗在废墟上乱窜，寻找还未被吞噬的残余，仿佛下一刻整个小岛，他的乌托邦就会被火光包围。

它们要来了。

“你很沉，大兵。” Tony回到现实，揉揉眼睛打了个哈欠。他在特大号双人沙滩躺椅上醒来。Steve完全覆盖在他身体上方，夺走了本属于Tony的所有阳光。Tony的嘴唇湿漉漉的。 “我希望你能在这点上有自知之明。”

“我……”对方从他身上弹下去，声音有点窘迫，“你刚才看起来不太好。”

“所以你给我做了心脏按压？外加人工呼吸？” Tony随意打趣道。他看着自己半裸的男朋友——阳光显然给他更多青睐。“你知道你不用偷偷吻我吧？”Tony能品尝到舌尖上Steve留下的余味。“我们有全部时间来做这件事。” Tony重新阖上了眼，手越过毯子抓着身侧的那条胳膊摸索，接着以它为支点滚到对方身上。

现在他们的位置恰到好处。Tony贪婪地抚摸Steve身上鼓起的肌肉，第一次触碰似的仔细。他没忘记慵懒地舔舐，深深呼吸，轻轻磨蹭，用所有感官感受Steve的存在。他们之间只有风。

“或者，”Tony转换了重心，把下巴搁在对方的肩窝上。“你想去游泳吗？还是坐游艇出海？享受一下全身按摩？”Tony恶作剧似的挠Steve，刻意寻找对方的敏感点。“我认识一个——”

Steve这次没受到Tony的感染，他有力的胳膊出击，直接象征性地抓住Tony的手把他紧紧兜在怀里。“你梦到了什么，Tony?”

“没什么。”Tony挣脱了束缚没停下。他的头埋在Steve颈窝里。“就只是，享受我，好吗？”他没有得到Steve的回应有些急躁，直接滑下去，舌头迫不及待地隔着短裤就去舔。在此之前，性就是性。他现在需要鲜明的感官刺激从而把那个梦忘记，性突然有了目的。

“你在紧张。”对方温和地说。“看着我，Tony。”他单手把Tony提溜起来重新安放在原先的位置，然后用双手托起Tony有点毛茸茸的下巴。距离不远也不近。

他们对视了。Steve的眼睛比大海更清澈，Tony仿佛能看到自己映在其中的影子。

Tony微皱着眉头。

“才没有。”他做了一个鬼脸，傲慢地指指点点。“我是这里的上帝。这里的一切都会趁我心意。负面情绪没有存在的必要。”

“那么显然这条规则失效了。” Steve若有所思。“而你对此焦虑。因为出现了你控制不了的东西。”

“不。”Tony抱着双臂坚决否认。

Steve没说话。他递给Tony一杯撑着精致小伞的鸡尾酒，上面插着两片草莓。Tony噙住吸管，这让他看起来像在喝果汁。这次他午睡时间长了点，太阳已有西沉的势头，沙滩上游人稀少，海面平静无波，不远处还留有用沙子搭建的城堡。他猫一样伸展自己的身体，霸道地把双腿压在Steve身上。蓝天，白云，沙滩，大海，还有一个一直对自己微笑的只穿着短裤的梦中情人，随时都能插他到魂飞九霄云外那种。

很完美。他的生活就是这么完美。

除了可以忽略不计的无聊。不过完美本身就是一种无聊。

“好点了吗？完美先生？” Steve捏了捏他出汗的掌心。对方这种小动作总是能引起Tony的悸动。他悠闲地躺着，彻彻底底放松地享受剩余的阳光。

“我想你那个梦没有这么完美。” Steve不经意地说。Tony盯着海面尽头，那里不知何时起了雾，他再也看不到边界。海天浑然一体，仿佛包覆小岛的保护球。

“我梦到你被火烧死。” Tony突然说。Steve不肯放过这个问题，他不会对Steve说谎。他喉咙发干，狠狠灌了一口清酒。

“只有我？”Steve挑眉。

“这里所有，整个岛屿。” Tony补充。清凉的液体在喉咙口盘旋，他放弃了具体描述。“我没看到，但我有不好的预感。”他加重语气。他得让Steve明白这件事的严重性。

“说不定这一切就不应该存在。” Steve冷不丁冒出一句，令Tony大跌眼镜。

“为什么？”Tony不解。“你甚至在否定你自己的存在。证据呢？你不快乐吗？像现在这样？”

“你快乐就是我快乐，Tony。” Steve有点严肃。“猜想并不需要严密的证据。你知道我是谁吗？我们如何相识？我们为什么会在这里？”

“你知道自己是谁吗？”

Tony看着Steve认真的表情，情不自禁笑出声。科学之神啊，他们居然要半裸着讨论这种问题。“我们在度假，甜心！”他甜腻地说，“谁关心假期有多久？”

Steve简直就是外星王子，Tony一定是拯救了地球。Steve喜欢画画，他可能是个画师。但他的身材和一些小习惯都显示他受过正规军事训练，文艺兵似乎很符合Steve。而他自己，Tony Stark，他很有钱，否则不可能买下一个岛屿。他还是个天才，因为在这里没有什么真正令他烦恼的事。至于他们相遇——

Tony突然发现了问题的症结。他从未意识到这些问题是问题，因为他一直都确信自己知道答案。被指出盲点后，他竟然要像旁观者一样分析。

时间仿佛被切断了。

他之前明明知道。在他初来时，他甚至花了一些时间来适应他完美的生活，上帝给他最好的奖赏。但现在，他说不出他和Steve所有的故事。当Tony突然获得了他从未料想过的东西，另外一些痕迹被刻意模糊。

Tony不知道自己怎样遇见Steve，他们的故事没有开始也不会有结束。Steve和Tony是一种状态，永远的现在进行时，永远激情，永远美丽，永远真挚，永远快乐，集所有作家都热情赞颂讴歌的事物于一身。他们是最完美的伴侣。至于他忘记的那些——

“这些问题有什么意义？”

“它们在等你去发现意义。” Steve望着平静海面上的波纹。“你不会想永远这样下去。”

“如果我就是？你不是我，你没办法替我决断！”

Tony快速说完后才意识到语调过于尖刻，猛地收紧牙齿咬住吸管。_“你不会”_。虽然他们足够了解对方，这听起来不像Steve，对方都没对他说过‘你不会按时睡觉’这种显而易见的事实。

“决定权在你，但你不一定被允许。” Steve很平静。“你的梦就是佐证。”

“那只是一个梦。” Tony反驳，他忍不住想要说服对方，同样也在尝试说服自己。“梦不会直接影响现实。”

“但你会。” 对方轻飘飘地问，“你怎么判断现实是什么？在只对梦有碎片化的模糊印象下？无论在哪里，只要在当下，盲点就一直存在，都会认为自己所处的才是现实。”

_梦境和现实互为反面。究竟何为现实？何为梦境？_

“梦境受现实的影响。就算梦境内唯心，但现实唯物。现实的推动会使梦境崩塌。” Tony指出，而他在大火中“成功”落荒而逃。“我的意愿以及你的呼唤使我醒来，我的梦确实是梦。”

Steve不置可否。“那它是否是梦中梦？噩梦和美梦之间，潜意识总是会倾向于相信美好，因为这样会容易一些。” Steve圈住了Tony的腰。“我不认为你的梦就是现实，它更像一个信号。”

Steve以前不是这样，他才不是什么思考终极问题的哲学爱好者。他们一起大笑奔跑，在星星的祝福下相拥。Tony甚至觉得他们曾经有过一个孩子，像任何普通人一样。这里是他们的乌托邦。而他就只是，Steve。没有其他任何标签。

_梦中的Steve。_

“你也是一个信号。”

“你假设这里所有事物都不是真实的，包括你自己。” Tony分析。“Steve，不得不说我有点伤心。”他做出夸张的表情，拍了拍对方坚实的胸肌。“你是在暗示你其实是我的一条肋骨？或许，一个脑细胞更恰当？”

“你承认自己是这个世界的上帝。你可以作相反的假设。” Steve耸耸肩。“我只是想帮你解决问题。”

“你知道那只是一个比喻。” Tony翻了一个白眼。“老冰棍。毕竟我们如此幸运。”

他们沉默了一会儿，Tony静静地思索。Steve用不着多说什么，Tony的脑袋会自动完成剩下的判断。说到底，这是一个试验，而Tony天生就是探索者。

Steve宽厚的手掌紧握住Tony的手，把他从沙滩椅上拉起来，Tony能感受到手心的每一根掌纹。他们赤着脚向前走，脚步出奇一致。温暖细软的沙摩挲着Tony的脚掌，散发之前积蓄的热量。

不久前躲在云雾之后的太阳又钻了出来，它还没沉到海平面。光芒已经很柔和了，他们俩身上一定都裹了一层蜜糖。Tony扭头注视Steve，发现对方一直看着自己。Steve在微笑，简单得一如既往。

他的记忆向前追溯。上个星期，Tony陪着Steve去了海底博物馆，那些色彩斑斓瞪着铜锣眼睛的鱼儿意外听Steve的话，给他们表演了亲吻转圈舞。之后他们去了小镇上唯一一家影院看了复仇者联盟电影马拉松。看完之后Steve抱着他什么都没说。Tony对这个系列的结局嗤之以鼻，他自己可以想出更好的解决方案。不过假如那个世界必须如此运转，铁皮人的选择倒是很趁自己心意：除了家人，他没有遗憾。

昨天，Tony吃到顶级美味的真正芝士汉堡的同时，Steve得到了超大分量的鸡肉蔬菜沙拉和卷饼。Tony还清楚地记得Steve面对Tony面前一堆炸鸡可乐时微微皱眉欲言又止的神态，那看起来有点可爱。那时候Tony正在大口往嘴里塞薯条，遗漏在唇边的番茄酱被Steve义无反顾地舔走。

他记得Steve以艺术的眼光凝固时光的笔触，他削炭笔的方式，还有午后小憩睁开眼时逆光的一瞬惊鸿。当然，他们也像普通情侣一样吵架，这都不是问题。

他会厌倦这些所谓的“完美”吗？他会留恋吗？

燃烧的太阳几乎完全落进了Steve眼睛里，甚至提前吸走了星星的光辉。海风突然变得温暖，沙滩上有沙漠才会出现的燥热。他们牵着手坦荡地注视彼此，就像注视镜中的剪影。远处，海平线开始模糊。热烈的金红色正在使岛屿的保护壳融化。

“我们如此幸运。” Steve赞同道。

接着Tony光滑平整的胸口被啄吻。Tony抱住Steve，在对方消失之前找到朝思暮想的嘴唇。

他吻。

这不像个告别。Tony望着此刻空无一人的海滩。试验得到某种程度的验证，“梦中梦”的预示是他给自己埋下的一颗不定时炸弹。有人在给他传递信息，向他呼救。

熟透了的蛋黄在海平线上跳跃一下，被海草拽入了海底。风声渐起，卷起割碎了漂浮态亮光的波浪，越来越高，裹住在归途中嘶鸣的海鸟，再重重地拍击在岸边。细沙筑成的城堡粉碎。海浪筑起高低不齐的城墙，风一鼓作气地推倒。在崩溃的一刹，千万只血红色的触手如万箭齐发，直冲而下。浪的边沿是金色的流体，噩梦般慢慢爬上斜坡。

“你是等着它坍塌，还是击碎它？”有声音回荡。

沙滩上冲刷上来一个金属头盔。Tony Stark永远会给自己留一扇后门。

是时候醒来了。

Tony穿过火。

“欢迎回来，先生。”

嵌在盔甲中的Jarvis系统向他问好。“Rogers先生脱离了监控范围。系统自行判断为危险状态并自动召唤测试装甲。您需要感谢Peter Parker先生的帮助。”

他看到抱着另一个头盔的Peter，那曾是Tony留给他的纪念品。显然男孩没有仅仅把它当成纪念品。毕竟是小鬼头。

“我就知道！” Peter眼睛一亮。“你回来了，Stark先生！”

“谢谢你，睡衣宝宝。”Tony适应了一下自己设定的机械音，合上面甲。

他成为了钢铁侠。


	23. 尾声

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7k字对话，兑现HE

尾声

“有一定迹象证明我们在那里的任何地方做爱。我们一起游泳，一起看日落，一起做饭，一起飙车。” Tony列举。“你能想象吗？就像腻歪的青少年一样！”

“听起来很美好。” Steve神情柔软，嘴角是隐藏不了的笑意。“我不会嘲笑你，Tony。这很像我在电屏时代之前憧憬的生活，简单纯粹。或许我也该让Bruce试试挖掘一下我的脑子。说不定能——”

“把那个锁着的思想警察人格解放吗？” Tony对此耿耿于怀。“Bruce目前致力于反洗脑实验，我可不想你成为他第一个小白鼠。”

“当然是彻底抹杀他。” Steve的胳膊交叉在胸前，神情严肃。

“在技术成熟之前还不能尝试。” Tony一票否决，“目前你的状况还很稳定，贸然行动可能会打破平衡，不能让那个人有任何可乘之机。”

“好吧，好吧。” Steve笑笑，“我只是想尽快解决掉这个风险。我很抱歉，Tony——”对方声音低沉，流露出无法掩饰的歉意和自责。

哦，不。

“不是你的错！” Tony急忙高声说，“你救了我，Steve！我现在活蹦乱跳！”他说着就哼了几个音符扭了几下，Steve的手急忙扶住他的腰，另一只手稳住他的肚子。“我不是晃晃就碎的玻璃。”Tony没有推开Steve，然后重申，“我强烈建议我们不计前嫌重新开始，翻开后电屏时代新的一页！”

Steve忍着笑容板起脸。“你提醒了我。我们还有很多笔账要算。” 对方说着搬来两张椅子。“你别想跑。Tony Stark。我已经让Jarvis锁住了你回和平部的权限。今晚是属于我们的。”他正襟危坐，把Tony死死地按在他对面的椅子上。

之前他们忙着推翻旧政权，清理党的武装力量残余，没有坐下来好好谈过一次话。他们没能找到老大哥，关于老大哥到底是谁也没有定论。真理部长和一些高官带着秘密不见踪影，仁爱部在大火之后没留下一点信息。目前核心区内还存在许多被Clint和Bucky盯着需要反洗脑介入的外党党员。除此之外，清扫差不多停当。复仇者们着手于新制度的建立。他们首先取消了区域划分。Pepper和Natasha的管理能力令人钦佩万分。Bruce最为忙碌，他在紧锣密鼓研究的同时还负责了复仇者成员的生理心理干预治疗。

现在Steve和Tony获得一个短暂的喘息机会。Tony一反常态乖乖坐在椅子上，他发誓这次他心里没有偷偷盘算什么。他或许还没准备好面对Steve的盘问，但他也有问题想问Steve很久了。

不论怎样，他们确实有很多问题没有解决。而这是重新开始的前提。

“没错。”Tony点头表示同意。“从哪开始呢？”他兴致勃勃。

“从头。”Steve拂乱了Tony的卷发。“我不认为思想警察Rogers在结婚仪式上见到的是你。”

“Anthony。”Tony坦诚地回答。“我不得不有所防备。Jarvis帮了我很大忙，Anthony是为了应对仁爱部的调查而生。他确保思想警察不会得到任何他们想得到的东西。如果计划顺利，你们会共度一段‘美好’时光。”

“但你用他对付‘我’只是临时用途。他一直都是为了你蒸发之后做准备。”

Tony默许。“你或许觉得我很自私。是他替我承受了仁爱部的一切，但我没有选择。他还救了我。如果不是他，Bucky不会放我和Peter逃走。”

“不要这样说，Tony。” Steve听不下去了，Tony被塞进一个结结实实的拥抱中。 “他是你的一部分，他坚强，充满智慧又热衷冒险，只是最初和你立场相反。他是一个Stark，他用行动证明了这一点。” Steve对待Tony 的腹部万分小心，用手轻拍Tony的脊背。“他令我心碎。我们应该为他骄傲。”

“你对于思想警察Rogers也是这样想的吗？关于他是你的一部分？” Tony不禁问。

Steve 犹豫了几秒。

“你可以不用回答这个问题。” Tony连忙补充。他不想逼迫对方。

“承认这一点很难，但是的。” Steve回到椅子上坐下，十分认真。他不紧不慢地说，“Tony，我不是圣人，我也有黑暗面，只是比普通人小很多。党制造他的过程中运用101里的手段极力放大了这一面，以至于脱离了掌控。我知道他就是某种情况下真正的我。”

“但你战胜了他。” Tony上前小心翼翼地重新弥合了他们之间的缝隙。“我们做到了。”

“只是目前。”Steve低声说。Tony耳边的吐息滚烫。“或许有个不知名开关，谁知道呢？我没办法百分百保证自己在受到某种刺激之后不会被他压制。我不能允许——”

Tony的手指落在Steve的唇上，Steve随之噤声。

Tony有一双工程师的手。他用一只手轻触他的Alpha身上最柔软的部分，茧和细微的唇纹相摩擦。他知道Steve的担心，但这不会发生。他们相触的手四指紧紧相扣，仿佛惶恐对方下一秒就会被取而代之。

“我向你保证Bruce和我会尽快研究出一劳永逸的方法。” Tony抬起手庄重地说。“我以我的天赋发誓。”

Steve 点点头，“谢谢你，Tony。”他继而关切地问，“Anthony会怎么样？”

“他应该在自我疗愈。” Tony叹口气。“他理应得到休息。我希望他的意识在我待过的那个小岛。”

“他在那会快乐的。” Steve抬起Tony的下巴亲了脸颊，指间金属的冰凉让Tony微微颤抖。

“下一个问题：戒指。”

“哦。我只能说另一个你在识破掉包计方面还有所欠缺。”

“没有人会想到那颗小宝石底下藏着什么。” Steve指出。“它足够小，能骗过安检，而且Rogers绝对不会摘下它。”

“我就是这么棒。” Tony懒洋洋地说。“这是我做过的最正确的决定，之一。”

“但你为什么不在我醒来的那一晚上告诉我呢？” Steve话音一转，“我以为那时候我们互相信任！如果你那时让我得知Jarvis的存在，说不定一切会顺利很多。”

“得知Jarvis的存在是个风险。” Tony沉默良久，决定把事实说出来。他们之前的交流存在太多限制，现在是完全属于他们的时间，Tony想要毫无保留。

“让尽可能少的人知道秘密不止是在保护秘密，还是在保护人。我是在吃了一些苦头之后才懂得了这个。” Tony眼神黯淡。“血的教训。但我依然无法避免，看看Peter，幸亏这小子运气和我一样好。” Peter现在已经成长为Tony的得力助手，但Tony有时仍然后怕。如果Peter出了意外，他即使死也不会瞑目。

“你对我们太重要了，Steve。当时情况下告诉你Jarvis并没有多大意义。除非万不得已，我不会让你徒增危险。”

“而且，你的行为也证明了我选择的正确性。” Tony歪头。“你向我隐瞒了信息。”

Steve苦笑。“我也是为了降低你暴露的风险。恰巧，这个选择也是正确的。如果你什么都不知道，就不会去剧场，不会被捕。”

Tony 安静了。

“我知道作为一个仁爱部的被调查对象，我身上一定会发生什么事。” Tony开口，一直握着Steve的手没松开。“我不想失去你，Steve。我知道你也不想失去我。但我的暴露只是早晚问题，你不是，你会是带领我们走向胜利的人。” Tony注视Steve。“而你最终也做到了。”

“我考虑过这是个陷阱的可能性。” Tony继续，“如果这是一个陷阱，那么我更不能放你自己去。暗处有人盯着我，但也有人盯着你。”

“Killan和Rumlow。”

“如果这是陷阱，那我想在蒸发之前为你铺平最后一段路。这是最理性的选择。” Tony求救似的看着Steve，希望能得到理解。

Steve的眼睛亮晶晶地，Tony 能看到其中的星星。“我知道。你总是对的。”对方沉默了一会儿，低下头。“所以我会配合你，向你开枪，逮捕你，即使我会因此彻夜难眠。在梦里你**死**了，拜我所赐。这些行为让我觉得自己与思想警察Rogers没有分别，我害怕自己越过那条线变成他。但我必须扮演他，越像越好，这是我的责任。”

“我不得不伤害你。” Steve咽下话中的苦涩，竭力保持平静。

“但那是出于我的自愿。” Tony猛地拽着Steve的手扯开了自己的衬衫扣子，将它紧紧贴在自己心口，感受此刻他胸腔里机械的颤动。那里作为Jarvis曾经的绝佳藏身地，一定程度上弥补过他的缺憾。现在的Tony仍然是残缺的，但他不在乎。他让Steve 抚摸这一事实的证据。这就是Tony Stark，残缺，或许在某方面弱小，但绝不卑微，绝不可怜。

“所有的后果都应由我自己承担。”

“**即使**是出于你的自愿。” Steve纠正，他的蓝眼睛里波涛汹涌。“我不是在同情你。我只希望可以一起承担。”

“从今天开始你不必把所有东西都扛在肩上，Tony。你有我。我们拥有彼此。”Steve坚定地宣告，不由分说。热切迅速燃起火苗，Tony突然被不那么温柔地推到墙壁上。他的大脑停止工作了。

过近的距离使视野模糊不清。Tony能嗅到久违的漂浮在缝隙间的气息，他能画出Steve信息素主要成分的分子式。Tony的后背和屁股撞到墙面，应激反应让他软了腿。他过于紧张，以为自己会落入被掠夺的回忆中，毕竟上一个用相同身体对他这样做的人最后差点冲着他的脑门开枪。

Tony的双腿被Steve分开，对方毫不犹豫地托着他的屁股把他抱起来到合适的高度。他呼吸急促，不知道是因为恐慌还是期待。他本应习惯处理这种情绪问题，这次却有所不同，他得以平视Steve。他只能看见Steve，Steve同样如此。

现在有点像他第一次穿着战甲，在仁爱部最高处冲Steve打开面甲的那一刻。

他们确认了。

“你是我的。” Steve说，终于释放了他压抑许久的，因为失而复得而高涨的占有欲。那些吻急躁得像个毛头小子，缺乏经验。Steve等了太久，他用上舌头和牙齿细细啃咬，Tony满足地闭上眼睛。这次不会有任何伤害，他们没有任何顾虑。

“你是我的。” Steve在长吻的间隙重复。“我们，一起。” Tony听不清其他零碎的字句，他不断从缺氧的边缘挣扎回来。接着Steve终于转移阵地，把Tony举得更高，开始舔他的脖子。

“我知道这对你来说很残忍。” Tony吸气，轻声说。“我试过努力拉远我们之间的距离，努力说服自己对你没有感觉，还希望你也只是把我当普通朋友。这样你可能会好受一些。很抱歉，Steve，抱歉让你经受了这些。”

“你不必道歉。” Steve停下。

“不是你的错，不是我们的错。” Steve抬头注视Tony许久，再慢慢把他放到地面上。“一切都过去了。”

过去的仿佛只是一个噩梦。他们需要放下。Tony的时间感钝化，他知道他不在时一些事情发生了，现在只是一个开始，还有很多艰巨的任务等着他们。但至少，他们已经完成了第一步。未来，他们会一直在同一战线。

“满意了？”Tony抬起下巴。“那是不是该换我提问？”

Steve微笑着点头。

“我觉得不公平。你看了我几乎全部人生的纪录片，但我对真正的你的了解基本都来自Howard保留的纸质档案的几行。”Tony半真半假地抱怨，从Steve怀抱中挣脱。他觉得再不恢复正常距离他们估计马上就要在这里干起来。Steve不愧是绅士，识相地控制住了信息素的弥漫。

在极少量信息之下，Tony对Steve的好奇心从未消失。或许这也是Tony为之着迷的原因之一。

“那你为什么信任我，Tony？” Steve反问。“你为什么确定我值得你冒这么大风险去赌上一切？”

Tony没料到这个。虽然答案如此明显，他也不介意对Steve说一遍。

“当然是因为你耀眼的金发和大胸。我猜你从来没照过镜子。看看你的脸和身材！你就是正义和力量使者的化身。” Tony一本正经地回答。“这些不够有说服力吗？”

Steve差点就翻了白眼，一脸无可奈何。

“即使我是科学家和未来主义者，” Tony收起玩笑话继续，“多数时候我依靠计算结果做决策，但我仍相信我的第一直觉。有时我靠它救命。”

“或者丢掉小命。”注意到Steve的眼神，Tony补充。“这是笔稳赚不赔的买卖！终点已规划好，我没有其他选择。”

“而你，是我直觉里最明确的希望。我相信你。我相信你会相信我。”

“事实证明我赌对了。”

Steve没说话。他看起来又想要吻Tony，但这次克制住了。他们不由自主地翘起嘴角，静静地凝望。

Tony毫不怀疑他们心底深处一直心意相通。那些问题的答案他们早就有八九不离十的猜测。但Tony不得不承认，亲口说出与亲耳听见，这像一种使人满足感爆棚的魔法。他们互相倾诉，鼓励前行。

除了一个问题，Tony完全被蒙在鼓里。

“那个密码。”Tony突然想到。“你破解了老头子留下的密码！”

“严格来说是Jarvis破译的，” Steve挠挠头。“我并不具备那样的计算能力——”

“你破解了我花了很长时间都没解开最终搁置的密码！” Tony大叫，“承认就是！”

Steve第一次叹了口气。“我宣布我从世界第一天才Tony Stark手中接过解密大赛的冠军奖杯。”

“所以你选择的输入是什么？” Tony抓着头发。他太想知道，Stark对于未解之谜总是又爱又恨。“我试了我能想象到的所有东西。”

“并没有那么难。” Steve不紧不慢。“想一想最明显的东西。这个密码由Howard设定，考虑到他本人的性格，密码的数据来源应该对他很重要。”

“所以？”

“我想到了你。”Steve给出答案。

“我当然试过。” Tony情绪没有任何波动。“我在尝试破解的第79天9分44秒就开始尝试了我的所有资料。但很显然，Howard并没有这么爱我。”他低下头。“不知你产生了什么错觉，我们两个的关系不是你想象的那样。”

“不，Tony。你当时不可能破解出密码。” Steve当即否定。“密码设计时有严格的监督，而且Howard希望它在一击必胜的时刻发挥作用，毕竟机会只有一次。”

Tony默许，竖着耳朵仔细听。

“那时它是一个理论上一直在变的密码，Tony。”

“在理想情况下，它应该几乎每一秒都在变。但因为所选数据对应的这个人，” Steve看着Tony，“它在某些时候会有一段时间的静止。但这还不够，因为时间以及数据源的获取。”

“而我们，只有在能获取数据源时，再创造使它不再改变的条件才会破译它。”

Tony跳起来。

“电屏！”

“我输入了你所有的电屏监控。” Steve温柔地说。“Jarvis把每一帧画面的像素点处理为序列，虽然数据量庞大但是对应的加密算法较简单，密码得以及时破译。”

“所以Howard认为成功至少要有两个条件：一是我们在仁爱部有卧底，二是电屏关闭。”

“这两把钥匙经过加工后能打开和平部第三扇门。”

“Howard知道我们会在一边，因为只有我们两个在一起才能搞定这些。” Tony在房间里踱步。“他怎么会知道？那时候你在仁爱部不是生死未卜就是已经成为了思想警察。第一个条件就是痴人说梦。”

“我猜这也是你们父子相似的地方。” Steve摊开手。“把不可能变成可能。他相信你。你一直是他一生最伟大的创造。”

“我一直以为——” Tony喃喃自语，“他没有那么喜欢我。我是一个Omega而不是安全的Beta，这个性别一直给我惹麻烦，我的存在就是风险。他从我性别分化后就一直对我有偏见。我永远达不到他的要求，我甚至破解不了他留给我的一个密码！”

“那个密码是留给我们一起破解的。” Steve的手搭上Tony肩头。“没有你，今天只能是泡影。是你发明了Jarvis，是你救了我，是你带领Peter研制了电屏干扰器，是你成为了钢铁侠，然后又救了我一回。”

“你是打算给我开表彰大会吗？” Tony得意地笑了，眨眨眼睛舔下嘴唇。“我的主业是拯救世界，业余以拯救美国队长为乐。你也不差，老冰棍。我们扯平了。” Tony捶了Steve一拳。

“Howard如果能看到今天，他会为你而骄傲。” Steve由衷地说。

Tony没接话，他望向窗外。今天星星特别多，铺满了整个夜空，像有人向天上随意撒了一把珍珠，和他的双亲离世那一天一样。他那时会偷偷想象Maria成为了天上一颗星星，遥远，若隐若现，时常完全隐没在云层里但始终存在。直到今天，Tony 才意识到Howard是那枚月亮。Tony之前看到的永远是上下弦时的锋利。他以为满月从来都不属于他。

“我们失去过很多人。Howard是其中一个，可能对我而言是最特殊的一个。但当时我只会偷偷为我母亲而哭。后来人蒸发的速度越来越快，似乎只是一个数字而已。实际上对党而言他们连数字都不是。为了组织的安全，我不知道他们之中绝大多数是谁，甚至连记录他们都做不到。”

Tony扭过头，朝向自己的太阳。

“那是他们自己的决定。” Steve平静地说，“每个人都为自己的决定负责。他们加入了组织，就知道自己的最终命运，像你一样。你不能拯救所有人，Tony。你不是救世主，不是超级士兵，你只是尽自己所能的普通人。”

“天才。”Tony摸自己的下巴。

“普通人体质的天才。” Steve折中。“你已经做到你能做到的最好。”

“你能真正放过自己吗？” Tony指向性明显。“即使思想警察干的那些事是另一个你所为？”

“我在尝试。” Steve真诚地说。“我们可以一起尝试。我们需要卸去包袱向前看，Tony。未来才是最值得把握的东西。”

“你抢了我的台词。” Tony瞪了Steve一眼，“那么，历史，也很重要。”

“当然。我在你没出生之前就在Howard面前许下过要保护你的诺言。当我被困101，那段历史就是把我从深海底拉出来的绳子。” Steve自如应对。

“美国队长的责任心。” Tony笑了。“看来你和老头子关系真不错。我的确不怎么了解Howard。”

“我可以告诉你我和他的故事。”

Tony翘起小胡子。“现在我对你更感兴趣。全部的你。不过说实话，你现在是一本行走的历史书。党把电屏时代之前所有的历史都改写了，群众区流通的禁书资料十分有限，你是少数见证者之一。如果在局面稳定之后你时间充裕，或许可以在Pepper的协助下主持历史修正工作。电屏时代之前，以及电屏时代本身。这可是个大工程。”

“听着很适合我。或许反洗脑过程中需要这样的认知铺垫。” Steve点头。“你呢？要去继续研究武器军火吗？”

“我可能会转方向到清洁能源或者高科技义肢？” Tony歪头。“还没想好。先进武器装备的存在是必须的，但它被滥用之后就是造成流血伤亡的斗争工具。我不会投入全部精力去干这个，有很多比它更有价值更加美好的东西。”

“现在，我更想进一步了解你。” Tony用手指去戳Steve的胸口。

“我可以给你讲我的故事，但不是现在。这可是一个很长的故事，不比你的短。” Steve眉眼弯弯。

“嗯哼。”Tony睁大眼睛挑眉，“那就是说，我们现在要干另外一些有意思的事情？”

Tony稍稍踮起脚，他的手臂绕到Steve后颈，寻找他的Alpha隐蔽的小腺体，轻轻按揉。那个地方显然没受过如此对待，浓厚又富有侵略性的气味忽地倾泻。Tony立刻要滑下去，Steve一把捞住Tony的腰。Tony依旧不会安分，Steve依旧不想拒绝。

谢天谢地这里有张床。

“我去找Bruce看了你的体检报告。” Steve说。此时他们已经躺在床上，Tony正在对付自己的腰带，Steve的衣服还完整地套在身上。

“如果你仔细看，你会发现我没有大碍。” Tony没有停下，Steve看着他。“好吧……其实还是老毛病，注意一点就行。”Steve抚摸Tony肚皮的手在上面划着圆圈。“我们的宝宝也没有问题。”

“等等，还有一件事。” Steve的脸突然有些红。“我在想这是否太草率了，呃，其实我没有完全想好，这个时间点可能不太适宜——”

哦。“有事快说。”

Tony不惊讶，他的耐心跳下悬崖。

“我在想——”

“你想再来一场婚礼吗？”

“你愿意和我结婚吗？真正的婚姻？”

他们同时开口。Steve愣了零点几秒，四倍反应力发挥了作用。

“我期待的场景不是这样。”他皱着眉头看着Tony，手里还举着那对红蓝拼接指环。上面刻上去的他们的名字在灯光的照耀下熠熠生辉。

“不能赞同更多。” Tony说。“你终于把这对小东西拿出来了。我都替你着急。你对戒指的审美有待提升，至少应该问问Jarvis的意见。”

“Jarvis会向你告密。”Steve苦着脸。

“根据电屏时代的婚姻法条，我们之前的婚姻无效。” Tony毫不客气地坐在Steve身上。“而关于性别平等的法案在计划起草的第一批。你的行为模式很好预测。”

“应该没有特别砸？你还没有回答我。” 对方咬紧不放。不知是不是Tony的错觉，高大威猛的美国队长现在看起来有点可怜兮兮。

“是的，绝对，当然。” Tony大笑。“我们会是新时代第一对婚侣。我们要在所有人面前举办婚礼，向他们证明Alpha和Omega可以正大光明地结合。我们俩可是性别平等运动的标杆！”

“如果你喜欢。” Steve把Tony放倒，凑近Tony的腹部聆听。Tony的心跳和胎儿重合，血肉与机械爆发出不息的生命力。

“它是个不安分的小家伙。” Steve说。“像你一样。”

“我们在召唤你。” Tony伸出手张开怀抱。这次他用上了Omega信息素，志在必得。

Steve关掉灯。他们不会被任何人监视了。

明天会是新的一天。

END

4.24 共140449字

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这个特殊的日子更完这篇，希望大家对结局还算满意。复联4渐行渐远，就算盾铁已经成为时代的眼泪，但他们在我心里永远有一席之地。
> 
> 谢谢你们的支持。下一章是啰嗦的后记，有兴趣的小伙伴可以去看看。
> 
> 我来悄悄问一下，如果这篇有实体（大概会包含不公开内容），有小伙伴想要吗？


	24. 后记

啰嗦警告。

14w字，8个多月，写写停停。我终于写完了它，虽然它最终并不是我想象的样子。

它不是一个美好的谈恋爱故事，情节上也不算复杂。最初吸引我写反乌托邦题材的只是前三章车的幻想。于是它开始了，一发不可收。我不是拥有丰富积淀经常被灵感击中的人，所以花费漫长时间去等待那一瞬。

时至今日，我仍觉得或许在第9章铁唤醒了盾时结局比较好。无论是否提前终止，我的能力无法把控我想尝试描述的东西。痛苦低效地写令人难过的篇章，似乎没有意义。但出于挑战自己的想法，我还是把之后的剧情一点一点磨出来，情节几经改动。同时也意识到我的脑洞和文笔如此贫乏无力的真相。我承认写作中我有关于质量的野心，但到后面我只想尽快磨完。

所以这就是它。像正文中所说，这篇里盾铁时间太少，他们没有时间恋爱，他们被迫在不同的阵营。在外界的强压下，他们的感情空间太小，感情线甚至看起来是停滞的。事情焦点永远在拯救世界和互相拯救。

这里存在不少对比、照应和隐喻。它依靠不同视角的交叉拼凑出情节。盾铁的行动非常独立，每个人都有自己的历史和秘密。他们如此近又如此远，一直奔跑在路上，因为他们不能停下。

他们是英雄，是两颗遥远相吸的星星。虽然盾铁直接互动十分有限，我尽力使每一次都能带来天雷勾地火式的震颤。

而这样的他们，值得一个完美结局。和乌托邦里不同的完美结局。

黑暗中的一点光明最为光芒四射，毁灭前一刻的拯救更加熠熠生辉。

我写不出优美的文字，那就赋予它重量。

我希望我做到了。

构思时很少参考借鉴其他资料，以及水平所限，必定有所纰漏，欢迎指出。这是过去半年里对我而言最有意义的一件事。它是我第一篇，也大概率是唯一的完结长篇故事。

它融入了我喜欢的诸多元素，是我爱盾铁五年时光的纪念。我忘不了一年前的今天，零点首映带给我的冲击。一年后，希望你们能在这个结局里找到一丁点儿慰藉。

这个故事或许有许多BUG，人物性格偏离，世界观不完整，错字病句一堆。但我希望它可以在选择阅读完它的你们心里留下一丝痕迹。

最后感谢所有支持过我的人。感谢在AO3和SY给我留言的妹子们。

之后可能会去探索世界，但盾铁永不下船。或许下次再见 ？


End file.
